Le bien et le mal ne font parfois qu'un
by Amandine Valentine
Summary: Adélaïde Koineg, une jeune femme de 19 ans était une grande fan du manga Naruto et avait une préférence certaine pour le personnage d'Orochimaru. Un jour, le cour de son existence changera à jamais lorsqu'elle basculera dans le monde de Naruto...
1. Note de l'auteur

**Note de l'auteur.**

**Tous les personnages appartiennent au grand Masashi Kishimoto, à l'exception d'Adelaide Koineg/ Adela Koichi qui est le fruit de mon imagination.**

**Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une agréable lecture.^^**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue.**

Je me présente, je m'appelle Adélaïde Koineg, j'ai 19 ans et je suis en Terminale Littéraire du Lycée Hô Chi Minh de Paris. Je m'y sens assez bien dans ce lycée, on apprend des choses tout à fait intéressantes mais on vit quand même avec le stress du BAC, mais à force, on n'y pense plus, du moins jusqu'au mois d'Avril/Mai, mais les amis sont là pour nous soutenir. Des amis, enfin des copains et copines superficielles qui ne cessent pas de se moquer de moi pour diverses raisons, par exemple la façon dont je m'habille, la musique que j'écoute et pire que tout, le fait que j'ai disons, un certain béguin pour un personnage qui n'existe pas, un personnage de manga, Orochimaru. Vous vous demandez surement pourquoi j'ai le béguin pour ce personnage, et bien je l'aime à cause de sa complexité, sa manière d'être, un méchant, une sorte d'incarnation du mal mais avec un calme sans précédant. Et puis, il faut dire qu'il est doté d'une assez grande beauté, ses cheveux d'un noir de jais lui tombant dans le dos, ses yeux jaunes, ressemblant à ceux d'un serpent, ses petites marques violettes qui font toute la différence. Enfin bref, tous ça pour vous dire que mes amis ne me comprennent pas sur tous les points mais encore, ce ne sont pas les pires. Oui, les pires, ce sont mes parents, des gens conservateurs comme le sont surement les sénateurs et les députés en France, ils n'acceptent rien, être homosexuel est pour eux une aberration alors qu'il n'y a rien de choquant à l'être, après tout c'est de l'amour et Platon disait qu'au départ, les Hommes, avant d'être conçus, étaient attachés à un autre Homme et que dans certain cas, des femmes étaient attachées à des femmes et que des hommes étaient attachés à des hommes, ce qui expliquerait le fait que l'on soit hétérosexuel ou homosexuel. Ils n'acceptent pas non plus le fait que je m'habille d'une façon qui ne leur convient pas, ils pensent que je me drogue alors que c'est totalement faux mais un point rassurant, ils ne savent pas que j'ai le béguin pour Orochimaru et heureusement. J'entre dans ma chambre et allume la radio, je tombe sur la chanson « Si tu veux m'essayer » de Florent Pagny. Honnêtement, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de l'essayer, ce pauvre Florent mais je n'eus pas le temps de pestiférer plus sur les chansons de Florent Pagny car :

« ADELAIDE ! »


	3. Fugue

**Chapitre 1 : Fugue.**

J'entre dans ma chambre et allume la radio, je tombe sur la chanson « Si tu veux m'essayer » de Florent Pagny. Honnêtement, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de l'essayer, ce pauvre Florent mais je n'eus pas le temps de pestiférer plus sur les chansons de Florent Pagny car :

« ADELAIDE !

Oui, j'arrive ! Répondis-je. »

Je descendis voir ce que ma mère me voulait pour crier de la sorte. Lorsque je fus arrivée dans la cuisine, je vis qu'elle tenait un papier dans les mains et je cru au départ que c'était mon bulletin de notes mais je me rappelai que mes parents l'avaient déjà reçu deux semaines plus tôt. Alors qu'est ce que cela pouvait être ?

« Savez-vous ce que c'est?

Ben, un vulgaire morceau de papier que tu as dû surement prendre dans la boite aux lettres.

C'est une lettre du lycée qui me prévient que vous êtes collée !

Collée ? Et pourquoi je t'en pris ?

Pour avoir séchée le cour d'EPS jeudi dernier et celui de la semaine d'avant ! »

Je restai sans voix. J'avais complètement oubliée que j'avais séchée le cour d'EPS mais bon, je ne pensais pas non plus qu'ils iraient me coller juste à cause de l'EPS, cette matière est tellement peu utile.

« Et je suis collée juste parce que j'ai séchée l'EPS ?

Bien sur que oui, on peut savoir où est-ce que vous étiez pendant vos cours d'EPS ?

Il y a deux semaines, je suis restée coincée dans les toilettes pendant les deux heures d'EPS. Je n'ai pu sortir que pendant la récré et la semaine dernière, en allant au lycée j'ai croisée une mamie qui voulait que je l'aide à faire les courses et…

NE ME MENTEZ PAS ADELAIDE ! »

Bon, et bien je vois que la technique de Kakashi pour justifier ses retards ne marche pas non plus pour justifier mes absences dans la vie réelle.

« Adelaïde, allez vous me dire pourquoi vous sèchez les cours de sport ?

Ca me parait évident pourtant, l'EPS ne sert à rien dans la scolarité. Ces deux heures sont une perte de temps, on pourrait travailler une autre matière à la place !

Le sport pourrait vous aider à avoir votre BAC à la fin de l'année !

Je n'ai pas besoin de cela pour avoir mon BAC, d'ailleurs, ça me fait penser que je n'ai pas non plus besoin de toi pour me faire la morale, je sais me la faire toute seule.

Mlle Adelaïde Koineg, vous serez privée de sortie pendant six mois pour avoir sécher, et pendant six autres mois pour m'avoir tutoyée, c'est d'accord ?

Oui, je m'en fous !

C'EST D'ACCORD ?

Oui, oui ! »

Et je remontais dans ma chambre, un an sans sortie ça va être génial mais pour moi, il est temps de mettre à exécution mon plan. En effet, j'ai décidée de fuguer dés cette nuit. Je n'en pouvais plus de cet atmosphère d'aristocrate dans lequel il faut respecter les bonnes manières, et puis vouvoyer ses parents, le monde ne tourne vraiment pas rond. Je descendis en bas pour le repas qui s'était passé dans un silence religieux après m'être fait enguirlander une nouvelle fois par mon père. Après cela, j'allai dans ma chambre que je fermai à clef afin de préparer mon sac tranquillement et je m'endormais en mettant mon réveil à minuit. Minuit passé, je me réveillai et ouvrit la fenêtre. Heureusement que j'avais fait de l'escalade étant petite, sinon, je n'aurai jamais pu sortir. Une fois posée au sol, je couru le plus vite possible loin de ma rue en me dirigeant vers le centre ville. A vrai dire, je ne savais pas vraiment où je voulais aller. Je m'arrêtai donc à proximité d'un magasin de vêtements fermé afin de réfléchir trente secondes. Où voulais-je aller ? Comment j'allai survivre ? Je crois que j'avais la réponse à la seconde question, c'était dangereux mais je n'avais pas le choix. J'allai dans une ruelle à coté du magazin puis j'enlevai ma veste puis mes vêtements et remis ma veste en laissant sur moi mes sous vêtements et revint devant le magasin en commençant à faire la manche, tout en espérant que les voitures qui passeraient devant moi m'ignorerait. A coté de moi, une jeune fille venait d'arriver. Je me dis que c'étaient peut être une prostituée. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de me poser plus de questions car une voiture venait d'arriver avec à l'intérieur, un vieux pervers bourré qui me dit :

« Alors poulette, que fais-tu dehors par cette nuit fraiche ?

Moi ? Euh, rien ! Dis-je en ouvrant un peu ma veste.

Rien ? Oh mais je vois que tu es légèrement vêtue. Tu sais, c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui, et je me disais que je m'offrirai bien une prostituée pour le fêter dignement, alors monte !

Je vous demande pardon ? Dis-je paniquée.

Monte je te dis !

Elle ne montera pas ! Fit une voix. »

C'était la fille qui était à coté de moi. Elle était brune, les cheveux courts, les yeux verts, elle n'était pas vraiment jolie mais j'étais heureuse qu'elle se soit trouvée là en ce moment.

« Pourquoi, elle ne montera pas ?

Elle n'est pas faite pour fêter ton « anniversaire » et encore moins pour jouer les prostituée !

Ah bon ? Tu vas voir ? Fit l'ivrogne en sortant de la voiture. »

Et ce que je vis fut surprenant, alors que l'homme allait me prendre par le bras, la fille s'interposa entre lui et moi et l'assena d'un coup de poing dans le ventre qui le fit voltiger dans sa voiture. La fille me pris par le bras et me dit de courir. Elle m'emmena jusqu'à un pub où elle me servit un verre de… saké. Elle me dit :

« Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Je m'appelle Adelaïde Koineg et toi ?

Je te dirai mon nom plus tard. En attendant bois ceci ! »

Je bus le verre en entier mais au moment où j'allai la remercier, je sentis soudain que mes paupières étaient lourdes et je m'endormis. Le lendemain, je me réveillai après ce qui me semblait être une minute et là, je crus rêver…


	4. Bienvenue au pays du Feu!

**Chapitre 2 : Bienvenue au pays du Feu !**

Je bus le verre en entier mais au moment où j'allai la remercier, je sentis soudain que mes paupières étaient lourdes et je m'endormis. Le lendemain, je me réveillai après ce qui me semblait être une minute et là, je crus rêver ! Devant moi se tenait une fille plutôt grande, mince, les cheveux roses. J'avais l'impression de faire un horrible cauchemar car cela ne pouvait pas être possible que je sois face à Sakura Haruno, de Konoha. En plus de cela, il y avait un lac à coté de moi, je regardai mon reflet et je fus stupéfaite. J'étais devenue rousse, les yeux bleus, habillée assez légèrement, d'une tenue qui pourrait rappeler celle de l'Akatsuki sans que cela le soit véritablement. Pour être honnête, je me trouve plus jolie ici que dans le monde « réel » si je puis dire.

« Alors, tu as bien dormie ?

Où est-ce que je suis Sakura ? Comment je suis arrivée là ? Et puis, comment se fait-il que je sois devant toi ?

Je vois que tu connais mon nom Adela. Pour répondre à tes questions, je suis sure que tu sais parfaitement où tu es, si tu nous regardes à la télévision, sinon, pour t'expliquer vite fait, j'ai mis un somnifère dans la boisson que je t'ai donné, puis je t'ai emmené jusqu'à une usine désaffectée grâce à ma force, puis j'ai exécutée un jutsû dont j'ai le secret qui nous a permis d'arriver jusqu'ici. C'est moi qui a été chargé de te ramener ici. Mais maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à te dire : BIENVENUE AU PAYS DU FEU ADELA !

…ide.

Pardon ?

Adelaïde, c'est comme ça que je m'appelle, pas Adela !

Non, ici tu t'appelles Adela. Ta tante t'expliquera. »

Ma tante m'expliquera ? Soit elle se fout de moi soit c'est moi qui devient débile. J'ai l'impression de ne rien comprendre à ma vie. Si je résume, je me trouve en ce moment en plein dans le monde de Naruto en compagnie de Sakura, l'un des personnages que je déteste le plus dans le manga, je m'appelle Adela et j'aurais une tante imaginaire. J'espère qu'elle va m'emmener à Konoha, parce que j'ai vraiment envie qu'on m'éclaircisse certains points.

« Maintenant, il faut qu'on aille à Konoha, nous en avons pour une demi heure de marche au moins.

D'accord, je te suis. »

Et nous marchâmes jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à Konoha. Tout était comme dans le manga, l'architecture particulière des habitations qui faisait le charme du village, le sentiment de paix qui émane de ce village et très fort et au loin, les visages des hokages surplombant le village. Le cauchemar prend enfin les airs d'un rêve. J'avais hâte de rencontrer les autres personnages, Naruto, Lee, Shikamaru et les autres. Nous arrivâmes ensuite au bâtiment du Hokage, apparemment, la première personne avec qui je vais avoir à faire, en dehors de Sakura est Tsunade, et j'en étais enchantée. Sakura frappa à la porte, entra et parla trente secondes avec Tsunade, puis elle me fit signe d'entrer à mon tour.

« Bonjour Adela, je suis Tsunade, ta tante ! »


	5. Des explications

**Chapitre 3 : Des explications.**

Et nous marchâmes jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à Konoha. Tout était comme dans le manga, l'architecture particulière des habitations qui faisait le charme du village, le sentiment de paix qui émane de ce village est très fort et au loin, les visages des hokages surplombant le village. Le cauchemar prend enfin les airs d'un rêve. J'avais hâte de rencontrer les autres personnages, Naruto, Lee, Shikamaru et les autres. Nous arrivâmes ensuite au bâtiment du Hokage, apparemment, la première personne avec qui je vais avoir à faire, en dehors de Sakura est Tsunade, et j'en étais enchantée. Sakura frappa à la porte, entra et parla trente secondes avec Tsunade, puis elle me fit signe d'entrer à mon tour.

« Bonjour Adela, je suis Tsunade, ta tante !

Je vous demande pardon ? »

Je crois que je vais demander mon internement en asile psychiatrique parce que j'ai vraiment l'impression de devenir folle. Je ne voyais pas du tout comment Tsunade, mon personnage féminin préféré pouvait être la tante d'une fille qui vient du monde réel comme moi.

« Je sais que c'est dur à assimiler mais je vais t'expliquer. Au départ, tu n'étais pas censée habiter dans le monde réel, ce sont les circonstances qui m'ont poussée à le faire. Tu es la fille d'Haiko Atamaru, qui était ma meilleure amie. Elle est morte juste après ta naissance, un criminel a pénétré dans l'hôpital et l'a tuée. Peu après ça, on m'a annoncé que dans son testament, elle voulait que j'adopte sa fille, donc toi, en tant que nièce, ce que j'ai accepté, tu as donc la réponse à ta première question, je suppose. Mais voilà, j'ai du quitter le village parce que je n'en pouvais plus de cette vie et je ne pouvais pas t'emmener avec moi, car tu n'étais qu'un nourrisson et c'était bien trop dangereux pour toi. J'ai donc pris connexion avec le monde réel, où j'ai appris qu'un petit bébé venait de perdre la vie, par la faute d'une des sages-femmes, j'ai donc remplacée le cadavre de ce bébé par toi, et tu es partie dans cette famille de riche. Tu vas me dire que je n'ai pas respectée la volonté de ta maman, pourtant, pendant ces dix-neuf années, j'ai gardé un œil sur toi, me connectant avec le monde réel de temps en temps, et j'ai fini par comprendre que tu n'avais pas ta place dans ce monde, entre tes faux parents conservateurs, tes faux amis hypocrites et la vie vers laquelle tu te précipitais. De ce fait, j'ai préférée te faire revenir dans ton vrai monde, le notre, et tout te réveler. C'est pour cela que j'ai envoyée Sakura dans le monde réel. Comprends-tu ? M'en veux-tu ? »

Je restais bouchée bée, toute cette foutue vie que je menais depuis dix-neuf ans n'était pas celle auquel j'étais destiné ? Mes parents bourges n'étaient pas mes vrais parents ? Je pourrais lui en vouloir de m'avoir mise dans cette misère pendant presque vingt ans, mais d'un autre coté, pourquoi lui en vouloir, Tsunade venait de me tirer d'une vie morose et de m'offrir la perspective d'une vie meilleure. Je répondis :

« Non, je ne vous comprends pas mais… Merci de m'avoir enlevée de ce monde de misère. Dis-je, commençant à pleurer. »

Je m'étais jetée dans les bras de Tsunade en disant cela, et je pleurais. C'était la première fois que je pleurais depuis que j'étais qu'une petite fille et honnêtement, cela fait beaucoup de bien, cela permet d'évacuer tout ce que j'avais accumulé pendant toutes ces années. Je me séparais d'elle au bout d'un moment.

« Je comprends tout ce que tu as pu ressentir, mais maintenant, il faut que tu repartes à zéro, j'espère que le fait de vivre ici, te permettra de connaître les bienfaits de la vie… »

Elle ne put pas finir sa phrase car une tornade blonde venait d'entrer en trombe dans le bureau de Tata Tsunade. C'était Naruto. Il était légèrement essoufflé mais il dit :

« Désolé pour mon retard Mamie Tsunade, vous m'avez demandé ?

Naruto, arrête de m'appeler Mamie Tsunade, et oui, je t'ai demandé. Je te présente Adela, c'est ma nièce.

Votre nièce ? Je ne savais pas que vous aviez une nièce ?

C'est une longue histoire, je t'expliquerai plus tard. Naruto, je voudrais que tu t'occupes de l'intégration d'Adela dans le village.

Vous voulez que je la présente à tout le monde ?

Oui, aux ninjas seulement car les villageois sont au courant. Je leur ai fait circuler une lettre spéciale * Je me demande si Shizune a fini d'ailleurs...* Fais lui aussi visiter le village.

C'est d'accord ! Tu viens… Adela ? »

Je regardai simultanément Naruto et Tsunade qui me disait de venir avec lui, par son regard.

« - Oui, je viens. Merci Tata Tsunade

- De rien Adela. »

Je quittai donc la pièce avec Naruto, non sans ravissement de visiter le village avec lui.

« Maître Tsunade, j'aurais pu m'en charger, de la visite de Konoha. Dit Sakura.

- Je sais, mais Naruto est plus apte à le faire. Il va lui montrer que la vie est tout sauf morose.

- En tout cas, je trouve que " Tata Tsunade" vous va à ravir, trés attrayant, trés...d'accord je vais m'occuper du rapport de la mission. Dit-elle en voyant le regard que lui lançait Tsunade. »


	6. Naruto et ses amis

**Chapitre 4 : Naruto et ses amis.**

Après que nous fûmes sortis du bâtiment du Hokage, Naruto se tourna vers moi et me dit :

« Je suis enchanté de te connaître Adela, je vais te faire visiter le village de Konoha, puis après, je t'emmènerai manger des ramens chez Ichiraku, c'est là bas où les ramens sont les meilleures.

C'est ce que j'avais pu comprendre. Dis-je en souriant.

Comment ça, comprendre ?

Dans le monde réel, tu es le héros d'un manga qui porte ton nom, et il se trouve que je regardais l'animé et que j'en étais très fan.

Whoah, c'est vrai ? Je suis une célébrité alors ?

On peut dire ça comme ça.

Ca fait plaisir à entendre. Bon, ne perdons pas de temps, je vais te faire visiter le village.

Je te suis. »

Et il me fit tout visiter. L'hôpital de Konoha, les terrains d'entrainement, le centre de décryptage, le lieu de travail d'Ibiki, la boutique de fleurs des Yamanaka, la bibliothèque de Konoha, l'académie des ninjas, les termes et la visite s'acheva devant chez Ichiraku. Naruto me dit :

« J'imagine que tu as faim, ça tombe bien, moi aussi. Que dirais-tu de manger un bol de ramens chez Ichiraku ?

Oui, mais c'est que…

Hey, mais c'est Naruto ! Et il est avec une jolie fille en plus ! Dit un grand brun.

Salut Kiba, je te présente Adela, c'est la nièce de Mamie Tsunade et elle vient juste d'arriver. Je vois que Shino et Hinata sont avec toi.

Oui, on allait au restaurant où ils font des grillades, car l'équipe de Shôji nous ont invités à venir déjeuner avec nous.

Ah, ben nous on allait déjeuner chez Ichiraku…

Mais, tu n'es pas censé être invité là bas, toi aussi ?

Euh…ben, je ne suis pas au courant…

Ce n'est pas grave, viens avec nous, et ta copine peut venir aussi. * Faut espérer que les portefeuilles de Shikamaru, Ino et de Shôji suffiront pour régler les besoin nutritionnels de Shôji, en plus des notres.*

Oui, c'est une bonne idée ! Tu veux venir Adela ?

Oui, mais je ne veux pas déranger… Commençais-je à dire.

Non, mais tu ne dérangeras personne. Au fait, je m'appelle Kiba, le type avec les lunettes de soleil, c'est Shino, et à coté, c'est Hinata, la petite amie de Naruto. »

A ces mots, le teint d'Hinata devient étrangement rouge alors que Naruto fut surpris par ce que Kiba venait de dire.

« Je plaisantais. Dit Kiba en éclatant de rire. Alors, tu viens ? Fit-il à mon adresse.

Oui, je veux bien venir. »

Et on alla tous au restaurent préferé de Shôji où l'on retrouva Neji, Tenten, Lee et Sakura, en plus d'Ino, Shikamaru et Shôji. Naruto demanda :

« Il n'est pas là Sai ?

Non, il nous a dit qu'il a attrapé la grippe. Dit Shikamaru.

Qui est la fille qui t'accompagne ? Demanda Ino.

Ah, je vous présente Adela, c'est la nièce de Tsunade.

La nièce de Tsunade ? Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait une nièce. Fit Lee.

Et bien si, mais elle m'a dit qu'elle m'expliquerait plus tard.

Du coup, il faut chercher une chaise en plus. Fit Tenten.

Pas de problème, je m'en charge. Dit Lee. »

Et il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une nouvelle chaise et me dit :

Voila, Adela, tu peux t'asseoir. Dit-il avec son sourire légendaire.

Adela m'a dit que dans le monde réel, j'étais le héros d'un manga qui s'appelle Naruto et qu'elle est très fan de ce manga. Fit Naruto.

C'est vrai ? Alors, tu dois déjà tous nous connaître, non ? Fit Tenten.

Oui, je vous connais tous, et je dois avouer que vous êtes tous attachants, enfin presque.

C'est génial tout cela. Ca veut dire que tu dois avoir un personnage que tu préfère plus que les autres, non ? Qui c'est que tu préfères ? Me demanda Ino. »

C'était la question que je ne voulais pas qu'on me pose. Qui est mon personnage préferé ? Dans un autre contexte, j'aurais répondu avec fierté que mon personnage préferé est Orochimaru, mais ici, on est à Konoha, et je ne croyais pas que c'était le meilleur lieu pour dire cela. Je choisis donc de mentir et de citer un de mes coups de cœur, c'est-à-dire.

« Mon personnage préferé est Gaara, parce qu'on ressent bien qu'il est quelqu'un d'honnête, quelqu'un de bien et puis…j'aime les roux alors…

C'est vrai que c'est un type bien, ce Gaara. S'il vient à Konoha, on te le présentera. Fit Kiba.

Ce n'est pas juste, moi aussi je suis quelqu'un d'honnête. Dit Naruto en faisant la moue. »

Et on éclata tous de rire. La suite de la journée se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur, même si Naruto, Sakura et Kiba durent participer pour arriver à régler les repas, ainsi que les excès alimentaires de Shôji. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais heureuse. Je me rendais compte de ce que c'était, avoir de véritables amis, même si je les connaissais que très peu.


	7. Entrée dans l'équipe 7

**Chapitre 5 : Entrée dans l'équipe 7.**

Plusieurs mois avait passés depuis le déjeuner avec tout les amis de Naruto et j'avais passé l'examen des Genins avec succès. J'étais donc un ninja de Konoha et il fallait dire que j'étais plutôt forte dans ce domaine, grâce à l'enseignement que j'ai suivi avec Iruka sensei et Tatie Tsunade, ce qui me surprenais, parce que jusqu'à maintenant, je me considérais comme quelqu'un de faible. Quoi qu'il en soit, je réussis à me faire apprécier par l'ensemble des villageois et par mes collègues ninjas. Je suis devenue une amie proche d'Hinata, de Tenten, de Naruto, de Lee et de Kiba. J'avais rencontré Sai une fois et je le trouvais plutôt sympathique, tout comme Shino, Neji, Shikamaru et Shôji. Les deux seuls personnes avec qui j'avais le plus de mal était Sakura et Ino. D'une part parce que je les appréciais pas quand j'étais encore dans le monde réel, et d'autre part parce que leur comportement envers Naruto et d'autres garçons ainsi qu'avec Hinata m'exaspérait de plus en plus. On est même venue à se disputer parce que je n'appréciais pas comment Ino et Sakura se moquaient de la tenue vestimentaire d'Hinata. Un jour, Tatie Tsunade me fit convoquer dans son bureau. Lorsque j'arrivais, je vis qu'il y avait aussi Naruto, Sakura et Kakashi Sensei. Elle dit :

« Tu es pile à l'heure Adela. Si je t'ai convoquée à mon bureau, c'est pour te demander si tu serais prête à intégrer l'équipe 7 composée de Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki et de Kakashi Hatake, parce que Sai à fait une rechute grippale et apparemment, cela n'a pas l'air de s'arranger ?

Oui, je suis prête à intégrer une équipe et à partir en mission. C'est pour cela que je suis Genin.

Tu en es bien sure ? Une fille comme toi ferait mieux de garder les poules au lieu de risquer sa vie. Fit Sakura.

Honnêtement, ce serait plutôt toi qui serais apte à t'occuper des poules, tu serais dans ton élément. Ironisais-je.

Ca suffit toutes les deux ! Essayez de faire un effort pour vous entendre le plus vite possible parce que vous allez partir en mission tout de suite. Adela Koichi, tu fais désormais partie de l'équipe numéro sept. Vous pouvez disposer sauf toi Adela. »

Les trois autres ninjas partirent du bureau non sans que Sakura ai lancé un dernier regard méchant à mon adresse. Tsunade se tourna vers moi et me dit :

« Adela, tu vas faire la mission que je vais vous donner puis tu resteras un moment au village pour que tu puisses passer les examens Chunins, tu en as les capacités pour.

D'accord, mais tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu tôt par rapport aux examens Genins ?

Non, parce que tu es un peu légèrement en retard par rapport aux autres. Avec ce que je t'ai appris, tu pourrais même passer Jûnin directement mais, le fait que tu passes Chunin te suffira amplement pour le moment.

Il n'y a pas de problème.

Avant que je te libère, s'il te plait, fais un effort avec Sakura !

Un effort avec Sakura ? D'accord, mais il faut qu'elle en fasse autant d'abord.

Oui, mais essayes d'être un peu plus indulgente avec elle.

Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

Et je sortis du bureau de ma tante et alla dans mon appartement pour me préparer pour la mission à venir. Tatie Tsunade nous refit convoquer à son bureau et nous donnâmes une mission de rang B. Il fallait escorter un seigneur du pays du feu jusqu'à Sunna. Cette mission nous prit une semaine. Juste au moment où on arrivait à Sunna, on se fit attaquer par des mercenaires. Kakashi fut gravement blessé, et ni moi, ni Sakura, avec qui j'avais réussie à travailler en équipe ne pouvions lui apporter de gros soins. On lui donna seulement les premiers soins et après avoir déposé le seigneur à Sunna on revint vite à Konoha pour que Kakashi puisse être soigné. Trois mois après cette mission, je devins Chunin, et je fus convoquée avec Naruto, Sakura, et le capitaine Yamato, le remplaçant de Kakashi au bureau de Tatie Tsunade.

« Bien, je vais vous donner une mission plus périlleuse que celle de l'autre fois. Il se trouve que Sasori avait rendez-vous avec son espion pour que cet espion lui donne des informations sur Orochimaru. Il y a des chances que Kabuto et Sasori se fassent repérer par Orochimaru et je voudrais que vous les espionniez pour que l'on puisse avoir une idée sur la localisation de son nouveau repère, ce qui nous donnerait un espoir de retrouver Sasuke. »

Au seul nom d'Orochimaru, je sentais mon cœur faire un bond. J'allai bientôt pouvoir le rencontrer, de loin certes, mais j'allai enfin le voir en vrai. J'avais alors hâte de partir en mission.

« Nous remplirons cette mission avec succès, nous vous le garantissons. Fit Yamato. »

Et c'est ainsi que nous prenions la route pour Kuza, moi pensant à ma future rencontre avec Orochimaru.


	8. Arrêt aux Thermes

**Chapitre 6 : Arrêt aux thermes.**

Nous poursuivions notre route ponctuée par de fréquents arrêts à cause de l'estomac de Naruto qui criait famine et de sa vessie sensible. Si Sakura semblait être un peu éméchée, sans doute à cause de la fatigue et par le fait qu'elle devait en avoir marre de s'arrêter toutes les deux heures et qu'elle craignait d'arriver en retard au rendez-vous de Sasori, le Capitaine Yamato et moi ne nous préoccupâmes pas de cela, moi parce que je pensais trop à une certaine personne pour et le Capitaine Yamato parce qu'il est assez tolérant. Le Capitaine Yamato était tel qu'il est dans le manga, c'est-à-dire, quelqu'un de cool, très sympathique et assez regardant par rapport aux autres. En y pensant bien, j'avais pensé la même chose pour tout le monde, alors je me dis qu'Orochimaru pourrait être lui aussi comme dans le manga. Si ce n'étais pas le cas, ce serait certain qu'il serait pire parce qu'Orochimaru gentil, ce serait surprenant…sauf si c'est avec moi qu'il l'est évidemment. Je pouffai de rire à cette pensée, ce que Sakura remarqua.

« Qu'est-ce-qui te fais rire comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle avec son habituel ton qui m'est réservé.

Rien du tout, c'est Naruto qui me fait rire. Mentais-je. »

A ce propos, peut être que Tatie Tsunade a raison. Peut être devrais-je être plus gentille avec elle et dans ce cas, il faudrait que l'on se parle, seule à seule. Mais je ne voyais pas comment cela serait possible. Mais, comme si il avait lu dans mes pensées, le Capitaine Yamato nous montra une station thermale et nous dit :

« Vous voyez la station thermale ? Nous allons nous y arrêter pour la nuit et pour apprendre à mieux nous connaître, puisqu'il y a deux nouveaux dans cette équipe. Dit-il en inclinant la tête vers moi. »

Je me dis, que c'était une chance car je voulais justement mieux connaître Sakura. C'est donc sur cette décision que je me changeai pour faire trempette dans les eaux des thermes, qui étaient assez brulantes, mon gros orteil est tout rouge maintenant, diantre ! Mais au bout d'un moment passé dans l'eau, cela se révélait assez reposant, après cette grosse journée de marche. Sakura arriva à ce moment là, rentra dans l'eau et alla vers moi. Après deux longues minutes de silence, je fis :

« Ecoute Sakura, je crois qu'il faut que l'on se parle. Je pense que cela ne peut plus durer.

Qu'est-ce qui ne peut plus durer ? Fit-elle étonnée.

Bah, notre conflit.

Aah, je vois. Je suis d'accord ! Après mures réflexions, je me dis que l'on s'est embrouillé pour pas grand-chose, non ?

Oui, c'est vrai, mais quand on s'attaque à mes amis, j'ai tendance à réagir. *Pour une fois que j'en ai véritablement.*

Je comprends, j'aurais fait la même chose. Dis, tu crois qu'on deviendra amie, un de ces jours ?

Honnêtement, je ne crois pas, nous sommes trop différentes, nous ne partageons pas les mêmes points de vue sur pas mal de chose, et puis, je suis sure qu'Ino ne sera pas d'accord !

Pour Ino, je peux arranger la chose mais, c'est vrai que nous ne nous ressemblons pas. On pourrait se situer entre connaissance et amie ou alors simple collègue ?

Je pense que simple collègue suffira. D'ailleurs, on se débrouille pas mal hein ? Comme pendant la dernière mission.

Aah, oui, quand on a soigné Kakashi ? Oui, c'est vrai, je suis d'accord !

Je sors, parce que même si c'est détendant, je n'ai pas envie de ressembler un homard trop cuit. * C'est vrai quoi ! Il va penser quoi Orochimaru, s'il me voit comme ça ? Il va croire que je sors du dessin animé Bob l'Eponge.* »

Je sortis donc de l'eau et alla dans les vestiaires pour me rhabiller, au passage, l'idée me prit de faire une bonne blague aux garçons. J'allai donc dans les vestiaires des garçons en douce et volai les vêtements des garçons. Je me demandai bien comment ils allaient arriver au diner. Je croisai Sakura au passage et lui expliqua ma farce. L'heure du diner vint et une demi-heure après que nous soyons arrivées, les garçons n'arrivaient toujours pas. Ce fut dix minutes après qu'ils firent leur apparition, habillés en kimono. Le Capitaine Yamato nous fit :

« Nous sommes désolés pour ce retard, mais Naruto et moi-même avons eu un problème des plus embêtants. Un malotru nous a volé nos vêtements, et forcément, nous avons eu du mal à nous procurer d'autres vêtements sans tomber sur des regards « désobligeants », si je puis dire.

Je comprends. Dit Sakura en explosant de rire par la suite.

Hey, pourquoi tu rigoles Sakura ? Demanda Naruto.

Bah, c'est trop drôle quoi ! Vous sortez de l'eau et oh, nos vêtements, ils ont disparus ! Dis leur Adela !

Bon, puisque Sakura le veut, et bien je vais vous dévoiler la vérité : C'est moi qui vous ait volé vos vêtements et… Commençais-je.

Hey, Adela, ce n'est pas drôle ! Tu imagines comment on a du faire pour trouver nos kimonos !

Oui, j'imagine parfaitement. Dis-je en riant.

Bon, et si on mangeait ? Fit Yamato. »

On passa une excellente soirée puis on alla se coucher, tout en ayant en tête la soirée et le rendez-vous imminent.


	9. Arrivée à Kusa

**Chapitre 7 : Arrivée à Kusa.**

Ce ne fut que le surlendemain après notre départ de la station thermal que nous arrivâmes à Kusa, à proximité du pont du ciel et de la terre, pour être plus précise. Selon les informations que nous avions, le rendez-vous devait se dérouler ici-même, demain à dix heures pétantes. Nous commençâmes donc à monter nos tentes, puis Naruto et Sakura allèrent chercher de quoi manger. Le capitaine Yamato voulait que ce soit des fruits car il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que l'on se fasse repérer si on allumait un feu. Après avoir manger, Naruto et Sakura décidèrent de jouer à un jeu de société, assez populaire dans leur monde, mais je ne voulais pas participer car j'étais un peu en stress par rapport au lendemain, ce que remarqua le Capitaine Yamato. Il me dit :

« Adela, excuses moi de te déranger, mais tu es sure que tu ne veux pas jouer avec nous ?

Non, désolée, je n'en ai pas envie.

J'ai remarqué que depuis que l'on est parti de Konoha, tu as l'air un peu perdue. Quelque chose te tracasse ?

Non, tout va bien… enfin si…

Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer…

Est-ce que c'est l'éventuelle perspective de rencontrer Orochimaru qui te donne du souci ?

Mais... comment savez-vous que… ?

J'ai juste remarqué que tu réagis différemment que d'habitude quand on parle de lui.

Ah je vois…

Il ne faut pas que tu ais peur de le rencontrer, parce que des gens aussi malsain que lui, tu en rencontreras d'autre dans ta vie, crois-moi, même si je dois avouer qu'Orochimaru a été le pire homme que j'ai rencontré dans toute ma vie, c'est lui qui m'a donné le mokuton lorsque j'étais enfant et j'en ai beaucoup souffert de ses expériences. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de tendre, qui est aimant, mais ça, tu dois t'en douter. Mais, si je peux te rassurer, rien ne nous dit que l'on va tomber sur lui demain, l'hokage nous a juste parlé d'un espion de Sasori qui travaille avec Orochimaru, c'est tout.

Merci de me rassurer. Dis-je en souriant.

De rien. Ah, au fait, avant de partir en mission, j'ai discuté un peu avec Iruka Umino, le sensei de l'académie des ninjas et il a l'air de beaucoup s'intéresser à toi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… !

Uh ? Fut la seule chose qui sortit de ma bouche à ce moment là.

Oui, il m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Bon je te laisse, tu ne veux toujours pas jouer avec nous.

Non merci, ça ira, je suis un peu fatiguée.

D'accord ! »

Et il revint vers Naruto et Sakura tandis que je réfléchissais à ce que le Capitaine Yamato venait de me dire. Apparemment, Orochimaru avait l'air d'être vraiment monstrueux, et ça, ça ne me rassurait pas du tout, mais d'un autre coté, il avait raison quand il disait que ce n'était pas certain que je le rencontrerais demain, ce n'est que l'espion de Sasori que l'on verra, c'est tout. Sinon, il y avait autre chose qui me faisait peur, c'est ce qu'a dit le Capitaine Yamato à propos d'Iruka. Je ne savais pas si je devais le prendre pour une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle. Certes, je le trouvais plutôt mignon, attachant voire même attendrissant, mais Orochimaru, à coté de lui, c'est autre chose. C'est sur ces pensées que je m'endormis tant bien que mal, à la fois excitée et stressée par ce qui allait se passer demain.

Le lendemain, je fus la première à me réveiller et à ma montre, il était déjà… 9h30 ! Le Capitaine Yamato n'avait-il pas dit que le rendez-vous était à 10h ? Je m'empressais donc de réveiller les autres membres de l'équipe qui se dépêchèrent de défaire les tentes et de se préparer pour le rendez-vous, d'autant plus que le Capitaine Yamato devait se faire passer pour Sasori. Cinq minutes avant le rendez-vous, tout était prêt, il ne manquait plus pour le Capitaine Yamato de trouver l'intonation de la voix de Sasori, et je fus assez stupéfaite des différentes voix que pouvait prendre celui-ci. Il aurait presque pu devenir imitateur si il avait vécu dans mon ancien monde, mais pas le temps de plaisanter plus, il venait de sortir de notre cachette pour avancer vers le pont tandis que nous nous mettions en position. Je réussis à camoufler mon chakra tandis que le fameux espion de Sasori venait de faire son apparition, mais nous ne pouvons pas écouter ce qu'il se disait car on était trop loin pour entendre, ce qui fit penser à Naruto et à Sakura qu'ils pouvaient arrêter de camoufler leur chakra lorsque la personne que je voulais absolument voir fit son apparition. Comme ça, sorti de nulle part, d'un coup de vent, Orochimaru se tenait auprès de l'espion qui n'était autre que Kabuto et découvrit que Sasori n'était pas vraiment Sasori. La première chose qu'il dit tandis que Yamato se découvrait sous sa vraie apparence fut :

« Tu ferais mieux de dire aux deux ninjas qui se cachent derrière ces broussailles de se montrer à leur tour, leur chakra ne sont pas discrets. »

On avait pu entendre ce qu'il avait dit car Orochimaru avait amplifié sa voix, en revanche, on ne savait pas à qui Orochimaru s'adressait vraiment parce qu'on est trois, en réalité.

« Je sens le chakra d'une fille et d'un garçon, alors que ces personnes sortent vite fait, avant que j'aille moi-même les éliminer. Dit-il d'un air sadique.

Naruto, je crois que c'est nous, on n'aurait pas du relâcher notre chakra. Chuchota Sakura.

Si c'est vous, alors allez-y, avant que je ne me fasse moi aussi repérer. Dis-je doucement. »

Et Sakura et Naruto allèrent rejoindre le Capitaine Yamato tandis que je m'extasiais loin devant Orochimaru.


	10. Espionnage

**Chapitre 8 : Espionnage.**

« Tu ferais mieux de dire aux deux ninjas qui se cachent derrière ces broussailles de se montrer à leur tour, leur chakra ne sont pas discrets. »

On avait pu entendre ce qu'il avait dit car Orochimaru avait amplifié sa voix, en revanche, on ne savait pas à qui Orochimaru s'adressait vraiment parce qu'on est trois, en réalité.

« Je sens le chakra d'une fille et d'un garçon, alors que ces personnes sortent vite fait, avant que j'aille moi-même les éliminer. Dit-il d'un air sadique.

Naruto, je crois que c'est nous, on n'aurait pas du relâcher notre chakra. Chuchota Sakura.

Si c'est vous, alors allez-y, avant que je ne me fasse moi aussi repérer. Dis-je doucement. »

Et Sakura et Naruto allèrent rejoindre le Capitaine Yamato tandis que je m'extasiais loin devant Orochimaru. Il était loin de moi, certes, mais assez proche pour constater avec ravissement que physiquement, il était exactement comme dans le manga. Très beau, avec ses longs cheveux d'ébène qui lui tombait jusqu'en bas du dos, ses marques violettes qui faisaient son charme, et ses yeux…oh ses yeux, je me sentis divaguer lorsque mon esprit revint brusquement à la réalité. Tu es en mission et officiellement, Orochimaru est ton ennemi ma vieille, alors il faut que tu restes concentrée. Lorsque je repris l'observation de cet entretient, je compris que la situation était assez bizarre. En effet, Naruto se transformait peu à peu en Kyuubi et Orochimaru était en position de combat. Que devais-je faire ? M'avancer sur le pont afin de protéger le Capitaine Yamato et Sakura, au risque de me dévoiler ou rester dans ma cachette pour le moment et attendre le moment propice pour agir ? Je pris la deuxième option en voyant que le combat s'était déjà engagé entre le sannin et l'hôte et que le Capitaine Yamato avait retiré Sakura du pont. Le combat était assez violent et je pris donc la décision de le suivre jusqu'au bout en me déplaçant à chaque fois que Naruto et Orochimaru se déplaçaient. Le combat dura une bonne demi-heure et les dégâts que Naruto faisait sur son passage étaient considérables, impressionnants même. On aurait dit qu'une tempête de météorites avait fait rage. Au final, Naruto se retrouva hors d'état de nuire tandis qu'Orochimaru se remit sur pied tant bien que mal. Quant à moi, j'observais toujours ce qu'Orochimaru faisait tout en prennant soin de dissimuler mon chakra. Kabuto arriva et ils repartirent sans doute vers leur cachette. Je les suivais tout en m'assurant que j'étais assez loin d'eux pour éviter de me faire repérer. Le repaire d'Orochimaru se trouvait au milieu d'une sorte de désert, un peu semblable au Grand Canyon aux Etats-Unis et je me cachai derrière l'entrée du repaire. Je voulais trouver un plan afin de me faufiler dans le repaire mais une voix que je reconnus comme étant celle de Kabuto m'interrompit dans ma réflexion.

« Sais-tu qu'il est imprudent de suivre des inconnus, jeune fille ? »

Et il m'assomma sans aucune retenue. Kabuto dit :

« Il est dommage que j'en sois arrivé à t'assommer, et encore plus que tu fasses maintenant parti des futurs cobayes de maitre Orochimaru, une si jolie fille. »

Quelques heures plus tard, je me réveillai avec un mal de tête affreux. Je maudissais le binoclard qui m'avait fait ça. En regardant autour de moi, je compris qu'il m'avait emmené dans le repaire. La pièce dans laquelle j'étais était tellement noire qu'on n'y voyait rien au delà de trois mètres, l'éclairage que rendait les bougies étant très faibles. Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'architecture murale mais en même temps, c'était un repaire souterrain…quoique, il aurait pu y avoir des peintures murales comme au temps des hommes préhistoriques. Mais je ne pus plaisanter davantage sur les murs du repaire car la porte s'ouvrit violemment et Kabuto s'avança vers moi et me dit :

« J'ai regardé mes cartes d'informations sur les autres ninjas et j'ai pu constater que tu n'y figures pas. Alors je voudrais savoir qui tu es et d'où tu sors ?

Je m'appelle Adela Koichi et je sors d'un endroit que tu ne connaitras jamais !

Ne t'amuses pas avec moi, il n'y a pas d'endroits que je ne connaisse pas car j'ai beaucoup voyagé avec Maitre Orochimaru.

Vraiment ? Bon d'accord, je viens de Paris !

Paris ? C'est quoi ? C'est où ?

Pour quelqu'un qui a « beaucoup voyagé », tu n'as pas l'air d'être bien calé en géographie. * Haha, t'as voulu faire ton intéressant, et bien morfle maintenant !*

Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'aime pas que l'on se moque de moi, alors tu vas me dire la vérité, sinon je me verrai dans l'obligation de t'embrasser. * Tu veux t'amuser, alors amusons-nous…* »

M'embrasser ? Mais il est malade lui ! Je ne veux pas l'embrasser, pas lui…berk ! Sauf que je n'ai pas trop le choix, parce que ce que je lui ai dit est la vérité, à moins que je lui dise que je suis de Konoha, sauf que les ninjas de Konoha, il les connait quasiment tous et il saurait que je lui mens encore, et dans les deux cas, il va me voler mon premier baiser, et ça, je ne le veux pas. Je me résignai donc à dire que je suis de Konoha mais au moment où j'allai le faire, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et… oh non, Sasuke, la maudite perruche, fit son apparition et dit de son air suffisant :

« Kabuto, Orochimaru voudrait te voir, il perd patience, il voudrait savoir qui est la prisonnière !

C'est ce que je cherche justement à savoir, mais pas moyen de la faire parler.

Et bien va lui expliquer la situation, moi je vais rester auprès d'elle pour la surveiller.

D'accord ! »

Et Kabuto partit auprès d'Orochimaru, me laissant seule avec Sasuke Uchiwa qui me fixait sans intérêt particulier. Je n'avais que de la haine pour ce type qui va tuer Orochimaru dans le futur. Mais lui ne le sait pas encore, qu'il va tuer Orochimaru, il se contente seulement d'être son élève. Il me dit :

« Alors, on cherche à résister à ses ennemis.

Non, je lui ai dit la vérité. Dis-je simplement.

Vraiment ? Et qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ?

Que je venais de Paris.

Paris ? Je ne connais pas. Où c'est ?

Dans un monde que tu ne connais pas. * J'aurais pu lui dire dans ses fesses, mais bon…*

D'accord, de toute façon, je m'en fous. Je veux simplement tuer mon frère.

Tuer ton frère ? Tu es sûr que tu ne fais pas fausse route ?

Bien sur que non ! Il a tué toute ma famille ! Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que je fais fausse route ?

Mon intuition féminine !

D'accord ! * Je ne croyais pas qu'il y avait encore plus lourdingue que Sakura !* »

Pendant ce temps, Kabuto parlait avec Orochimaru :

« Alors, qui est cette fille que tu as surpris ?

Une petite insolente du nom d'Adela Koichi, qui se croit supérieure aux autres !

Koichi, tu dis ? * Elle serait parente avec Tsunade ?*

Oui, pourquoi ?

Pour rien, Sais-tu d'où elle vient ?

Non, elle refuse de le dire, tout ce qu'elle m'a dit, c'est qu'elle vient d'une ville qui n'existe pas, Paris, je crois.

Paris ? * Elle viendrait du monde que l'on appelle « monde réel » ? *

Oui, mais ça n'existe pas.

Bien sur que cette ville existe. Cette fille, elle vient d'un autre monde que l'on appelle « le monde réel » et dans ce monde, notre histoire est retranscrite sur bouquins et nos aventures sont diffusées à la télévision. Il se peut donc qu'elle nous connaisse déjà bien et qu'elle sache quel va être notre avenir. * Et dans ce cas là, ça devient intéressant ! Ku ku ku. *

Ah, elle disait donc la vérité ! * Et dire que j'ai failli l'embrasser.*

Je veux la voir ! Emmène-la ici tout de suite ! Parce que son avenir, je le connais, soit elle est coopératrice et elle devient ma serviteuse, soit elle ne l'est pas et elle deviendra mon nouveau cobaye.

D'accord maitre Orochimaru. »

Kabuto repartit donc dans la pièce dans laquelle j'étais enfermée en compagnie de Sasuke. Lorsqu'il arriva, il put constater que nous nous tournions le dos dans un silence religieux, il dit :

« Adela Koichi, tu vas venir avec moi, Maitre Orochimaru désire te voir. Sasuke, tu peux reprendre ton entrainement.

Me voir ? * Ca y es, le moment fatidique arrive.*

Oui te voir, allez viens ! Dit-il en me relevant de force.

Kabuto, avant de partir, mets toi bien dans ta tête que tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner! Fit Sasuke d'un ton méprisant.

Hmpf ! * Cause toujours beau merle !* Fit Kabuto. »

Et il m'emmena vers la pièce où se trouvait Orochimaru, le personnage que j'aimais tant, et je réalisais à cet instant même que mon destin allait surement se jouer là.


	11. Rencontre tant attendue

**Chapitre 9 : Rencontre tant attendue.**

« Adela Koichi, tu vas venir avec moi, Maitre Orochimaru désire te voir. Sasuke, tu peux reprendre ton entrainement.

Me voir ? * Ca y es, le moment fatidique arrive.*

Oui te voir, allez viens ! Dit-il en me relevant de force.

Kabuto, avant de partir, mets toi bien dans ta tête que tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner! Fit Sasuke d'un ton méprisant.

Hmpf ! * Cause toujours beau merle !* Fit Kabuto. »

Et il m'emmena vers la pièce où se trouvait Orochimaru, le personnage que j'aimais tant, et je réalisais à cet instant même que mon destin allait surement se jouer là. Kabuto frappa à la porte tandis que je commençais à trembler de peur mais aussi d'excitation. Le binoclard me poussa dans la pièce et je me retrouvai en face de Lui. Je repensai d'un coup à cette fameuse phrase de Phèdre dans la pièce de Racine : « Je le vis, je rougis, je pâlis à sa vue ; un trouble s'éleva dans mon âme éperdue ; mes yeux ne voyaient plus, je ne pouvais parler ; je sentis tout mon corps et transir et brûler. » Oui, c'était exactement ce que je ressentais en ce moment même et j'espérai que cela ne se voyait pas, sinon comment allait-il réagir ?

POV OROCHIMARU.

La jeune inconnue entra dans la pièce. Je la voyais enfin devant moi et elle me regarda simplement, mais il y avait autre chose dans son regard quoi, je ne sais mais en tout cas c'était particulièrement intense. Je sentais quelque chose que je ne connaissais pas se réveiller quelque part, dans le cœur. De plus, il fallait avouer qu'elle était très jolie, une cascade de cheveux roux lui tombant surement vers le bas du dos, à en juger par la longueur de sa chevelure, et ses yeux bleus pétillants qui la faisait tant ressembler à une aquarelle de Marie Laurencin… mais qu'est ce qu'il me prend de dire des choses pareilles ? « Une aquarelle de Marie Laurencin », il faudrait mieux que j'arrête de penser et que je m'occupe de savoir d'où elle vient et si elle veut bien coopérer, même si elle n'a pas le choix de toute façon.

« Enfin nous nous rencontrons, jeune imprudente. Je veux savoir qui tu es, d'où tu viens et pourquoi Kabuto t'a surpris à proximité du repaire ? »

FIN POV OROCHIMARU.

Pendant ce temps là :

« Tout va bien Sakura ? Tu n'es pas blessée ?

Naruto m'a juste griffée mais à part ça tout va bien ? Où est Adela ? Elle n'est pas sortie de sa cachette ?

Elle est sortie de sa cachette, mais nous allons la retrouver grâce à mon clone qui l'a suivie, d'abord, tâchons de retrouver Naruto.

D'accord Sensei. »

Le Capitaine Yamato et Sakura firent le tour de la zone de combat de Naruto et du sannin. Ils finirent par le retrouver 10 kilomètres plus loin. Il était sérieusement amoché. Sakura se mit tout de suite au travail. Une demi-heure après, Naruto repris connaissance, se mit debout et regarda autour de lui. Il semblait stupéfait, même apeuré parce qu'il voyait.

« C'est … c'est vraiment moi qui ai fait tout ce dégât ? Demanda-t-il ?

Oui, Naruto, c'est toi. Orochimaru a aussi fait du dégât, mais ce n'est rien à comparer de toi. Dit le Capitaine Yamato, triste.

Et c'est moi qui t'ai fait cette griffure, je présume Sakura ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

Oui, mais je ne t'en veux pas pour ça Naruto, il y a bien plus grave que ça…

Si c'est très grave ! J'ai fais du mal à une de mes amies, et je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte. Tu imagines, si je t'avais fait pire que ça, t'handicaper, ou encore pire, te tuer ?

Naruto, tu ne pouvais pas te contrôler, ce n'est pas de ta faute...

Si c'est de ma faute. Il faut absolument que j'arrive à contrôler Kyuubi. Je ne peux pas me permettre de mettre la vie de mes amis en danger, à cause de moi… A ce propos, où est Adela ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Nous ne savons pas où elle est, je l'ai juste vu te suivre mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis sure que tu ne lui as rien fait, sinon mon clone m'aurait prévenu. Je vais essayer d'atteindre son esprit pour voir où elle est. Fit le Capitaine Yamato.

Vous avez eu le temps de créer un clone ? S'étonna Sakura.

Oui, juste au moment où tu as commencé à te transformer Naruto, je savais que je ne pourrais pas garder un œil sur vous tous en même temps. Alors j'ai chargé un de mes clones de suivre Adela discrètement… Ah, ça y es… non… Apparemment, Adela a voulu suivre Orochimaru et Kabuto, et elle s'est fait prendre.

Ce n'est pas vrai ! Comment allons-nous faire pour la libérer ?

Nous allons nous diriger vers le repaire d'Orochimaru, ensuite nous pourrons réfléchir à un plan pour nous infiltrer dans le repaire.

En plus, on va pouvoir retrouver Sasuke, si ça se trouve. Dit Naruto, enthousiaste.

Oui, aussi ! Allons-y ! »

Au même moment, au repaire :

« Enfin nous nous rencontrons, jeune imprudente. Je veux savoir qui tu es, d'où tu viens et pourquoi Kabuto t'a surpris à proximité du repaire ?

Je m'appelle Adela Koichi et je viens de Konoha. Si je me suis fait surprendre, c'est parce qu'il y a eu un défaut dans ma stratégie et parce que je voulais vous suivre.

Et pourquoi tu voulais nous suivre ?

Pour retrouver Sasuke Uchiwa, après tout, c'est ma mission, à long terme.

Si je puis me permettre, je n'ai pas de fiches te concernant Adela, donc je peux en déduire que tu es à Konoha depuis peu de temps. Alors, je voudrais savoir d'où tu viens exactement ? Fit Kabuto.

Et je voudrais savoir si tu as un quelconque lien de parenté avec Tsunade Koichi, l'Hokage de Konoha ?

Tsunade est ma tante et avant d'être à Konoha, j'habitais à Paris, une ville qui se trouve dans un monde que vous ne connaissais pas de toute manière.

Veuillez parler comme il le faut à Maitre Orochimaru ! Dit Kabuto.

Laisse faire Kabuto. Contrairement à ce que tu penses, jeune fille, je connais parfaitement le monde dit « réel » et je sais aussi que nous sommes connus là bas, et que la plupart des gens connaissent notre avenir, ce qui me donne une idée pour ton propre avenir.

Heu… je peux savoir quoi ? * Il ne va quand même pas me demander d'être sa voyante ? »

Me dire qu'elle sera mon avenir ici et celui de personnes influentes dans le monde pour moi… Sinon, je me verrai dans l'obligation de t'inscrire dans mon lot de cobayes.

* Gloups ! Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'imaginais, mais là je n'ai pas le choix.* Je… je veux bien donner l'avenir. * Et vive Madame Adela*

Bien, bien, tu peux retourner dans ta cellule jeune fille, tu auras l'honneur de diner avec moi, seul à seul… pour que nous puissions mieux nous connaître. Emmène la Kabuto. »

A ces mots, je crus que j'allai m'évanouir mais la main brutale de Kabuto sur mon bras me fit revenir à la réalité. Un diner en tête à tête avec Orochimaru ! Qui l'eut cru ? Je ne savais pas si je devais être heureuse ou méfiante à cette perspective, mais en tout cas, j'étais enthousiaste d'être à ce soir.

POV OROCHIMARU.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'a prit de l'inviter à diner avec moi ce soir ? Serais-je devenu fou ? C'est comme si j'invitai Kabuto à passer l'après midi à une fête foraine, bien qu'il y serait parfaitement à sa place. Et puis même, l'excuse que j'avais donnée pour ce diner, pour mieux apprendre à la connaître… mais qu'est ce que je me fous de sa vie ! Ca ne m'interesse pas de savoir quelle enfance elle a eu, quelles études elle a fait et combien de petits amis elle a eu… combien de petits amis elle a eu… je crois que je suis amoureux d'elle. Je me mis une baffe intérieure... et extérieure. C'est impossible, je ne peux pas être amoureux, je ne le peux pas et je ne le veux pas. Mon objectif est uniquement d'avoir le corps de Sasuke Uchiwa, rien d'autre, et puis pourquoi je serai amoureux d'elle, elle n'a rien d'exceptionnelle cette fille, elle n'est pas malsaine du tout, et elle n'a aucune personnalité, je ne suis même pas sure qu'elle ferait un cobaye intéressant, et puis… pff je suis fatigué, je vais me défouler sur quelques cobayes. »

FIN POV OROCHIMARU.

Pendant ce temps :

« Bien l'entrée du repaire est juste là. Nous allons y entrer ensemble puis nous nous séparerons en trois puisque mon clone me dit qu'il y a plusieurs voies. Dés que l'un de nous retrouvons Adela, on envoie deux clones avertir les deux autres coéquipiers sans se faire repérer et nous sortons immédiatement. Tant pis si on ne retrouve pas Sasuke avant, d'accord ?

Oui Sensei ! Firent Naruto et Sakura.

Bien, c'est parti ! »

Et les trois ninjas pénétrèrent dans le repaire.


	12. Retrouvailles

**Chapitre 10 : Retrouvailles.**

Dans le repaire d'Orochimaru :

Dans ma cellule, j'étais assise contre le mur, les jambes pliées contre moi. Je me demandai à quoi rimait tout cela : Orochimaru m'invitait à diner avec lui, alors que je ne suis qu'une prisonnière. Je n'étais pas sure qu'il traite tous ses prisonniers de la même façon. Puis je repensai à la tâche que m'avait donné Orochimaru, lui dire tout ce qui va se passer pour lui dans le futur. Mais je ne pouvais justement pas tout dire, sinon cela changerai trop le cour de l'histoire, mais dans un même temps, le simple fait que je sois entrée dans le monde de Naruto l'avait déjà changé, donc autant ne pas multiplier les dégâts. Je regardais la porte et me demandai si elle était fermée à clef ou pas. En effet, l'état d'euphorie dans lequel j'étais après qu'Orochimaru ait lancé son invitation m'a fait oublier le cours des choses et par conséquent, je ne me suis pas aperçue si Kabuto l'avait bien fermé ou pas à clef. Je me levai et me risquai à ouvrir la porte. Elle était ouverte. Je regardais si il n'y avait personne et m'engagea dans le couloir qui n'était éclairé que par les bougies accrochées au mur. Je savais que j'allais me perdre dans les couloirs, mais tant pis, si je rencontre quelqu'un, je lui dirais simplement que j'avais eu envie d'aller au toilettes et que je me suis perdue.

Au même moment, Naruto dévalait les couloirs en courant, évitant de temps à autres les pièges de justesse. Il se dit qu'il allait se faire repérer et ralentit donc. Naruto se dit qu'avec un peu de chance, Adela serait dans la même pièce que Sasuke et pourrait donc les ramener tout les deux sains et sauf à Konoha. Mais à peine avait-il dit cela qu'il entendit des pas résonner dans le couloir. Il se cacha derrière un coin de mur et regarda. Une ombre s'approcha, avec un peu de chance, il pourrait s'agir de Sasuke sinon ce serait Kabuto ou pire encore Orochimaru. Mais la personne qu'il vit s'avancer dans le couloir n'était nul autre que…

« Adela ?

Hein ? Quoi ? Qui es là ? Dit-je en sursautant. »

Naruto alla à sa rencontre. Adela soupira de soulagement.

« Naruto ? C'est toi ? Tu m'as fait peur !

Tu as réussie à t'échapper de ta prison ?

A vrai dire, la « prison » n'était pas fermée à clef, j'ai pu donc sortir sans trop de difficulté.

Ils ne t'ont pas trop fait de mal j'espère ?

Non ça va. Il y a juste Kabuto qui est un peu plus brute que les autres et la perruche est plus lamentable que je le croyais, et Orochimaru se révèle être un homme tout à fait charmant.

Orochimaru…Un homme charmant ? C'est de l'ironie j'espère ! Dit-il en envoyant deux clones.

… Oui, bien sur ! Répondis-je non sans hésitation. Il faudrait que l'on trouve la sortie du repaire, si c'est bien pour ça que tu es là ?

Oui, ce serait bien. Dit-il.

Non, je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée. Fit une voix derrière Adela. »

Orochimaru venait d'apparaître derrière moi, un sourire sadique sur son visage.

« Alors jeune fille, comme ça on s'apprêtait à me faire faux bond, juste quelque heures avant le dîner ? Vous m'envoyez triste. Dit-il, l'air faussement triste.

Un dîner ? Quel dîner ?

Euh, c'est un peu long à expliquer… Dit-je, les joues un peu rosies.

Enfin peu importe. Fit Orochimaru. Ce que je sais, c'est que pour m'avoir trahi, je vais devoir vous tuer tous les deux. Dit-il en émettant un rictus.

Ah bon ? C'est ce que vous allez voir ! Fit Naruto. Multiclonage !

Oh, un multiclonage ! Ca change du monstre auquel j'avais à faire tout à l'heure !

La ferme, espèce de serpent visqueux !

Naruto, arrête ! Fit Adela. »

Mais Naruto ne m'écouta pas. Il s'élança en direction d'Orochimaru, et au moment où il allait l'atteindre, une main en bois l'arrêta. Le Capitaine Yamato et Sakura venaient d'arriver. Il ordonna à Naruto de les suivre, me prit dans ses bras et s'enfuirent en courant. Nous atteignîmes la sortie et la première chose qu'ils virent, ou plutôt la première personne qu'ils virent fut Sasuke.

« On cherche à s'enfuir, et on se dit être ninja ? Vous êtes lamentables ! Dit-il.

Sasuke ! Viens avec nous, il faut rentrer ! Fit Naruto.

Rentrer où ? Je n'ai nullement l'envie d'aller autre part.

Mais, c'est Konoha ta maison, pas cet endroit. Fit Sakura.

Ce nid d'estropieds et d'incapables ? Non merci. J'apprends beaucoup mieux et vite en restant auprès d'Orochimaru qu'en étant ninja de Konoha.

Tu te trompes ! Ce monstre te manipule, dés qu'il en aura l'occasion, il prendra ton corps et on ne te reverra plus. Dit Naruto, en colère.

Et si c'est ce dont j'ai envie. Demanda Sasuke.

Je ne suis pas sure que ce soit vraiment ce que tu as envie, Sasuke ! Fit-je.

Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça, miss Poil de Carotte ?

Je sais, c'est tout !

Je sais, c'est tout ? C'est bien ce que je disais, aussi lourdingue que Sakura. Fit-il en dégainant son épée.

Qu'est ce que tu fais Sasuke ? Demanda Sakura.

C'est simple, je vais vous tuer, vous êtes trop gênant pour moi.

Non Sasuke. Fit une voix. »

Orochimaru venait une nouvelle fois d'apparaître derrière Sasuke, mais cette fois, il était accompagné de Kabuto. Il fit :

« Allons-nous en Sasuke.

Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Parce que c'est un ordre, nous ne sommes plus en sécurité ici, il nous faut aller dans un autre repaire.

On va les laisser s'en aller ?

Malheureusement oui.

Tu vois Sasuke, ton maitre adoré est encore plus lâche que nous. Lança Sakura.

Jeune fille, je te laisse libre cette fois-ci, estimes-en toi heureuse. Fit-il à mon adresse. »

Et les trois hommes disparurent dans un bruissement de flammes. Le Capitaine Yamato se retourna vers moi et me dit :

« Est-ce-que ça va ? Ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal ?

Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Fit-je.

Bien, alors rentrons. »

Et nous retournâmes à Konoha, sans aucun doute pour nous reposer après tous ces évènements.


	13. La Déclaration d'Iruka

**Chapitre 11 : La Déclaration d'Iruka.**

Quelques semaines se sont passées après la fin de la mission à Kusa et je me promenais dans le village en repensant à tous ces évènements passés dans le repaire d'Orochimaru. Ma rencontre avec Kabuto, Sasuke, puis Orochimaru, sa proposition de lui dicter l'avenir, et puis son invitation à diner... J'avais l'impression qu'il ne voulait pas dire cela en définitive. En effet, je l'ai senti peu convaincu dans ses explications et peu convainquant quand il a déclaré qu'il était triste que je cherche à m'enfuir juste avant le diner. En même temps, il ne fallait pas rêver, il n'a jamais invité de prisonniers à diner avec lui par le passé et il n'a jamais eu l'intention de diner avec moi... enfin bref, j'entrai chez le primeur et acheta de quoi faire de la ratatouille, car j'avais invité chez moi mes amis, Iruka Sensei et Tata Tsunade à manger des spécialités du monde réel. Mes parents avaient beau être des faux-bourges, j'avais quand même appris à cuisiner, et sans prétention, je trouvais que je me débrouillais pas mal. Après avoir acheté tout ce qu'il faut, je m'enfermai dans ma cuisine et préparais tout le repas de ce midi. A midi et demi passé, j'entendis sonner et j'allai ouvrir. C'était Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Shôji, Tenten, Lee et Ino qui venaient d'arriver. Lee me prévint que Neji ne viendrait pas car il était en mission et Ino me dit que c'était gentil de ma part de l'avoir invitée même si on ne s'entendait pas et qu'elle s'excusait. Plus tard, c'était Tata Tsunade qui arriva puis Iruka dont les joues rosirent quelque peu lorsqu'il me tendit son bouquet de fleur. On passa la totalité de l'après midi à manger, à parler et à rire, ce qui me fit le plus grand bien et me permit d'oublier mon court séjour dans le repaire d'Orochimaru. Il était plus de 18h30 lorsque mes amis et ma tante prirent congé de moi et il ne resta plus qu'Iruka. Je lui dis :

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose Iruka Sensei ?

- Non, ça ira Adela, je te remercie... Puis-je te demander une faveur ?

- Oui ?

- Ne me vouvoie pas. Après tout, je ne suis plus ton professeur et tu n'es plus mon élève. Dit-il en souriant.

- Oui, vous...tu as raison. Répondis-je en souriant. »

Puis il y eut un blanc. Je sentais que l'atmosphère s'était soudain tendue et je me rappelai ce que m'avait dit plus tôt le Capitaine Yamato :

« Ah, au fait, avant de partir en mission, j'ai discuté un peu avec Iruka Umino, le sensei de l'académie des ninjas et il a l'air de beaucoup s'intéresser à toi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…! » Je ne savais pourquoi, j'espérai qu'il n'avait pas choisi ce moment là pour se déclarer car ce n'était pas le moment, pourtant...

POV IRUKA.

Après cette petite conversation avec la femme de mes pensées, il y eut un petit blanc qui me permit de réfléchir à ce que j'allais lui dire, et en la regardant, je vis qu'elle était en proie à des doutes, ce qui ne me découragea pas au contraire, croyant qu'elle cherchait un nouveau sujet de conversation :

« Adela, il faudrait que je t'avoues quelque chose...ce n'est pas facile à avouer et tu n'es pas obligé de me croire, pourtant, ce que je m'apprête à te dire est la stricte vérité...

- Je t'écoute... Dit-elle non sans hésitation.

- Je... Adela, quand je t'ai rencontré, j'avais pour mission de te former sur les bases des pratiques ninjas et de t'aider à passer les examens Genins avec succés, ce que tu as fait, et depuis je ne suis plus ton professeur, ce qui m'a fait prendre conscience de certaines choses... J'ai pris conscience que...je suis tombé amoureux de toi Adela et que je pense à toi sans arrêt et que je crains pour toi à chaque fois que tu pars en mission. D'ailleurs, quand le Capitaine Yamato m'a dit que tu avais été retenue en otage par Orochimaru lors de ta dernière mission, j'ai espéré qu'il ne t'ais fait aucun mal et quand j'ai vu que tu allais bien, j'ai été soulagé. Enfin tout ça pour te dire que je t'aime Adela, plus que tout au monde et que je veux faire ma vie, me marier, avoir des enfants, être grand-père et mourir auprès de toi Adela... »

Je lui avais dit tout ça sans avoir pris la peine de respirer entre mes phrases. Je respirai un bon coup et je me sentis soudain rougir devant le regard étonné d'Adela. J'attendais sa réponse même si il y avait des chances pour qu'elle soit négative.

FIN POV IRUKA.

J'écoutai Iruka sans l'interrompre, je me doutais bien qu'il me dirait cela un jour depuis que le Capitaine Yamato m'a fait des confidences sur Iruka. Il n'était pas déplaisant, bien au contraire, il était charmant, attentionné, prêt à tout pour faire plaisir, enfin il avait tout pour plaire...sauf que mon cœur battait pour un criminel de rang S charismatique, séduisant et qui n'aurait probablement jamais de sentiments pour moi. J'ai réalisé pendant la mission précédente, que je venais de tombé amoureuse d'Orochimaru dans la réalité, après en être tombé amoureuse dans l'animé. Mais c'était un amour impossible. Je pris donc ma décision :

« Iruka, je suis très surprise et je dois dire très flattée par ta déclaration et j'avoue que si tu ne m'aurais pas dit tout cela, je n'aurais jamais remarqué que tu pouvais avoir des sentiments amoureux pour moi. J'avoue aussi ignorer comment on fait pour répondre à cela... mais disons que je te trouve aussi très charmant et que tu es le premier garçon qui porte un intérêt aussi grand pour moi de toute ma vie. Le problème est que je ne connais pas le chemin à suivre pour ces genres de choses, et je ne sais pas si je ferai une parfaite petite amie pour toi...

- Alors laisse-moi te guider dans ce chemin Adela... Je te promets que je te rendrais heureuse et que tu sauras me rendre heureux facilement Adela... »

Il s'avança vers moi, me pris mes mains contre les siennes et il m'embrassa passionnément. Tout un flot d'émotions me traversa, c'était la première fois que j'éprouvais cela. Je répondis donc à son baiser tandis qu'il m'entoura par la taille. Ce baiser a du durer une éternité, et c'est en étant essoufflés qu'on se sépara. On se regarda dans les yeux, puis on se mit à rire et on sortit se promener dans le village.


	14. Réflexion

**Chapitre 12 : Réflexion.**

Pendant ce temps dans le nouveau repaire d'Orochimaru, l'heure était à la réflexion. En effet, le sannin, qui travaillait sur des cobayes, réfléchissait sur l'intervention des ninjas de Konoha. Kabuto avait réussi sa mission en ce qui concerne sa proposition d'alliance contre l'Akatsuki. Mais ce fut la suite qui fut moins victorieuse, son combat contre Naruto Uzumaki transformé en Kyubi pour l'occasion, la tentative d'infiltration de cette jeune ninja dans son repaire, puis l'intervention de Sakura Haruno, de l'hôte et de son ancien cobaye Yamato pour la sauver. Mais il pensait surtout à cette jeune ninja, encore inconnue dans le reste du monde shinobi et pourtant si particulière. Elle lui faisait penser à Haiko Atamaru, cette fille qui était éperdument amoureuse de lui pendant sa jeunesse mais qui ne l'a jamais intéressé car trop insignifiante selon lui. Il savait qu'elle avait épousé un shinobi de Konoha et qu'elle avait eu une petite fille, puis qu'elle avait été assassinée, elle et son mari par un criminel et que sa petite fille avait survécu mais qu'elle avait disparue. Enfin, il était improbable que cette petite puisse être cette jeune ninja qui ressemblait tant à Haiko dans sa manière de parler, de se tenir et peut être aussi de le regarder. Ce qui était clair, c'est que cette fille l'intéressait et qu'il voulait l'avoir pour l'exploiter, pour qu'elle devienne son prochain corps. Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par Kabuto qui venait d'entrer dans le laboratoire.

« Que me vaut le plaisir * ou pas* de ta visite Kabuto ?

- Je venais juste voir si vous vous en sortiez, si vous n'aviez pas besoin d'aide maitre...

- Evidemment que je m'en sors. Je ne m'appelle pas Orochimaru pour rien voyons, et puis je n'ai jamais eu besoin d'aide, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'en aurai besoin maintenant ! Dit-il sèchement.

- Peut être pour vous aider à éclaircir certains points en ce qui concerne la nouvelle ninja de Konoha que nous avons rencontrés.

- Et pourquoi tu dis cela ?

- Parce que j'ai fais quelques recherches à son sujet et j'ai trouvé des choses assez intéressantes : C'est la fille d'une dénommée Haiko Atamaru que vous avez apparemment bien connu et c'est Tsunade sa marraine. A la mort d'Haiko et de son mari, elle a été confiée à Tsunade mais comme elle ne pouvait pas s'en occuper, elle l'a confiée à une famille d'aristocrate du monde réel qui venait de perdre leur propre enfant. Mais la Godaime Hokage a préféré la faire revenir il y a quelques mois quand elle a vu la vie que menait Adela.

- Je veux qu'elle devienne mon prochain corps !

- Je pense que c'est un très bon choix...Comment ? Mais vous en êtes sûr ?

- Oui parfaitement sûr, elle fera un corps qui sera encore meilleur que celui de Sasuke je pense.

- Pourquoi vous ne le faites pas maintenant ?

- Parce que le processus va commencer dans quelques mois et qu'il me faut un corps qui soit immédiatement à portée de main et parce que je veux absolument avoir le Sharingan avant. Et puis, cette fille pourra m'être utile pour me dire ce que je vais devoir faire et comment je vais agir dans le futur.

- Je vois. Pourtant, il y a une question qui me taraude l'esprit depuis votre rencontre avec la fille... Quand elle vous regardait, j'ai eu l'impression de voir une lueur d'admiration dans son regard, ou quelque chose qui y ressemblait...Si vous voulez mon avis...je pense que vous ne l'avez pas laissé indifférente...

- Kabuto, Kabuto, Kabuto, je ne laisse jamais les gens indifférents, ils ont tous peur de moi, c'est le but !

- Oui, mais sauf que dans son cas, ce n'était pas de la peur... enfin bon, je vais vous laisser finir votre travail.

- C'est ça, bon vent. Dit Orochimaru lorsque Kabuto fut sortit. »

Le sannin continua ses expériences tout en se demandant ce qu'a bien voulu dire Kabuto sur le fait qu'il n'est pas laissé la fille indifférente.


	15. Nouvelle mission

**Chapitre 13 : Nouvelle mission.**

A Konoha, cela faisait déjà deux mois qu'Iruka et moi même sortions ensemble et aux yeux des villageois, nous formions le couple parfait, très amoureux... enfin en apparence. En effet, si Iruka semblait m'aimer passionnément et faisait tout pour me rendre heureuse, moi au contraire étais beaucoup plus sur la réserve. Je ne me suis toujours pas habituée aux marques d'affections flagrantes que me laissait Iruka et ses projets de mariage et d'enfants me laissaient perplexe, tout allait très vite, trop vite. Aussi, je dois bien le dire, Iruka ne me faisait pas oublier Orochimaru. Bien au contraire, j'avais l'impression que je pensais encore plus à Orochimaru depuis que j'étais avec Iruka. Pendant que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, Iruka parlait avec Naruto :

« Je trouves que tu as encore progressé Naruto, c'est bien ! Dit Iruka.

- Ah bon, vous trouvez ? Fit Naruto.

- Oui, et cela mériterai bien une soirée ramen ! Répondit-il en souriant.

- Ah oui, mais à condition que vous payez Sensei ! Ah Adela, je te cherchais, mamie Tsunade nous a convoqué dans son bureau. Fit le blond.

- Ah merci de me prévenir ! A tout de suite chéri. Dis-je à Iruka.

- Oui, à tout à l'heure mon cœur ! Dit-il en me regardant de ses éternels yeux amoureux. »

Je fis le reste du chemin qui me séparai du bâtiment du Hokage avec Naruto, et je restais perdue dans mes pensées, ce que le blond remarqua :

« Ca va Adela ? Je te sens perdue ?

- Oh... oui, tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas. Dis-je avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

- Tant mieux alors, mais si tu as un soucis, tu peux compter sur moi si tu veux parler.

- Merci Naruto.

- Sinon, c'est l'amour fou avec Iruka, à ce que je vois ? Dit-il l'air taquin.

- Comme tu peux le voir, même si c'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un s'intéresse à moi comme il le fait.

- Tu as bien de la chance. Iruka est quelqu'un de gentil et de très humain. Franchement, je plains les filles qui sont avec des sales types, t'imagines comme la fille serait malheureuse si elle sortait avec... avec... heu Orochimaru par exemple ?

- Oui, j'imagine parfaitement, j'ai énormément de chance oui ! »

La dernière phrase de Naruto me fit comme un choc, j'avais mal de savoir que même si Orochimaru pouvait ressentir quoique ce soit à mon égard, il me considérerait toujours comme son jouet, ou comme son esclave. C'est avec le cœur lourd que j'entrai dans le bureau de Tante Tsunade :

« Ah, Adela, Naruto, vous voilà, avec Yamato, vous irez aider Kakashi, Hinata, Kiba et Shino qui sont en difficulté dans le pays des Rizières. Vous devez juste les aider à terminer leur mission et de vaincre les ennemis. Ils vous expliqueront sur place. Une dernière chose, les ennemis en question sont surement des subordonnés d'Orochimaru, donc faites bien attention, n'est ce pas Adela ?

- Je... oui, Tante Tsunade.

- Bien, je vous conseille de partir tout de suite. * Je trouve qu'elle est bizarre en ce moment, Adela...*

- D'accord Maitre Hokage. Fit Yamato.

- Rompez, sauf toi Adela, j'ai à te parler. Tu sors toi aussi Shizune.

- Quoi ? Mais ? D'accord. Fit-elle en voyant le regard de l'Hokage. »

Après que Shizune eut refermé la porte après elle, Tata Tsunade me demanda de l'approcher. Elle prit une grande inspiration et me dit :

« Adela, au risque de me paraître désagréable à tes yeux, je voudrais te dire que j'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas l'air d'aller très bien depuis ton retour de la mission de Kuza, et j'ai aussi l'impression que ce sentiment s'est renforcé depuis que tu es en couple avec Iruka. J'aimerais que tu me dises exactement ce qui ne va pas ?

- Mais tout va bien Tata. Je te jure que tout va bien. Cette mission m'a un peu fatiguée, voilà tout !

- Ne me mens pas Adela, je ne suis peut être pas ta mère mais je sais voir quand quelqu'un qui m'est proche et cher à mes yeux ne va pas bien, et en l'occurrence, tu n'est pas bien en ce moment et je veux savoir pourquoi !

- D'accord, je vais tout te dire, mais à une condition !

- Quelle est-elle ?

- Je voudrais que tu ne dises rien à personne, et surtout pas à Iruka, il ne doit surtout pas être au courant.

- Ta condition est acceptée, Adela.

- Très bien, alors... »

Et je lui racontait tout ce que j'avais dans le cœur, ce qui s'est passé dans le repaire d'Orochimaru, mes sentiments amoureux à son égard, mes problèmes d'adaptation de couple, que j'avais l'impression de faire plus de mal que de bien à Iruka, enfin tout. Elle m'écouta sans m'interrompre, même si elle a eu l'air choquée quand je lui ai dis que j'aimais Orochimaru. Elle me dit :

« Merci de t'être confiée à moi, j'imagine que cela t'as fais beaucoup de bien de parler. Etant donné ce que tu m'as racontée, je ne divulguerai sous aucun prétexte le contenu de cette conversation à personne, et pas à Iruka. Essayes de faire ta mission correctement, sans penser à cela, d'accord ?

- J'essayerais, merci de m'avoir écouter Tata.

- De rien mais tu devrais y aller, tes coéquipiers t'attendent surement !

- Oui, au revoir. »

Et je partis en n'oubliant pas d'envoyer un clone prévenir Iruka de mon départ. Je rejoignis mes coéquipiers et nous nous apprêtions à partir quand...


	16. Informations

**Chapitre 14 : Informations.**

Et je partis en n'oubliant pas d'envoyer un clone prévenir Iruka de mon départ. Je rejoignis mes coéquipiers et nous nous apprêtions à partir quand...

« Adela ! Adela ! »

Je me retournai afin de savoir qui hurlait mon prénom à en perdre haleine et je vis que c'était Iruka qui accourait très certainement pour me dire au revoir.

« Iruka ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demandais-je, surprise.

- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allai te laisser partir sans nous dire au revoir ?!

- Je pensais que tu aurais mieux à faire... Dis-je un peu gênée.

- Tu sais, quand il s'agit de toi, je sais toujours donner de mon temps. Ce départ est si brusque. En quoi consiste ta mission ? Demanda-t-il en faisant mine d'être inquiet.

- Nous devons venir en aide à l'équipe 8 et à Kakashi qui rencontrent des difficultés au pays des Rizières.

- D'accord, tu penses revenir quand ?

- Je pense être là d'ici une semaine ou plus tard, je ne peux le dire.

- Dans ce cas, quand tu seras de retour, je te préparerai un dîner au chandelle que tu n'oublieras pas de sitôt, j'en fais le serment. Dit-il en me souriant.

- J'attends déjà ce moment avec impatience. Dis-je en essayant d'être convaincue par mes paroles.

- Iruka, Adela, pardonnez-moi mais il faudrait que nous partions, comme l'a dit Adela, Kakashi et l'équipe 8 ont besoin d'aide, il ne faudrait pas que nous tardions. Fit le Capitaine Yamato.

- Vous avez raison Capitaine Yamato. Ce que je voudrais te dire Adela, c'est que je t'aime plus que tout au monde et je te conjure de faire bien attention à toi. Je t'aime. Me dit-il. »

Et il m'embrassa devant l'air dégouté de Naruto et embarrassé du Capitaine Yamato et de Sakura comme si nous nous disions adieux. Pourtant ce n'était pas un adieu, juste un au revoir. Il détacha sa bouche de la mienne et me regarda intensément dans les yeux et me dit :

« Sois prudente Adela ! »

J'acquiesçais du regard et je partis avec mes coéquipiers en direction du pays des Rizières. Pendant le trajet, le Capitaine Yamato me dit :

« Il a vraiment l'air amoureux cet Iruka ! Dans sa façon de te parler et dans sa façon de me le dire à chaque fois que je le croise. Tu le combles de bonheur.

- Vous croyez ?

- Evidemment Adela. C'est la première fois depuis que je le connais que je le vois heureux à ce point. Honnêtement, j'espère que votre histoire ne prendra jamais fin car vous formez un magnifique couple, un couple idéal et puis, il ne mérite pas qu'on lui fasse du mal sur ce point, et je suis sûr que tu seras une compagne remarquable sur ce point là. »

Je me sentis mal à ce moment là, car ce que ne savais pas le Capitaine Yamato, c'est qu'en vérité, Iruka et moi étions loin de former le couple idéal, parfait. Je doutais beaucoup de mes sentiments pour Iruka, et j'avais l'impression de le mener en bateau, d'abuser de sa confiance, de sa gentillesse, de son amour. Je ne me reconnais pas dans ce couple, et la raison est que je pense beaucoup trop à Orochimaru pour quelqu'un qui est en couple avec un homme aussi merveilleux qu'Iruka. Je ne le mérite pas, et je pense que dés que je rentrerai de cette mission, j'irais directement le voir pour lui parler de cela.

Trois jours après, nous arrivâmes aux pays des Rizières dans lequel nous n'avons eu aucun mal à rejoindre l'équipe 8 et Kakashi, qui nous expliquâmes la situation dans une cabane abandonnée.

« Alors, quelle est l'envergure de cette mission ? Demanda Yamato à Kakashi.

- Nous savons que celle qui semble mener le groupe contre qui nous avons à faire s'appelle Guren et produit du cristal grâce à son chakra. Nous avons envoyé un échantillon à Konoha... Avez-vous des résultats à nous communiquer ?

- Oui, nous avons découvert qu'elle peut cristalliser l'humidité de l'air. Guren possède donc un art de ninja unique qui est le Shôton.

- Et nos différentes altercations avec elle nous ont montrés qu'elle peut contrôler ce pouvoir à sa guise, elle peut par exemple créer des murs ou des flocons de neige grâce à son cristal. Elle peut aussi se déplacer sur le cristal qu'elle fabrique. Elle peut également utiliser une seule main pour faire des signes incantatoires.*

- D'autres choses à nous dire, Kakashi ?

- Oui, elle a un jeune garçon avec elle, qui s'appelle Yuukimaru et qui semble avoir un pouvoir qui intéresse grandement Kabuto et Orochimaru. Ca ne m'étonnerai pas qu'il y ait un lien avec Sanbi, le démon à trois queues.

- Vous pensez qu'Orochimaru convoite le pouvoir du démon à trois queues ? Demandais-je.

- Rien n'est impossible Adela, mais si c'est le cas, il ne faudra pas s'étonner si on tombe sur le même chemin que l'Akatsuki. Dit Kakashi.

- Je propose que l'on aille inspecter les environs, afin de nous familiariser avec l'environnement. Fit Yamato.

- Nous allons venir avec vous, car si vous vous faites attaquer, nous aurons un peu d'avance par rapport à vous qui ne l'avez pas encore affrontée.

- Je suis d'accord. »

Et nous allâmes contrôler le bord du lac, sans avoir rien à signaler, l'endroit semblait comme calme, rien ne laissait présager une attaque éventuelle, mais pourtant...

« Alors, comme ça, l'équipe de Konoha se trouve tellement impuissante qu'elle se sent obligée d'appeler du renfort ? Comme cela est affligeant ! Fit une voix. »

* Pour pouvoir expliquer les capacités de Guren sans faire d'erreur, cette réplique et la précédente sont inspirées du site . /


	17. Enlèvement

**Chapitre 15 : Enlèvement.**

Et nous allâmes contrôler le bord du lac, sans avoir rien à signaler, l'endroit semblait comme calme, rien ne laissait présager une attaque éventuelle, mais pourtant...

« Alors, comme ça, l'équipe de Konoha se trouve tellement impuissante qu'elle se sent obligée d'appeler du renfort ? Comme cela est affligeant ! Fit une voix. »

Je me retournai et me trouva face à face à une femme qui était assez maigre, de grande taille, les cheveux courts de couleur bleu clair, attachés en queue de cheval. Elle portait du rouge à lèvre, ce qui féminisait encore plus son visage. Je lui dis :

« J'imagine que vous êtes Guren, la ninja qui manipule le cristal ?

- Oh, je vois que tu es très perspicace jeune fille. J'imagine que tu dois être Adela ?

- Comment connaissez-vous mon prénom ?

- Disons que Maitre Orochimaru m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. En fait, il semble même très intéressé par toi, par tes pouvoirs...

- Mais je n'ai pas de pouvoirs particuliers ! Dis-je effarée.

- C'est ce que nous allons voir... Shôton, Hashõ Koryu »

Je vis soudain un dragon de cristal apparaître devant moi. Le reste de mes coéquipiers arrivèrent sur les lieux et se mirent directement en position de combat.

« Juste un conseil, dis à tes amis de ne pas prendre au combat, sinon je me verrai dans l'obligation de les tuer. Dit Guren.

- Elle a raison, ne prenez pas part au combat, ce sont mes capacités qu'elle veut voir, et je vais les lui montrer. Fis-je, déterminée.

- Tu es au courant que cela va à l'encontre de l'esprit d'équipe Adela ? Dit Kakashi.

- Oui, je le sais, mais je ne veux pas que vous mouriez à cause de moi.

- D'accord, mais si le combat tourne à son avantage, nous interviendrons immédiatement !

- C'est d'accord. Fis-je. »

Et le combat commença. J'utilisai comme première attaque la Boule de feu géante, attaque qu'elle esquiva avec une aisance particulière tout en m'envoyant des minis cristaux qui ne m'atteignirent pas. Après avoir lancé diverses attaques à son encontre, sans l'atteindre véritablement, je pris un instant sur moi même pour réfléchir. Yamato a dit tout à l'heure que ces cristaux provenaient de l'humidité de l'air, ce qui signifie que si je veux l'atteindre, il me faudra utiliser une attaque de type Raiton, le seul soucis est que je ne maitrise aucune technique Raiton. Dans ce cas là, je décidai de la plonger sous une illusion qui me permettra de l'affaiblir. Lorsque cela fut fait, je m'avançai vers elle et commença à la frapper. Elle eut un air étonnée et dit :

« Comment...arrives tu à me frapper, c'est impossible !

- Disons que je suis sur le point de te montrer toute l'étendue de mes pouvoirs, alors profites-en. »

Guren comprit qu'elle était plongée dans une illusion, elle essaya de se débattre sans succès, mais après avoir observé la situation, elle trouva malheureusement une faille dans mon illusion et me dit :

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi Orochimaru s'intéresse autant à toi. Il a senti que tu étais une ninja très doué, point sur lequel je suis d'accord, mais malheureusement pour toi, tu ne l'es pas assez pour me vaincre. »

Et je reçu un coup monumentale qui m'envoya contre un arbre et je perdis connaissance. Kakashi essaya d'intervenir mais Guren lui barra le passage en le piégeant dans sa prison clone de cristal, me cristallisa à son tour et avant de partir, elle dit:

« N'essayez pas de la récupérer car à partir de maintenant elle est à Orochimaru, ce qui veut dire que vous ne la reverrez jamais ! »

Et elle disparu dans un nuage de fumée. Kakashi invoqua directement Pakkûn et lui demanda d'avertir l'Hokage du kidnapping d'Adela.

« Bon, en attendant son retour, il faut que nous nous mettions à la recherche d'Adela, elle ne peut pas rester prisonnière chez Orochimaru en restant les bras croisés.

- Avouez, Kakashi Sensei, que ceci ne se serait pas produit si vous ne l'aviez pas laissé se battre contre cette folle furieuse. Fit Kiba.

- Je sais, mais Guren a dit quelque chose qui m'a intrigué. Orochimaru s'intéresse à Adela car elle aurait un pouvoir particulier...

- Sauf que ni Iruka, ni Tsunade n'ont remarqués quelque chose de spécial en elle. Je me demande vraiment ce que trafique Orochimaru pour s'intéresser à elle. Fit Yamato.

- De toute façon, qu'elle ait un pouvoir ou non ne change rien, nous devons aller la sauver ! Fit Naruto.

- Naruto a raison, ce pouvoir ne nous intéresse pas, ce qui nous importe c'est la vie d'Adela. Dit Shino.

- Alors allons-y ! Fit Kiba. »

Et le groupe de ninja partit à la recherche d'Adela tout en espérant qu'Orochimaru ne lui a pas encore fait de mal.


	18. Dans le repère d'Orochimaru

**Chapitre 16 : Dans le repère d'Orochimaru.**

Après ce qui m'a semblé avoir été une éternité, je me réveillai enfin, la tête lourde. Je me remémorai les derniers évènements : la mission au pays des rizières, le combat contre Guren, puis l'illusion dans laquelle je l'avais enfermée, puis plus rien. Je regardai ce qu'il y avait autour de moi, mais la pièce était sombre, seulement éclairée par des bougies d'une faible intensité, ce qui me fit rappeler quelque chose que j'avais déjà vécu. Je me souvins soudainement que la première fois que je m'étais fait capturée par Orochimaru, les pièces étaient similaires. J'en déduis donc que j'avais de grandes chances d'être une nouvelle fois prisonnière d'Orochimaru, mais je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir plus à ma situation car la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Kabuto et Guren :

« Tiens, la jeune demoiselle est enfin réveillée ! Fit Guren.

- Que me voulez-vous cette fois-ci ? Demandais-je.

- Ce n'est pas nous qui te voulons quelque chose, c'est Orochimaru qui a une requête à te faire ! Maintenant suis-nous ! Fit Kabuto, d'un ton sec. »

Il me prit violemment le bras et m'emmena à l'endroit où se trouvait Orochimaru, c'est à dire une salle faiblement éclairée comme toutes les autres dans laquelle étaient entassés des bocaux remplis de substances et de choses bizarres et au milieu de cette salle, le reflet d'un fauteuil avec, à l'évidence, quelqu'un d'assis dessus. La porte se ferma derrière nous et une voix que je reconnaissais comme étant celle d'Orochimaru s'éleva depuis l'endroit où se trouvait le dit fauteuil :

« Adela Koichi... quel plaisir de vous revoir ! Approchez ! »

Kabuto me rapprocha d'Orochimaru et je commençais à stresser intérieurement.

« Vous devez vous souvenir, chère Adela, que je vous avais fait une proposition la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés ? »

Il y eut quelques minutes de silence au cour duquel j'essayais de rassembler mes souvenirs. De quelle proposition voulait-il me parler ? Serais-ce son idée saugrenue de vouloir savoir ce qui allait lui arriver dans l'avenir ? Je me risquai à lui répondre :

« Voulez-vous me parler de la proposition que vous m'aviez faite de devenir en quelque sorte votre « voyante » ?

- C'est celle-là même. Acceptez-vous ? Demanda-t-il.

- C'est à dire que je n'ai pas pris le temps de réfléchir à cela mais sachez que même si j'avais étudié la question, je n'aurais pas pris la peine d'attendre de me faire bêtement capturée, si je voulais accepter.

- Dois-je prendre cela comme un non ? Demanda Orochimaru.

- Je crois que oui. Dis-je.

- Alors prenez la peine de réfléchir très vite mademoiselle Koichi, car je vais vous poser un ultimatum : Soit vous choisissez Konoha, soit vous me choisissez moi, ce qui amène ces conséquences là : Si vous me choisissez, je vous entrainerai afin que vous deveniez encore plus puissante qu'avant, en échange de quoi vous deviendrez mon esclave personnel, et si vous choisissez Konoha, je n'aurais guère d'autre choix que de vous inclure dans ma liste de cobayes. » Dit-il en jubilant.

J'eus un choc quand je compris qu'en d'autres termes, j'avais le choix entre une vie en captivité et une vie remplie de souffrance, mais que quel que soit mon choix, je devais sacrifier ma liberté. Mais entre devenir une cobaye et devenir une esclave, je crois que je préfèrerais tomber en esclavage, étant donné que contrairement aux cobayes, j'aurais quand même une certaine liberté de mouvement.

« J'accepte votre proposition, je veux bien devenir votre nouvelle disciple. »

Je me retournai brièvement afin d'apercevoir les expressions choquées de Kabuto et de Guren, puis je me retournais vers Orochimaru qui me dit avec un rictus sur sa bouche :

« Bien ! Vos fonctions prennent effet dés maintenant, mais j'aimerais que vous disiez adieux à vos amis, histoire de voir comment ils réagiront quand vous leur annoncerez que vous avez délibérément choisie de trahir votre village. »

Pendant ce temps là, au village de Konoha, Tsunade venait de finir de lire le rapport de Kakashi apporté par Pakkûn...


	19. Les Adieux

**Chapitre 17 : Les Adieux.**

Pendant ce temps là, au village de Konoha, Tsunade venait de finir de lire le rapport de Kakashi apporté par Pakkûn et demanda à Shizune de convoquer Iruka d'urgence. Elle était restée bouché bée par cette nouvelle : Ainsi donc Orochimaru s'intéressait à Adela car elle aurait des pouvoirs cachés. Pourtant, si tel était le cas, Iruka, le Capitaine Yamato, Kakashi ou même elle, se seraient aperçus de cela. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et l'Hokage donna la permission d'entrer. C'était Iruka. Il dit :

« Maitre Hokage, j'ai pu comprendre que vous vouliez me voir d'urgence... ?

- Oui, Iruka, j'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer, et elle n'est pas très bonne.

- Qu'elle est-t-elle ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Je te conseille de lire ceci pour que tu puisses mieux comprendre ce qu'il se passe. C'est de Kakashi. »

Quand l'Hokage dit que la lettre était de Kakashi, un frisson lui parcouru. Cela concernait-il Adela ? Il prit la lettre et la lu. Son teint, qui était d'habitude plutôt halé, blanchit progressivement au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il fit :

« C'est impossible ! Adela n'a pas pu se faire capturée. Elle n'a pas pu commettre deux fois la même erreur !

- Les circonstances sont différentes. La première fois, elle a fait une erreur de stratégie lors d'une mission d'espionnage et d'après Kakashi, cette capture est le résultat de sa défaite d'un combat contre l'ennemi.

- Mais...mais pourquoi Orochimaru s'intéresse à elle ?

- Toujours d'après la lettre de Kakashi, l'ennemi contre qui elle s'est battue leur a expliqué qu'Adela détenait un pouvoir que recherche Orochimaru mais on n'en sait pas plus. Dit l'Hokage.

- Alors maitre Hokage, permettez-moi d'aller au pays des Rizières pour en savoir plus et aussi pour sauver Adela des griffes de ce sale serpent !

- Iruka, je ne suis pas sûre que ce sera utile, Kakashi, le Capitaine Yamato, les équipes 7 et 8 ont toutes les compétences nécessaires pour régler ces problèmes. Et puis, j'ai déjà prévu de convoquer Ino, Tenten, Shôji et Shikamaru pour venir en aide aux autres en ce qui concerne Sanbi.

- Alors vous préférez vous occuper en priorité du sort de Sanbi plutôt que celui de votre nièce ? Alors, c'est décidé j'irais avec eux et je m'occuperais de sauver Adela, même si je dois le faire seul ! Et vous ne me ferez pas changer d'avis.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit Iruka ! Je me préoccupe autant que toi du sort d'Adela, et comme apparemment je n'ai pas le choix, je vais te laisser aller au pays des Rizières. Mais saches que si la mission tourne mal en ce qui concerne Adela, tu seras le seul responsable !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous la ramènerais, saine et sauve. »

Et il sortit de son bureau. Quelques heures après cet entretient, Iruka rejoignit les autres ninjas affectés pour la mission et partit en direction du pays des Rizières.

Pendant ce temps-là au repaire d'Orochimaru :

J'eus la permission d'Orochimaru d'errer dans le repaire après lui avoir persuadé que c'était pour me familiariser avec l'endroit. Je ne devais pas me trouver bien loin de la sortie dans la mesure où j'entendis du bruit provenant d'un couloir voisin. Je me dirigeai vers la source du bruit et me cacha contre le mur. Je vis Guren parler avec l'un de ses sbires et à coté d'elle se trouvait un enfant. Le sbire était assez grand, doté d'une carrure imposante, mais il était assez laid. Quant à l'enfant, il ne devait pas être âgé de plus de 7 ans, et il avait les cheveux très longs et des yeux violets. Comme ce fut une conversation animée, j'entendis l'intégralité de la conversation.

« ... Non Gozu, tu ne peux pas faire ça, car si tu te fais prendre, cet attardé de Kabuto n'hésitera pas à te tuer. Fit Guren.

- Je le sais bien maitre, mais j'ai bien compris que vous ne voulez pas que Kabuto exploite cet enfant, que vous l'aimez bien, et puis, quand vous m'avez libéré de la prison des cobayes, je me suis dit que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous aider, même si pour cela je devais sacrifier ma vie. Dit-il, l'air déterminé.

- C'est très courageux de ta part Gozu, mais je suis sûre qu'il y a une autre solution à cela, mais en attendant, j'aimerais que la nouvelle recrue d'Orochimaru sorte de sa cachette. Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter derrière les murs Adela ! Fit-elle, en lançant un kunai en ma direction. »

De toute évidence, Guren m'avait repéré et je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de me dévoiler. Je m'avançais vers Guren, Gozu qui était prêt à m'attaquer et l'enfant qui me regardait d'un air perplexe. Je fis :

« Je peux tout vous expliquer. Je me promenais dans le repère quand j'ai entendus des voix. Comme je suis très curieuse, je suis allée voir ce qui se passait quand je vous ai vu discuter. Je ne voulais pas écouter la conversation, mais comme c'était une conversation animée je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'écouter quand même.

- Dois-je la tuer, maitre ? Demanda Gozu. »

Après avoir réfléchit quelques secondes, Guren répondit :

« Non, ne la tue pas. Adela, je te laisse la vie sauve, mais si tu répètes ne serais-ce qu'un mot de cette conversation à Kabuto, ou même à Orochimaru, je ne pourrais pas te laisser la vie sauve.

- Je ne le répèterais à personne, mais en revanche je peux vous aider à faire échouer le plan d'Orochimaru sans que vous ne subissiez de conséquences. »

Guren et Gozu se regardèrent, perplexe, se demandant sans doute ce que je pouvais avoir en tête. Guren dit :

« Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre, si tu es si maligne ?

- Et bien, vous pourriez continuer à suivre les directives d'Orochimaru et dès que l'occasion se présente, vous prenez la poudre d'escampette.

- Pardonnes-moi Adela, mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Dit-elle, moqueuse.

- Elle a raison. Fit Gozu.

- Je sais, mais Orochimaru a dit tout à l'heure que je devrais « faire mes adieux » à mes amis de Konoha avant de m'enfermer définitivement dans son repaire. Il y a de grandes chances pour que je sois emmenée par Kabuto. Si tel est le cas, il faudra que vous partiez tous les trois devant, prétextant que vous voulez faire un autre essai avec... euh comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Yuukimaru. Répondit Guren.

- Avec Yuukimaru mais au lieu d'aller vers le lac, vous pourriez partir du pays des Rizières.

- Je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée. Dit Gozu.

- Pour une fois je suis d'accord mais si ce n'est pas Kabuto qui a cette charge ? Demanda Guren.

- Tant que c'est quelqu'un d'autre que vous, il n'y aura pas de problème. Alors marché conclu ? Demandais-je en tendant ma main.

- Marché conclu ! Répondit Guren en serrant ma main. »

On eut juste le temps de se séparer quand Kabuto arriva. Il jubilait.

« Adela, je te cherchais partout, maitre Orochimaru m'a demandé de partir avec toi à la rencontre de tes amis de Konoha. Guren, je croyais t'avoir demandé d'aller au lac avec l'enfant pour faire de nouveaux essais ?

- J'y allais Kabuto, mais j'ai croisé cette jeune fille et je la ramenai auprès d'Orochimaru.

- Je te remercie pour ton aide Guren, maintenant dépêche-toi d'aller au lac, avant que le gamin en pâtisse ! »

Elle me regarda une dernière fois, en me faisant signifier de son regard que le plan pouvait commencer et partit avec Gozu et Yuukimaru. Quant à moi je suivis Kabuto qui m'emmena dans la forêt. Les ninjas de Konoha étaient tous rassemblés dans une clairière, et parmi eux, il y avait :

« Iruka ? Dis-je, surprise. »

Je me détachai soudainement de Kabuto pour me précipiter vers Iruka, qui n'en revenait pas de me voir encore vivante et en bonne santé.

« Adela ! Tu vas bien ? J'ai eu si peur pour toi !

- Oui, je vais bien. Mais que fais-tu là ?

- Je suis venu te sauver la vie. Quand tu as été capturée par cette femme, Guren, Kakashi a envoyé Pakkûn avertir Tsunade qui m'a convoqué, et comme tu le vois je suis là, et je vais te ramener au village.

- Désolé d'interrompre toutes ces réjouissances, mais Adela n'est pas venue pour rentrer à Konoha, elle est là pour vous faire ses adieux. Dit Kabuto.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi Adela nous ferait-elle ses adieux ? C'est une ninja de Konoha ! Fit Naruto.

- Parce qu'elle est la nouvelle disciple d'Orochimaru ! Déclara Kabuto, d'un sourire mauvais.

- Adela, dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ? Demanda Iruka, effaré.

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix ! C'était soit je devenais sa disciple, soit je devenais sa cobaye. Fis-je désolée.

- Mais on peut toujours organiser un plan pour te ramener au village ? Demanda Iruka.

- Je sais, mais c'est trop risqué. Il te tuerait. Iruka, je sais que c'est dur mais oublies-moi. Dis-je, les larmes aux yeux.

- Que c'est émouvant ! J'en pleurerai presque. Fit Kabuto, faussement triste.

- Toi, la ferme, espèce de binoclard ! Lança Naruto en l'attaquant. »

Naruto l'attaqua si soudainement que Kabuto n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver. Il se prit l'attaque de plein fouet et tomba en bas de l'arbre, inconscient.

« Naruto, Guren est avec l'enfant vers le lac, elle va surement essayée de contrôler Sanbi !

- D'accord ! Tous avec moi !

- Tu ne viens pas Adela ? Demanda Iruka.

- Non, j'ai quelque chose à faire avant... »

Et Iruka partit avec les autres ninjas en direction du lac alors que je prenais la direction opposée. Je m'arrêtais quelques kilomètres plus loin quand j'entendis une voix.

« Adela ? »


	20. Conversation

**Chapitre 18 : Conversation.**

Et Iruka partit avec les autres ninjas en direction du lac alors que je prenais la direction opposée. Je m'arrêtais quelques kilomètres plus loin quand j'entendis une voix.

« Adela ?

- Qui est là ? Dis-je inquiète.

- C'est moi, Guren ! Personne ne t'a suivi ?

- Non, tu peux sortir. Répondis-je. »

Et Guren sortit avec Yuukimaru du buisson dans lequel elle était cachée. Elle semblait fatiguée et ses habits étaient déchirés par endroit. Quant à l'enfant, il semblait se porter comme un charme malgré son regard inquiet sur les plaies de Guren.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Demandais-je.

- Rien de grave, je me suis fait juste attaquée.

- Attaquée ? Mais par qui ?

- Par des membres de l'Akatsuki. Eux aussi convoitent Sanbi ! Mais j'ai réussis à m'en défaire et à sauver Yuukimaru.

- C'est le principal. Et maintenant, que vas-tu faire ?

- Je vais emmener Yuukimaru loin de tout ça et réparer mon erreur en m'occupant de lui.

- Réparer ton erreur ?

- Oui, quand j'étais plus jeune, Orochimaru m'a donné l'ordre de tuer l'une de ses anciens cobayes qui a réussi à s'échapper de sa cellule, ce que j'ai fais. Seulement, il s'agissait de la mère de Yuukimaru et il était en bas âge à l'époque. Je le regrette sincèrement. Je me suis dit que pour réparer mon erreur, je pourrais m'occuper de Yuukimaru, même si je sais que ça ne pourra pas la faire revenir. Mais j'aime réellement cet enfant, comme s'il était mon propre fils, et je me promets de le protéger, quoi qu'il arrive, au péril de ma vie.

- Je pense que sa mère t'en sera reconnaissante. Tu es pleine de bonté Guren, ne changes pas. Dis-je.

- Non, c'est toi qui es pleine de bonté. Je t'ai assommée, fait prisonnière d'Orochimaru, à cause de moi, tu ne peux plus retourner au village et tu me permets quand même de m'enfuir de l'emprise d'Orochimaru et ainsi libérer Yuukimaru. Si ce n'est de la bonté, alors je ne sais pas ce que c'est... Comment te remercier ?

- Ne me remercie pas. J'ai bien vu que la vie que tu menais auparavant ne te convenait plus, et puis, en écoutant la conversation, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je fasse quelque chose pour toi... d'ailleurs, en parlant de conversation, où est ton ami, Gozu ?

- Gozu ? Je crois qu'il n'a pas survécu à son combat. Je suis restée cachée près d'une demi heure après que les ninjas de l'Akatsuki soient partis à l'attendre. Mais il n'est jamais réapparu, et j'ai du partir quand j'ai vu les autres ninjas arriver. C'est dommage, il a été le seul à vraiment me comprendre parmi les sbires que j'avais sélectionné pour former mon équipe. Il va me manquer. Et toi, que vas-tu faire ?

- Je pense que je vais essayer de rejoindre mon équipe, si je me fais pas prendre par Kabuto.

- Si jamais tu te fais prendre par Kabuto, ce que je n'espère pas, laisse-moi te dire qu'Orochimaru n'est pas tendre avec ses sbires, encore moins avec ses disciples, même s'il semble les bichonner un peu plus. S'il t'a prise comme disciple, c'est qu'il a un intérêt derrière ça. Je ne sais pas quel est cet intérêt, mais en général, ce n'est jamais de bonne augure. Tout ce que je peux espérer maintenant, c'est que tu parviennes à rentrer saine et sauve à Konoha. Prends ce pendentif, je t'en fais cadeau, si jamais tu as besoin d'aide, tu n'auras juste à le serrer contre toi et je viendrais te retrouver. Je dois m'en aller, si je ne veux pas me faire prendre. Merci encore Adela ! Dit-elle.

- Tiens mademoiselle Adela, c'est une fleur de camélia, c'est pour te remercier de nous avoir sauvé la vie. Fit Yuukimaru en me tendant une fleur de camélia.

- Merci beaucoup Yuukimaru ! Bon courage à toi. Dis-je en lui souriant. »

Je mis le pendentif qui représentait un morceau de cristal pendu à du fil sur mon cou et la fleur de camélia dans mes cheveux et je dis au revoir à Guren et à Yuukimaru. Lorsqu'ils furent partis, je me retournai pour tenter de retrouver mes coéquipiers, mais je me retrouvai face à face avec Kabuto. Son regard mêlait le mécontentement mais aussi la jubilation.

« Adela ! Enfin, je te retrouve, tu sais, ce n'est pas bien de faire échouer les plans de maitre Orochimaru. Je n'ose penser ce qu'il va te faire subir quand il saura toute l'histoire car il se trouve que j'ai tout entendu. Dit-il, avec un sourire sadique. »

A ces mots, je sentis mon estomac qui se nouait. Ainsi donc il avait tout entendu. Il me ramenai au repaire avec toujours ce même sourire sadique sur sa bouche. Qu'allais-t-il m'arriver ?


	21. Ca commence mal!

**Chapitre 19 : Ca commence mal !**

La nuit venait de tomber quand Kabuto me ramena dans le repaire d'Orochimaru et je me demandais bien ce qui allait se passer. Pour résumer la situation, j'avais réussis à emmener Guren sur le chemin de l'émancipation, si je puis dire, en revanche, je n'avais pas réussis la deuxième partie de mon plan qui consistait à rejoindre mes coéquipiers. D'ailleurs où étaient-ils ? Qu'étaient-ils devenus ? Avaient-ils réussis à sceller Sanbi ? Je ne le saurais probablement jamais car je me trouvais devant un Orochimaru qui avait l'air très calme, mais je savais qu'à l'intérieur, il devait être furieux. Je dis :

« Je peux tout vous expliquer...

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer chère Adela ! Vous venez de faire échouer mon projet et par la même occasion vous m'avez fait perdre l'un de mes meilleurs éléments ! Me coupa-t-il.

- Oui, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser faire cela...

- Adela, je dois vous rappeler que vous êtes ma disciple maintenant, de ce fait, vous me devez l'entière obéissance, le respect et vous devez me servir avec la plus grande rigueur sinon vous savez ce qui se passe.

- Oui, mais il n'empêche que vous n'avez pas à exploiter un enfant de la sorte ! »

J'avais sorti cette phrase d'un trait et je dois dire que j'en étais fière car c'était la première phrase que j'avais réussie à terminer depuis le début de la conversation. Mais la réaction d'Orochimaru me frappa d'horreur. Il éclata de rire, mais son rire n'avait rien de joyeux, il était glacial, à faire froid dans le dos. Il me dit :

« Etes-vous sûre que vous regardiez bien l'émission dont je faisais parti ? Visiblement non puisque vous auriez su que je ne suis pas du genre à faire dans les sentiments quand il s'agit de projets. Je me fous de savoir que mes expériences coutent la vie de milliers de personnes, que ce soit un homme, une femme, un enfant, ou même un animal pour faire plus rapide, car l'homme n'est-il pas un animal ? Tout ce qui m'importe c'est la réussite de mes projets et les nouvelles découvertes que je pourrais faire.

- Vous êtes encore plus ignoble que dans le manga. Crachais-je.

- Et vous, vous êtes une petite gamine effarouchée qui n'a pas le moindre sens de discernement. Je me demande d'ailleurs bien pourquoi vous m'avez suscité de l'intérêt, comme si une enfant de batârde pouvait avoir le moindre talent... Allez Kabuto, tu peux la ramener dans sa chambre. »

Les derniers mots eurent sur moi l'effet d'une balle me traversant le corps. Alors pour lui, je n'étais qu'une « gamine » et surtout « une enfant de batârde » ? Qu'est ce qui lui donne le droit de dire cela de ma mère ? J'avais envie de lui répondre mais aucun mot ne sortit de ma bouche. Orochimaru me regarda sortir de la salle avec un sourire sadique tandis que Kabuto m'entrainait dans ma chambre. Il me dit :

« Je viendrais te chercher vers dix-huit heures, car tu devras préparer la cuisine pour Orochimaru, Sasuke et moi même.

- La cuisine ? Pour vous ? Je suis votre disciple, pas votre esclave ! M'exclamais-je.

- C'est vrai, mais je crois que les évènements d'aujourd'hui valent bien ce genre de punition. Ne te plains pas, ça aurait pu être pire... Fit-il.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par « pire » ? Demandais-je.

- Disons que tu aurais pu devenir la nouvelle cobaye de maitre Orochimaru, ou pire, tu aurais pu passer une nuit avec l'un de nous... Allez, je te laisse cogiter dans ton coin. » Dit-il en éclatant de rire.

Et il referma la porte sèchement. Je me mis à pleurer car les mots d'Orochimaru à mon égard m'ont fait mal. Je ne savais plus où j'en étais : J'aimais Orochimaru qui s'est montré très odieux tout à l'heure, alors qu'Iruka qui est tellement gentil m'aime, contrairement à moi. J'avais compris malgré tout que j'aimais Iruka seulement d'amitié car je ne ressentais pas la même chose à son égard quand je le vois que quand je vois Orochimaru. D'ailleurs, une idée me traversa l'esprit. Je vais faire fi de ce qu'il m'a dit tout à l'heure et je vais tout faire pour exécuter du mieux possible mon travail auprès de lui, comme ça, peut-être que je le séduirais. Je séchai mes larmes et attendit dix-huit heures.

Pendant ce temps là, Kabuto était auprès de son maitre et il trouvait que les mots qu'il avait employés contre Adela étaient assez durs, et le regard peiné qu'elle avait lancé à son maitre confirmait cette pensée. Non pas qu'il aimait bien Adela, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait son maitre se laissait aller dans ses mots. Orochimaru se tourna vers lui et lui demanda à quoi il pensait ? Kabuto se dit qu'il valait mieux dire la vérité :

« Ne le prenez pas mal Maitre Orochimaru, mais je trouve que vous y êtes allé fort avec la fille, tout à l'heure.

- Ah bon tu trouves ? Pourtant je n'ai fait que lui dire la vérité.

- Cette fille ne connait rien de ses parents, hormis le nom de sa mère.

- Peut être mais elle apprendra bien la vérité tôt ou tard. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne laisserais passer aucun de ses faits et gestes. Elle est imprévisible.

- Sasuke aussi est imprévisible et pourtant vous lui laissez tout passer. Fit-il avec dégout.

- C'est différent. Adela est une gamine, tandis que Sasuke lui, est fort, robuste, il a tout ce qu'un véritable homme doit avoir.

- Je dois comprendre par là que vous qui vous appropriez le corps de personnes adultes, vous voulez vous approprier le corps de quelqu'un que vous considérez comme étant une « gamine » ? * en sachant qu'elle doit avoir la vingtaine à tout casser.* Alors là je ne vous comprend pas. Dit-il.

- De toute façon, ce n'est pas fait pour que tu comprennes Kabuto ! »

Kabuto comprit que cette phrase sonnait la fin de la conversation et il partir chercher Adela pour qu'elle commence à travailler au fourneaux. Il pensait à elle et à Orochimaru. Il disait à tout bout de champ qu'elle était une gamine, pourtant, elle avait une silhouette digne d'une femme et elle était très belle. Kabuto était sûr qu'Orochimaru savait tout aussi bien que lui qu'Adela n'a rien d'une gamine, ce qui laissa penser à Kabuto qu'il y avait une autre explication quant au comportement d'Orochimaru envers Adela, mais quoi ?


	22. Evasion

**Chapitre 20 : Evasion.**

« Allez, un peu de nerf Adela ! Ce que tu fais n'est pas digne d'un ninja ! Dit une voix peu gracieuse. »

Une séance d'entrainement ordinaire, dans le repaire d'Orochimaru, à trois heures du matin. Je me relevai pour la énième fois face à un Sasuke dont les capacités avaient gagné en ténèbre avec le temps. Cela faisait déjà trois mois que j'étais la « disciple » d'Orochimaru et je n'avais pas l'impression de progresser alors que Sasuke devenait de plus en plus effrayant au fur et à mesure des jours. Cela devait surement signifier qu'il n'allait pas tarder à commettre son attaque contre Orochimaru, qu'Orochimaru n'allait pas tarder à tomber malade... En parlant du loup...

« Bien, on reprendra l'entrainement plus tard. Sasuke, tu fais un excellant travail, quant à toi... Me Fit-il avec dégout. »

Il s'approcha de moi, tout doucement mais sûrement. J'attendais ces représailles avec sérénité. Il faut dire que je me suis habituée, avec le temps.

« Adela Koichi... Koichi, je ne sais même pas si je devrais souiller le nom de ma chère ancienne coéquipière avec votre prénom... il semblerait que votre tante vous a offert vos titres de Genin et de Chunin dans un paquet cadeau si j'ose dire. Vous n'êtes même pas capable de contrer une simple attaque Raiton de Sasuke, ni même de contrer son Susanô qui en est encore au stade de simple esquisse. Si j'aurais su, je n'aurai pas demandé à Guren de vous capturer, Kabuto aurait très bien pu le faire à sa place. Je tenais à vous dire que je vais peut être changer votre rang dans ce repaire.

- Quel rang ? Celui de la bonne à tout faire ?

- De la bonne à tout faire ? Mais vous n'êtes bonne à rien ma pauvre Adela ! Vous ne savez même pas faire la cuisine. Dit-il en éclatant de son rire glacial.

- Il n'y a que vous qui le dîtes ! Fis-je au tac au tac.

- Je ne vois sincèrement pas qui pourrait dire que vous êtes une bonne cuisinière, mis à part vos amis de Konoha. Je pensais plutôt à vous intégrer dans mes cobayes. Peut-être que votre corps me servira à quelque chose !

- Quoi ? Mais non, je refuse !

- Je me fous de savoir que vous refusez. Il ne vous reste qu'une seule chance de bien vous faire voir, après, ce sera direction les laboratoires et plus personne n'entendra parler de vous. »

Et il s'en alla avec cet éternel sourire sadique qui laissait présager qu'il savait déjà ce qu'il voulait me faire subir en tant que cobaye. Kabuto arriva après, avec dans ses mains, un balai et une pelle.

« Pendant que Maitre Orochimaru et Sasuke se reposent, tu vas nettoyer les dégâts que vous avez fait dans la salle d'entrainement, afin qu'ils puissent retrouver la salle parfaitement comme elle était il y a quelques heures. Me dit-il.

- Comme si Sasuke avait besoin de se reposer. Fis-je sèchement.

- Fais attention Adela ! Parce qu'Orochimaru pourrait bien oublier le fait qu'il t'es donné une dernière chance si tu refais ton insolente.

- Je m'en doute. Dis-je. »

Et il partit tandis que je commençai à enlever les gravats. Cela faisait maintenant trois mois que le cauchemar avait commencé. Orochimaru me traitait comme une moins que rien et Kabuto et Sasuke en profitaient. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pourrait être aussi méchant que ça avec moi, Orochimaru. Une « bonne à rien », si c'est ce qu'il croit, tant mieux pour lui. Mais il fallait bien avouer que c'est dur de le satisfaire, la preuve, j'ai encore en souvenir ma première soirée avec lui, c'était une catastrophe :

FLASH BACK.

Le diner que j'avais préparé était tout prêt avec une belle présentation et de bons mets à déguster. J'avais préparé des œufs avec de la mayonnaise dessus, car je savais que les œufs sont les aliments que préfère Orochimaru, ensuite de la ratatouille, après le fromage et enfin un sorbet citron, noix de coco. Malheureusement, le repas ne fut pas une réussite, il avait trouvé les œufs pas assez cuits, et la ratatouille trop épicée, le fromage, il n'y a pas touché, puis vint le comble de la catastrophe, la seule erreur à ne pas commettre pour un fan d'Orochimaru :

« Adela Koichi ! Fit Orochimaru. »

Je vins vers lui. Il était debout devant son assiette de sorbet et il semblait furieux. Il dit :

« Vous prétendez pouvoir me dire ce qu'il va se passer pour moi dans le futur et vous ne savez pas que je déteste la nourriture très froide ?! Dois-je croire que vous êtes un charlatan ?! Répondez ! »

Je portai à ce moment là ma main sur ma bouche. Je venais juste de me souvenir de ce détail. Orochimaru n'aime pas la nourriture très froide, comment ais-je pu oublier ça ? Je fis d'une petite voix :

« Veuillez m'excuser, je ne m'en suis plus rappelé... vous...vous voulez que je fasse autre chose ?

- Autre chose ? Non... non...allez-vous en, je ne veux plus vous revoir jusqu'à demain. Kabuto, conduis-moi ce boulet jusque dans son logement ! »

FIN FLAH BACK.

Une vraie catastrophe je vous dit. En plus de cela, il me traitait de boulet. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Quoi ? Je ne le savais pas. L'entrainement va recommencer, les voici qu'ils arrivent. Je posai mes instruments de travail dans un coin et Sasuke dit :

« Alors Adela ? Prête à recevoir un nouveau pâté ?

- C'est ce qu'on verra ! Fis-je avec provocation. »

Et l'entrainement commença. Je réussis à le surprendre plusieurs fois, à la plus grande surprise d'Orochimaru et de Kabuto. A la fin de l'entrainement, j'étais complètement exténuée. Orochimaru fit :

« C'étais mieux que d'habitude, mais je ne crois pas que cela vous sera suffisant pour que vous restiez comme disciple. Je prendrai ma décision demain matin. »

De retour dans ma chambre, je m'assis sur mon lit et je méditai. J'étais complètement sûre qu'il allait me conduire dans son laboratoire afin de faire des expériences sur moi dés demain. Je ne pouvais pas laisser une telle chose se produire, et pour éviter cela, la seule solution était de m'enfuir. J'attendis quelques heures, puis sortit dans le couloir avec une torche. J'eus quelques difficultés à trouver la sortie car on a du changer de repaire au moins trois fois depuis le début de ma « formation » avec Orochimaru. Quand je vis enfin la sortie, je me retiens de crier de joie afin d'éviter d'alerter quelqu'un mais mon sourire s'évanouit aussitôt quand...


	23. Sasuke le stratège

**Chapitre 21 : Sasuke le stratège.**

De retour dans ma chambre, je m'assis sur mon lit et je méditai. J'étais complètement sûre qu'il allait me conduire dans son laboratoire afin de faire des expériences sur moi dés demain. Je ne pouvais pas laisser une telle chose se produire, et pour éviter cela, la seule solution était de m'enfuir. J'attendis quelques heures, puis je sortis dans le couloir avec une torche. J'eus quelques difficultés à trouver la sortie car on a du changer de repaire au moins trois fois depuis le début de ma « formation » avec Orochimaru. Quand je vis enfin la sortie, je me retiens de crier de joie afin d'éviter d'alerter quelqu'un mais mon sourire s'évanouit aussitôt quand je tombai nez à nez avec Orochimaru et Sasuke qui revenaient sûrement d'un entrainement nocturne. Sasuke eut l'air surpris de me voir, quant à Orochimaru, il eut un sourire diabolique.

« Tiens, mais quelle bonne surprise ! Mademoiselle Koichi qui fait une balade nocturne ! Dit-il.

- Attendez, je peux tout vous expliquer ! Dis-je, paniquée.

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer Adela ! Vous voulez vous échapper parce que vous pensiez que j'allai faire de vous une de mes nouvelles cobayes, mais manque de chance, vous tombez face à face avec moi ! »

J'entendis un bruit derrière moi, je me retournai et vit Kabuto qui arrivait, sûrement alerté par les bruits. Il fit :

« Que se passe-t-il maître Orochimaru ? J'ai entendu du bruit et j'ai tout de suite accouru ici !

- Oh rien de grave Kabuto, disons que mon ex-disciple allait nous faire fausse compagnie.

- Très bien ! Qu'allez-vous faire d'elle maintenant ?

- Je te charge de la mettre dans la prison qui est à proximité des laboratoires. A partir de maintenant, elle est mon nouveau cobaye !

- Quoi ? Mais vous ne pouvez pas faire ça maitre Orochimaru ! Fit Kabuto. Fit-il.

- Il a raison ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Donnez moi une dernière chance, et je vous promets que ça ne se reproduira plus. Je vous en fais le serment. Fis-je en m'agrippant à lui et en le regardant avec un regard empli de désespoir.

- Ce n'est pas en m'envoyant votre regard de chien battu que je vous accorderai ma clémence. Kabuto... »

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase car il eut à ce moment là une violente quinte de toux et il crachait du sang. Je fis en lui tenant ses bras :

« Orochimaru !

- Cela doit être son corps qui commence à le rejeter ! Sasuke emmène-le dans ses appartements, pendant que j'emmène mademoiselle Koichi dans la prison. Dit Kabuto.»

Kabuto m'emmena en direction des laboratoires alors que je regardais Orochimaru d'un œil inquiet tout en apercevant le sourire mauvais de Sasuke. Il ferma la porte de la prison à double tour en me disant :

« Bon, je vais aller soigner Orochimaru ! Dit-il.

- Tu me tiendras au courant des nouvelles ?

- Si tu le désires. Fit-il en me regardant bizarrement.

- Mais faites attention à Sasuke ! Il pourrait faire quelque chose...de mal...

- J'y veillerais Adela ! Dis-moi, tu dois avoir en toi beaucoup de bonté, pour t'inquiéter de l'état de santé d'Orochimaru après ce qu'il t'a fait subir, ou tu dois être tout simplement très amoureuse de lui... »

Et il s'en alla en me laissant perplexe. Il avait beau être un binoclard lèche-botte de son maître, il n'en restait pas moins quelqu'un de très observateur et surtout très perspicace. Peut-être étais-ce la raison pour laquelle Orochimaru l'appréciait autant. Il fallait bien reconnaître que oui, je m'inquiétais de l'état de santé, en revanche, que je sois amoureuse de lui, finalement, je n'en était plus aussi sûre ! Il a vraiment été odieux avec moi, au point de me considérer comme un cobaye sans importance, comme si je n'étais pas un être humain. Ca me faisait mal de penser à cela, car je l'avais vraiment aimé. Des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues mais je fus contrainte de les sécher car j'entendis quelqu'un arriver. C'était Sasuke :

« Alors miss Adela la fausse voyante, ça te fais quoi de passer de disciple à cobaye ? Fit-il avec un sourire narquois.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu me veux ? Dis-je méchamment.

- Oh rien ! J'avais juste envie de parler avec toi...de toi, de mes projets futurs...

- De moi ? Dis-je, surprise.

- Oui, de toi ! J'aimerais que tu m'avoues une chose...

- Et quoi ? Il n'y a rien qui n'est susceptible de t'intéresser dans ma vie ! Dis-je.

- Avoues-moi que tu aimes Orochimaru !

- Quoi ? Non, tu dis n'importe quoi ! Dis-je, surprise.

- Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu ces derniers temps. Tu cherches tout le temps à l'impressionner, à essayer de nouvelles choses lors des entrainements, tu encaisses chaque paroles méchantes qu'il te dit et tout à l'heure, quand il a eu son malaise, tu t'es carrément précipité sur lui pour l'aider. Si ce n'est pas de l'amour, dis-moi ce que c'est !

- Je crois que tu prends un peu trop tes désirs, pour des réalités Sasuke !

- Je ne crois pas. Tu sais quand j'étais à Konoha, il y avait toujours pleins de filles insignifiantes qui me suivaient en permanence. Et elles se comportaient toujours comme toi avec Orochimaru.

- Mais je ne suis pas une groupie ! Là est la différence !

- Je le sais bien ! Et c'est ce qui faisait toute la différence. Au début, je te considérais comme une copie de Sakura en rousse, mais j'ai compris ce qu'étaient tes sentiments. J'aurai bien aimé rencontré une fille comme toi, qui m'aime sincèrement comme toi tu aimes sincèrement ce pauvre serpent, qui va l'apprendre avant de se faire tuer, de mes mains pour me prouver que je suis assez fort pour tuer Itachi !

- Tu vas donc réellement tuer Orochimaru ! Je t'en pris ne fais pas ça !

- Et pourquoi ça, dame serpent ?

- Parce que ça ne t'apportera rien de le tuer, le monde te considèrera comme un lâche parce que tu as tué quelqu'un qui était plus faible que toi. D'ailleurs, tu risques de partir avec l'illusion d'être devenu plus fort qu'Itachi puisque tu auras réussis à « tuer » Orochimaru. Et si je peux te donner un conseil, essayes d'en apprendre un peu plus sur le passé de ton frère avant de faire quelque chose d'irréparable !

- J'en ai rien à faire de tes conseils Adela ! Pour l'instant, ma priorité c'est Orochimaru, pas mon frère. Maintenant adieu ! Dit-il en s'en allant. »

Je lui criais d'attendre, mais il était déjà trop loin pour qu'il puisse m'entendre ! Je pensais que Sasuke n'y connaissait rien en affaire sentimentale, pourtant il m'avait éclairé sur ce que j'éprouvais pour Orochimaru. Désormais, j'en étais sûre, je l'aimais, et pour lui prouver il faut que je le sauve de Sasuke mais comment ? Je regardais partout, puis il me vint une idée lorsque le gardien de la prison arriva pour sa garde...


	24. Combat par amour

**Chapitre 22 : Combat par amour.**

« J'en ai rien à faire de tes conseils Adela ! Pour l'instant, ma priorité c'est Orochimaru, pas mon frère. Maintenant adieu ! Dit Sasuke en s'en allant. »

Désormais, j'en étais sûre, je l'aimais, et pour lui prouver il faut que je le sauve de Sasuke mais comment ? Je regardais partout, puis il me vint une idée lorsque le gardien de la prison arriva pour sa garde. Il était assez robuste et grand. Je vis qu'il tenait une carafe d'eau dans sa main. Je l'appelai :

« Hé monsieur, pouvez-vous me donner à boire, je commence à avoir soif ?

- Ben, c'est qu'il y a du vin dans ma carafe ma p'tite dame ! Dit-il l'air un peu niais.

- Ecoutez, je vois que votre regard inexpressif brillant d'intelligence me dit que vous n'êtes pas le genre d'homme à laisser mourir de soif une pauvre dame en détresse. »

J'exagérais mais peut-être arriverais-je à l'amadouer un peu.

« Bon, j'veux bien vous donner un peu à boire mais pas beaucoup hein ?!

- Allez-y ! »

Il ouvrit la porte de la prison et s'approcha de moi pour me faire boire du vin, juste le temps de lancer un leurre pour pouvoir m'échapper de la prison. Je ne pris pas la peine de me retourner et courut à toute vitesse en direction des appartements d'Orochimaru en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

Pendant ce temps dans les appartements d'Orochimaru :

Orochimaru était allongé dans son lit, toussant toutes les trente secondes et considérablement affaiblit. Kabuto venait de lui donner une potion pour atténuer les douleurs, chose qu'Orochimaru avala avec plus au moins de difficulté.

« Tes médicaments sont toujours aussi infects Kabuto ! Mais bon, ne dit-on-pas que les remèdes les plus efficaces sont toujours ceux qui ont le plus mauvais goût ?! Que ferais-je sans toi mon cher bras-droit ?

- Je dois avouer, sans vouloir vous vexer Maitre Orochimaru, que vous ne feriez pas grand chose. Mais je vous déconseillerais quand même de vous plaindre du mauvais goût de mes médicaments, parce que je pourrais demander à Adela de vous préparer quelque chose ! Dit-il, légèrement moqueur. »

Orochimaru le regarda d'un regard mauvais, qui fit reculer Kabuto de quelques centimètres.

« Et moi je te déconseille de faire allusion à cette fille ! Elle ne nous a apporté que des problèmes ! Dit-il méchamment.

- Et quel genre de problèmes Maitre Orochimaru ? Demanda Kabuto. »

Orochimaru ne répondit pas tout de suite. Kabuto savait très bien que son maitre n'avait aucune idée de quel problème elle lui avait apporté, que finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas elle le problème. Il dit :

« Je vais vous laisser vous reposer. Je reviendrai dans une heure pour votre médicament. »

Kabuto sortit à peine de la pièce qu'un faisceau de lumière bleue traversa la pièce et vint se planter dans le bras d'Orochimaru. Le sannin se demanda ce que cela pouvait bien être quand la porte éclata en mille morceau, laissant apparaître Sasuke, armé d'un sourire triomphale sur son visage.

« Sasuke ? Que fais-tu ?

- Prépares-toi à mourir Orochimaru ! »

Au même moment dans l'un des couloirs du repaire :

Je courrais toujours de couloirs en couloirs, espérant trouver les appartements d'Orochimaru avant Sasuke lorsque j'entendis des voix venant de l'une des pièces. Je devinais aisément que l'une de ces voix appartenait à Orochimaru, affaibli de toute évidence, et l'autre plus sûre, plus meurtrière de Sasuke. Je fis irruption dans la pièce alors que Sasuke s'avançait vers Orochimaru, armé de son épée. Je m'interposais sous les regards médusés de Sasuke et d'Orochimaru.

« Mademoiselle Koichi, que faites-vous là ? Demanda Orochimaru qui n'était visiblement pas content.

- Tiens Adela ! Tu as réussis à t'échapper de ta prison ? Tu es donc plus maligne que je ne le croyais ! Fit Sasuke d'un ton moqueur.

- Cela pourrait vous paraître surprenant Orochimaru, mais je viens vous sauver. Dis-je d'un ton déterminé.

- Un prétendu ninja légendaire qui se fait sauver par une fille ! J'en pleurerai de rire ! S'exclama Sasuke.

- Quant à toi, espèce d'idiot, je vais devoir passer à l'action, puisque les mots ne suffisent pas à te faire retrouver la raison ! Répondis-je à Sasuke. »

Et je l'attaquai. Sasuke qui fut surpris par ma démarche soudaine ne vit pas venir le coup qu'il se ramassa sur la figure. Mais il répliqua immédiatement avec une attaque Raiton que j'esquivai sans crainte. Je tentais de le plonger dans une illusion mais lui aussi l'esquiva. Ensuite, Sasuke essaya d'invoquer Susanô comme pendant les entrainements, mais je lui lançais une nouvelle illusion dans lequel je réussis à le plonger, annulant au passage sa tentative d'invocation du Susanô. C'était une illusion que j'avais nommé « Technique de la passion du Christ. » au cour duquel Sasuke se retrouve attaché sur une croix, exactement comme un personnage religieux bien connu dans le monde réel.

« Pour ta gouverne Sasuke, sache que cette technique n'a rien à voir avec les techniques dîtes Jashin d'Hidan, un des collègues de ton frère. C'est une technique que j'ai apprise à Konoha et qui s'appelle la « technique de la passion du Christ » et ta destinée à partir de maintenant c'est la mort, tel que l'a vécu ce malheureux Jésus il y a des années. La seule différence, c'est que je ne vais pas te laisser mourir sur cette croix, je vais te planter des kunais, pleins de kunais dans ton corps, jusqu'à ton dernier souffle. »

Et je commençais mon œuvre, entendant Sasuke qui se mit à hurler comme un cochon que l'on étriperait. Mais peu importe, j'avais gagné mon combat, mon combat par amour. Je n'arrivais pas à m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai fais ça pour Orochimaru mais je me disais que l'amour nous amenait à faire des choses dénuées de sens. Sasuke s'agitait beaucoup, voire trop pour quelqu'un qui est censé être attaché sur une croix. Je m'aperçus que Sasuke allait réussir à s'échapper de mon illusion que je rompis tout de suite si je ne voulais pas ressentir les effets secondaires. Sasuke était à bout de souffle, très affaiblit, et moi de même car cela nécessitais beaucoup de chakra. Je demandais :

« Comment as-tu réussis à... ?

- Je n'allais quand même pas me laisser tuer par une fille ! Mais je dois avouer que tu es très forte ! Quant à toi Orochimaru, dis-toi que ce n'est que parti remise et la prochaine fois, ta chère Adela ne sera pas là pour te sauver la mise ! »

Et il s'enfuit. J'étais trop fatiguée pour me lancer à sa poursuite. Kabuto entra avec les médicaments d'Orochimaru et ne fut pas étonné de voir une partie de la pièce complètement détruite. Il fit :

« Maitre Orochimaru, je me suis permit de prendre un corps de rechange, je me suis dit que Sasuke ne vous est plus d'utilité.

- Merci Kabuto. Dit-il d'une voix calme. »

Il partit prendre possession du dit corps. Pendant ce temps-là, Kabuto se rapprocha de moi et me dit :

« Tu as été très courageuse de t'interposer entre Maitre Orochimaru et Sasuke ! J'ai vu toute la scène. Ce combat était magnifique ! J'espère sincèrement que Maitre Orochimaru saura te remercier comme il se doit.

- Je te remercie Kabuto ! Dis-je en lui donnant une accolade amicale. »

Orochimaru revint et je me retournai face à lui. Il fit :

« Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça Adela ? Répondez ! »

Je le regardais intensément dans les yeux puis je sortis de la pièce sans prendre la peine de lui répondre. Lorsque je fus sorti, Orochimaru regarda d'un air excédé Kabuto, qui lui dit :

« Il n'y a qu'une seule explication aux actes d'Adela : Un sentiment qui gouverne toutes les personnes sur terre et qui nous fait faire des actes que l'on a pas forcément envie de faire. Un sentiment qui nous rend heureux mais qui peut aussi nous effrayer. Un sentiment auquel personne ne peut échapper, même pas vous. »

Et Kabuto sortit à son tour de la pièce, laissant Orochimaru dans une perplexité la plus complexe.


	25. Jiraya

**Chapitre 23 : Jiraya.**

A Konoha, les rues étaient bondées en raison du soleil qui brillait depuis plusieurs jours déjà et les gens semblaient heureux. En revanche dans le bâtiment des Hokages, l'atmosphère était beaucoup plus tendue. En effet, Tsunade recevait Iruka, complètement déprimé depuis sa dernière mission dans le pays des Rizières. La mission avait été un échec cuisant. Non seulement lui et son équipe n'avaient pas réussis à sceller Sanbi qui est maintenant entre les mains de l'Akatsuki mais ils n'avaient également pas réussis à ramener Adela à Konoha, ce que considérait Iruka comme un échec personnel. Ses amis, dont Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Yamato et même l'Hokage avaient essayés de lui remonter le moral, en vain. Tsunade referma la porte derrière lui, s'assoit derrière son bureau et dit :

« Iruka, je t'ai convoqué parce que je veux savoir comment tu vas depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu. Naruto m'a dit que tu ne sortais plus de chez toi.

- Je suis désolée Maitre Hokage. Mais je n'arrive plus à accepter la situation. Moi je suis confortablement installé dans un village prospère et où il fait bon vivre alors qu'Adela, elle est peut être mourante dans l'un des laboratoires d'Orochimaru... »

Tsunade écoutait parler Iruka tout en le regardant. Il avait beaucoup maigri et avait perdu de son teint habituellement hâlé. Elle remarqua aussi qu'il se négligeait beaucoup, sa queue de cheval paraissait avoir été faite à la va-vite, il y avait de nombreuses tâches qui apparaissaient de par et d'autre de sa tenue de ninja, mais ce qui inquiétait le plus Tsunade, c'est qu'il y avait cette odeur persistante d'alcool qui émanait de sa bouche. Elle fit :

« Je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir, mais t'es-tu regardé dans une glace ?

- Que voulez-vous dire Maitre Hokage ?

- Je veux dire par là qu'à mes yeux, et à ceux de tes amis, tu n'as plus rien d'un ninja. Regarde-toi un peu, tu es complètement négligé, découragé et surtout malheureux. Je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça. Tu vas faire ce que je te dis : D'une part, je veux que tu te laves ainsi que tes vêtements, que tu enlèves les canettes de bières qui jonchent sûrement ta table basse. Après je veux que tu reviennes et je te dirais quelque chose d'important.

-Je... mais comment savez-vous pour la bière ?

- Il me suffit que de sentir ton odeur pour le savoir...

- Ah je vois, je vais aller faire ce que vous m'avez dit. Fit-il quelque peu gêné. »

Et il partit. Tsunade se leva et dit à Shizune :

« Shizune, convoques ici même les team de Gai, Kakashi, Kurenai et l'ancienne équipe d'Asuma, ainsi que Kakashi et Yamato. Je vais avoir besoin d'eux. Fais en sorte qu'ils arrivent avant Iruka.

- Bien Tsunade. »

Et elle partit. Une demi-heure après, Iruka se présenta à nouveau devant Tsunade, mais il fut assez étonné de voir devant lui Kakashi, Yamato, Sai et les Onze de Konoha. Il dit :

« Maitre Hokage, pourquoi y-a-t'il tout ce monde ?

- Disons que j'ai reçu des informations importantes qui nécessitent que toutes les personnes présentes dans cette pièce soient au courant. Fit Tsunade.

- Quelles genres de choses ? Demanda Tenten, curieuse.

- Et bien, j'ai eu des nouvelles de mes équipes d'espionnage qui sont assez inquiétantes. Tout d'abord, celle qui suit les actions de l'Akatsuki. Il semblerait que l'Akatsuki soit de plus en plus active, du moins leurs attaques se font de plus en plus répétées, cela ne m'étonnerai guère qu'ils attaquent le village prochainement. Jiraya a réussi à localiser le repère du chef de l'Akatsuki qui se fait appeler Pein, malheureusement, les crapauds qu'a invoqué Jiraya m'ont appris qu'au terme d'un magnifique combat durant lequel Jiraya s'est montré particulièrement digne d'un Hokage, Jiraya est mort de ses blessures mais...

- Quoi ? L'ermite pas net est mort ? Demanda Naruto.

- Oui, Naruto, j'en suis désolée. Mais continues à m'écouter s'il te plait ? Dit Tsunade, en larmes.

- Je...Je vous écoute... Dit-il faiblement.

- Les crapauds m'ont remis cette lettre dans laquelle il regrette de ne pas avoir été un bon père...

- Un bon père ? Jiraya avait un enfant ? Demanda Shikamaru, surpris.

- Oui, dans cette lettre, il explique comment il a abandonné son ex-femme de l'époque et sa petite fille, faisant croire à sa mort, et quand son ancienne femme est morte, il n'a pas voulu revenir au village pour s'occuper de sa fille, qui n'avait que quelques mois à l'époque et...et... c'est moi qui a du m'en occuper, j'imagine que vous connaissez la suite maintenant ?

- Attendez une minute, vous nous dîtes, qu'en définitive, l'ex-femme de Jiraya était Haiko Atamaru et que sa petite fille s'appelle... Commença Sakura.

- ...C'est bien ça Sakura, Adela est la fille de Jiraya. Finit tristement Naruto. »

Il y eut un gros blanc après cette révélation plus que choquante pour la majorité des personnes présentes. Personne n'aurait pu imaginer que Jiraya s'était marié un jour et qu'il aurait pu avoir un enfant.

« Est-ce-que Adela est au courant ?

- Non, je voulais garder le secret jusqu'à ce que Jiraya revienne pour un moment au village, malheureusement, ils n'auront pas eu le temps de faire connaissance. Aussi je vous demanderez de ne rien dire à Adela, si vous la recroisez un jour.

- Ne pensez-vous pas que c'est pour ça qu'Orochimaru s'est emparé d'elle ? Demanda Iruka.

- J'y viens Iruka. Pour répondre à ta question, non je ne pense pas que c'est la raison. A ma connaissance, il ne me semble pas qu'Orochimaru soit au courant de cette partie de la vie de Jiraya et d'Haiko, qu'il connaissait très bien. Mais j'imagine qu'il a du faire quelques recherches après avoir rencontré Adela. En parlant d'Orochimaru, les espions de Konoha qui le traque m'ont dit que Sasuke a attaqué Orochimaru il n'y a pas longtemps mais qu'il a échoué, ce qui signifie qu'il est actuellement en fuite. Grâce à cela nous avons pu localiser son repaire. Iruka et les autres, je voudrais que vous y alliez pour tenter de ramener Adela. Acceptez-vous cette mission ?

- Nous l'acceptons maitre Tsunade ! Fit Iruka.

- Bien, je veux que vous soyez partis avant la tombée de la nuit.

- Oui, maitre Tsunade. Dirent-ils tous en chœur. »

Et ils sortirent de la pièce, encore abasourdis par ce qu'ils ont appris.


	26. Réconciliation?

**Chapitre 24 : Réconciliation ?**

Pendant ce temps là, dans un repaire dont nous ne citerons pas le propriétaire, un certain homme serpent réfléchissait aux évènements antérieurs : l'attaque de Sasuke, Adela qui lui sauve la vie pour une raison que Dieu seul sait et la remarque de Kabuto. Il devait bien se l'avouer, pour une fois il était perdu. Il ne savait pas s'il devait remercier Adela ou s'il devait la tuer pour ce qu'elle a fait. D'un côté, il s'était habitué à avoir une présence féminine dans le repaire, mais d'un autre côté, Adela lui avait apporté tellement de problèmes... Il voulait avoir la paix, et en général quand quelqu'un le gênait, il le tuait aussi sec, c'est ce qu'il entreprit de faire avec Adela. Il la retrouva dehors, faisant tremper ses pieds au bord du lac qui était non loin du repaire. Il s'approcha d'elle en toute discrétion et quelques mètres derrière elle, il leva son kunai, prêt à frapper mais... impossible d'abattre ce fichu kunai sur elle. Orochimaru était incapable de lui faire du mal, mais pourquoi ? Il resta dans cette position pendant quelques minutes, perdu dans ses pensées, qui furent interrompus par Adela :

« Je sais que vous êtes là, vous n'avez donc pas besoin de tenir ce pauvre kunai comme vous le faîtes. Dit-je. »

Orochimaru baissa aussitôt son kunai, et resta derrière elle ne sachant quoi faire. Je me levais et me retournai vers lui, le regard froid :

« Alors comme ça vous vous apprêtiez à me tuer ? Juste après vous avoir sauvé la vie ? Si j'aurais su, j'aurais laissé Sasuke se charger de vous. Dis-je froidement. »

Bien entendu, je ne pensais absolument pas ces paroles. Je ne veux pas qu'il meure mais son attitude envers moi me dégoûta, ce qui me fit prendre la décision suivante :

« Bien, comme je ne suis récompensée pour aucun de mes efforts, et même pour avoir sauvée votre damnée vie, je pense qu'il serait préférable que je m'en aille retrouver mes amis à Konoha et...

- Non ne partez pas ! Fit Orochimaru d'une voix rocailleuse. »

Je me retournai vers lui, étonnée de ses paroles. Voulait-il que je reste pour qu'il puisse me tuer tranquillement ou voulait-il que je reste parce que finalement j'en vaux la peine selon lui.

« Et... pourquoi ? Demandais-je.

- Pour vous remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie, je pense que c'est la moindre des choses en effet. Mais je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. Dit-il en s'assoyant auprès du lac. »

Je me méfiait, peut-être voulait-il me noyer. Après tout, ça ne laisse pas de traces comme meurtre. Orochimaru vit mon hésitation, il dit :

« Faites-moi confiance ! Dit-il. »

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais cette phrase me donna la certitude que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Je m'asseyais donc auprès de lui. Il dit :

« Je pense que nous sommes partis d'un mauvais pied, depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés, et je voudrais que nous recommencions du début, si vous le voulez bien, évidemment ? »

Il avait dit tout cela d'une voix très calme et je dois avouer que je fus assez surprise par les mots d'Orochimaru. J'ignorais pourquoi il voulait faire cela, mais c'était la première fois qu'il me témoignait de la sympathie, et venant d'Orochimaru, cela ne pouvait pas se refuser. J'hochais un oui de la tête, l'encourageant à continuer. Il reprit :

« Si cela ne vous ennuie pas, je souhaites que vous sachiez tout de ma pauvre vie : Je suis né il y a exactement cinquante-quatre ans à Konoha, un village que vous connaissez bien maintenant, je suppose. Mes parents sont morts quelques années après, mais je n'ai pas le moindre souvenir d'eux. J'ai grandit seul, regardant les autres enfants, riant aux éclats, entourés de leur père et de leur mère, qui s'extasiaient toujours devant un château de sable construit dans le parc de Konoha, ce que je trouvais ridicule. Quelques années après, je fis la rencontre de Tsunade, Jiraya et de Sarutobi, que je considérais comme un idole, mais au final, il était l'idole des jeunes, parce que tous les enfants de mon âge l'adoraient... »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire intérieurement lorsqu'il parla de Sarutobi, l'idole des jeune, car dans le monde réel, enfin en France, l'idole des jeunes, c'est Johnny Halliday, tu m'étonnes qu'à côté de lui, Sarutobi suscite toute l'admiration, après, ce n'est que mon avis...

« ... C'est lui qui m'a dit que le fait de trouver la peau d'un serpent blanc sur la tombe de mes parents était bon signe et que j'allai sûrement devenir un ninja célèbre alors je me suis mis en tête d'acquérir toutes les techniques, tous les secrets de ce monde, et quand j'y serait parvenu, je pourrais me considérer comme étant célèbre. Et vous connaissez la suite. Maintenant à vous de me raconter votre vie. »

J'avais écouté son récit très attentivement et je fus étonnée de savoir qu'il voulait que je lui raconte ma vie. Mais bon, vu qu'il m'avait tout dit, il était normal que j'en fasse de même.

« D'accord, je vais vous raconter la mienne. Je suis née il y a vingt ans à Konoha également et ma mère s'appelait Haiko Atamaru et je ne connais pas le nom de mon père. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils ont été tués à peine quelques mois après ma naissance. Normalement cela aurait dû être à Tsunade de s'occuper de moi, mais comme elle ne le pouvait pas, elle m'a envoyé dans cette famille de riches, dans le monde réel. Toutes ces années passées à leur côté étaient vraiment horribles. Je ne suis pas allée à l'école maternelle, ni en primaire car c'était des précepteurs qui venaient me faire la classe. La première fois que je suis sortie de leur maison, c'était pour aller au collège, mais en plus de ne pas m'entendre avec mes parents adoptifs et avec la tête de lévrier afghan, c'est-à-dire mon frère, je ne m'entendais pas non plus avec mes camarades de classe, et même avec mes prétendus amis. Enfin bref, toujours est-il que pour m'évader de ma situation, je passais mon temps à regarder Naruto à la télévision, car acheter des livres de ce genre, c'était interdit, et regarder la télévision était la seule chose que je pouvais faire sans que quelqu'un le fasse pour moi. Il y a quelques mois, après une énième dispute avec mes parents adoptifs, je me suis enfuie de leur maison et je me suis retrouvée ici, dans votre monde, je ne sais toujours pas comment, et comme vous l'avez dit tout à l'heure, vous connaissez la suite.

- Adela, j'aimerais vous présenter mes excuses pour tout ce que j'ai fait de mal à votre encontre. Et je suis sincère pour une fois.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois accepter vos excuses, mais je dois vous dire que Sasuke est parti tuer Itachi. S'il fait ça, il va y avoir de graves conséquences.

- Quels genres de conséquences ?

- Disons que ça va plus le faire souffrir que le soulager, si vous voyez un peu ce que je veux dire.

- Je ne vois pas trop ce que vous voulez dire mais je veux bien partir à sa recherche, de toute façon, j'ai quelque chose à régler avec lui. Il se fait tard, peut-être devrions nous aller se coucher.

- Oui, vous avez raison ! Bonne nuit Orochimaru ! Dis-je le plus simplement du monde.

- Bonne nuit à vous aussi... Adela. »

Et il partit se coucher tandis que je restais encore un peu au bord du lac, sans me soucier que derrière nous, une personne avait observé toute la scène, un sourire rayonnant son visage.


	27. Recherches

**Chapitre 25 : Recherches.**

Quelques mois avaient passés depuis ma conversation au bord du lac et les relations entre Orochimaru et moi semblaient s'améliorer malgré le fait que nous continuions à mettre de la distance entre nous. En effet, Orochimaru m'a proposé un nouvel entrainement qui mettrait mes compétences en valeurs, et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que j'avais beaucoup progressée puisque j'ai vaincu à deux reprises Kabuto que je considère maintenant comme un grand ami et réciproquement. De son coté, ce que trouvait surprenant Kabuto, c'est le changement d'Orochimaru depuis plusieurs mois. Il était beaucoup moins cruel avec Adela et lui et il semblait s'ouvrir de plus en plus à la vie, et il a bien entendu décelé le trouble chez Orochimaru quand il abordait le sujet d'Adela lors de leurs conversations de fin de soirée. Un jour, Kabuto était en pleine discussion avec Orochimaru au sujet d'un cobaye quand Adela arriva dans la pièce, l'air déterminée.

« Orochimaru, il faut que nous parlions, c'est au sujet de Sasuke. Fis-je.

- Bien, je vous écoute. Dit-il.

- J'ai eu des nouvelles de vos espions qui suivent discrètement Sasuke et il semblerait qu'il ait retrouvé la trace de son frère. Et il a l'air très motivé pour le tuer.

- Adela, nous ne pouvons rien faire contre ça, je crois que cela fait partit du destin de Sasuke ! Il est amené à tuer son frère, et rien ne l'empêchera. Fit Kabuto.

- Je dois avouer que je suis d'accord avec Kabuto. Dit Orochimaru.

- Mais vous ne comprenez pas, Sasuke va tuer l'un des derniers membres de la famille Uchiwa pour rien. Je n'ai aucune affection pour lui, mais je ne voudrais pas qu'il fasse quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter amèrement toute sa vie après !

- Et que voulez-vous que nous fassions Adela ? Le convaincre ? Dit Orochimaru.

- Parfaitement ! En lui racontant la vérité sur ce qu'il s'est passé cette fameuse nuit où tout le clan Uchiwa a été exterminé !

- Quoi ? Tu veux lui dire qu'Itachi n'a pas fait ça volontairement, qu'il a été contraint et forcé par Danzô et les conseillers ? Demanda Kabuto.

- Oui, la vérité quoi ! Rien ne coûte d'essayer ! Dis-je en regardant Orochimaru.

- Où se trouve Sasuke et est-il seul ? Demanda Orochimaru, l'air intéressé.

- D'après vos espions, Sasuke est entouré de trois personnes nommées Suigestsu, Karin et Juugo et il serait en direction d'un des temples du clan Uchiwa dans le pays de la Cascade.

- Très bien je vais réfléchir à tout ça et je verrais si ça vaut la peine de le rechercher. »

Pendant ce temps-là, à Konoha :

La nuit venait à peine de tomber à Konoha quand un groupe de ninja se rassembla devant la grande porte. L'un de ces ninjas, Iruka, récapitulait le plan qu'il avait en tête pour ramener Adela au village en attendant les derniers retardataires, c'est-à-dire Naruto et Shikamaru. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin. Shikamaru s'excusa auprès d'Iruka.

« Pardonnez notre retard Iruka Sensei, mais avec Naruto, on a fait une petite escapade chez Ichiraku et malheureusement, nous n'avons pas vu l'heure passer.

- Evidemment ! Vous savez que vous mettez la mission en péril en arrivant en retard. Demanda Iruka qui n'aimait pas les retardataires.

- Si je peux me permettre Iruka Sensei, il vaut mieux partir en mission l'estomac plein que sans avoir rien avalé. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? Fit Sai.

- Euh... là n'est pas la question ! Tout le monde est arrivé donc nous pouvons partir, en espérant qu'Orochimaru n'a pas eu l'idée de changer de repaire entre-temps. »

Et le groupe de ninjas partit une nouvelle fois en direction du pays des Rizières mais en chemin, ils rencontrèrent l'une des équipes d'ANBU de Konoha.

« Vous êtes l'équipe que Tsunade a dépêché pour tenter de ramener Adela Koichi ? Demanda l'un des ANBUS

- Oui, pourquoi ? Ne me dîtes pas qu'Orochimaru a changé de repaire ?! Fit Iruka, quelque peu énervé.

- Non, il n'a pas changé de repaire, mais il se pourrait qu'Orochimaru quitte son repaire en compagnie de la fille et de Kabuto Yakushi pour aller au pays de la Cascade.

- Pourquoi il veut aller au pays de la Cascade, le serpent ? Demanda Naruto.

- Et bien, il semblerait que Sasuke Uchiwa soit là bas pour tuer Itachi et pour une raison que j'ignore, la fille veut retrouver Sasuke pour le convaincre de ne pas tuer Itachi !

- Vous êtes sûrs de ce que vous avancez ? Demanda Iruka.

- Oui, vous êtes sûrs que Sasuke est là bas ? Si c'est le cas, ça signifie qu'Adela est géniale : Même en détention, elle continue notre mission ! Fit Naruto, enthousiaste.

- Oui, nous en sommes sûrs. Excusez-nous, mais il faut que l'on remette notre rapport à l'Hokage. Il y a une autre équipe d'espions au pays de la Cascade qui surveille Sasuke et qui attend l'arrivée possible d'Orochimaru. »

Lorsque l'équipe d'ANBU fut partie, Iruka se retourna en face de ses coéquipiers et leur dit :

« Ces informations sont peut-être sûres, mais ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est pourquoi Orochimaru a-t-il accepté la requête d'Adela, qui est censée être sa prisonnière, donc je décide que nous nous séparons : les équipes 7 et 8 vont venir avec moi au pays de la Cascade tandis que l'équipe Gai et l'équipe 10, vous irez jusqu'à Oto. Dés que l'un d'entre nous localise la position d'Orochimaru, on envoie un clone avertir l'autre équipe. Etes-vous d'accord ? Dit Iruka.

- Oui, ce plan me convient. Fit Shikamaru.

- Très bien, alors dispersion ! »

Au même moment, dans le repaire d'Orochimaru :

« Adela, Kabuto, j'ai pris ma décision : J'ai décidé de me lancer à la recherche de Sasuke. Nous partons dans cinq minutes. Fit Orochimaru, le sourire mauvais.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que cela peut vous rapporter, maitre Orochimaru ? Demanda Kabuto, ahuri.

- Et bien, ce n'est pas à cause que Sasuke a tenté de m'assassiner que je vais renoncer à son corps ! Dit Orochimaru. »

Cinq minutes plus tard, Kabuto, Adela et Orochimaru partirent en direction du pays de la Cascade. A peine avaient-ils passés la frontière qu'ils tombèrent nez à nez avec un certain groupe de ninjas :

« Adela ?

- Vous ? »


	28. Orochimaru ou Konoha?

**Chapitre 26 : Orochimaru ou Konoha ?**

Cinq minutes plus tard, nous partîmes en direction du pays de la Cascade. Mais à peine avions-nous passés la frontière que nous tombâmes nez à nez avec un certain groupe de ninjas :

« Adela ?

- Vous ? »

En effet, c'était peut-être à peine croyable, mais je me trouvais bien face à face avec Iruka et mes amis de Konoha. J'étais contente de les revoir, mais j'étais aussi surprise.

« Mais, qu'est-ce-que vous faîtes-là ? Vous aussi, vous cherchez Sasuke ? »

Je me dis que Sasuke n'était peut-être pas la raison première lorsque je vis Kiba envoyer un clone, je ne sais trop où.

« Non, nous ne sommes pas venus jusqu'ici pour Sasuke, mais pour te ramener à Konoha, là où est ta vraie maison. Dit Iruka, d'un ton déterminé.

- Si je peux me permettre, Adela est ma nouvelle disciple, donc, n'allez pas croire que vous pouvez la ramener sans encombre ! Fit Orochimaru.

- Adela n'est pas votre disciple ! Elle est une ninja de Konoha et aussi, sur un plan plus personnel, ma petite-amie ! » Dit Iruka.

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'une bombe non seulement sur Adela, qui avec tous ces évènements, avait oublié qu'elle était toujours en couple avec Iruka mais elle eut aussi un drôle d'effet sur Orochimaru, qui ressentit pour la première fois de sa vie, une vive douleur au niveau du cœur.

« Oui, je le sais bien...mais Iruka, essayes de comprendre, si on est au pays de la Cascade, c'est parce que je veux retrouver Sasuke avant qu'il ne commette une erreur qu'il regrettera toute sa vie. Fit Adela d'un ton faible.

- Adela, peut-tu m'expliquer comment tu as fait pour convaincre Orochimaru de venir jusqu'ici pour Sasuke ? Demanda Iruka.

- Oui, moi aussi j'aimerais bien le savoir ! Fit Kabuto d'un ton inquisiteur. »

Un ton inquisiteur qui s'évanouit aussitôt devant le regard noir d'Orochimaru et d'Adela.

« C'est simple, ce n'est pas à cause que Sasuke a voulu assassiner Orochimaru qu'il doit renoncer à son enveloppe charnelle.

- Et tu le soutiens en plus ? Demanda Iruka, surpris. Mais tu es tombée sur la tête ma parole !

- Non, pas du tout, il fallait bien que je trouve une excuse valable pour aller au pays de la Cascade. Ne vas pas imaginer que je soutiens ses actions, tu sais très bien que c'est faux ! Dis-je, calmement mais avec froideur.

- Oh excuses-moi Adela, mais je suis tellement content de te revoir en pleine forme. Tu ne sais pas dans quel enfer j'ai vécu. Tu sais, ton absence aura été la pire épreuve de ma vie. J'étais complètement désespéré. Je me suis mis à boire, à faire des bêtises, à devenir un mauvais ninja en somme. Mais maintenant que tu es là devant moi, je me sens renaître, je me sens devenir un homme fier, digne de ce nom. Je t'aime tellement Adela, mon cœur n'appartient qu'à toi ma belle princesse. Pour toi je décrocherais la lune, je déplacerais des montagnes et contempler tes yeux bleus azurs allument en moi un feu ardent. C'est pour te dire que sans toi je ne suis rien alors s'il te plait, essayes de convaincre Orochimaru que ta place est à Konoha, et non à Oto, ni nul part ailleurs. »

Je fus très touchée par les mots d'Iruka car il me prouvait par ses mots qu'il tenait à moi et bien entendu, c'est toujours très flatteur de recevoir ce genre de déclaration de la part d'un homme. Mais mon cœur à ce moment était tourné ailleurs. D'ailleurs je me maudissais pour cela car entre ma captivité chez Orochimaru, la tentative d'assassinat d'Orochimaru par Sasuke, et la construction d'une relation plus ou moins amicale stable avec Orochimaru, j'avais complètement oublié Iruka et pour ça je m'en voulais car cela prouvait que je ne suis pas une bonne petite-amie, et autrement dit que je ne suis plus du tout amoureuse d'Iruka. Je regardais Orochimaru qui avait l'air étrangement perdu, comme si les mots d'Iruka l'avaient lui aussi, heurté. Il se tourna vers moi et me regarda, l'œil triste et je réalisais à ce moment précis qu'il allait m'accorder le droit de rentrer à Konoha. Iruka vit cet échange de regard et comprit que je n'avais pas forcément envie de rentrer à Konoha et dit :

« Adela, je pense savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête en ce moment mais je crois qu'il est vraiment temps pour toi de rentrer à Konoha, parce que si tu ne le fais pas Adela, je me verrais dans l'obligation de rentrer directement à Konoha et d'annoncer à Tsunade que tu as officiellement déserté le village. Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que c'est la récompense idéale qu'elle va avoir de ta part pour t'avoir ramener dans le monde qui t'appartient vraiment ? Dit Iruka.

- Non, évidemment, je ne pourrais pas faire ça à ma tante. Affirmais-je.

- Alors que décides-tu, Adela ? Me demanda-t-il sur un ton de défit. »


	29. Retour à Konoha

**Chapitre 27 : De retour à Konoha.**

Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que c'est la récompense idéale qu'elle va avoir de ta part pour t'avoir ramener dans le monde qui t'appartient vraiment ? Dit Iruka.

- Non, évidemment, je ne pourrais pas faire ça à ma tante. Affirmais-je.

- Alors que décides-tu, Adela ? Me demanda-t-il sur un ton de défit. »

Je regardais attentivement tout le monde, cherchant dans leur regard quelque chose qui pourrait m'aider à prendre la bonne décision mais rien à faire. Je sentais qu'Iruka et mes amis de Konoha voulaient que je vienne avec eux mais le regard d'Orochimaru et celui de Kabuto voulaient le contraire. Je me mis à penser à ma tante, qui devait être folle d'inquiétude à l'idée que je sois prisonnière d'Orochimaru...prisonnière, je n'avais même plus ce statut là depuis qu'Orochimaru m'a présenté ses excuses. J'étais effectivement devenue sa disciple, voire même une collègue et Orochimaru se révélait être de plus en plus plaisant au fil des jours. Je n'avais pas envie de le quitter, mais l'intervention de Sai me ramena brusquement à la réalité.

« Tu sais Adela, on ne se connaît peut être pas tellement, mais j'ai lu des tas de livres qui traite des relations humaines, et je pense que j'ai tout compris à la situation, cependant, je dois te rappeler, en tant que Chunin, que les sentiments n'ont pas de place dans une mission, et que tu appartiens toujours à l'élite de Konoha, et même si je n'ai pas le statut juridique qu'il faut pour dire ça, saches que ta mission à Oto est terminée et qu'il te faut rentrer à Konoha tout de suite, et c'est un ordre. »

Je fixais attentivement Sai. J'ignorais ce qu'il avait exactement compris, mais il y a quelque chose en lui qui se dégageait et qui me disait que je ferais mieux d'obéir. Je dis :

« C'est vrai Sai, nous ne nous connaissons pas tellement, mais je peux te dire que j'en sais assez pour toi pour savoir que toi aussi, tu as quelque chose en tête. Mais comme tu l'as dit, je fais parti de l'élite de Konoha et même si j'ai la nette impression que je n'ai pas fini ma « mission » à Oto, je crois que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de rentrer à Konoha. Dis-je, peu convaincue par mes derniers propos.

- Je pense que Mademoiselle Koichi prend la bonne décision. Pour tout dire, je n'avais pas encore fini d'exploiter ses compétences mais je n'ai plus vraiment besoin d'elle. Vous pouvez la reprendre. Dit-il sur un ton de dégout.

- Je suis désolée Orochimaru...au revoir. Dis-je d'un ton triste.

- Kabuto, j'en ai assez pour aujourd'hui, rentrons à Oto. Fit-il.

- Bien Maitre Orochimaru. Répondit Kabuto. »

Kabuto et Orochimaru se retournèrent et repartirent en direction du pays des Rizières. Lorsqu'ils furent hors de vue, Iruka me serra fort dans ses bras, si bien que je sentais que j'allais étouffer, mais qu'importe, j'avais l'impression d'avoir un manque étrange en moi depuis qu'Orochimaru ne se trouvait pas dans mon champ de vision. Je fus de retour à Konoha quelques jours après où je pus retrouver Shikamaru et les autres ainsi que Konohamaru, qui éprouvait une grande admiration pour moi.

« Hey Adela, tu es enfin de retour parmi nous. Dis, tu veux bien te battre contre moi ? Demanda Konohamaru d'un ton enthousiaste.

- Hey, Konohamaru, tu ne me demandes jamais de te battre contre moi depuis que tu connais Adela ! Fit Naruto, jaloux.

- Désolé Konohamaru, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, mais je suis un peu fatiguée de ma « mission » et j'ai encore des choses à faire. Mais je vois que Naruto veut bien se battre avec toi, alors demandes-lui. Dis-je.

- Et puis de toute façon, Adela a un rendez-vous important avec Tsunade, donc va jouer dans ton coin, d'accord ? Fit Iruka. »

Lorsque je fus devant la porte du bureau de Tsunade, je toquai à la porte et elle m'ordonna d'entrer, ce que je fis. Elle dit :

« Adela ! Tu es en vie ! Je suis si contente de te revoir ! Me dit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

- Oui, je vais bien tata, tout va bien ! Mentais-je.

- Orochimaru ne t'a pas fait trop de mal ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je dois avouer que les premiers temps ont été durs mais depuis que je l'ai sauvé de Sasuke...

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce-que-tu as fais Adela ? Demanda-t-elle, surprise.

- Je...j'ai sauvé Orochimaru de l'attaque de Sasuke ! Ben quoi ? Tu n'aurais pas fait la même chose pour lui ? Dis-je sans me soucier des conséquences de mes paroles.

- Certainement pas ! Orochimaru est un traitre à notre village, un criminel de rang S ! Mais tu te rends un peu compte de ce que tu as fais Adela ? Tu as sauvé quelqu'un qui est dangereux pour toute la communauté des ninjas. Si cela se savait, tu serais considérée toi aussi comme une traitre à notre village. Et si ça se trouve, il va peut-être attaquer Konoha dans les mois à venir et si c'est le cas, je t'en tiendrais comme unique responsable !

- C'est toi qui ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu dis tata ! Si ça aurait été Dan à la place d'Orochimaru, qu'aurais-tu fait ?

- Dan ne ferait jamais ce qu'Orochimaru a fait...

- Mais imagines que ce soit le cas, qu'aurais-tu fait ?

- Je...je ne sais pas, mais ce que je sais, c'est que tu dois aimer Orochimaru de tout ton cœur pour avoir fait ce que tu as fait, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Oui, ce séjour à Oto m'a permis d'y voir plus clair au niveau de mon cœur et oui, j'aime Orochimaru de tout mon cœur, bien que je ne sois pas certaine que ce soit réciproque.

- Adela, fais ce que tu veux de ta vie, mais ne fais rien qui pourrait compromettre le reste de ta vie. Ne deviens pas une criminelle pour lui.

- Je n'en ai pas l'intention ma tante. Au contraire, j'aimerais beaucoup qu'Orochimaru cesse d'être un criminel.

- Je n'en parlerais à personne, je te le promets, maintenant je veux que tu te reposes. Tu dois être exténuée. Dit-elle. »

Et je sortis du bâtiment des Hokages avec la ferme intention de parler à Iruka. J'allai jusqu'à son appartement et sonna. Il ouvrit la porte et me laissa entrer. Il dit :

« Je me doutais bien que tu viendrais me voir pour me parler de nous. Dit-il.

- Iruka, tout à l'heure, tu m'as dit que tu savais ce qu'il se passait dans ma tête, alors dis-moi ce que tu as compris.

- J'ai compris que tu n'es plus amoureuse de moi mais que maintenant, c'est Orochimaru que tu aimes. D'ailleurs, je me demande si seulement tu as été amoureuse de moi un jour ?

- Oui, au tout début, j'ai été amoureuse de toi, quand tu étais mon prof. Quand nous nous sommes mis ensemble, ça m'a fait bizarre, parce que je n'avais jamais reçu d'affection de la part d'un garçon, et j'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à m'y faire. Et puis, il y a eu ces deux captures, qui m'ont permis d'apprendre à connaître Orochimaru et qui m'ont permis aussi de tomber peu à peu amoureuse de lui.

- C'est bien ce que je me disais. Mais si tu avais des soucis, tu aurais du m'en parler, nous aurions été bien moins vite. Quant à Orochimaru, ça risque d'être compliqué.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais ce qui m'importe maintenant, c'est que je ne veux plus te mentir et pour ça, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que nous nous séparions, parce je ne t'ai fait que du mal et que je ne te mérite pas. Et puis, il y a pleins d'autres filles qui doivent s'intéresser à moi.

- Je ne sais pas si il y a des filles qui s'intéressent à moi, mais je suis d'accord sur le fait que nous devons nous séparer, mais saches que je resterais ton ami, quoiqu'il arrive, quoi que tu fasses.

- Merci Iruka ! Dis-je en le serrant dans mes bras. »

Et on finit la soirée en compagnie de Naruto et de Sakura chez Ichiraku pour fêter mon retour à Konoha.»


	30. Réunion

**Chapitre 28 : Réunion.**

Orochimaru était affalé sur son fauteuil rose, complètement perdu. Il n'avait pas touché à la nourriture qu'avait apporté Kabuto et semblait fatigué. Il y avait tellement de choses qui avaient changés en lui en quelques mois, tellement de chose qui s'était passé. Il avait l'impression de ne pas se reconnaître parfois, d'être malade. Il avait perdu beaucoup d'appétit et son esprit se focalisait sur une seule personne depuis cette fameuse nuit où cet idiot de Sasuke avait tenté de l'assassiner, Adela. Kabuto fit doucement irruption dans la pièce, avec dans les mains, un plateau contenant de la tisane et des petits gâteaux sucrés qui vont avec. Kabuto dit :

« J'ai pensé que cette tisane vous ferait du bien dans votre chagrin.

- Je te remercie Kabuto, mais je n'ai pas besoin de tisane, je ne suis pas une vieille grand-mère pour boire de la tisane. Fit-il, catégorique.

- Vous ne pouvez pas rester sans rien avaler Maitre Orochimaru. *Sympa pour les grands-mères. * Dit Kabuto.

- Je le sais bien, mais je n'ai pas la tête à ça !

- Adela vous manque, n'est-ce-pas ? Demanda Kabuto.

- Non, pas le moindre du monde ! Bien sur que si elle me manque. Pff, je ne suis qu'un idiot. Est-ce qu'Adela te manque Kabuto ?

- Bien sur qu'elle me manque. Adela est ma toute première amie. On rigolait bien ensemble. Si je puis me permettre, vous n'êtes pas idiot, vous êtes amoureux d'elle. »

A l'annonce des mots « amoureux d'elle », Orochimaru éclata d'un rire qui n'avait pas de ressemblance avec son habituel rire. Il avait un rire plus chaleureux.

« Moi, amoureux d'Adela ? Mais tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas être amoureux de qui que ce soit, c'est impossible, je ne peux vivre sans elle. J'ai eu envie de tuer cet Iruka de malheur quand il lui a fait cette espèce de déclaration d'amour ridicule.

- Ah, vous voyez bien, vous réagissez comme un homme éperdument amoureux d'une femme et jaloux en plus de cela. Quand vous lui ferez votre déclaration d'amour, vous aussi vous lui direz des choses qui vous paraitront ridicule, mais cela viendra de votre cœur, et c'est ce qui compte.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Aussi sûr que je connais le nombre de doigt que j'ai sur une main. Dit Kabuto d'un ton rassurant.

- Tu sais Kabuto, je n'aurais jamais pensé que je pourrais tomber amoureux de quelqu'un et sûrement pas d'une fille que je traitais encore de péronnelle ou de bâtarde il y a encore quelques mois. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais que tu ailles à Konoha, je veux savoir si elle est heureuse là bas, si il ne vaudrait pas mieux la ramener à Oto pour toujours.

- Une mission d'espionnage ? Je veux bien, il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai pas effectué de missions.

- Alors part tout de suite ! »

Au même moment, dans le bureau de Tsunade, celle-ci s'occupait à trier des papiers avec Shizune quand les deux conseillers firent irruption.

« Tsunade, nous avons à te parler.

- Très bien, je vous écoute. Répondit-elle.

- Non, il faut que tu viennes dans notre bureau, Danzô doit surement nous attendre. Dit le conseiller. »

Tsunade fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce-qui pouvait bien faire venir Danzô jusqu'ici. Elle suivit les deux conseillers jusque dans leur bureau et s'assis sur l'un des fauteuils prévus à cet effet.

« Tsunade, Danzô, si nous vous avons convoqués ici, c'est pour vous parler un peu du cas d'Adela Koichi. Commença la conseillère.

- Et que lui reprochez-vous ? Demanda Tsunade.

- Et bien, nous nous sommes dit qu'étant donné qu'elle a passé quelques mois emprisonnée chez Orochimaru, il se pourrait qu'il ait réussit à lui soutirer quelques informations capitales dans l'organisation de Konoha. Répondit la conseillère.

- Mais c'est ridicule voyons ! Adela ne connaît pas les secrets de l'organisation de Konoha. Ce n'est pas à cause qu'elle est ma nièce que je lui ai mis au courant de tout ce qui concerne le village.

- Oui, mais nous pensons qu'elle pourrait quand même être dangereuse pour le village à cause de cette captivité. Fit le conseiller.

- D'autant plus que j'ai reçu le rapport d'un de mes espions qui me paraît plutôt inquiétant. Fit Danzô.

- Que voulez-vous dire par « inquiétant » ? Demanda la conseillère. »

Danzô se rapprocha des deux conseillers et de Tsunade, les regarda fixement et répondit :

« L'espion en question m'a certifié qu'Orochimaru et Adela Koichi pourrait être en couple, à en juger par la grande réticence dont à fait preuve Adela pour revenir à Konoha. Toujours d'après le rapport, il semblait que ni Adela, ni Orochimaru n'avaient envie de se quitter. Mais fort heureusement pour nous, Orochimaru est revenu sur sa décision.

- Quoi ? Vous croyez qu'Orochimaru et ma nièce auraient pu avoir une relation amoureuse pendant sa captivité ? Je vous rappelle que l'on parle d'Orochimaru ! Dit-elle en éclatant de rire.

- Je vous laisse lire le rapport. Fit Danzô en donnant le fameux rapport au conseiller. »

Après que le conseiller ait lu le rapport, il le donna à la conseillère qui le donna à Tsunade. Lorsqu'elle-même eut fini de lire le rapport qui était très détaillé et dont le style d'écriture lui rappelait fortement quelqu'un, elle vit que les deux conseillers se murmuraient des choses à l'oreille. Lorsqu'ils eurent finis, ils dirent :

« Tsunade, ce rapport constitue une pièce à conviction importante contre Adela. Nous nous devons de nous recueillir avant de prendre une décision. Danzô et toi êtes bien évidemment exclus de cette délibération. Vous pouvez tout les deux disposer. »

Tsunade rentra dans son bureau furieuse. Sans le savoir, elle avait envoyé un espion non seulement chargé d'espionner Naruto, mais aussi Adela. Elle ne savait pas quelle décision les conseillers allaient prendre, mais elle sentait qu'Adela allait payer cher cet amour qu'elle entretenait pour Orochimaru. Que pouvait-elle bien faire pour l'aider ?


	31. Décision

**Chapitre 29 : Décision.**

Trois jours après cette réunion, les conseillers convoquèrent de nouveau Tsunade et Danzô, mais aussi Adela qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi on l'avait appelé. Naruto et les autres amis d'Adela décidèrent de l'accompagner pour la soutenir.

« Que se passe-t-il, Tata ?

- Il y a eu une réunion entre les conseillers, Danzô et moi pour parler de toi, il y a quelques jours, mais je ne peux t'en dire plus. Pardonnes-moi. Dit-elle alors qu'elle alla rejoindre les conseillers. »

Après que la conseillère ait incité les quelques personnes ayant accompagné Adela à cette convocation de se taire, elle donna la parole au conseiller.

« Adela, nous sommes tous réunis ici pour vous parler de votre avenir au sein de la troupe des ninjas de Konoha. Lors de votre dernière mission, vous avez encore été capturée par l'ennemi dont il semblerait que vous ayez eu des relations dépassant le cadre de la captivité. Or, nous savons tous que ce genre de relations peut entrainer des informations qui sont capitales pour le village...

- Attendez, j'ai bien peur de ne pas comprendre où vous voulez en venir... Répondit aussitôt Adela.

- Silence ! Ordonna le conseiller. Des sources sûres ont affirmées que vous et Orochimaru entreteniez une relation amoureuse au cour de votre captivité !

- Quoi ? Fit Adela en regardant sa tante, qui paraissait outrée par la façon dont se déroulait les évènements.

- Ne faites pas l'innocente, vous savez comme nous que c'est la vérité. Pour nous, il ne fait aucun doute que c'est un acte de haute trahison au village de Konoha et nous nous devons donc de prononcer la sentence suivante...

- Si vous me le permettez, je pense qu'il serait mieux que ce soit l'Hokage qui lise la sentence. Coupa Danzô.

- Oui, vous avez raison. Tenez Tsunade. Dit-il en donnant le papier à Tsunade.

- Après délibération du conseil de Konoha, nous condamnons Adela Koichi à une amende de 7 000 Ryôs et... »

Et elle laissa échapper une exclamation de stupeur. Elle regarda alternativement les conseillers et Adela, n'ayant pas l'air de croire à ce qu'il y avait de marqué sur le papier.

« Continuez ! Fit la conseillère.

- Et... et... à un retour immédiat et définitif de la coupable dans le monde réel. Finit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

- NOON ! S'écria Iruka.

- Mais vous êtes fous ! S'exclama Naruto au membre du conseil.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Fit Kiba.

- Vos protestations ne serviront à rien ! Nous agissons que pour le bien de Konoha, ne l'oubliez pas. Fit le conseiller.

- Pour le bien de Konoha ? Si vous « sources » disent la vérité, il se pourrait très bien qu'Orochimaru vienne attaquer le village s'il apprend une chose pareille ! Fit Shino.

- Alors vous confirmez que votre amie Adela et Orochimaru ont bien eu une relation amoureuse pendant sa captivité, si j'ai bien compris ? Dit la conseillère.

- Je reformule mes dires Orochimaru pourrait très bien attaquer le village s'il apprend que Konoha affirme des balivernes en ce qui concerne sa « prétendue vie amoureuse» à qui veut bien l'entendre. Fit Shino.

- Alors ce sera un risque à prendre ! Le processus doit être prêt d'ici une heure Tsunade ! Fit le conseiller en partant. »

Tout le monde sortit de la salle après le conseiller et il ne restait plus que Tsunade et Adela. Celle-ci paraissait complètement désorientée, n'ayant pas vu le coup arriver. Tsunade prit la parole :

« Adela, je te jures que je n'ai pas eu le choix, j'ai appris la sentence à ton égard en même temps que toi...

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé de cette réunion ? Demanda sèchement Adela.

- Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter et je ne voulais pas que tu fasses quelque chose qui risquerais de voir ta tête mise à prix ou même mettre mon titre d'Hokage en péril...

- Oui, bien sûr ! Ton titre d'Hokage est bien plus important que la peine que je peux ressentir tout de suite ! Te rends-tu compte seulement que je n'ai pas compris de quoi on m'accusait et que l'on vient de m'annoncer que je vais perdre tout ce que j'ai construis ici, avec mes amis, avec toi...

- Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'ils te renverraient dans le monde réel.

- Ce n'est pas la question ! Ce jugement a remis en cause la confiance que je pouvais avoir en toi !

- Je ne comprends pas...

- « Des sources sûres ont affirmées que vous et Orochimaru entreteniez des relations amoureuses... » Tu étais la seule à être au courant que j'éprouve des sentiments pour Orochimaru. En plus de cela, tu as déformé la réalité, parce qu'il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre Orochimaru et moi !

- Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai dénoncé !

- Qui alors ? »

Et Tsunade n'eut pas le temps de répondre à cette question car Adela avait franchi la porte d'un pas furibond.

Une heure plus tard, Adela se rendit au terrain d'entrainement 3, le lieu où le processus devait avoir lieu. Des papiers d'incantations avaient été installés de par et d'autres du terrain d'entrainement, formant un carré et Adela devait se placer à genoux, au milieu dudit carré. Mais avant cela, elle prit le temps de dire chaleureusement au revoir à tous ses amis, puis à Tsunade, même si il y avait un peu d'aigreur dans les gestes d'Adela. Puis, elle alla se mettre au centre du carré, pressée par les conseillers qui voulaient que cette cérémonie se termine le plus tôt possible. Aucun des amis d'Adela ne voulaient qu'elle s'en aille. Certains d'entres eux pleuraient tandis que d'autres se préparaient à se retourner quand le corps d'Adela disparaitrait de leur champ de vision.

Les deux conseillers, Danzô et Tsunade se placèrent chacun devant un parchemin et exécutèrent l'incantation écrite au dessus. Adela regarda une dernière fois ses amis et le paysage se disant qu'elle ne les reverrait jamais plus. Une larme perla contre sa joue au moment même où elle se sentit disparaître du monde de Naruto pour aller s'écraser contre le sol rocailleux et froid d'une usine désaffectée où une certaine jeune fille l'avait emmené après l'avoir endormi.

Pendant ce temps là, dans le monde de Naruto, tandis que tout le monde rentrait chez eux alors que le soleil se couchait, un homme, caché derrière les arbres se faufila hors du village, l'air affolé, pour aller prévenir son maitre.


	32. Fureurs

**Chapitre 30 : Fureurs.**

Après qu'Adela soit rentré dans le monde réel, ses amis, avec Tsunade en tête de file, rentrèrent au village. Tsunade fulminait de rage à cause de cette décision qui a été prise délibérément. Ne pouvant contenir sa rage, elle s'arrêta net et se retourna, obligeant les autres ninjas à faire de même et dit :

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Adela soit partie.

- Et moi, je n'arrive pas à croire que vous n'avez rien fait pour empêcher cela alors que vous êtes l'Hokage. Fit Naruto, en colère.

- Naruto, cette décision a été prise à mon insu. Je ne pensais pas que les conseillers auraient pu aller jusque là.

- Peut-être, mais si j'aurais été Hokage tout de suite, j'aurais tout fait pour garder Adela ici, quitte à me mettre à dos ces foutus conseillers qui sont beaucoup trop influencés par Danzô ! Dit-il.

- Tu fais bien de parler de Danzô, parce que si Adela est partie et que je n'ai rien pu faire contre cela, c'est à cause d'une seule et unique personne. Une personne qui a des liens très forts avec Danzô, à qui il a fait un rapport très détaillé sur ma nièce ! Jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu aurais trahie ta coéquipière Sai ! Dit-elle très froidement.

- J'étais obligé ! C'était ma mission, d'espionner Adela et Naruto ! Mais je vous jure que je ne voulais pas en arriver là ! J'aime beaucoup Adela ! Dit Sai.

- Sai ? C'est toi qui a colporté ces mensonges au sujet d'Adela ? Comment as-tu pu oser ? Dit Shino.

- Shino, Maitre Hokage, il faut que vous compreniez. J'ai été engagé par Danzô pour lui rapporter des informations sur vous pour qu'il puisse mieux protéger le village. Si je ne faisais pas ce qu'il me demandait, il m'aurait très probablement tué. Fit Sai d'un ton triste.

- Ecoute Sai, on peut comprendre que tu surveilles Naruto à cause qu'il porte le démon renard en lui, nous faisons tous la même chose ! Mais que tu surveilles Adela et que tu racontes des bêtises sur elle, ce n'est pas excusable. C'est même ignoble ! Je n'ai pas à prendre ce genre de décision moi même, mais je pense que Maitre Tsunade et Naruto seront quand même d'accord avec moi, je ne souhaite plus que tu fasses parti de notre équipe. Tonna Sakura.

- Sakura a raison, tu n'as plus à faire parti de l'équipe 7. Sai, tu es démit de tes fonctions ! Annonça sèchement Tsunade.

- Non ! Je vous en pris, pardonnez-moi ! Vous êtes ma seule famille ! Implora Sai.

- Si tu nous considérais comme ta famille, tu n'aurais jamais trahi Adela, parce que les membres d'une famille ne se trahissent jamais entre eux ! Saches-le Sai. Fit Naruto. »

Et les ninjas de Konoha laissèrent un Sai meurtri par ces paroles. Pendant ce temps là, un certain ninja arriva au repaire d'Orochimaru, à bout de souffle. Il essaya le plus possible de reprendre contenance avant d'entrer dans la pièce où Orochimaru se trouvait. Il souffla un bon coup et frappa trois coup à la porte.

« Entrez ! Fit une voix reconnaissable entre mille. »

Le ninja en question entra, l'air anxieux. Il ne savait pas comment annoncer à son maitre qu'Adela a été renvoyée dans le monde réel. Il connaissait mieux que quiconque ses réactions violentes et il craignait qu'Orochimaru ne le tue par accès de colère. Il regarda son maitre, s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Orochimaru le regarda d'un air inquisiteur et dit :

« Et bien Kabuto, que se passe-t-il ? Tu m'as l'air bien pâle pour quelqu'un qui vient de prendre le grand air. D'ailleurs, je trouve que tu as été rapide...

- Euh... et bien, disons que la mission a été une réussite puisque j'ai pu voir Adela et que j'en ai assez vu pour vous faire un rapport. Cependant... Commença-t-il. »

Mais Kabuto n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots. Comment lui annoncer cette mauvaise nouvelle ?

« Et bien ? Continue! Je sens que tu as des choses intéressantes à me raconter ! S'impatienta Orochimaru.

- Et bien, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, Adela a eu quelques problèmes avec les dirigeants de Konoha, car elle a été convoquée par les conseillers... à la suite de quoi, ils ont jugés préférable de... de... oh pardonnez moi maitre Orochimaru, mais ils ont décidés de renvoyer Adela dans le monde réel. Je ne pouvais rien faire au risque de compromettre définitivement l'avenir d'Adela !

- De quoi ? Renvoyer Adela dans le monde réel ? Mais pourquoi donc ? Demanda Orochimaru.

- Et bien, toujours d'après ce que j'ai compris, un des ninjas de Konoha aurait affirmé que vous et Adela avez eu des relations dépassant le cadre de la captivité et qu'elle vous aurait donné des informations concernant Konoha ! »

- Mmmh, il est vrai que j'aurais pu profiter de l'évolution de nos rapports pour lui soutirer quelques informations, mais je n'y ai pas pensé pour être honnête. En revanche, ce ninja doit être bien sot de penser que j'ai pu m'acoquiner avec une prisonnière...

- Pardonnez-moi Maitre, mais je vous rappelle que la « prisonnière » dont vous parlez n'était plus si prisonnière que ça, et qu'en plus de cela, vous n'étiez pas insensible à ses charmes...

- ... Oui, c'est vrai ! Mais je n'arrive pas encore à m'y faire ! Quand prévoient-ils de la renvoyer dans ce monde réel au fait ?

- Et bien, le problème, c'est qu'elle y es déjà retournée...

- Quoi ? Adela n'est plus dans notre monde à l'heure qu'il est ? Kabuto !

- Malheureusement... oui ! Fit Kabuto d'un ton triste.

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Comment ont-ils pu oser faire ça ? Renvoyer mon Adela dans ce monde de fou ! Ils veulent leur mort ou quoi ? Trop c'est trop ! Konoha me cherche, ils vont me trouver ! Nous allons partir directement à Konoha, j'ai quelques mots à dire à ma chère ancienne coéquipière et à ces vieux hiboux de conseillers ! Dit Orochimaru avec fureur, mais avec une once de désespoir.

- * Ouf, il ne m'a pas tué, c'est une bonne chose. * Et si on ramenait Adela dans notre monde, au lieu de risquer de provoquer une guerre pour une femme ? Fit Kabuto.

- C'est une idée Kabuto, mais comment ?

- Et bien, j'ai vu que les conseillers, Danzô et Tsunade ont utilisé une incantation pour la renvoyer dans le monde réel. On pourrait la voler et l'étudier pour savoir comment la ramener. Bien sûr, c'est une mission très risquée, car le parchemin doit être bien protégé et je pense que Konoha a renforcé ses défenses !

- C'est une bonne idée ! Une excellente idée même ! Kabuto, je veux que tu voles ce fameux parchemin ! Taches de ne pas te faire prendre ! Je ne veux pas perdre mon bras droit en plus d'avoir perdu celle que j'aime...

- Bien Maitre Orochimaru ! Je vais m'en aller tout de suite ! Je vous promets d'être de retour dans 4 jours, en possession du parchemin ! Je vais tout faire pour vous la ramener parmi nous ! Dit Kabuto d'un ton déterminé. »

Et le ninja s'en alla de nouveau, bien décidé à aider son amie et à tout faire pour ne plus jamais lire de la peine dans les yeux dans son Maitre. Au même moment, à Konoha, Shizune préparait du thé pour Tsunade, qui était affalée sur son bureau, ne réalisant pas encore que sa nièce est bel et bien partie de ce monde. Shizune dit :

« Maitre Tsunade, que va devenir Adela dans le monde réel ? Elle ne peut pas se servir de ses techniques de ninja, et vous savez aussi bien que moi que toutes les personnes qu'elle va rencontrer là bas vont tenter de lui faire du mal par tout les moyens !

- Je sais Shizune ! Mais Adela est courageuse ! Il faut trouver un moyen pour la faire revenir à Konoha à l'insu des conseillers !

- Mais si ce que Sai a décrit est bien vrai, Orochimaru va quand même bien essayer de la récupérer, non ? Il ne va pas l'abandonner à son triste sort, si il l'aime ?

- Tu connais assez Orochimaru pour savoir qu'Orochimaru n'aide personne, même si il apprécie la personne. De toute façon, je ne vois pas comment il pourrait l'aider, il faudrait déjà qu'il soit au courant de ce qui s'est passé pour pouvoir agir ou pas. Shizune, rapportes-moi le parchemin, et essayes de te faire discrète le plus possible ! Les conseillers ne doivent pas savoir que je veux faire revenir Adela !

- D'accord Maitre. Je m'en vais. Mais il me faudra un ou deux jours pour savoir comment défaire les protections dont bénéficie le parchemin, étant donné que les conseillers ont changés l'organisation de cette protection à votre insu.»

Et Shizune s'en alla en reconnaissance dans le bâtiment où était caché le parchemin, bien décidée de rendre justice à Adela.


	33. Un parchemin nommé désir

**Voici le chapitre 31! J'aimerai remercier tout ceux qui me suivent et qui me laissent des reviews. Pour tout ceux qui me lisent et qui ne me laissent pas de review, je serais quand même intéressée d'avoir vos avis. Dans tout les cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 31 : Un parchemin nommé désir.<strong>

Pendant ce temps-là, une certaine jeune femme repris connaissance tant bien que mal. Elle avait très mal à la tête et ne se souvenait pas de ce qui s'était passé avant de s'évanouir. Lorsqu'elle eut repris ses esprits, elle regarda autour d'elle pour savoir où elle avait bien pu atterrir. A première vue, l'endroit ne lui paraissait pas très accueillant. Il faisait sombre et le toit à moitié détruit laissait apercevoir un ciel sombre clairsemé d'étoile. Elle en déduit donc qu'elle devait se trouver dans un genre d'usine abandonnée. Puis d'un coup, tout lui revint en mémoire : Son merveilleux voyage à Konoha, sa rencontre avec sa tante Tsunade, puis celle avec Orochimaru, sa relation avec Iruka. Elle compris ce qui avait du se passer : Elle avait du errer jusqu'à cette usine et s'endormir, d'où ce merveilleux rêve, mais qui lui paraissait tellement réel. Quand elle pensa aux moments qu'elle avait passés avec Orochimaru, surtout les derniers, son cœur ne pouvait s'empêcher de battre la chamade. Qu'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu que ce ne soit pas un rêve ! Par ailleurs, elle commença à se souvenir comment elle en est arrivée ici. Elle avait fugué de chez ses parents suite à une énième punition, surement celle de trop. Elle avait cherché un moyen pour survivre quand elle a rencontré une mystérieuse jeune femme qui l'avait invité à boire un verre... d'ailleurs c'est après cela qu'Adela ne se souvenait plus de rien et il ne lui semblait pas qu'elle était venue dans cette usine auparavant.

Maintenant, étant donné qu'Adela se souvenait des circonstances exactes de son errance, la question était de savoir comment survivre. Revenir chez ses parents et faire comme si elle n'avait rien fait d'autre qu'une balade nocturne ? Pas sur que ce soit la meilleure solution. Trouver du travail comme tout le monde lui paraissait mieux, l'ennui c'est de savoir comment le trouver et comment faire en sorte qu'elle travaille dans un endroit où ni ses proches, ni la police ne la retrouve. Adela se leva et commença à marcher en direction de la sortie de l'usine lorsqu'elle vu une lumière dans le coin de l'usine. Elle entendait aussi des voix, très probablement des adolescents ou de jeunes adultes. Elle s'approcha de la source de lumière et elle se retrouva devant trois personnes rassemblées autour d'un feu. L'un d'eux, un garçon possédant de multiples tatouages sur les bras et le cou dit :

« Hey, c'est qui cette nana ? Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu nous ramenais une nouvelle, Debbie !

- Calmes-toi Josh, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de ramener une nouvelle parmi nous ! Il n'y aura jamais de nouveaux, d'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien savoir qui tu es toi ? Fit la dénommée Debbie à Adela.

- Euh... je m'appelle Adela... et je ne sais absolument pas ce que je fais ici ! Peut-être pourriez-vous m'aider ?

- « Peut être pourriez-vous m'aider ? » Non, mais elle se prend pour qui celle-là, pour une sale bourge ? Dit Josh, d'un ton peu aimable.

- T'aider ? Peut-être pas ! Mais ce qu'on peut faire c'est de t'offrir quelque chose à boire ! Ce n'est pas à cause que nous sommes des racailles que l'on a oublié les règles d'hospitalité ! Tu en penses quoi Debbie chérie ? Fit un autre garçon qui n'était pas tatoué mais qui possédait en revanche une belle collection de piercing.

- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée ! Viens t'asseoir avec nous ! Dit-elle. »

Adela prit place autour des « convives » si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça et dit d'un ton peu assuré :

« Et vous, c'est quoi vos noms ?

- Comme tu l'auras surement compris, je m'appelle Debbie et le type tatoué à coté de moi, c'est Josh, mon frère. Celui qui est en face de nous, on l'appelle Artie et c'est mon petit-ami. Comment ça se fait que tu ne saches pas comment tu es arrivée là ?

- Et bien, j'ai du m'assoupir pendant quelques heures et je me suis réveillée là. Le problème, c'est que je ne me suis pas endormie dans cette usine, et je n'étais pas toute seule.

- Oh, encore un gros porc qui a voulu te ramener chez lui pour en faire son activité de nuit mais qui a été obligé de te lâcher parce qu'il a les flics à ses trousses ?! C'est toujours comme ça que ça se passe !

- Sûrement...Mais il y a une seule chose dont je suis sûre, c'est que j'étais avec une fille. Enfin, ça n'a pas trop d'importance... et vous, comment vous en êtes arrivés ici ?

- Josh, Artie et moi faisons partie de ce que l'on pourrait appeler la haute bourgeoisie. Seulement, on ne se sentait pas assez bien à cette place et nous sommes partis nous balader, pour ne jamais revenir chez nous ! Et la vie qu'on mène est assez amusante, surtout le changement d'identité : En vrai je m'appelle Deborah, Josh s'appelle Jocelin et Artie c'est Arthur, Archibald de son deuxième prénom. Nous faisons du trafic de drogue, c'est grâce à cela que nous arrivons à arrondir nos fins de mois en plus de ma paye.

- * Effectivement, leur vrais prénoms font moins racailles.* Ta paye ? Qu'est ce que tu fais comme boulot ?

- Je suis serveuse dans le bar qui est à deux pas d'ici.

- Oh, et tu crois que ton patron me prendrait aussi comme servante, si je lui demandais ? »

Josh et Artie stoppèrent net leur discussion, Debbie regarda les deux garçons d'un air stupéfait, et elle fit ensuite quelque chose de curieux : Elle regarda longuement Adela de haut en bas et se retourna vers Artie qui leva son pouce en l'air, comme pour dire : Elle a le profil pour.

« Pourquoi pas ? Répondit Debbie en souriant. »

Dans le monde de Naruto, deux jours après qu'Orochimaru eut appris qu'on avait renvoyé Adela d'où elle venait, son bras droit Kabuto est arrivé prés de Konoha. Il se demandait comment il allait faire pour trouver le fameux parchemin, car Konoha regorge d'endroits où il pourrait se trouver. Il resta quelques heures caché derrière les feuillages pour avoir un plan. Et lorsqu'il entendit l'un des ninjas censés surveiller le village évoquer ses vacances, il eut une idée. Il endormi les deux ninjas qui discutaient ensemble à l'aide d'un puissant somnifère et prit l'apparence du malheureux ninja qui revenait de vacances, il s'avança vers un des ninjas qui était devant la porte d'entrée et dit :

« Salut, ça va ? Dis, je viens juste de revenir de mes congés et j'ai appris que je dois surveiller le parchemin de transfert, tu sais, celui qui transfère une personne entre notre monde et le monde réel, mais le soucis, c'est que je ne sais plus où il se trouve.

- Ah, avant, il était dans le bureau de l'Hokage, mais suite au renvoie de sa jeune nièce dans le monde réel, les conseillers l'ont transférés à coté du bureau d'Ibiki Morino.

- Ah, je te remercie, à bientôt. »

C'est ainsi que Kabuto se dirigea vers le bâtiment où Ibiki travaille. Lorsqu'il arriva, celui-ci constata que tout était désert, heureusement pour lui. Il se faufila dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive vers la salle où était le fameux parchemin, qui était gardé par deux ninja qu'il n'eut aucun mal à endormir. Il entra dans la salle, ferma la porte et se retourna. Il commença à s'avancer vers les tiroirs où étaient entreposés tous les types de parchemins lorsqu'une voix féminine se fit entendre.

« Ca y es, je l'ai ! »

Kabuto fit volte-face, il vit une ninja au visage masqué tenir le parchemin en question, et elle s'apprêtait à s'enfuir par la fenêtre quand il dit :

« Donne-moi le parchemin et je te promets que le silence sera fait sur cette affaire. »

La femme ninja s'arrêta net, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'autre dans la salle.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Fit-elle.

- Peut importe qui je suis, mais il semblerait que nous ayons le même but, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler ?!

- Je veux parler d'Adela Koichi ! Si ce n'est pas à elle que vous pensez, vous feriez mieux de me le donner, mon maitre n'aime pas attendre. Dit-il calmement.

- Alors là, il me faudra passer sur le corps pour cela ! Répondit l'inconnue d'un ton déterminé.

- Dans ce cas-là, vous ne me laissez plus le choix, ma chère demoiselle. Fit Kabuto en sortant un kunai empoisonné. »


	34. Rapports

**Coucou! **

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui arrive un peu plus tôt que prévu! :)**

**J'espère que cela va vous plaire.**

**Bonne lecture. ^^**

**La réponse aux reviews sont en bas. ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 32 : Rapports.<strong>

Après que Kabuto ait fini sa phrase, il attaqua directement son adversaire de front qui l'esquiva de justesse. Elle en profita pour remonter sa manche et lancer sa projection d'aiguilles sur Kabuto qui la reconnu direct.

« Tiens, il semblerait que mon adversaire ne soit que Shizune, le bras droit de l'Hokage !

- En effet, Kabuto ! Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que le combat est terminé ! »

Le combat continua très longtemps comme cela. Mais au moment où Shizune s'apprêtait à en finir avec Kabuto, la sonnette d'alarme du bâtiment s'alluma. Prise de cour, elle s'immobilisa, se demandant comment elle allait sortir d'ici, ce qui donna le temps à Kabuto de lui prendre le parchemin des mains et de lancer un jutsû le permettant de disparaître. Juste après que Kabuto eut pris la fuite, Ibiki rentra dans la pièce et trouva Shizune toujours perdue au milieu de la pièce et il lui dit :

« Shizune, pourrais-je savoir comment se fait-il que vous soyez dans cette pièce, personne ne vous a désigné comme surveillante de la pièce il me semble.

- Je sais, mais Kabuto Yakushi était dans la pièce sur le point de dérober le parchemin de transfert, j'ai tout essayé pour l'en empêcher, mais en vain. Déclara-t-elle.

- Kabuto Yakushi...Orochimaru serait derrière tout ça ?!

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il mijote, mais il faut que je fasse mon rapport à Maitre Tsunade. Déclara Shizune. »

Shizune sortit de la pièce et marcha jusqu'au bâtiment du Hokage. La situation s'aggravait de plus en plus, et si l'histoire de Sai était vraie au final ? Comment le prendrait l'Hokage ? Elle monta les escaliers et arriva devant la porte du bureau de Tsunade, elle toqua trois fois à la porte, mais aucune réponse. Shizune ouvrit la porte délicatement, et elle découvrit une fois de plus Tsunade profondément endormie sur de la paperasse, Tonton allongé sur ses genoux. Elle la réveilla en douceur et quand cela fut fait, elle prit son inspiration et dit :

« Maitre Tsunade, j'ai été jusqu'au bâtiment de l'interrogatoire pour aller chercher le parchemin comme vous me l'avez demandé, seulement, au moment où j'ai posé la main sur le parchemin, je me suis fait surprendre par Kabuto Yakushi qui lui aussi voulait le parchemin, du coup, j'ai du l'affronter pour ne pas qu'il vole le parchemin mais la sonnette d'alarme a sonné et il en a profité pour me le dérober et s'enfuir avec. Ibiki est entré voir ce qui se passait et j'ai du lui faire croire que j'avais surpris Kabuto sur le point de voler le parchemin et que j'avais du engager le combat pour le défendre.

- Mmmh, voilà qui est préoccupant ! Kabuto qui a réussis à prendre le parchemin avant nous.

- Maitre... sans vouloir vous offenser, pensez-vous que l'histoire de Sai concernant Adela et Orochimaru pourrait être vraie... ?

- Non, l'histoire de Sai est fausse, j'en suis sûre, mais rien ne nous dit qu'il n'y a pas de sentiments chez l'un des deux. Nous ne sommes pas dans leur tête après tout. Après, ce que je me demande, c'est pourquoi Orochimaru voudrait de ce parchemin ?

- Pour ramener Adela, il me semble que c'est évident ! Dit Shizune.

- Cela est très probable, mais dans ce cas, comment Orochimaru aurait-il pu être au courant qu'on a renvoyé Adela alors que ça ne fais même pas une semaine ?

- Je l'ignore Maitre Tsunade, je l'ignore. »

Quelques jours plus tard, Kabuto arrive au repaire d'Orochimaru, non mécontent de lui. Sortir de Konoha n'avait pas été chose aisée car à cause de l'alarme, les ninjas de Konoha étaient en alerte et il avait failli se faire repérer plusieurs fois. Il couru presque vers la pièce où devait se trouver Orochimaru mais il n'y était pas. Kabuto chercha partout, dans ses appartements, dans son laboratoire, dans le coin réservés aux prisonniers, mais il ne le trouva pas. Il se posa dos au mur et se mit à réfléchir. Où diable son maitre pouvait-il être. Puis il se souvint brusquement du moment où Orochimaru était venu s'excuser auprès d'Adela, c'était vers le lac. Il y alla en se disant peut-être qu'il y était retourné et effectivement il y était. Orochimaru était assis au bord de l'eau et semblait pensif. Kabuto se risqua à le déranger dans ses méditations :

« Maitre Orochimaru ? »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, Kabuto prit une grande bouffée d'air et dit d'une voix plus haute :

« Maitre Orochimaru ?

- Je t'ai entendu Kabuto, je ne suis pas sourd ! Dit-il d'une voix dédaigneuse.

- Excusez-moi Maitre, mais comme vous ne répondiez pas, je me suis permis de vous interpeller de nouveau.

- Et bien, qu'as-tu à me dire ? Que tu as raté ta mission ? »

Kabuto fut surpris du comportement de son maitre. D'accord, c'est un criminel qui a un cœur de pierre, froid comme de la glace et ainsi de suite, du moins, c'était vrai jusqu'à ce qu'Adela débarque dans sa vie d'accord, il a fait des expériences sur des êtres vivants, massacré des milliers de personnes, dupé un bon nombre de personnes, jeunes enfants comme vieillards, mais c'est la première fois qu'il dévalorisait de cette manière là son fidèle bras droit en qui Orochimaru a toujours eu confiance. Mais bon, il faut quand même qu'il fasse son rapport, car avec ou sans Adela, Orochimaru demeurait quelqu'un d'impatient.

« Alors ? Demanda Orochimaru d'un ton insistant.

- Heu... oui ! Et bien, le parchemin, je l'ai ! Mais cela n'a pas été chose facile car Shizune s'est mise en travers de son chemin...enfin c'est plutôt l'inverse qui s'est produit pour être tout à fait honnête...

- Shizune ? Le bras droit de Tsunade ? Fit-il, soudainement intéressé.

- En personne ! Assura Kabuto.

- C'est très intéressant ! Si Shizune voulait récupérer le parchemin, c'est surement parce que Tsunade lui a demandé de le faire, et comme Tsunade est la tante d'Adela. Il semblerait mon cher Kabuto, que Konoha ne soit pas tout à fait satisfait de s'être débarrassé d'Adela.

- Si vous me le permettez, je ne pense pas que votre théorie soit bonne Maitre... »

Mais il s'interrompit devant le regard assassin de son maitre, mais...

« Exprime le fond de ta pensée Kabuto, je suis impatient de savoir quelle raison te pousse à me défier. Dit-il d'un ton glacial.

- Et bien, comme je vous le disais, je ne pense pas que votre théorie soit bonne car si Konoha regrettait vraiment d'avoir renvoyé Adela, Tsunade n'aurait eu qu'à se déplacer elle-même alors que Shizune semblait agir dans le plus grand secret... Je pense plutôt que l'Hokage n'est pas d'accord avec la décision des conseillers et qu'elle a voulu faire en sorte qu'Adela revienne mais à l'insu de tout le monde.

- Je dois avouer que tu n'as pas tort mon cher Kabuto je pense même que tu as raison ! Intelligent et calculateur, tu n'es pas mon bras droit pour rien ! As-tu le parchemin sur toi ? Fit-il calmement.

- Oui, Maitre Orochimaru.

- Donne-le moi, je vais étudier ce jutsû personnellement, et peut-être que d'ici une semaine, Adela sera revenue dans notre monde. Dit-il avec une certaine motivation. »

Kabuto remis le parchemin avec Orochimaru qui s'enferma directement dans son laboratoire pour essayer de comprendre le fonctionnement du jutsû de transfert.

Pendant ce temps là, à Konoha, les conseillers allèrent voir Tsunade dans son bureau alors qu'elle donnait des missions aux ninjas des forces spéciales pour tenter de retrouver le parchemin perdu. Quand ils entrèrent, Tsunade leur dit :

« Tiens ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Quel bon vent vous amène jusqu'à moi ?

- Tsunade, nous voudrions organiser une réunion entre Danzô, toi et nous même afin de parler des derniers évènements qui se sont produits à Konoha. »

Tsunade, surprise de cette requête regarda Shizune, complètement incrédule.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour ce chapitre. :) N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis. ^^<strong>

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Miss: J'aime bien ton pseudo! C'est aussi le prénom de mon chien! XD Plus sérieusement, je te remercie de ta review. J'espère que la suite va te plaire. ^^**


	35. Alibi

**Coucou! :D Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre plein de rebondissement. Les réponses aux reviews du chapitre précédent sont en bas.**

**Bonne lecture. ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 33 : Alibi.<strong>

Pendant ce temps là, à Konoha, les conseillers allèrent voir Tsunade dans son bureau alors qu'elle donnait des missions aux ninjas des forces spéciales pour tenter de retrouver le parchemin perdu. Quand ils entrèrent, Tsunade leur dit :

« Tiens ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Quel bon vent vous amène jusqu'à moi ?

- Tsunade, nous voudrions organiser une réunion entre Danzô, toi et nous même afin de parler des derniers évènements qui se sont produits à Konoha. »

Tsunade, surprise de cette requête regarda Shizune, complètement incrédule.

« Vous n'êtes pas au courant de ce qui vient de se passer peut-être ? Demanda la conseillère. »

Tsunade lança un regard à peine perceptible à Shizune pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait faire comme si Shizune ne lui avait jamais rendu son rapport.

« J'avoue ignorer de quoi il s'agit. Répondit simplement Tsunade.

- Le parchemin de transfert a été volé... par Kabuto Yakushi, connu pour être le bras droit d'un certain Orochimaru ! Révéla le conseiller.

- De quoi ? S'écria Tsunade. »

Plusieurs jours avaient passés depuis le vol du fameux parchemin et Kabuto était toujours devant la porte du laboratoire d'Orochimaru à attendre que celui-ci finisse d'étudier le fonctionnement du jutsû de transfert. Kabuto espérait de tout son cœur que son maitre arriverait à savoir utiliser le jutsû car Kabuto voulait le retour d'Adela plus que lui, si c'était possible. Malgré que les relations entre lui et Adela soient houleuses au départ, Kabuto avait fini par apprendre à la connaître et une amitié s'est construite entre eux. Kabuto la considérait presque comme une sœur, car elle a toujours été là quand il en avait besoin, elle avait su l'encourager lorsqu'il devait annoncer des choses qui ne plairaient pas à Orochimaru, et lui, il l'avait défendue quand elle lui avait fait le désastreux diner, le premier jour. Kabuto eut un sourire à l'évocation de se souvenir, et il lui avait servi de confident à chaque fois qu'Adela se sentait seule. Oui, il fallait qu'Adela revienne au plus vite. Orochimaru et lui avaient besoin d'elle, et d'une certaine façon, Konoha aussi.

Au même moment, à Konoha, Tsunade marchait dans le couloir pour aller à la fameuse réunion qu'avaient organisés une nouvelle fois les conseillers. Et encore une fois, il y aurait Danzô. Tsunade n'aimait pas quand il prenait part aux réunions, car cela ne pressentait jamais rien de bon. Et elle trouvait malheureusement que Danzô était de plus en plus convié aux réunions organisées par les conseillers et cela n'était pas bon signe non plus. Tsunade frappa à la porte et entra : Danzô et les conseillers étaient déjà assis dans les canapés et ne semblaient plus attendre que Tsunade.

« Vous voilà, Tsunade. La réunion peut commencer. Fit le conseiller d'un ton grave.

- Bien, comme vous le savez tous maintenant, il se trouve que le parchemin de transfert qui a servi à renvoyer Adela dans le monde réel a été volé, et ce par Kabuto Yakushi, le bras droit d'Orochimaru. Cela intervient qu'une semaine après qu'Adela soit parti ! Dit la conseillère.

- C'est une drôle de coïncidence ! N'est-ce pas Tsunade ? Demanda Danzô, un sourire mauvais étirant son visage.

- Je dois avouer que c'est très préoccupant ! Avoua Tsunade. Mais je me demande vraiment comment Orochimaru a été mis au courant de l'existence de ce parchemin ?

- Cela me paraît évident ! C'est Adela qui lui a craché le morceau pendant sa captivité, si nous pouvons appeler les choses comme ça. Répondit Danzô.

- Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit Adela qui le lui ait dit ! Elle-même ne savait pas comment elle était arrivée ici. Adela n'a jamais communiqué d'informations concernant Konoha à Orochimaru. Je pense qu'elle a voulu jouer le rôle d'agent double au service de Konoha, mais elle a trop voulu faire bien et c'est retourné contre elle. Rétorqua Tsunade.

- Dans tout les cas, il est fort probable que l'on finisse par retrouver Adela dans les coins dans quelques jours. Fit Danzô.

- Qu'est-ce-qui nous prouve qu'Orochimaru va se servir de ce parchemin pour ramener Adela ? Je vous rappelle que ce jutsû n'a pas été conçu que pour Adela ! Dit Tsunade.

- Ca, nous le saurons bientôt. Autre chose Tsunade, Ibiki nous a dit que quand la sonnette d'alarme s'est activée, il est allé voir ce qui se passait dans cette pièce et il y a trouvé Shizune, seule, alors qu'elle n'est pas censée venir là bas. Pourriez-vous nous expliquer la présence de Shizune à cet endroit ?

- Je dois avouer que je n'en ai aucune idée ! A cette heure-là, elle avait fini sa journée de travail, donc à partir de ce moment-là, je ne suis plus responsable de ses faits et gestes. Mentit Tsunade. Le mieux serait que vous le lui demandiez directement.

- Je vois ! Je serais quand même curieux de savoir quelle sera son excuse... » Déclara Danzô.

Mais à ce moment-là, Shizune entra en trombe dans la salle de réunion, à la grande surprise des conseillers et de Danzô, et aussi, mais faussement, de Tsunade. Shizune, qui avait peine à reprendre haleine dit :

« Excusez-moi...de cette...intrusion...mais...je passais...à coté du bâtiment d'Ibiki...quand j'ai entendu du bruit...qui provenait de la salle...des parchemins. Je suis entrée et j'ai vu Kabuto qui était sur le point de voler le parchemin. Fit Shizune en reprenant son souffle. »

Les conseillers et Danzô se regardèrent simultanément, encore sous le choc de l'entrée inattendue de Shizune. L'excuse qu'elle leur a fourni leur paraissait plausible et décidèrent de faire avec.

« Bon, et bien, j'imagine que nous avons résolu ce mystère et que cette réunion peut être close. Nous verrons dans les prochains mois ce qui va se passer, mais il faut que je vous prévienne Tsunade, si Orochimaru décide de faire revenir Adela et qu'elle s'approche de notre village, il nous faudra l'éliminer. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de faire entrer librement des personnes ayant été en contact rapproché avec l'ennemi, Orochimaru et l'Akatsuki représentant encore un danger majeur pour notre village. Et surveillez aussi Naruto Uzumaki. Conclue le conseiller. »

Les conseillers sortirent, suivis de près par Danzô. Tsunade se rapprocha de Shizune, la regarda dans les yeux et lui dit :

« Ton excuse a tout à fait été valable Shizune. Seulement, ils ne veulent pas reconnaître qu'Adela est innocente, même si je sens qu'ils pensent le contraire de ce qu'ils disent.

- Je pense qu'il leur faut encore un peu de temps, et ils admettront qu'ils se sont trompés !

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple que cela Shizune, si Orochimaru ramène Adela ici, il faudra qu'elle fasse très attention à ses faits et gestes, les conseillers ne laisseront rien passer à Adela et je serais dans l'obligation d'exécuter leurs ordres.

- Mais vous êtes l'Hokage ! Vous pouvez bien faire quelque chose contre eux ! S'écria Shizune.

- Peut-être ! Mais rien ne va leur empêcher de me démettre de mes fonctions ! Et je suis prête à parier que si cela se produit, ils mettront Danzô à ma place, et la situation deviendra catastrophique. Fit Tsunade d'un ton grave.

- Dans ce cas là, mieux vaut ne rien parier du tout. Dit Shizune. »

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps quand Tsunade se mit au lit après cette longue journée, et alors même que l'Hokage fermait ses yeux, à Oto régnait une effervescence que ce village n'avait jamais connue depuis sa création. Kabuto, qui s'était endormi contre son mur après avoir passé sa journée à faire les cent-pas, fut brusquement réveillé par un Orochimaru fou de joie qui avait ouvert la porte dans un vacarme assourdissant.

« Réveille-toi Kabuto ! Je sais comment fonctionne ce parchemin ! Nous pouvons commencer à mettre en place le processus. »

* * *

><p><strong>Merci de me laisser des reviews et à la semaine prochaine. ;)<strong>

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Miss: Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Tu vas le découvrir en haut. ^^**


	36. Processus

**Coucou tout le monde! :D**

**Me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews. Tout travail mérite récompense! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 34 : Processus.<strong>

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps quand Tsunade se mit au lit après cette longue journée, et alors même que l'Hokage fermait ses yeux, à Oto régnait une effervescence que ce village n'avait jamais connue depuis sa création. Kabuto, qui s'était endormi contre son mur après avoir passé sa journée à faire les cent-pas, fut brusquement réveillé par un Orochimaru fou de joie qui avait ouvert la porte dans un vacarme assourdissant.

« Réveille-toi Kabuto ! Je sais comment fonctionne ce parchemin ! Nous pouvons commencer à mettre en place le processus.

- Comment... vous avez déjà réussi ? Demanda Kabuto perplexe.

- Oui, cela va être plus simple que je ne le pensais. Il va nous falloir trouver un espace assez grand pour disposer ces quatre parchemins que j'ai reproduis à l'identique, et il me faudrait aussi trois autres ninjas en plus de toi pour me transférer dans le monde d'Adela.

- Bien, je vais m'occuper de tout cela.

- Quand ce sera fait, je t'expliquerais comment cela va se passer. »

Tandis que Kabuto exécutait les ordres de son maitre, de l'autre coté, dans le monde réel, la situation d'Adela ne s'arrangeait pas, au contraire, elle s'aggravait. Quelques jours après avoir fait la connaissance des jeunes racailles de l'usine, Adela retrouva Debbie à l'entrée de l'usine. Debbie sourit et dit à Adela :

« Alors, prête pour ton entretient d'embauche ?

- Oui, j'espère que ça va bien se passer et qu'il va me prendre à son service, même si je n'ai aucune expérience en ce domaine. Répondit Adela.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je suis sûre que tu as le profil pour ! Dit-elle en souriant étrangement. »

Et ensemble, elles prirent la direction d'un des quartiers les plus sensibles de la ville. Au fur et à mesure qu'elles avançaient, Adela trouvait que les ruelles devenaient de plus en plus étroites et sombres, du moins, très faiblement éclairées. Cela rappelait à Adela un moment dans son rêve où elle se trouvait dans le repaire d'Orochimaru. D'ailleurs, ce rêve, elle ne l'avait plus jamais fait depuis qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans l'usine. Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'espérer, car chaque soir avant de s'endormir, Adela priait pour qu'elle retourne dans son rêve et retrouver son Orochimaru... Elle n'eut guère le loisir de penser plus au ninja de ses pensées car elle et Debbie venaient d'arriver au restaurant. _Les Tontons Bringueurs_, Adela trouvait le nom du restaurant plutôt drôle et facile à retenir. Debbie lui fit signe de la suivre, mais dès qu'Adela y entra, elle se sentit directement mal à l'aise.

L'intérieur du restaurant, si seulement elle pouvait appeler ça comme ça, ressemblait plus à un bistrot des années 1970, avec ses lumières fluos qui clairsemaient la pièce. Il y avait de la musique et l'ambiance aurait pu paraître chaleureuse si il n'y avait pas ces serveuses qui étaient habillées en...

« Des porte-jarretelles, c'est courant dans le métier de porter ce genre de vêtement ? Demanda Adela, incrédule. »

Adela se souvenait trop bien des gouvernantes et serveuses de chez elle qui étaient habillées en chemisier blanc fermés, en jupe noire et petits escarpins noirs.

« Pour te dire la vérité, non ! Mais ici, nous ne sommes pas dans les quartiers bourges, alors les serveuses sont habillées de manière plus...libérée. Viens, le patron est vers le bar, il discute avec des clients. »

Plus libérée, Adela trouvait que c'était plus vulgaire. Elle était allée dans pleins de restaurants qui n'avaient pas d'étoile, les serveuses n'étaient pas habillées de cette façon. Debbie entraina Adela vers le bar où ce qui semblait être le patron était accoudée à la table et discutait avec des clients à la mine sinistre. Debbie interpella le patron qui se tournait vers elle. Adela trouvait qu'il ressemblait au genre d'homme qui faisait parti de la mafia italienne, un mélange entre le parrain et Silvio Berlusconi...

« Tiens, Debbie chérie, te voilà enfin ! Sais-tu que ça fait presque un quart d'heure que tu devrais être avec ce monsieur ? Dit le patron en désignant le client avec qui il parlait.

- Je sais ! Mais j'ai une excuse valable. Répondit-elle, d'une voix assurée.

- Ah, et laquelle. Fit le patron d'une grosse voix.

- Je vous présente Adela, elle voudrait postuler en tant que serveuse ! Dit Debbie en désignant Adela. »

Le patron regarda Adela avec attention. On aurait dit qu'il essayait de savoir si ses intentions étaient bien celles que Debbie présentait par son simple regard. Après une minute de silence, il fit :

« Très bien ! Venez dans mon bureau Adela, nous allons essayer de faire connaissance. »

Et Adela suivit le patron du restaurant jusque dans son bureau. Au même moment, à Oto, Kabuto venait de trouver l'espace idéal qui serait la salle d'entrainement où Orochimaru entrainait jadis Sasuke, et il avait trouvé trois ninjas à la solde d'Orochimaru qui voulurent bien faire la mission qu'allait leur confier le sannin. Quand cela fut fait, il alla retrouver son maitre dans son laboratoire. Il ferma la porte et s'assit face à lui sur une petite table. Il fit :

« Maitre, j'ai pris la salle d'entrainement numéro 1 comme espace pour le jutsû de transfert et j'ai réussis à trouver trois ninjas à votre solde, cela aurait été trop risqué de prendre des prisonniers sachant se servir de leur chakra.

- Tu as très bien fait Kabuto ! Maintenant, il faut que je t'explique ce qui va se passer. Ce parchemin dit absolument tout ce qu'il faut faire pour que cela se passe sans encombre. Toi et les trois ninjas, vous allez devoir vous répartir de façon à former un carré. Je me mettrais au milieu de ce carré. Vous poserez les parchemins par terre et vous ferez tous en même temps les signes qui servent à invoquer en temps normal, et toujours en même temps, vous direz « Transfert », et normalement j'aurais disparu.

- Très bien ! J'ai compris ! Mais, juste une chose... comment allez-vous retrouver Adela ? Le monde réel, c'est quand même grand ! Fit Kabuto. »

Orochimaru éclata d'un rire glacial puis reprit :

« Les conseillers de Konoha sont vraiment trop naïfs. Si tu regardes bien le parchemin, tu verras qu'ils ont laissé le prénom d'Adela et l'endroit où elle a atterrit lorsqu'ils l'ont renvoyée. Apparemment, je vais me faire transférer jusqu'à une usine désaffectée qui se trouve en banlieue parisienne. Donc, pour la situation géographique, le problème est réglé. Normalement, elle devrait être restée dans le quartier, car elle m'a dit qu'elle venait d'une famille riche, et ça m'étonnerais qu'elle soit revenue chez elle.

- Très bien ! Combien de temps pensez-vous que cela va prendre ?

- Aucune idée ! Je ne sais pas comment convertir leur temps avec celui de notre monde. Par contre, j'espère que ça va être rapide car j'aurais un soucis quand je serais là bas.

- Lequel ? Demanda Kabuto.

- Quand, je serais dans le monde réel, mes jutsû et techniques de combat seront inutilisables ! Je serais impuissant face au danger. Dit-il amèrement.

- J'avoue que ce n'est pas de très bon augure pour vous. Que va-t-il se passer quand vous aurez récupéré Adela ?

- Je vais déjà devoir lui faire comprendre à qui elle a à faire, pour ce faire, il ne me suffira que de sortir ce serpent blanc de ma poche. Puis, je vais devoir lui faire avaler une pilule de sommeil, ensuite, je devrais la trainer jusqu'à l'usine désaffectée et dire « Transfert », ce qui signifie que vous devrez rester en position jusqu'à ce que je revienne. As-tu d'autres questions Kabuto ?

- Non. Répondit celui-ci.

- Dans ce cas, allons-y ! Conclue Orochimaru. »

* * *

><p><strong>Qu'en pensez-vous? Qu'envisagez-vous pour les personnages dans la suite? La suite en fin de semaine. ^^<strong>


	37. Contrat

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère, vous plaira.**

**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont mis en alerte et dans leurs favoris! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews. ^^**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 35 : Contrat.<strong>

Orochimaru et Kabuto se dirigèrent dans la salle d'entrainement numéro 1 où se trouvaient les trois ninjas qui se demandaient ce qui allait leur arriver. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Orochimaru expliqua ce que les ninjas devaient faire et ils allèrent se mettre en place. Kabuto regardait son maitre qui semblait être, pour la première fois de sa vie, stressé. Décidément, le sannin était plein de surprise, pensa Kabuto. Il lui dit :

« Maitre, je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer !

- Evidemment que ça va bien se passer ! Je ne m'appelle pas Orochimaru pour rien ! Fit-il, l'air dédaigneux.

- D'accord, mais plus sérieusement, je suis convaincu que vous ramènerez Adela très vite.

- Je l'espère. Dit-il, l'air soudain évasif. »

Et il alla se mettre au milieu de la salle, tandis que Kabuto se mit à sa place. Orochimaru était désormais au centre du carré formé par les quatre ninjas. Kabuto fit :

« A trois, nous ferons ce que Maitre Orochimaru nous a dit de faire. UN... »

Orochimaru pensa bien fort à Adela, et espérait que cela allait marcher du premier coup.

« DEUX... »

Le sannin ferma les yeux, prêt à partir !

« TROIS ! »

Tout alla très vite ! Les quatre ninjas firent les signes d'invocation et crièrent à l'unisson :

« TRANSFERT ! »

Orochimaru tourna très vite sur lui-même, et la vitesse semblait s'amplifier. Il espérait qu'il n'aurait pas à vomir quand il arriverait à destination. Soudain, il heurta quelque chose de très froid et très dur et il perdit connaissance.

Pendant ce temps-là, Adela entra dans le bureau du directeur du restaurant. La décoration était assez sobre, les volets étaient fermés et la peinture murale commençait à s'écailler. En revanche, son bureau contrastait avec le reste. Il était impeccablement rangé. Le patron alluma la lampe de bureau pour illuminer un tant soit peu la pièce et s'installa. Adela resta debout, ne sachant quoi faire.

« Assoyez-vous Mademoiselle. J'imagine que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là si Debbie m'a dit la vérité.

- Oui, je viens ici pour postuler en tant que serveuse dans votre restaurant. Répondit Adela en s'installant sur une chaise miteuse.

- Oui, entre autre ! Par contre, je tiens à vous dire que vous n'êtes pas dans un restaurant, mais dans un bar. En ce qui concerne votre travail, il me semble que Debbie ne vous a pas tout dit.

- Que voulez-vous dire par là ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Comme elle vous l'a dit, vous allez devoir assurer le service au sein du bar, mais ce n'est pas un service classique. Vous allez devoir aussi vous occuper de la distraction de mes clients, enfin de vos clients. Dit-il en ricanant.

- Ca ne me gène pas. Il y a beaucoup de moyen de se distraire, la musique, des jeux de société, des jeux tout courts même. J'ai beaucoup d'idées ! Fit-elle plus pour se rassurer elle-même que pour convaincre le patron. »

Le patron éclata d'un rire sans joie, glacial, à faire froid dans le dos. Son rire était encore pire que celui d'Orochimaru quand il était mal luné dans son rêve.

« Je ne parlais pas de ce genre de distraction réservés aux plus riches ! Je parlais de la distraction physique, corporelle. Dit-il toujours avec son rire.

- Quoi ? Mais...mais... je ne pourrais jamais faire une telle chose ! S'écria-t-elle. »

Adela comprenait tout à présent. Elle comprenait pourquoi Josh et Artie l'avaient regardé de haut en bas, lorsqu'elle avait demandé à Debbie si son patron pouvait la prendre, elle comprenait pourquoi Debbie lui avait sourit bizarrement quand elle avait des doutes elle comprenait pourquoi le patron avait engueulé Debbie lorsqu'elle est arrivée. Debbie aurait déjà du être au lit avec le gars du bar à faire des « distractions. »

« Alors, acceptez-vous le travail ? Si vous acceptez, je vous prends et vous commencez dès maintenant, le salaire dépendra de votre succés au travail si vous refusez, vous vous verrez obligé de faire un tour dans la pièce d'à coté avec moi, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

Adela savait parfaitement ce que le patron voulait dire, soit elle acceptait et elle devra jouer les filles de joie pour des ivrognes, soit elle refusait et elle serait obligée de coucher avec le patron pour pouvoir repartir. Le problème, c'est qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre pour survivre dans ce quartier sans que personne ne la repère, et si accepter le travail lui permettait de faire reculer le moment où elle devra « distraire ses clients » autant prendre le travail. Elle pourra réfléchir à un moyen de contourner le moment « distraction.»

« Je...J'accepte ! Dit-elle avec une petite voix.

- Parfait ! Bien entendu, comme je pense être quelqu'un d'honnête, je préserve l'anonymat de mes employées. Etant donné que tu es très jolie et que je suis parfaitement sûr que tu sauras t'acquitter de ta tâche avec rigueur, je vais te donner un pseudonyme de circonstance. Je décide que pour ton travail, tu t'appelleras Adelaïde ! »

Et il sortit de la pièce alors qu'Adela était encore assise sur la chaise, sous le choc. Mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de réfléchir plus à ce qu'elle a fait car quelqu'un entra dans le bureau. C'était Debbie. Elle allait pouvoir s'expliquer avec elle.

« Bienvenue à la maison chère collègue ! Dit-elle avec joie.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tout dit sur ton travail ! Je croyais que tu étais serveuse !

- Mais je suis serveuse ! Disons... que j'ai juste oublié de te dire que tu allais avoir des heures supplémentaires. Dit-elle en ricanant.

- Ce n'est pas honnête ! Je te croyais sincère ! Fit Adela.

- Ecoute ma p'tite bourge, je suis une trafiquante de drogue, une voleuse, mais nos revenus ne suffisent pas pour vivre avec Josh et Artie, donc oui, je dois faire la pute ! Mais il y a une chose que nous n'aimons pas, c'est l'honnêteté et ce genre de choses ! On n'est pas au pays des bisounours ici ! C'est la vraie vie et j'aime le métier que je fais. Tu verras avec le temps que s'amuser avec des mecs ce n'est pas aussi répugnant que ça.

- Tu pouvais faire d'autre choix au lieu de te pervertir comme tu le fais ! On était censés être amie !

- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'on était amie ! Et puis, je n'ai jamais voulu être ton amie ! C'est toi qui t'est imposée auprès de nous. Josh et Artie pensent la même chose que moi ! Et puis franchement, tu veux que je te dise un truc ? Qui voudrait d'une pauvre naïve bourge et bizarre comme toi comme amie ! Tes parents auraient du t'euthanasier dés la naissance ! Une tare, même chez les bourges, on ne les garde pas ! Alors quand tu auras fini le travail, ne cherches même pas à nous rejoindre à l'usine, parce que tu le paieras de ta vie ! »

Et elle partit. Adela voyait toute sa vie basculer en l'espace d'une soirée. Elle avait été bien sotte de croire qu'elle aurait pu s'entendre avec les racailles. Elle avait raison, elle n'était qu'une tare, et personne ne voulait d'elle, sa famille, ses amis, et même dans son rêve, à la fin, les gens de Konoha l'avait renvoyé dans ce qu'ils appelaient le « monde réel » parce qu'elle a été soupçonné de trahison envers le village. Personne ne voulait d'elle, c'est comme ça. Adela craqua. Elle mit les mains sur son visage et se mit à pleurer. Elle ne faisait que souffrir depuis son enfance ! Si c'était cela la vie, pourquoi l'avait-on mise au monde ?


	38. Adélaïde?

**Voici le nouveau chapitre de ma fiction! **

**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont mise en alerte! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, ils me seront ****toujours gratifiants, quels qu'ils soient.**

**Bonne lecture. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 36 : Adélaïde.<strong>

Après ce qui lui avait semblé être une éternité, Orochimaru se réveilla enfin. Il regarda l'endroit où il se trouvait tout en se massant la tête. De toute évidence, il était dans une vieille usine désaffectée, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait réussis à se rendre dans le monde réel. Mais bon, il ne fallait pas crier victoire si vite. Ce n'était que la première partie du plan qui a été réussis, et le plus compliqué restait à venir. D'ailleurs, il fallait qu'il trouve un plan au plus vite pour retrouver Adela, et la meilleure façon pour trouver un plan, du moins celle qu'il préférait, c'était de marcher.

Il avait parcouru une centaine de mètres lorsqu'il entendit des voix resurgir non loin de là. Orochimaru s'approcha de l'endroit d'où provenait ces voix et se cacha derrière un pilier.

« ... Cette pauvre fille s'est faite avoir en beauté ! Debbie est trop douée pour ça ! Fit un premier garçon.

- En effet Josh ! Elle était bien trop naïve pour voir le coup arriver ! Elle n'aurait même pas tenu une semaine au sein de notre groupe ! Fit un deuxième garçon.

- Et maintenant elle se retrouve à jouer les putains au bar de Marcellino Visconti ! On peut dire que sa vie est foutue !

- Si ses bourges de parents voyaient ce qu'elle est devenue ! Il en ferait une crise cardiaque. S'exclama le deuxième garçon. »

Convaincu que la jeune fille dont parlait ces deux garçons était Adela. Orochimaru sortit de sa cachette et alla en direction des deux garçons qui furent surpris de son arrivée inopinée.

« D'où il sort celui-là ?! S'exclama Josh.

- Chut, laisse-moi faire ! Je vais le mater ! Répondit simplement le deuxième garçon. »

Il se leva et se retrouva face à Orochimaru tandis que Josh se levait lui aussi pour mieux voir le déroulement des choses.

« Je vois que vous êtes encore un étranger. Qui êtes-vous et que nous voulez-vous ?

- Je vois que vous ne connaissez pas les règles de politesse mon cher ami. Je ne répondrais que si tu me donnes ton nom. Répondit Orochimaru d'un ton calme mais froid. »

Le garçon se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise, comme si la personne en face de lui dégageait une aura particulière, malsaine. Il déglutit, et dit :

« Mon nom est Artie, et voilà mon ami Josh. Quel est ton nom ? Et qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

- Je m'appelle Orochimaru, et je cherche une personne que vous avez du certainement croisé il y a peu de temps.

- Orochimaru ? C'est bizarre comme prénom ? Vous êtes de quelle origine, turque ? Du Zimbabwe ? Se moqua Josh. »

Mais le regard que lança Orochimaru au dit Josh le dissuada de continuer sur sa lancée. Il se rapprocha des deux hommes et se cacha derrière Artie. Orochimaru repris :

« J'aurais voulu savoir si vous connaissiez cette personne là ! Dit-il en sortant une photo d'Adela. »

Les deux garçons regardèrent la photo, puis se regardèrent effarés et...

« Mais c'est la nouvelle putain de Visconti ! S'écria Josh d'un ton aigu.

- Mais tu ne pouvais pas te taire à la fin ! Répondit Artie en sortant un canif de sa poche.

- J'ignore ce que signifie être « une putain » mais il vaudrait mieux pour vous que vous me disiez où elle est et qui est ce monsieur Visconti et où je peux le trouver. Dit-il l'air de plus en plus menaçant, ses yeux devenant deux fentes. »

Les deux garçons prirent peur. Josh recula tandis que Artie, terrorisé, lâcha son canif qui tomba près d'Orochimaru qui le ramassa.

« Elle s'appelle Adela ! Debbie a réussis à l'attirer au bar de Marcellino Visconti, qui s'appelle les _Tontons Bringueurs_, là bas, vous la trouverez, Adela.

- Je vous remercie de votre aide ! Cependant, il se trouve que je ne connais pas du tout cette région, bien sûr je compte sur vous pour me guider. Mais attention, un seul faux pas et vous signerez définitivement votre arrêt de mort. Fit Orochimaru en pointant le canif sur les garçons. »

Ils se mirent tous les trois en route. Les deux garçons, qui tenaient beaucoup trop à leur vie pour faire faux bon à ce Orochimaru qui devait avoir certainement le casier judiciaire le plus rempli de la ville. Pendant ce temps-là, Orochimaru réfléchissait. Ainsi donc Adela s'était reconvertie en serveuse dans ce bar... Les Tontons Bringueurs... quel nom atrocement ridicule et affligeant. Mais le bon coté des choses, c'est qu'il allait enfin la revoir et la tirer de ce mauvais pas, en espérant qu'il n'était déjà pas trop tard. Les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent soudainement, Orochimaru remarqua une pancarte lumineuse avec le nom du bar.

« Nous voici arrivés ! S'exclamèrent Josh et Artie, l'air soulagés que leurs calvaires s'arrêtent là.

- Je vois que j'ai été efficace jusqu'à présent ! Pour vous remercier de votre aide jeunes gens, voici ma récompense. »

Une récompense qui se solda par deux cris, du sang et un Orochimaru l'air content qui poussa la porte de ce bar. Et lorsqu'il entra, il ne put s'empêcher de faire une tête dégoutée. L'endroit était très bruyant et toutes les personnes qu'il voyait en était à leur point culminant de leur décadence pensa Orochimaru. Il s'assit à une table et attendit que quelqu'un prenne sa commande, en espérant tomber directement sur Adela.

Après vingt minutes d'attente, une serveuse se montra finalement. Il l'a regarda deux fois de haut en bas, tellement elle était habillée de façon...très vulgaire. Orochimaru espérait qu'il ne trouvera pas Adela accoutrée de la même manière. Ainsi donc c'était ce que ces deux idiots de l'usine appelaient une putain. Dans son monde, on appelait ce genre de personnes des geishas, et les geishas avaient beaucoup plus de charme et de tenue que ces filles là. La serveuse dit :

« Je ne sais pas à quoi vous pensez, mais je suis certaine que ma tenue en est pour quelque chose. »

Orochimaru s'éclaircit la gorge et dit :

« Loin de là très chère, je me demandais seulement si vous comptiez le laisser mourir de soi ! Râla Orochimaru.

- Oh ! Et bien, que voulez-vous boire dans ce cas ? Demanda la serveuse d'un ton désagréable, surprise que son client soit si peu aimable.

- Je voudrais bien quelque chose de pas trop frais si vous avez. Je ne supporte pas toute forme d'aliment trop froid, que ce soit à boire ou à manger.

- Je vois que vous êtes un client exigent, j'espère que vous le serez tout autant avec moi après avoir bu votre verre. Je pense qu'un verre de rhum fera très bien l'affaire. Dit-elle en le regardant l'air coquin. »

Après que la serveuse soit partie, Orochimaru était sidéré. Cette jeune péronnelle osait le regarder comme si elle le désirait ! Mais c'était complètement abject ! Pensa Orochimaru. Il fallait qu'il retrouve Adela, et cela devenait de plus en plus urgent. La serveuse revint cinq minutes plus tard et dit à Orochimaru :

« Voilà votre rhum monsieur. Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose ?

- Oui, pouvez-vous vous asseoir quelques minutes ? Demanda Orochimaru en montrant une deuxième chaise à côté de lui.

- Oui, que voulez-vous ? Répondit-elle en s'assoyant.

- Tout d'abord, quel est votre nom ? Demanda-t-il en buvant une gorgée de rhum.

- Je m'appelle Debbie. Répondit-elle, pas rassurée.

- Très bien Debbie. Il se trouve que je cherche la personne qui se trouve sur cette photo. Elle s'appelle Adela et elle travaille dans votre établissement. Pourrais-je la voir ? Fit-il en hoquetant à cause de l'alcool.

- Je regrette, mais cette personne ne travaille pas chez nous. Menti Debbie.

- J'ai horreur qu'on me mente Debbie ! Vous ferez mieux de me dire la vérité si vous ne voulez pas finir comme les deux malheureux garçons qui se trouvent devant l'entrée du bar. Dit-il en sortant le couteau encore gorgé de sang. »

Debbie déglutit, mais pensant que cet homme voulait tuer Adela, ce qui serait une aubaine selon elle, elle acquiesça et dit :

« Normalement, dans notre établissement, vous êtes obligés de rester avec la serveuse qui vous sert, mais vous feriez mieux de m'accompagner pour voir avec mon chef si ce que vous demandez est possible. Fit Debbie. »

Et ils se levèrent et allèrent en direction du bar où Marcellino Visconti servait. Orochimaru trouvait qu'il ressemblait à un de ces bandits qui se veulent cruels mais qui se retrouvent terrorisés à la vue d'un couteau. Debbie prit la parole :

« Chef, j'ai un problème avec ce monsieur. Annonça-t-elle.

- Que se passe-t-il Debbie chérie ? Demanda-t-il, l'air suspicieux.

- Mon client, à qui j'ai servi à boire il y a un instant, ne veut pas rester avec moi. Il ne veut qu'Adelaïde...

- C'est bien la première fois que j'entends quelqu'un dire qu'il ne veut pas de toi ! Adelaïde... elle travaille que depuis quelques heures avec nous... et elle n'est pas très appliquée dans son devoir. Dîtes-moi, aimez-vous faire la chose avec de la violence ? Aimez-vous faire comprendre à vos conquêtes que c'est vous qui commandez et pas elles ? »

Orochimaru, qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire par « la chose » répondit :

« Disons que j'ai l'habitude de me faire respecter, et puis, il y a plutôt intérêt si ces personnes tiennent à leur vie !

- C'est génial ! Vous serez idéal pour initier notre jeune nouvelle. Votre requête est acceptée. Debbie, va me chercher Adelaïde, tu t'occuperas des clients de la table dix-sept. »

Debbie partit, puis revint trois minutes plus tard avec une autre fille, aussi grande qu'elle, des cheveux longs et bruns et des yeux d'un bleus profond. Orochimaru imagina des cheveux roux à la place des cheveux bruns, et il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était bien son Adela !

« Cher client, je vous présente Adelaïde ! Annonça Marcellino Visconti sans joie.

- Adelaïde ? »

* * *

><p><strong>Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Quel est votre avis? Que pensez-vous d'Orochimaru dans le monde réel? La suite sera en ligne samedi prochain. :)<strong>

**Bisous. ^^**


	39. Retour à Oto

**Coucou! :D**

**Tout d'abord, je m'excuse pour n'avoir pas publié la semaine dernière, je n'ai pas eu le temps. **

**Ce chapitre est plus court que d'habitude mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. ^^**

**Je remercie Moon D Luna de m'avoir mise en alerte. :)**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis. **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 37 : Retrouvailles.<strong>

De son coté, Adelaïde venait de se rafraichir le visage lorsque Debbie rentra :

« Hey la bourge ! Tu as un nouveau client pour toi !

- Tu peux lui répondre que je ne suis pas là ce soir !

- Ca m'étonnerai, c'est le chef qui m'envoie te chercher ! A la base, c'était mon client tu sais !

- Alors pourquoi, ce n'est pas toi qui t'en occupes ?

- Parce que ce client ne veut que toi ! »

Cette révélation eut le don de réveiller la curiosité d'Adela. Elle venait juste de commencer à travailler ici et quelqu'un la voulait déjà pour lui tout seul ? Pour Adela, il n'y avait aucun doute, elle devait connaître cette personne.

« Je vois que je n'ai pas le choix. Dit-elle en soupirant. »

Et elle suivi Debbie jusque dans la salle. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un homme au teint blafard et aux yeux verts alors que le chef la présenta à lui.

« Adelaïde ! Voici ton nouveau client ! Saches que si celui que tu viens de chasser l'a pris plutôt gentiment, ce monsieur n'aura pas de pitié envers les filles comme toi ! Occupes-en toi bien ! »

A ces mots, Marcellino Visconti partit s'occuper des clients du bar alors qu'Adela regarda son client et dit :

« Et bien, nous allons dans la chambre 3 et je ferai ce que vous voudrez. Dit-elle d'une voix peu assurée. »

En réalité, Adela été déçue ! Déçue de voir que la personne qui la désirait tant était inconnu pour elle, même si les traits de son visage lui rappelaient quelqu'un. Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre et laissa passer son client. Elle ferma la porte à clef et se retourna vers lui.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de fermer la porte Adela, nous allons sortir. Fit Orochimaru.

- Comment ça ? S'étonna Adela.

- N'ayez pas peur Adela, je suis là, tout va s'arranger, nous allons rentrer chez nous !

- J'ai bien peur de ne pas comprendre où vous voulez en venir ! Fit Adela. »

Orochimaru sortit quelque chose de sa poche, cela ressemblait à un serpent blanc. Adela regarda simultanément le serpent blanc et son client et sembla soudain le reconnaître.

« Orochimaru ? Mais alors, ce n'était pas un rêve ?

- Un rêve ? Non, je suis bien réel, le monde auquel vous appartenez vraiment est bien réel... Kabuto va être tellement content de vous revoir ! »

Il lui prit la main et ils sortirent de la chambre pour se diriger vers une sortie de secours, alors que devant le bar, Debbie venait de découvrir les cadavres de Josh et Artie et criait que l'assassin était surement le client d'Adela qui n'arrivaient pas à trouver la sortie de secours. Ils arrivèrent devant la salle du bar alors que Visconti et Debbie tentaient de leur barrer la route.

« J'espère que vous avez un plan Orochimaru, parce que nous sommes mal barrés si vous voulez mon avis ! Dit Adela.

- Ne vous en faites pas ! J'ai la situation en main ! »

Il prit Adela dans ses bras, monta sur bar et se lança pour attraper le lustre qui était un peu plus loin. Orochimaru tenta de le faire tourner pour qu'ils puissent atterrir devant la porte d'entrée mais le lustre, accablé par le poid d'Orochimaru et Adela, s'effondra. Debbie et Visconti les tenaient à présent, mais Orochimaru toucha à quelque chose de froid par terre et remarqua qu'il s'agissait du canif. Il le pointa alors sur eux et dit que si ils voulaient qu'il n'y ai pas d'autres morts, ils feraient mieux de les laisser partir, ce qu'ils firent. Mais cela était sans compter sur une autre serveuse qui avait appelé la gendarmerie pour régler la situation qui avait dégénéré en une fraction de seconde. Résultat, à peine dehors, Orochimaru et Adela étaient poursuivis par les gendarmes. Ils coururent jusque dans l'usine désaffectée et se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où Adela et Orochimaru avaient atterris après leur transfert.

« Adela, vous allez avaler ceci. C'est un somnifère puissant qui va vous permettre de ne rien sentir quand vous serez transférée dans notre monde. Quant à moi, je vais effectuer le jutsû de retour, d'accord ?

- Oui, mais vous êtes sûr que ça va réussir !

- Certain, maintenant, avalez cette pilule ! »

Adela ne se fit pas prier pour l'avaler quand elle entendit les gendarmes se rapprocher d'où ils étaient. Elle s'endormit et Orochimaru effectua le jutsû qui réussit au moment même où les gendarmes firent irruption dans leur cachette. Les gendarmes étaient stupéfaits ! Une seconde auparavant, ils avaient vu les hors la loi enlacés et juste après, plus rien.

Au même moment, à Oto, Kabuto et les autres ninjas commençaient à fatiguer lorsque le parchemin s'illumina, signe que leur maitre allait revenir, peut-être avec Adela !

« Le parchemin... le maitre arrive ! Vite ! Tous en position ! »

Les ninjas se mirent en position et quelques minutes plus tard. Orochimaru fit son apparition, Adela dans ses bras. Kabuto hurla de bonheur.

« Pas besoin de hurler comme ça Kabuto ! Nous ne sommes pas sourds. De plus, tu vois bien qu'Adela est endormie ! Fit Orochimaru.

- Oui, mais je suis tellement content que vous ayez réussi Maitre Orochimaru !

- Pour l'instant, je vais la poser quelque part pour qu'elle puisse dormir tranquillement. Je vais ranger le parchemin auprès d'elle, comme ça elle pourra décider par elle-même de ce qu'elle veut en faire. Après tout, c'est pour elle que ce parchemin a été créé.

- Oui, je comprends. »

Après qu'Orochimaru eut déposé Adela dans une chambre. Kabuto alla le rejoindre au bord du lac. Il dit :

« Comment c'était, le monde réel ?

- L'enfer ! Un véritable enfer ! Je me demande comment Adela a réussi à vivre là bas pendant dix-neuf ans !

- C'était si horrible que ça ? Où étais Adela ?

- Oh que oui ! Elle est tombée sur des trafiquants de drogue qui l'ont fait travailler dans un bar où les plaisirs charnels sont de mises !

- Vous voulez dire qu'Adela a fait des choses...bizarres ? Fit-il, rouge pivoine.

- Je ne crois pas qu'Adela ait cédé à cela. D'après le patron, elle a chassé le premier client ! J'imagine que je suis le deuxième...

- Et si vous ne l'êtes pas ?

- Aucune importance ! Je ne suis pas le premier dans sa vie, elle avait Iruka avant moi, je vous le rappelle, et d'autant plus, que je ne suis rien pour elle, mis à part peut-être son sauveur si elle me voit comme ça.

- Je suis sûr qu'elle vous voit comme ça ! Ca n'a pas du être facile pour elle, mais maintenant, elle est en sécurité !

- Oui, tant que Tsunade est Hokage, elle est en sécurité !


	40. Un plan inattendu

**Coucou! :)**

**Me revoilà de retour de vacances! De quoi publier un nouveau chapitre. :)**

**Je voudrais remercier MahoNoKogo; L'annonyme et FaenaFiliana de m'avoir mis en alerte et de m'avoir ajouté dans leur favoris.**

**Par contre, ne soyez pas timide pour les reviews, je vous répondrais. :)**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 38 : Le plan inattendu.<strong>

Quelques heures plus tard, Adela se réveilla en sursaut. Elle avait du mal à respirer et elle transpirait beaucoup, signe qu'elle venait de faire un cauchemar. Adela, qui n'arrivait plus à dormir, regarda autour d'elle. Elle ne reconnaissait pas la chambre où elle devait jouer les catins. Cette pièce était assez sombre, seule une bougie éclairait faiblement la pièce, alors qu'au bar, c'était une ampoule aux fils dénudés qui éclairait de trop la pièce. De plus, il n'y avait aucune décoration dans la pièce où se trouvait la kunoichi mais sur la table de chevet à côté d'elle se trouvait un papier. Adela le déplia et lut.

_Adela,_

_Je vous souhaite un bon retour dans notre monde._

_En espérant vous revoir en bonne santé._

_Orochimaru._

Le papier était signé Orochimaru ! Adela s'habilla vite fait et sortit en trombe de sa chambre. L'aspect du couloir, les bougies, elle n'avait pas rêvé, Orochimaru était bel et bien venu à sa rescousse dans le monde réel et l'avait ramené dans son monde à elle, le monde où se trouvait sa tante Tsunade qui ne devait pas se douter une seule seconde qu'elle était de retour. Adela décida de se promener un peu, estimant qu'elle avait récupéré assez de force pour marcher. A peine avait-elle fait trois pas que quelqu'un se jeta sur elle et l'enlaça assez énergiquement, lui coupant le souffle.

« Adela ! Tu es réveillée ! Je suis tellement content de te voir si tu savais ! Fit une voix qu'Adela identifia comme étant celle de Kabuto.

- Kabuto ! Tu m'étouffes, veux-tu me relâcher s'il te plais ?

- Oh... oui, excuse-moi. »

Et Kabuto la relâcha, puis la regarda récupérer sa respiration.

« Kabuto ! Moi aussi je suis super contente de te revoir ! Mais la prochaine serres moins fort ! J'ai cru trépasser.

- Je m'en excuse ! Tu sais que tu m'as beaucoup manqué !

- Oui, toi aussi tu m'as manqué ! Surtout quand ces grabataires de conseillers m'ont condamnés à quitter ce monde. Je n'arrivais pas à réaliser que j'allais tout perdre de nouveau.

- Oui, j'étais là ! J'espionnais Konoha pour le compte de Maitre Orochimaru. Malheureusement je ne pouvais rien faire, car si j'aurais agi, cela aurait conforté la position des conseillers et ta défense aurait été définitivement compromise.

- Je ne t'en veux pas pour ça Kabuto. Mais dis-moi, comment a fait Orochimaru pour me retrouver dans le monde réel ?

- Oula, c'est une longue histoire ! J'ai du voler le parchemin qui était à Konoha, d'ailleurs, je l'ai eu sous le nez de Shizune. Je crois que nous n'étions pas les seuls à vouloir te récupérer. D'ailleurs, vu comment était habillée Shizune, je pense que Tsunade agissait dans la clandestinité.

- Ainsi donc ma tante était vraiment en désaccord avec les conseillers ! Quand je pense que je l'avais accusé de m'avoir trahie. Fit Adela d'un ton triste.

- Oui ! Et Orochimaru n'était pas en reste ! Quand il a appris la mauvaise nouvelle, il était fou de rage et de douleur.

- A cause de moi ? Dit Adela, soudainement intéressée.

- Oui ! Je crois qu'il t'apprécie vraiment tu sais. Mais il ne faut pas non plus se leurrer avec lui. Les sentiments et Orochimaru, ça fait deux.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-il allé jusque dans le monde réel pour me sauver ?

- Euh...et bien, c'est à dire que... Fit Kabuto, pris au dépourvu.

- Je vais parler à Orochimaru ! Dit Adela avec joie. »

Et Kabuto regarda courir Adela, avec le sentiment d'en avoir trop dit ! Quant à Adela, elle savait où se trouvait Orochimaru en ce moment, au lac.

Pendant ce temps-là, dans une contrée lointaine, un groupe de cinq personnes se réunissait, et on ne pouvait pas dire que l'ambiance était à la fête. Au contraire, on avait même l'impression que ces personnes organisaient une conspiration. Les cinq personnes en question portaient le même accoutrement, à savoir un genre de kimono noir avec des nuages rouges. L'un d'eux, qui avait les cheveux roux et qui semblait être le chef prit la parole.

« Messieurs, j'espère que vous vous en rendez-compte. La situation devient de plus en plus compliquée. En effet, nous avons perdu les membres les plus puissants qui représentaient un atout majeur tels que Deidara, Sasori, Hidan et Kakuzu. Kisame vient aussi de m'annoncer que Sasuke Uchiwa venait de vaincre Itachi, ce qui nous affaiblis encore plus. Néanmoins, sur les neuf démons à queue, nous en possédons sept. Et je pense que même si nous sommes plus que cinq, nous pouvons encore espérer récupérer Hachibi et Kyubi. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Peut-être que nous sommes cinq contre deux démons, mais il ne faut pas oublier que ces deux démons sont les plus puissants, et qu'entre nous cinq, nous sommes que trois à combattre. Zetsu n'est qu'un espion et Tobi ne nous sert pas à grand chose. Fit un homme ressemblant étrangement à un poisson.

- J'avoue que je suis d'accord avec Kisame, Pein. Nous ne sommes que trois, et contre deux démons de l'envergure de Hachibi et de Kyubi, nous ne feront pas le poids.

- Et si nous faisions venir des gens qui ont des techniques de combat différents des nôtres ? Proposa soudain un homme portant un masque jaune sur le visage.

- Peux-tu nous en dire plus, Tobi ? Demanda Pein.

- Konoha a créé un parchemin qui permet de faire venir des gens d'un autre monde dans notre monde ! Et il paraît que ces gens-là s'accommodent très bien de notre monde, à l'instar de la chère nièce de l'Hokage Tsunade par exemple...

- Adela Koichi ? Sasuke m'en a parlé avant de voir Itachi. Il m'a dit que malheureusement, cette pauvre Adela ne sera pas là pour l'empêcher de tuer Itachi. J'ai demandé qui était cette Adela, et il m'a répondu qu'elle était la nièce de Tsunade venue d'un autre monde et qui s'est ralliée à Orochimaru. Déclara Kisame.

- Oui, mais le parchemin ne se trouve plus à Konoha. Lors de ma dernière mission d'espionnage, le parchemin venait d'être volé par Kabuto, le bras droit d'Orochimaru. Fit un homme-plante.

- Comment dois-je appeler ça maintenant ? De l'incompétence ? De la malchance ? Fit Pein.

- Non, tu devrais appeler ça une aubaine Pein ! Il va falloir récupérer ce parchemin au plus vite ! Et pour cela, nous devrons aller au repaire d'Orochimaru. Comme ça, on pourrait proposer à Orochimaru de revenir vers nous et à Adela d'intégrer l'Akatsuki et ça nous ferait une pierre en trois coup : Le parchemin Orochimaru et Adela réunis dans l'Akatsuki et nous serons les plus puissants ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Demanda Tobi. »

Les autres membres de l'Akatsuki se regardèrent étrangement. Ce Tobi que tous avaient pris pour un incapable dés le début venait de leur fournir un plan plus que machiavélique. Kisame devenait de plus en plus méfiant envers Tobi tandis que Konan et Pein se concertaient sur ce plan inattendu alors que Zetsu semblait suivre aveuglément Tobi.

« Bon et bien voilà ce que nous décidons : Tobi, ton plan est très intéressant et franchit aisément les limites que l'Akatsuki avait fixée au départ. Il nous apparaît que ton idée de faire venir des hommes compétents d'un autre monde nous permettra de conclure des alliances lorsque notre monde sera à notre merci. De plus, le fait de convaincre dans un même temps Orochimaru de revenir, ainsi que d'intégrer une nouvelle ninja parmi nos rangs pourra décupler notre force. C'est pour cela que nous acceptons de le suivre. Voici comment nous allons nous organiser : Zetsu, tu iras récupérer ce parchemin, ainsi qu'Orochimaru et Adela Koichi tandis que Kisame et Tobi, vous tenterez une première approche avec Hachibi, car n'oublions pas que nous pouvons amadouer les hôtes pour mieux les détrousser. Konan et moi, nous irons faire une petite visite à Konoha. Est-ce que tout le monde est d'accord ?

- Oui ! Crièrent à l'unisson les membres de l'Akatsuki.

- Bien, dans ce cas-là, dispersion ! »


	41. Situation catastrophique

**Chapitre 39 : Situation catastrophique !**

Au même moment, alors que Konoha dormait paisiblement, quelqu'un tambourina violemment à la porte du bureau de l'Hokage. Tsunade, qui s'était une nouvelle fois endormie devant une montagne de paperasse, se réveilla en sursaut. Elle s'approcha de la porte et l'ouvrit. C'était Shizune, et elle ne semblait pas seule.

« Shizune, mais que se passe-t-il à la fin ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais je suppose que les conseillers et Danzô en sauront plus.

- Les conseillers et Danzô ? Mais qu'est-ce que... ? »

Tsunade n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car la porte s'ouvrit plus largement, découvrant les doyens de Konoha. Tsunade les laissèrent entrer et s'assit sur son bureau.

« Que se passe-t-il encore ? Demanda Tsunade en insistant sur le mot « encore ».

- Il se passe que nos espions ont découvert que votre nièce Adela est de retour dans notre monde ! Fit Danzô d'un ton grave.

- Adela ? De retour ? Si c'est une plaisanterie, elle est de mauvais goût.

- Je ne crois pas être la personne qui se moque des gens qui sont dans cette pièce.

- Tsunade ! Adela est de retour, c'est la vérité, mais encore plus grave, elle se trouve actuellement dans le village caché du son, c'est à dire, Orochimaru !

- Orochimaru ! Il avait bel et bien volé le parchemin pour la récupérer ! Mais pourquoi s'intéresse-t-il autant à ma nièce ? * Se pourrait-il que les sentiments d'Adela soient partagés ?*

- Nous l'ignorons encore. En revanche, en parlant du vol du parchemin, nous avons fait une découverte intéressante. Annonça le conseiller.

- Qu'est-ce donc ? Demanda Tsunade.

- Nous avons découvert que la nuit où le parchemin a été volé, Shizune se trouvait sur les lieux même du crime, et elle n'y était pas par hasard. En effet, un des espions de Danzô a découvert que Shizune ne s'était pas battu contre Kabuto pour protéger le parchemin, mais pour le voler elle aussi... pour votre compte. Vous vouliez récupérer le parchemin pour faire revenir clandestinement Adela à Konoha, n'est-ce pas Tsunade ? »

Tsunade et Shizune se regardèrent, perplexes. L'Hokage voyait bien que sa protégée n'y était pour rien, et à l'évidence, elles étaient surveillées depuis le début. Tsunade aurait du faire plus attention. Elle avoua :

« Vos accusations étaient trompeuses et incohérentes. Je vous rappelle que nous parlions d'Orochimaru. Nous le connaissons tous assez pour savoir que jamais il n'aurait pu tomber amoureux de ma nièce, et même si c'était le cas, je doute sérieusement qu'Adela partage les mêmes sentiments que lui, du fait de ses actions. J'ai mal vécu son départ, c'est comme si on m'enlevait mon enfant ! Alors oui, j'ai demandé à Shizune de voler le parchemin, et oui, je voulais récupérer Adela dans la clandestinité la plus absolue pour mieux vous prouver que vous commettiez une erreur en la renvoyant dans ce monde qui lui a toujours été hostile.

- Et bien, du fait de nos preuves, nous aurions pu vous condamner à mort pour outrage à la justice des aïeux de Konoha, mais avec vos aveux volontaires, nous allons alléger votre peine : Tsunade Koichi, vous êtes destituée de votre titre d'Hokage. Vous avez deux heures pour évacuer les lieux, et au lever du jour, vous annoncerez aux villageois votre destitution et vous nommerez Danzô comme le sixième Hokage de Konoha !

- De quoi ?! Crièrent à l'unisson Tsunade et Shizune. »

A quelques heures de là, un homme marchait paisiblement dans les bois qui séparaient le pays de la rizière avec celui des cascades. Cet homme, qui faisait parti de l'Akatsuki et qui ressemblait à une plante, était mieux connu sous le nom de Zetsu. Il se dirigeait vers le village d'Oto dans le but de conclure un marché qui aurait pour issus l'entrée d'une nouvelle kunoichi de Konoha et le retour d'un ancien membre de l'Akatsuki au sein de l'organisation phare ainsi qu'un objet précieux qui servira beaucoup dans la puissance de l'Akatsuki. Mais Zetsu n'était pas dupe. Il savait bien que ce serait une tâche très compliquée, malgré la simplicité apparente de la mission. Tobi savait jouer la comédie à la perfection, tout le monde était tombé dans le panneau du membre enfantin et peureux de l'Akatsuki, mais Zetsu a été le premier à le voir tel qu'il était : un génie. Un génie qui commençait à montrer peu à peu son vrai visage et il était possible que Tobi surpasserait bientôt Pein en tant que chef de l'organisation. Et Zetsu voulait faire bonne figure pour celui qu'il considérait déjà comme le nouveau chef de l'Akatsuki, réussir la mission qu'on lui avait donnée. Seulement, Zetsu n'avait pas vu qu'un espion à la solde d'Orochimaru l'observait depuis qu'il était entré dans ce bois, ce qui signifiait que le sannin ne tarderais pas à être au courant de la visite d'un membre de l'Akatsuki sur ses terres.

Pendant ce temps, Adela venait d'arriver vers le lac où se trouvait effectivement Orochimaru qui se reposait à son bord. Adela devait savoir pourquoi il avait prit autant de risque pour elle, alors que la dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus, c'était presque comme si il l'avait regardé avec dégoût.

FLASH BACK.

Adela regardait attentivement tout le monde, cherchant dans leur regard quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à prendre la bonne décision mais rien à faire. Elle sentait qu'Iruka et ses amis de Konoha voulaient qu'elle vienne avec eux mais le regard d'Orochimaru et celui de Kabuto voulaient le contraire. Adela se mit à penser à sa tante, qui devait être folle d'inquiétude à l'idée qu'elle soit prisonnière d'Orochimaru...prisonnière, elle n'avait même plus ce statut là depuis qu'Orochimaru lui avait présenté ses excuses. Adela était effectivement devenue sa disciple, voire même une collègue et Orochimaru se révélait être de plus en plus plaisant au fil des jours. Elle n'avait pas envie de le quitter, mais l'intervention de Sai la ramena brusquement à la réalité.

« Tu sais Adela, on ne se connaît peut être pas tellement, mais j'ai lu des tas de livres qui traite des relations humaines, et je pense que j'ai tout compris à la situation, cependant, je dois te rappeler, en tant que Chunin, que les sentiments n'ont pas de place dans une mission, et que tu appartiens toujours à l'élite de Konoha, et même si je n'ai pas le statut juridique qu'il faut pour dire ça, saches que ta mission à Oto est terminée et qu'il te faut rentrer à Konoha tout de suite, et c'est un ordre. »

Adela fixait attentivement Sai. Elle ignorait ce qu'il avait exactement compris, mais il y a quelque chose en lui qui se dégageait et qui lui disait qu'elle ferait mieux d'obéir.

« C'est vrai Sai, nous ne nous connaissons pas tellement, mais je peux te dire que j'en sais assez sur toi pour savoir que toi aussi, tu as quelque chose en tête. Mais comme tu l'as dit, je fais parti de l'élite de Konoha et même si j'ai la nette impression que je n'ai pas fini ma « mission » à Oto, je crois que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de rentrer à Konoha. Dit-elle, peu convaincue par ses derniers propos.

- Je pense que Mademoiselle Koichi prend la bonne décision. Pour tout dire, je n'avais pas encore fini d'exploiter ses compétences mais je n'ai plus vraiment besoin d'elle. Vous pouvez la reprendre. Dit-il sur un ton de dégout.

- Je suis désolée Orochimaru...au revoir. Dis Adela d'un ton triste.

- Kabuto, j'en ai assez pour aujourd'hui, rentrons à Oto. Fit-il.

- Bien Maitre Orochimaru. Répondit Kabuto. »

FIN FLASH BACK.

Adela s'avança au bord du lac et s'assit à côté d'Orochimaru. Il se passa plus d'une minute avant que le sannin ne prenne la parole :

« Vous voilà réveillée Adela ! Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Je me sens beaucoup mieux. Merci de m'avoir ramenée dans votre monde.

- Mon monde est aussi le votre Adela. Il serait dommage que notre monde se passe d'une aussi... talentueuse kunoichi... Dit Orochimaru qui semblait soudainement mal à l'aise.

- Orochimaru, pourquoi avez vous risqué votre vie pour me ramener ici. Je pensais que j'étais insignifiante pour vous...

- Vous n'êtes pas insignifiante pour moi Adela ! Répliqua le sannin.

- Vous ne répondez pas à ma question. Pourquoi autant de risque pour moi ?

- Parce que... Et bien... En fait... »

Orochimaru ne parvenait pas à trouver les mots qu'il fallait pour expliquer son action à une Adela qui le regardait de plus en plus perplexe. Alors, sans rien demander à personne, il avança son visage auprès de celui d'Adela, et au moment où leurs bouches allaient se rencontrer...

« Maitre Orochimaru ! Maitre Orochimaru ! »

Orochimaru se releva et s'éloigna d'Adela à une vitesse défiant celle de la lumière tandis qu'Adela se relevait tranquillement, mais sous le choc de ce qui aurait pu se passer si les espions d'Orochimaru n'étaient pas arrivés.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Demande Orochimaru avec une pointe de mauvaise humeur.

- Mon collègue et moi, nous avons fait notre rapport ensemble, et nous pouvons dire que la situation devient catastrophique.

- Catastrophique ? Demanda Adela.

- Oui ! Je reviens des bois de la frontière. Un individu que j'ai pu identifier comme étant Zetsu se dirige droit sur Oto. Je ne sais pas si se faire repérer était son objectif mais il n'était pas discret. Fit un premier espion.

- Et la situation est encore plus grave à Konoha ! Tsunade a été destituée au profit de Danzô. Je crois que les jours meilleurs sont derrière nous à présent. Fit le deuxième espion.

- Humm ! L'Akatsuki qui se met en mouvement alors que mon ancienne coéquipière se fait destitué au profit de l'ignoble Danzô... Ils veulent la guerre autant que moi je la veux, voire même plus que moi ! C'est trop beau pour être une coïncidence. La première chose que nous allons faire, c'est de rassembler le plus d'hommes possibles pour nous défendre.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Je pense savoir pourquoi un membre de l'Akatsuki arrive sur nous et je sais pourquoi ma tante a été destituée. Orochimaru, je viens juste de revenir dans notre monde ! Tous ces évènements sont arrivés en même pas vingt-quatre heures. La première chose à faire de toute urgence avant de songer à la guerre, c'est de supprimer ce qu'ils convoitent tous. Il faut bruler le parchemin !


	42. Négociation

**Coucou tout le monde! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre!**

**Je voulais juste remercier JeidoMaren pour m'avoir rajouté dans ses favoris.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Bisous.**

**Réponse à la review en bas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 40 : Négociations.<strong>

Après que les espions d'Orochimaru furent partis, Orochimaru baissa la tête, étant mal à l'aise de ce qu'il était en train de faire avant. Adela, croyant qu'Orochimaru se laissait démonter par les évènements, posa sa main sur son épaule et dit :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Orochimaru, nous allons chercher le parchemin, attendre Zetsu et détruire le parchemin devant lui pour qu'il soit un témoin direct. Après, nous pourrons nous occuper de Danzô. »

Avant que le sannin ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, Adela courrait déjà vers le repaire, pour chercher le parchemin. Adela n'avait rien dit à propos du baiser raté, mais elle estimait que ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça et qu'elle pourrait lui en parler plus tard. Pendant ce temps-là, Zetsu arrivait à l'entrée du village caché du son et fut étonné de ne trouver personne. Il se dit qu'il devait y avoir un piège et continua donc à avancer prudemment. Juste avant de pénétrer dans le repaire d'Orochimaru, il entendit une voix derrière lui.

« Zetsu, ça faisait longtemps ! Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? »

La plante se retourna. Derrière lui se tenait Orochimaru, l'air tranquille qui le dévisageait. Zetsu noir dit :

« Pour voir que tu es un criminel de rang S recherché non seulement par la majorité des ninjas, mais aussi par l'Akatsuki, je trouve que ta défense laisse à désirer.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir toute une armée pour t'accueillir. Je sais que tu ne veux pas te battre. J'ai même l'impression que tu as quelque chose à nous proposer.

- Tu devines juste Orochimaru. J'ai effectivement quelque chose à vous proposer.

- Si ta proposition consiste à me rendre gentiment de moi-même pour que l'Akatsuki me tue, saches que tu ne seras venu pour rien.

- C'est beaucoup plus intéressant que ça ! Effectivement, l'Akatsuki voudrait te revoir dans ses rangs, Orochimaru, mais nous voudrions aussi que ta chère amie Adela nous rejoigne elle aussi pour finir de capturer les deux démons à queue qui nous restent.

- Et en quoi Mademoiselle Koichi pourrait vous aider ? Non pas que je ne sois pas contre les femmes au combat, mais elle est encore jeune et pas tout à fait expérimenté.

- Il se trouve qu'elle possède quelque chose qui pourrait nous servir en complément de vos services...

- Vous voulez parler de ceci ? Fit une voix féminine derrière Zetsu. »

Zetsu se retourna encore une fois. Il vit une assez belle femme, aux cheveux roux, les yeux bleus, qui tenait quelque chose qui ressemblait au parchemin pour lequel il était venu à Oto. Cette femme devait surement être Adela Koichi pensa-t-il.

« Hmm, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer Adela Koichi ! Dit Zetsu Noir.

- Oh comme elle est belle ! Dis, est-ce qu'on peut aller l'embrasser ? S'il te plaît ? Fit le Zetsu coté blanc.

- La ferme Zetsu ! Veuillez m'excuser, mais mon côté blanc est un peu immature. S'excusa Zetsu, un peu gêné.

- Trêve de politesse Zetsu ! Voyez-vous, je ne vais pas pouvoir accorder votre requête. J'ai une petite idée de la raison pour laquelle vous voulez tous avoir ce parchemin et c'est pour cela que j'avais un autre projet le concernant. Regardez. »

Et Adela balança le parchemin. Zetsu pensa que cette petite mijaurée devait être bien sotte pour balancer un parchemin en l'air, mais lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle allait utiliser une attaque Katôn contre le parchemin, il était déjà trop tard :

« Katôn, éclair de feu suprême ! »

Et le parchemin prit l'attaque de plein fouet et de ce fait, Zetsu vit le parchemin bruler puis se condenser en cendres. Il était furieux.

« Petite vermine, tu vas me le payer ! S'écria Zetsu noir en s'élançant sur Adela. »

Pendant ce temps là, le climat n'était pas plus joyeux à Konoha qu'il ne l'était à Oto. C'était sous un après midi pluvieux que les habitants de Konoha se réunirent près du bâtiment du Hokage où se tenaient tout en haut Tsunade, Shizune, les conseillers et Danzô. Tsunade ne parvenait pas à le croire, elle venait d'être destituée au profit de cette crapule de Danzô, un vieillard qui ne connaissait rien à la situation et qui allait déclarer la guerre à Orochimaru pour une cause dont celui-ci n'était pas responsable, à priori. Elle pensait à Adela. Etait-elle bien traitée ? Etait-elle en sécurité ? Etait-elle encore vivante. La voix de la conseillère lui fit revenir brusquement à la réalité.

« Chers concitoyens de Konoha, nous sommes tous réunis ici, car s'est produit un événement qui va rester pour toujours dans l'histoire de Konoha. En effet, suite à une enquête de nos forces spéciales, nous avons découvert que l'Hokage la cinquième du nom ci présente est impliquée dans une sombre affaire de corruption avec l'ennemi. »

Il y eut un silence glacial dans la foule. Tsunade était révoltée que la conseillère puisse considérer Adela comme une ennemie du village.

« Ainsi donc, nous avons décidé que Tsunade serait destituée au profit d'un homme de confiance, qui saura faire face à cette crise politique et diplomatique. C'est pour cela que nous avons nommé Danzô en tant que sixième Hokage de Konoha. »

Cette fois-ci, ce sont des cris d'indignation et de contestation qui resurgirent de la foule. Danzô, qui venait de revêtir la tenue officielle de Hokage, s'avança vers la conseillère sous les huées du public. Il dit :

« Concitoyens de Konoha, je vous promets que nous connaitrons des jours meilleurs dans notre village. Moi Hokage de Konoha, déclare la guerre au village caché du son pour tentative d'attaque contre notre village. L'objectif de cette guerre sera non seulement de neutraliser tous les ninjas de ce village et leur chef une bonne fois pour toute, mais aussi de mettre définitivement hors d'état de nuire la seule responsable de tout cela, j'ai nommé Adela Koichi !

- Quoi ? Mais vous n'avez pas le droit Danzô. Cria Tsunade.

- Je crois que vous n'avez plus votre mot à dire dans cette affaire là Tsunade. Votre nièce a eu sa chance deux fois. Nous l'avons renvoyée dans son monde mais elle est revenue chez Orochimaru : Elle a choisit son camp.

- Vous commettez une grande erreur ! Fit Tsunade.

- Je vais avoir besoin de toutes les équipes de l'élite de Konoha, de mes forces spéciales comme celle qui est l'officielle de notre village. Quand j'aurais envoyé tous ces hommes, je procéderais à un recrutement de tous les hommes civils du village, ceux qui s'opposeront à cette guerre seront bien évidemment châtiés pour trahison au village. Dit-il en s'adressant de nouveau aux habitants. »

Tandis que l'agitation, la terreur, la panique se faisait sentir à Konoha, non loin de là, dans la forêt précédant le village, deux individus approchaient à grand pas. Ils étaient habillés avec un manteau noir avec des motifs en forme de nuages rouges. L'un deux dit :

« J'ai l'impression que notre tâche va être plus facile que prévue.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? Fit une femme.

- Il y a beaucoup d'agitation dans le village. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a eu un grand changement politique dans le village. Je sens les gens terrifiés.

- Et Tsunade n'est pas connue pour faire régner la terreur dans le village. Répondit-elle.

- Konan, je crois que le moment est venu de passer à l'action ! »

* * *

><p><span><strong>Réponse à la review:<strong>

**- Sayana: Tout d'abord, merci pour ta review. Pourquoi as-tu été réticente à lire ma fiction au début? :) Merci beaucoup pour ces compliments. Je suis contente de voir que ça te plais et que tu aimes mieux Orochimaru qu'avant. J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. ^^**


	43. Combats

Coucou à tous!

Voici le nouveau chapitre!

Je voudrais remercier **Alecto McPhee** et **SofiaLight** de suivre ma fiction! :)

La réponse aux reviews se trouve en bas.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 41 : Combats.<strong>

A Oto, Adela venait tout juste de détruire le parchemin convoité par Zetsu qui était furieux. En effet, il venait de voir sa chance de bien se faire voir auprès de Tobi être réduit à néant, et cela, il ne pouvait pas le supporter :

« Petite vermine, tu vas me le payer ! S'écria Zetsu noir en s'élançant sur Adela. »

Adela s'esquiva juste à temps et alla rejoindre Orochimaru. Celui-ci était stupéfait. Il pensait que le parchemin nécessiterait des jutsû plus compliqués afin de le détruire, étant donné la puissance contenue à l'intérieur. Adela sembla deviner les pensées du sannin.

« Je sais que ça peut sembler rapide et facile comme destruction. Mais même si il retient un jutsû très puissant, tant qu'il n'est pas activé, cela reste un parchemin, avec tous les attributs que cela présuppose.

- Décidément, vous me surprenez de plus en plus Adela : non seulement vous venez de régler le tiers de nos soucis, mais en plus vous arrivez à lire dans mes pensées.

- Cela est-il vraiment étonnant?

- Disons que d'habitude, c'est moi qui lis dans les pensées des autres... - Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie à vous regarder conter fleurette, mais je vous rappelle que je suis là et que vous venez de nous déclarer la guerre ! Fit un Zetsu complètement décontenancé.

- La guerre ? Oh Zetsu, il ne faut pas le prendre comme cela, ce n'était qu'un parchemin ! Répondit Adela avec légèreté.

- Peut-être pour vous miss, mais mon maitre ne sera pas de cet avis ! D'ailleurs, je m'en vais de ce pas l'informer des évènements ! Dit Zetsu en se précipitant hors de vue d'Orochimaru et d'Adela.

- Non ! Sûrement pas ! Rétorqua Orochimaru en barrant le passage à la plante. Nous allons régler le problème tout de suite, n'est-ce pas Adela ?

- Avec plaisir Orochimaru ! »

Au même moment, tandis que se finissait la cérémonie d'investiture de Danzô en tant qu'Hokage de Konoha, Pein et Konan arrivaient à l'arrière du village. Konan, qui percevait aussi l'atmosphère négative qui régnait dans le village demanda à Pein.

« Tu ne crois pas que l'on devrait repousser notre attaque contre le village ? On pourrait attendre que Zetsu revienne au repaire avec le parchemin, Orochimaru et sa compagne !

- Non ! Car nous sommes censés ramener l'hôte de Kyubi au repaire. Si nous ne le faisons pas, nous retarderons notre plan. Et en tant que chef de l'Akatsuki, je ne pourrais me permettre de revenir les mains vides alors que les autres auront très probablement réussis leur mission.

- Je vois. Ton orgueil te tueras un jour, saches-le.

- Ca, ça m'étonnerais. Aurait-tu les parchemins que je t'ai demandé s'il te plais Konan ?

- Oui, tiens ! Fit-elle en donnant quelques rouleaux à son partenaire.

- Merci beaucoup ! Maintenant écarte-toi. »

Konan obéit à son ordre. Pein se mit à genoux, ouvrit les parchemins et prononça des incantations compréhensibles pour Konan mais pas pour les autres. De la fumée commença à s'échapper des parchemins, tandis que des ombres se développaient sur les façades des bâtiments du village. Lorsque la fumée se fut dissipée, Konan put découvrir cinq chenilles géantes, prêtes à attaquer le moindre individu vivant ici.

« A toi de jouer Konan ! Fit le roux. »

Konan plaça sa main contre l'autre et invoqua un jutsû permettant de contrôler les chenilles qui se mirent instantanément en mouvement et prirent des directions différentes autour du village.

« Nous allons leur faire dégourdir les pattes un bon quart d'heure, puis nous pourrons entrer directement en action. Dit Pein, déterminé.

Pendant ce temps-là, devant le bâtiment du Hokage, les villageois étaient terrifiés. Le nouveau Hokage allait agir comme un dictateur et allait surtout les emmener vers une mort certaine dans le pays d'Orochimaru. Pour autant, la majorité des villageois se voyaient mal faire la guerre contre Adela, la si gentille nièce de Tsunade que l'on accusait à tort et à travers de haute trahison au village. Si cela se trouvait, ils allaient arrivés à Oto en découvrant une Adela très affaiblie ou même morte. Dans tout les cas, cela avait provoqué un véritable mouvement de panique parmi les habitants de Konoha, qui fut amplifié lorsque les membres de la Racine voulurent encercler les villageois. Soudain, un bruit venant de l'arrière fit interrompre le mouvement. Tout le monde se retournèrent et virent avec horreur cinq chenilles géantes s'avancer vers eux. Les villageois s'enfuirent de la place, paniqués, cherchant à se protéger le mieux possibles de ces insectes. Tsunade regarda Danzô et vit qu'il fut hébété par la situation qu'il n'avait visiblement pas prévu. La sannin comprit :

« Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Une attaque de l'Akatsuki ! Si il doit y avoir des morts, vous serez l'unique responsable, puisque comme vous l'avez fait remarqué à l'instant, vous êtes l'Hokage. »

Mais Danzô ne semblait pas vraiment se soucier de cela. Il n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête, c'était envahir Oto. Tsunade décida donc de prendre les devant, invoqua un jutsû lui permettant d'amplifier sa voix et dit :

« Calmez-vous mes concitoyens ! Puisque votre nouvel Hokage ne semble pas mesurer la gravité de la situation, c'est moi qui vais vous aider. Je sais qu'il reste parmi mes ninjas, des gens qui me sont fidèles. Je leur demanderais à se porter volontaire le plus vite possible afin de vous évacuer dans l'espace prévu à cet effet. Je demanderais aussi aux ninjas qui veulent se battre directement contre ses créatures de me rejoindre d'ici trente secondes au pied du bâtiment du Hokage. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous pouvez compter sur nous ! »

Les ninjas fidèles à l'Hokage se démarquèrent immédiatement du reste de la population. Certains avaient même commencés à regrouper les villageois afin de les emmener sur la colline, en haut du village. Pendant ce temps, au pied du bâtiment du Hokage, Naruto, les Chunins, ainsi que les forces spéciales de Konoha avaient rejoins Tsunade qui avait décidé du plan suivant :

« Nous avons à faire à cinq chenilles géantes contrôlées par des membres de l'Akatsuki. De ce fait, je propose que l'on se divise en plusieurs divisions composées de dix ninjas de niveaux différents, et commandées par un ANBU. Il vous faudra faire très attention. On ne sait pas par qui les chenilles sont contrôlées et comment, donc ne tentez pas de risques inutiles ! Je compte sur vous ! Dispersion !

Les divisions furent composées très rapidement car les chenilles avançaient vite et avaient déjà détruits maintes habitations. Alors que l'une des divisions dont faisait parti Shôji avançait vers l'une d'elles, celui-ci vit Danzô et ses hommes s'avancer vers la sortie du village.

« * Tiens donc, Danzô et ses sbires se seraient-ils finalement ralliés à notre cause ?* »

Shôjî s'écarta en douce de son équipe pour aller voir ce que faisait réellement Danzô. Il parvint à les bloquer devant la sortie du village. Il dit :

« C'est gentil de venir nous aider, mais les chenilles sont de l'autre côté, vous savez. »

Danzô et ses hommes, qui s'étaient arrêtés, éclatèrent de rire. Le vieillard dit :

« Les chenilles ? Il me semblait que Tsunade avait prise la situation en main ! Vous vous passerez très bien de nous !

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela ! Vous êtes l'Hokage du village de Konoha, oui ou non ?

- Je suis effectivement l'Hokage de Konoha, donc j'estime avoir le droit de faire ce que je veux. Or, comme je venais de l'expliquer auparavant, mon but est de mettre hors d'état de nuire Orochimaru, ses hommes et surtout sa chère fiancée.

- Vous allez faire cela en sachant que le village est attaqué par l'Akatsuki ? Au détriment des villageois et de la protection de Naruto dont tout les Hokages ont la charge depuis la mort du quatrième du nom ?

- Il vaut mieux mener des batailles sur plusieurs fronts différents plutôt qu'un seul. Cela nous ferait courir le risque d'être attaqués plusieurs fois, ce dont nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre.

- Je crois que vous n'avez rien compris à votre fonction Danzô. Dit Shôji sur un ton de défi.

- C'est bien dommage mais voyez-vous, j'ai à faire ! Et vous aussi d'ailleurs ! »

Et Danzô et ses hommes trouvèrent une parade pour passer au dessus de Shôji et sortir du village. Le Chunin ne perdit pas de temps, il rejoint Tsunade et lui dit la mauvaise nouvelle.

« Ah le salop, le traitre ! Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça mais le village est attaqué et je ne peux pas me permettre de me séparer de certains de mes hommes pour aller récupérer ce lâche !

- Oui, mais Adela est innocente jusqu'à preuve du contraire ! Si nous le laissons faire, d'ici qu'on en aura fini avec l'Akatsuki, Danzô aura eu le loisir de tuer votre nièce et si Orochimaru survit à cette attaque, il va prendre l'attaque de Danzô pour une déclaration de guerre et il sera fort probable que nous basculons dans une vraie guerre. Répondit Shôji.

- Tu as raison Shôji ! Nous risquons l'état de guerre ! Je vais envoyer Katsuyu chercher des volontaires chez les Chunins. De toute façon, je vais avoir besoin d'elle. Dit-elle en invoquant la dite Katsuyu. »

La limace géante apparu devant Tsunade qui l'informa de ses missions. Katsuyu se mit au travail immédiatement. Elle ouvrit la bouche d'où plusieurs petites limaces sortirent. Tandis que certaines de ces petites limaces commençaient à donner les premiers soins aux blessés, d'autres trouvèrent les différentes divisions afin de les prévenir de la fuite de Danzô et du danger qu'encoure Adela. A peine dix minutes après que l'appel fut lancé, Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Lee, Tenten et Kiba furent devant l'Hokage qui leur donnait la mission de poursuivre Danzô avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à Adela. Naruto déclara:

« Il faut absolument que j'aille à Oto ! Je ne peux pas laisser Adela plus longtemps là-bas ! Elle a besoin de notre aide !

- Naruto ! Je crois que ta place est à Konoha pour le moment. Les villageois ont besoin de toi ! Je prendrais ta place, comme ça, ils auront une ninja médecin en cas de besoin. Fit Sakura.

- D'accord, c'est entendu. Répondit Naruto.

- Dans ce cas vous pouvez y aller. Conclu Tsunade. »

* * *

><p><span><strong>Réponse aux reviews:<strong>

**- Amuto67100: Je te remercie pour ta review. Pourrais-tu m'en dire plus sur les "éléments qui n'ont pas leur place dans ma fiction" s'il te plais? :) Ne t'inquiète pas, je compte bien la finir! :D**


	44. Aveu

**Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre!**

**Je voulais remercier Chiyukisa et Yu-Luohe de leur soutient!**

**Mais je vous rappelle que j'aimerais bien avoir des reviews, ça fais toujours du bien de savoir son travail récompensé, et puis, ça ne prend pas beaucoup de temps à faire. De plus, je répond avec plaisir. C'est donc tout bénéf' pour vous!**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 42 : Aveu.<strong>

Dans le village du son, le combat faisait rage entre le sannin, la nièce de Tsunade et le membre de l'Akatsuki. Mais à deux contre un, la victoire d'Orochimaru et d'Adela était indéniable, d'autant plus que Zetsu n'était pas pourvu d'une grande force. Pourtant ce qu'il fit surprit les deux ninjas. Le Zetsu noir se sépara de son jumeau blanc.

« Maintenant, nous allons passer aux choses sérieuses. Zetsu, tiens-toi prêt à attaquer ! Lança Zetsu noir.

- Je veux bien me battre contre l'affreux serpent, mais... je ne peux pas me battre contre la jolie rousse ! Répondit le blanc, les yeux en cœur.

- Non, c'est moi qui me battrai contre Orochimaru ! Tu t'occupes de la fille ! Ne te plais pas, je te donne le plus facile.

- Je suis désolé, mais je ne veux pas me battre contre elle, et quand bien même, ça ne sers à rien ! Nous avons ratés notre mission !

- Zetsu, ce n'est pas le moment ! Je te signale que Tobi attend beaucoup de nous !

- Attendre quoi ? Le parchemin a été détruit ! Ca ne sers plus à rien de rester ici ! Allez bye-bye frérot ! »

Et il s'en alla sous les yeux horrifiés de Zetsu noir. Orochimaru restait impassible, tandis qu'Adela était décontenancée. Elle savait que Zetsu était l'un des éléments les moins puissants de l'Akatsuki, mais pas à ce point là. Orochimaru prit la parole :

« Finalement, ça va être plus facile que prévu de te vaincre. Maintenant que ta partie blanche a déclaré forfait.

- Tais-toi Orochimaru ! Si on en est là, c'est uniquement de ta faute, et tu vas me le payer, sale garce ! Déclara-t-il à l'adresse d'Adela. »

Et il s'élança vers Adela, qui était prête à renvoyer le cours. Mais au moment où elle s'apprêtait à repousser l'attaque de la plante, quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un derrière elle, vint planter une aiguille contre le torse de Zetsu Noir, qui s'effondra au sol, sans vie. Adela se retourna, et vit avec étonnement que le ninja qui avait vaicu le membre de l'Akatsuki n'était nul autre que...

« Kabuto ?! S'écria Adela.

- Oui, c'est bien moi. Vous n'avez plus à craindre de cet adversaire. Je lui ai administré l'un de mes derniers poisons que j'ai concocté moi-même. Un poison aux effets immédiats. Et je suis satisfait de voir qu'il a l'air de marcher ! Fit-il.

- Kabuto, c'est bien de nous avoir aidé, mais Adela s'apprêtait à le vaincre. Dit Orochimaru, toujours impassible.

- Pardonnez-moi Maitre, mais j'ai jugé utile de vous faire économiser vos forces quand je vois ce qui va arriver dans peu de temps. Fit Kabuto.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda le sannin.

- Regardez plutôt par vous même. Répondit le bras droit en désignant l'horizon. »

Adela monta sur une branche d'arbre et Orochimaru utilisa ses sens pour s'apercevoir que de nouveaux adversaires venaient à leur rencontre, et que ceux-ci seront plus coriaces que Zetsu.

« Oh non ! C'est Danzô ! Commenca Adela.

Et il n'est pas tout seul apparemment ! Finit Orochimaru. »

Adela et Orochimaru se regardèrent. Elle savait pourquoi Danzô venait jusqu'ici. Il savait qu'elle était de retour et il avait utilisé ce prétexte pour destituer sa tante. Et maintenant, il venait ici pour la tuer, mais qu'allait-il faire à Orochimaru quand il y sera parvenu ? Elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de mettre sa tante dans l'embarras. Adela pensait qu'elle serait mieux dans ce monde, que tout le monde l'apprécierait. Mais, tout ce qu'elle avait réussis à faire, c'était de provoquer un conflit interne à Konoha, et une guerre entre Konoha et Oto. Adela jugea qu'elle avait assez causé d'ennui à Tsunade et Orochimaru, et elle ne voulait pas empirer la situation. Pour cela, une seule solution s'imposait dans son esprit.

« Orochimaru, pouvez-vous nous rendre un service ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Orochimaru parut surpris de la question que lui posait sa kunoichi, mais il reprit son air impassible et répondit :

« Je vous écoute.

- Tuez-moi ! Ordonna-t-elle.

- Pardon ? S'étonna-t-il. »

Orochimaru n'en revenait pas, Adela demandait à ce qu'il la tue. Il devait avouer que c'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un lui demandait de faire ça. En général, ses victimes lui imploraient de les laisser vivre. C'était ce genre de moment qu'il aimait le plus, quand sa victime prenait conscience que sa vie allait s'arrêter et qu'elle tentait à tout prix de se raccrocher à sa vie, la peur au ventre. Mais là, Orochimaru ne pouvait pas accéder à sa requête. Ou du moins, il ne le voulait pas, pas après avoir risqué sa vie dans le monde réel pour la ramener auprès de lui. Il avait des sentiments pour Adela, il en était certain, merci Kabuto. Mais ce qu'il avait tant redouté était arrivé. Il s'était fait piégé par ses sentiments, piégé par Adela. Ses sentiments l'avaient affaibli. C'était décidé, il ne pouvait pas la tuer.

« C'est impossible. Répondit-il de son habituel ton calme.

- Pourquoi ?

- Croyez-vous que c'est vraiment la meilleure façon d'échapper à Danzô ?

- Vous ne comprenez pas, si vous me tuez, Danzô comprendra qu'il a fait une erreur en croyant cette rumeur ! Répondit Adela.

- Mais quelle rumeur ? Demanda Orochimaru.

- Celle qui dit que j'ai trahis mon village pour vous, et que vous êtes... tombé amoureux de moi. Finit-elle non sans hésitation.

- Et si c'était la vérité ? Répondit Orochimaru au tac-au-tac.

- Oh, quel aveu intéressant Orochimaru ! Lança une voix derrière eux. »

Adela, Orochimaru et Kabuto se retournèrent. Devant eux se tenait un homme d'un âge avancé, dont le visage est à moitié recouvert de bandages et tenant une canne. C'était Danzô Shimura, l'un des doyens de Konoha. Il avait un sourire mauvais. Adela sentait qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à en découdre avec lui.

Pendant ce temps-là, à Konoha, les ninjas se démenaient pour vaincre les cinq chenilles invoquées par les membres de l'Akatsuki. Konan et Pein, voyant que la situation était à leur avantage, décidèrent de rentrer dans le village. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le bâtiment des Hokages, mais ils furent stoppés par Tsunade.

« Tiens donc, je vois que nous avons le privilège d'être attaqués par le chef de l'Akatsuki en personne. Tu dois être celui qui se fait appeler Pein, et la femme à côté de toi doit être Konan. Vous êtes deux des anciens apprentis de Jiraya.

- Vous avez tout juste Tsunade. Je ne pensais pas que vous vous seriez si bien souvenu de nous. Fit Pein.

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'oublier les personnes que je croise. Mais trêve de bavardages. Que venez-vous faire ici ? Pourquoi nous attaquez-vous ?

- Cela me paraît pourtant évident ! Nous voulons l'hôte du démon renard à neuf-queues, Naruto Uzumaki. Déclara Konan.

- Et bien, je suis au regret de vous annoncer que nous ne comptons pas vous le livrer de notre gré ! Il faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps ! Répondit Tsunade.

- De toute façon, vous allez perdre ! Le monde sera bientôt à nous, Tsunade. Annonca Pein.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ?

- A l'heure qu'il est. Kisame a certainement réussis à vaincre l'hôte d'Hachibi et Zetsu a du réussir à obtenir le parchemin pour aller dans le monde réel, et à rallier Orochimaru et votre chère nièce Adela à notre cause.

- Le parchemin ? Ma nièce ? Orochimaru ? Je vous rappelle que ma nièce est prisonnière d'Orochimaru. Je doute qu'elle soit en état de vous suivre... Commença Tsunade.

- ... Hey le roux ! Ne parle pas d'Adela de cette façon-là ! Jamais elle ne se rallierait à des criminels ! Je connais trop Adela pour cela ! D'ailleurs, même si c'est cette crapule d'Orochimaru qui détient le parchemin, je doute que votre Zetsu s'en soit emparé ! Par contre, si tu veux m'avoir, viens m'affronter, si tu gagnes, je me rendrais. Si je gagne, tu devras partir du village et renoncer à ta quête !

- Hmm, ça devient intéressant ! J'accepte ta requête, Naruto Uzumaki. »


	45. Affrontements

**Bonsoir, **

**La suite est enfin arrivée. Et comme je suis en vacances, les publications reprennent de manière hebdomadaire, en l'occurrence tous les lundi pour le mois de Juillet. **

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comment ça fait du bien de voir son travail récompensé...**

**Ceci dit, bonne lecture! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 43 : Affrontements.<strong>

« ... Hey le roux ! Ne parle pas d'Adela de cette façon-là ! Jamais elle ne se rallierait à des criminels ! Je connais trop Adela pour cela ! D'ailleurs, même si c'est cette crapule d'Orochimaru qui détient le parchemin, je doute que votre Zetsu s'en soit emparé ! Par contre, si tu veux m'avoir, viens m'affronter, si tu gagnes, je me rendrais. Si je gagne, tu devras partir du village et renoncer à ta quête !

- Hmm, ça devient intéressant ! J'accepte ta requête, Naruto Uzumaki. »

Après cet échange, Naruto et Pein se mirent en situation de combat, et tous les deux paraissaient calme. Konan et Tsunade allèrent plus loin, afin de garder un œil sur les adversaires. Konan prit la parole :

« Vous savez Tsunade, nous faisons tout ça dans l'unique but d'établir la paix dans le monde.

- La paix dans le monde ? En déclarant des guerres ? En voilà un curieux paradoxe, tu ne trouves pas.

- C'est la paix auquel a foi Nagato. Et je le suivrais quoiqu'il arrive. Nous pensions pouvoir faire cela de manière pacifique. Mais après la mort de Yahikô, nous nous sommes rendus à l'évidence. Pour faire régner la paix, il faut déclencher une guerre si dévastatrice que personne ne pourrait survivre, et la paix sera indéniable. »

Tsunade regarda sa voisine. Ils ont tellement souffert par le passé qu'ils ont finis par croire que la violence peut tout régler. Mais l'Hokage sait qu'une personne peut leur faire changer d'avis, et cette personne, c'est Naruto.

En parlant de Naruto, celui-ci semblait bien mener son combat, puisqu'il en avait l'avantage. Il faut dire que son passage au Mont Myôboku lui avait permis d'acquérir une puissance plus grande. La preuve, Naruto pouvait contrôler le mode ermite, un mode qui permettait à son utilisateur de ne faire qu'un avec l'énergie naturelle se trouvant autour de lui. Mais son adversaire avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Il surprit plusieurs fois Naruto qui se retrouva déstabilisé, et en position de faiblesse. Pein scella les mains et les pieds du jinchuriki avec ses morceaux de métal, et il alla donner le coup de grâce lorsqu'il fut interrompu par quelqu'un qui venait de lui asséner un coup sur le visage.

Pein fut étonné de constater que le gêneur était en réalité une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs, de taille moyenne et ayant des yeux nacrés.

« Hmm, tu dois être du clan Hyûga, je me trompe ? Demanda-t'il.

- Je m'appelle Hinata Hyûga, et je viens en aide à Naruto. Pour lui montrer que je ne suis plus faible... et que je l'aime ! »

Elle tenta alors d'attaquer Pein, mais celui-ci la repoussa et la poignarda, mettant de ce fait Hinata hors d'état de combattre. Naruto, fou de douleur et de rage, se défit de ses liens et entama sa transformation en démon à neuf queues. Pein se dit que le combat allait devenir plus intéressant.

Pendant ce temps-là, un ninja rapporta à Tsunade que les chenilles ont été mises hors d'état de nuire. Cela était une bonne nouvelle pour l'Hokage, qui se disait qu'il ne restait plus qu'à en finir avec les deux membres de l'Akatsuki. Mais cela s'avérait plus compliqué que prévu. Naruto s'était transformé et Pein voulait en profiter. Seulement, la transformation cessa alors qu'elle venait à peine de commencer, et ce fut la surprise de Pein qui lui desservit, car Naruto mis le coup fatal à son adversaire, qui semblait dénué de toute vie. C'est à ce moment là que Konan choisit pour fuir, mais cela n'échappa pas au blond qui la poursuivit. Il traversa ainsi toute la forêt et arrive devant un petit chalet au pied de la montagne. Naruto fracassa la porte et il fut stupéfait.

Dans ce chalet se trouvait Konan, qui était auprès d'un homme très amaigri, et qui ne semblait pas être en bonne santé. L'homme le regarda et dit :

« Enfin je te rencontre, Naruto. »

Au même moment, à Oto, la situation devenait aussi compliquée. Danzô venait de les retrouver, qui plus est dans une situation très inconfortable. En effet, avant de se découvrir, Danzô a entendu Orochimaru dévoiler ses sentiments. Ainsi donc, une partie de la rumeur était vraie.

« Oh, quel aveu intéressant Orochimaru ! Lança Danzô d'une voix victorieuse. »

Adela et Orochimaru firent volte-face, Leur ennemi était désormais devant eux, et Adela sentait que cette histoire allait mal finir. Orochimaru, quant à lui, ne supportait pas de voir sa réputation tomber à l'eau si facilement. Adela allait l'entendre s'ils survivaient.

« Je pense que vous faites fausse route, Danzô.

- Ah, oui ? Pourtant, cette déclaration me semblait enflammée.

- J'ai dit cela pour approuver le fait qu'Adela a bien trahi son village, ni plus ni moins.

- Vraiment ? J'ai cru pendant un instant que tu étais tombé amoureux, mon cher Orochimaru !

- Moi ? Tomber amoureux de ça ? Fit-il en désignant Adela. »

Et il éclata de rire, d'un rire qu'Adela lui avait connu lors de leur première rencontre. D'un coté, Adela était contente qu'Orochimaru dise cela, car ça allait surement permettre à Danzô de reconnaître ses erreurs, mais d'un autre côté, la dernière déclaration du sannin avait littéralement brisé le cœur de la jeune fille. Il l'avait désigné comme un vulgaire objet, comme si elle n'avait jamais compté pour lui. Pourtant, c'était bien « ça » qu'Orochimaru était venu chercher dans le monde réel, et c'était bien « ça » que le serpent avait faillit embrasser. Elle regarda Kabuto qui était aussi attristé qu'elle, même s'il savait que la comédie de son maitre allait certainement leur sauver la vie.

« Bien parlé Orochimaru, mais même si cette rumeur s'avère fausse, je vais quand même vous tuer ! Après tout, vous restez des ennemis de Konoha. A l'attaque ! »

Et les hommes de Danzô se dirigèrent vers Orochimaru, Kabuto et Adela qui esquivèrent facilement les coups. Mais les membres de la Racine semblaient être plus forts que prévu car leurs adversaires se retrouvèrent vite en difficulté. En effet, Kabuto se prit une attaque Raiton de plein fouet et était à terre, inconscient, tandis qu'Orochimaru se battait contre trois hommes à la fois. Quant à Adela, elle parvenait à s'en sortir tant bien que mal, grâce aux enseignements d'Iruka et de sa tante. Après avoir vaincu son dernier adversaire, elle profita que les derniers vivants s'occupaient d'Orochimaru pour attaquer Danzô, mais au moment où elle allait le toucher, celui qui semblait être le plus fort de la Racine dit :

« A ta place, je n'essayerais pas, si tu ne veux pas qu'il meurt. »

Adela se retourna, et vit avec horreur que le dernier homme de Danzô tenait Orochimaru, avec un kunai au dessus de sa gorge. Danzô profita de l'inattention d'Adela pour la prendre à revers.

« Vous vous êtes bien battus tous les deux, je le conçois, mais maintenant c'est fini ! Vous allez mourir. Fit-il d'une voix presque solennelle.

- Non laissez-le ! Tuez-moi à la limite, mais libérez-le ! S'écria Adela.

- Oh, et pourquoi le ferais-je, miss Koichi ?

-Parce que vous êtes un Hokage, et qu'un Hokage ne tue pas sans jugement.

- Tu mens, je sais pourquoi tu veux le sauver ! Fit-il en la jetant brutalement par terre. »

Adela fut un peu secouée par le choc, mais elle n'eut guère le temps de se remettre que Danzô la releva de nouveau.

« Tu veux le sauver car tu en es désespérément amoureuse ! La nièce d'une ancienne Hokage, amoureuse d'un criminel comme lui ! Et tu sais quoi ? Tu n'es qu'une sale vermine, une abomination à qui il faut ôter la vie ! Petite salope ! »

Et il commença à la frapper à la tête, une fois, deux fois, trois fois... et ainsi de suite. Adela pleurait. Même dans ce monde-là, on ne la traitait comme une moins que rien. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça ? Même Orochimaru ne la considérait comme un vulgaire objet. Pourtant, ce que ne voyait pas Adela, c'est qu'Orochimaru la regardait avec toute la peine et la souffrance qu'il pouvait ressentir. Il aimait Adela de tout son être, mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se conduire comme un sale goujat, juste pour sauver sa réputation. Si seulement elle savait à quel point il le regrettait. Mais il n'avait plus la force de se défendre contre l'autre zèbre de derrière qui le tenait. Et quand bien même s'il l'avait, serait-il capable de secourir Adela du vieil homme ? Comment allait-il faire ?

« Arrêtes de martyriser notre amie, espèce de vieux schnock ! Fit soudainement une voix. »


	46. Merci les amis!

**Bonjour,**

**Me revoici avec la suite! :)**

**N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions! :)**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 44 : Merci les amis !<strong>

« Arrêtes de martyriser notre amie, espèce de vieux schnock ! Fit soudainement une voix. »

Danzô relâcha de nouveau Adela et s'écarta à temps, pour éviter de recevoir un kunai en plein visage. Son interlocuteur était un jeune homme brun, accompagné d'un chien. Et il n'était pas seul. Quatre autres personnes étaient avec lui dont...

« Sai ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je t'avais pourtant défendu de quitter le village, et de revoir ces jeunes gens, maintenant que ta mission est terminée.

- Je le sais Maitre, mais je dois me faire de pardonner d'Adela. Répondit-il simplement.

- Te faire quoi ? Sai, jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu m'aurais trahi !

- Je ne vous trahis pas, loin de là. Mais dans mes livres traitant des relations humaines, il est dit qu'il n'est pas bien de trahir ses amis. Pourtant, c'est ce que j'ai fait à Adela. C'est pour cela que je veux me faire pardonner d'elle, en vous empêchant de lui faire du mal.

- Dans tout les cas, la fougue de la jeunesse de Konoha va vous prouver ce que Sai vient de dire ! A l'attaque ! Lança Lee, très motivé. »

Sai, Tenten, Lee et Kiba attaquèrent Danzô et son complice qui fut obligé de relâcher Orochimaru qui tomba à genoux, à bout de force. Pendant ce temps-là, Sakura se jeta sur Adela, qui était écroulée par terre, et qui tremblait.

« Adela, c'est moi Sakura ! Réponds-moi si tu m'entends. »

Mais Adela ne répondit pas. Pourtant, Sakura savait qu'elle n'était pas inconsciente, elle semblait juste en état de choc. La médic-nin réussit malgré tout à soulever Adela. Elle pleurait et semblait tétanisée.

« Sa...Sakura... Commença-t-elle.

- Chut, je suis là. Tout est fini maintenant ! »

Et Adela se jeta dans les bras de Sakura qui tentait de la réconforter. Elle semblait légèrement blessée, ce qui était rassurant. Mais elle regarda méchamment Orochimaru qui se tenait en face de la rose. Il regardait le dos de sa kunoichi d'un air qui se voulait impassible. Mais en réalité, il s'en voulait. Il s'était conduit comme un parfait idiot avec elle et il n'avait pas su la protéger, et il savait que jamais Adela ne lui pardonnerait. Du moins, jamais il ne pourra se sentir digne d'elle.

Pendant ce temps-là, les autres Chunins combattaient Danzô et son sbire. Ils ne s'en sortaient pas si mal, car Tenten et Sai avaient réussis à neutraliser le complice de Danzô. Du coté, de Kiba et Lee, la tâche était plus ardue, en raison de la puissance de leur adversaire, qui avait relevé sa manche, laissant apparaître la dizaine de greffes de Sharingan.

« Héhé, comme le dit un célèbre dicton, l'habit ne fait pas le moine ! » Déclara Danzô. »

Mais les jeunes de Konoha n'avaient pas dit leur dernier mot. Ils décidèrent de lancer une attaque simultanée. Ainsi, Lee exécuta la technique de la fleur de lotus, après avoir ouvert la première porte, puis Kiba enchaina avec la transformation en loup bicéphale, ensuite, Tenten lança l'attaque de bataille circulaire. Enfin, Sai acheva Danzô en exécutant sa technique de l'œil du tigre tapi*. Danzô s'effondra sur le sol, inconscient.

« Vous aviez raison, monsieur l'Hokage de pacotille, l'habit ne fait pas le moine ! » Lança Kiba avec dédain.

Fiers de leur victoire, Les Chunins crièrent de joie, jusqu'à ce qu'ils virent Adela se retourner. Elle parvint à sourire et déclara :

« Merci les amis ! Merci d'être venus pour moi ! Je vous aime tellement. »

Et elle s'endormit dans les bras de Sakura.

Au même moment, Naruto était toujours dans le chalet, dans lequel se trouvaient Konan et Nagato.

« Enfin je te rencontre, Naruto. »

- Mais je croyais vous avoir tué tout à l'heure ! » S'écria Naruto.

Le blond ne comprenait plus rien. Tout à l'heure, il était bien en train de se battre contre Pein, alors pourquoi il le retrouvait dans ce chalet, et pourquoi était-il dans cet état-là ?

« Pas exactement, tu t'es battu contre Tenrou, le sixième corps de Pein. Maintenant, tu es en face de l'homme qui se cache véritablement derrière Pein. Mon véritable nom est Nagato.

- Le sixième corps ?

- Ce genre de procédé peut te rappeler celui d'Orochimaru lorsqu'il change de corps, mais ici, c'est différent. J'ai pris cinq corps, dont celui de notre ami Yahikô, et j'ai posé mes attributs génétiques dessus. Mes cinq autres corps ont tous été vaincus par les hommes de Konoha, ce qui est assez impressionnant d'ailleurs.

- Vous êtes aussi monstrueux qu'Orochimaru. Je me demande comment avez-vous pu être l'élève de Jiraya ? Jamais il ne vous aurait apprit cela !

- Jiraya ? Bien sûr qu'il ne nous a jamais apprit cela ! Nous avons commencé ces actions bien après que Jiraya nous ait donné notre formation. Et puis, de toute façon, Jiraya n'avait pas patte blanche non plus. »

Nagato raconta alors ce qu'il s'était passé lorsque Konan, Yahikô et lui étaient les élèves de Jiraya, et comment ils vécurent la désillusion de ce que leur avait apprit le sannin après son départ. Naruto fut hors de lui.

- Je vous interdis de dire du mal de lui ! Cria Naruto.

- Tu es trop naïf Naruto, tu crois que ton Maitre était quelqu'un d'exemplaire. Mais tu te trompes, Jiraya n'était qu'un idéaliste qui croyait que la paix était quelque chose que l'on pouvait acquérir de manière pacifique. Il avait une vision utopique de la vie, et c'est ce qui l'a conduit à sa perte. Quand je pense qu'il a voulu nous l'inculquer.

- D'autant plus que Jiraya a abandonné femme et enfant pour nous. Ajouta Konan. »

Cette dernière phrase fut un choc pour Naruto. Avec toute cette histoire, il avait oublié ce que Tsunade avait dit. Il avait oublié que Jiraya était le père d'Adela et qu'il l'avait abandonné, ainsi que sa mère. Et puis, Jiraya n'avait jamais évoqué le fait qu'il avait fondé une famille, pendant ses trois ans d'expédition à ses côtés. Le sannin parlait beaucoup de son amitié passée avec Orochimaru, mais jamais de son éventuelle compagne, ni de ses éventuels enfants. Mais Naruto était persuadé que l'ermite pas net aimait sa fille, même s'il ne l'avait jamais vu.

« Peut-être, mais connaissez-vous au moins la fin de cette histoire ?

- La fin de l'histoire ? Demanda Konan.

- Oui, saviez-vous au moins, qu'il s'était fait passé pour mort ? Saviez-vous qu'il a quand même tenté de revenir auprès de sa femme, mais qu'il a apprit qu'elle venait de décéder ? Et puis, comment aurait-il pu s'occuper de sa fille ? Mamie Tsunade l'a envoyé dans le monde réel, et Adela n'est revenue que quelques mois avant sa mort. »

Nagato et Konan furent surpris des révélations de Naruto. Konan commençait à se poser des questions, tandis que Nagato se renfrognait. Ce n'était pas une histoire de famille, aussi triste soit-elle, qui allait le faire changer d'avis.

« Et puis, j'ai une autre chose à vous dire. »

Naruto sortit le livre de Jiraya qu'il avait en sa possession depuis la mort du sannin. Il raconta aux deux membres de l'Akatsuki quelles valeurs contenait ce livre, ainsi que l'anecdote sur le prénom du héros, à savoir « Naruto », et que Jiraya se disait que ce Naruto serait l'enfant de la prophétie. Ensuite, il jura à Nagato et à Konan qu'il veut bien prendre la charge de cette prophétie et qu'il y arriverait coûte que coûte. Nagato sembla le croire.

« Tu sais quoi Naruto, je trouve que tu es le digne successeur de notre Maitre, et je vais me ranger de ton côté. Pour te prouver de ma bonne foi, je vais faire revenir à la vie tous les villageois qui sont morts à cause de nous. Bon courage Naruto. »

A ces mots, Nagato réalisa un jutsû permettant aux victimes de l'attaque du village de revenir à la vie, ce qui eut pour conséquence la mort de Nagato. Quand cela fut fait, Konan enveloppa le corps de son ami dans du papier, et pour remercier Naruto, elle lui offrit un bouquet de fleur en papier, et elle s'en alla. Naruto revint au village avec l'intime conviction qu'il ferait tout pour faire régner la paix sur cette planète de la manière la plus digne qu'elle soit.


	47. Ententes

**Coucou! :)**

**Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre! ^^**

**J'aimerais remercier Junkai et Finisteral pour me suivre et pour me mettre en favoris. ^^**

**Bonne lecture!**

**La réponse aux reviews est en bas. **

**P.S: Continuez à me mettre des reviews, s'il vous plait! Merci! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 45 : Ententes.<strong>

Quelques heures après la fin du combat, Adela, Orochimaru et les ninjas de Konoha avaient retrouvés toutes leurs forces, tandis que Danzô était attaché contre un arbre. Kiba s'approcha d'Adela et d'Orochimaru et prit la parole :

« Si ça ne vous dérange pas, nous aurions quelques questions à vous poser.

- Je vous écoute. Répondit Adela.

- Bien, Adela, je voulais savoir, que t'est-il arrivé dans le monde réel ?

- J'ai croisé le chemin de mauvaises personnes qui ont voulu me faire travailler dans un bar comme call-girl. Mais heureusement, Orochimaru est venu me sauver. »

Adela finit sa phrase non sans mal, car elle ne digérait toujours pas le fait que le sannin l'ait traité comme un vulgaire objet.

« D'accord. Orochimaru, pourquoi avez-vous ramené Adela dans notre monde? Qu'est-ce qui peut conduire un criminel de rang S tel que vous à sauver notre coéquipière ?

- J'avais encore besoin d'elle. Mademoiselle Koichi était censé devenir mon prochain corps, à défaut de Sasuke.

- Votre prochain corps ? Mais c'est ignoble ! Fit Sai.

- Adela est une personne, pas votre jouet ! Tonna Sakura.

- Dans ce cas-là, ne vous approchez plus jamais de moi ! Fit Adela à l'adresse d'Orochimaru. »

Cela en était trop pour Adela. Bouillonnant de colère et folle de tristesse, elle se leva et alla se réfugier de l'autre coté de la clairière, loin d'Orochimaru, sous les yeux surpris des ninjas de Konoha. Certes, il voulait préserver sa réputation de personne sans cœur, mais ce n'était pas une raison de dire toutes ces méchancetés. Orochimaru, la voyant partir, savait qu'il envenimait les choses mais il fallait qu'elle comprenne.

« Adela, ne partez-pas, je vais vous expliquer...

- Expliquer quoi ? Demanda Kiba.

- Ca ne regarde qu'elle et moi. Répondit sèchement Orochimaru.

- Je crois que ça nous regarde. Vous savez, à Konoha, la rumeur de votre prétendue relation divise les villageois, alors dîtes nous ce qu'il en est ! Reprit Kiba. »

- Tout ce qu'il y a eut entre Adela et moi, c'était un rapport maitre/esclave au départ, puis nous avons réussis à nous entendre. Mais il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre nous si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir.

- Désolée de vous interrompre dans votre discussion, mais je vous signale que notre prisonnier a réussis à s'enfuir. Fit Tenten.

- Quoi ? Oh non ! Ca nous fait un adversaire en plus à surveiller maintenant ! Dit Lee.

- Ce n'est pas grave, on a d'autres priorités. Je vous rappelle que le village est attaqué en ce moment. Reprit Sakura.

- Tu as raison. Vous allez tous nous suivre. Fit Tenten. »

Après que Lee ait persuadé Adela de revenir auprès d'eux, ils firent route vers Konoha, y compris Orochimaru et Kabuto. Adela marchait loin devant et semblait perdue dans ses pensées. C'était à cause de lui si elle avait du retourner dans le monde réel, mais ça, Adela ne le savait pas. Après son départ, il a été viré de l'équipe 7 et était resté enfermé dans le repaire de Danzô. Et quand l'Akatsuki a attaqué le village, il a dit à Tsunade qu'il voulait absolument se faire pardonner de ce qu'il a fait et défendre le village avec les autres, ce qu'elle accepta. Puis, il prit part à la mission de sauvetage d'Adela. Il fallait qu'elle sache maintenant.

« Excuses-moi Adela, pourrais-je te parler ? »

Adela releva la tête pour voir qui était son interlocuteur. Elle vit que Sai n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions. Elle acquiesçât donc.

« Je voulais m'excuser pour l'autre fois. Je ne voulais pas que ça se finisse comme ça.

- Comme ça quoi ?

- Ma mission. C'est à cause de moi si tu as été renvoyée dans le monde réel. C'est moi qui aie écrit le rapport de mission qui a constitué la source de ton jugement. Ce n'est pas ta tante qui t'a dénoncé.

- Ainsi donc, c'était toi. Alors je présume que tu sais ce que je ressens en ce moment ?

- Oui, comme je te l'ai dit l'autre fois, j'ai compris ta situation, je sais que tu l'aimes...

- Oui, mais maintenant j'ai des doutes. Il me considère que comme un objet, et ça ne changera jamais. Et je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir de quelqu'un qui me considère tel quel.

- Tu sais Adela, il ne faut jamais dire fontaine, je ne boirais pas de ton eau. Je suis persuadé qu'il te prouvera son amour. Fit-il, plein d'espoir.

- Sauf si il est condamné à mort avant... Sai, saches que je ne t'en veux pas. C'était ta mission, tu n'avais pas le choix. Et puis, je suis de retour, alors on peut considérer cet incident comme réparé. Dit Adela en décrochant un sourire. »

Et ils continuèrent de marcher vers Konoha, en discutant de choses et d'autres. Après tout, Adela n'avait jamais eu le loisir de bien discuter avec Sai avant, et elle devait reconnaître que c'était un garçon très gentil.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Konoha, les ninjas, Orochimaru et Kabuto purent constater que le village était en effervescence. En effet, Naruto était revenu de sa rencontre avec Nagato et Konan et les villageois le considéraient à présent comme le héros du village. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas l'air d'en revenir, lui qui a toujours été habitué aux moqueries des gens. Mais son regard s'illumina encore plus lorsqu'il vit Adela.

« Adela, tu es de retour ! »

Et il se jeta dans les bras d'Adela qui chancela sous son poids. Elle aussi était heureuse de le revoir.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué Adela ! Tu n'es pas blessée au moins !

- Non, je vais bien. Toi par contre, tu es un peu amoché. Dit Adela en passant la main sur sa joue.

- Oh, ce sont les risques du métier comme on dit. Répondit Naruto en souriant.

- Aha, j'en suis sûre !

- Venez, je vais vous emmener vers Mamie Tsunade... mais que font Orochimaru et Kabuto ici ?

- C'est une longue histoire ! Répondit Sakura. »

Sakura raconta tout ce qui s'était passé lors de leur mission pour sauver Adela, qui se renferma aussitôt. Puis, Naruto les guidèrent vers Tsunade, qui soignait les quelques blessés qui restaient.

« Mamie Tsunade ! Je vous ramène des revenants ! Fit-il d'un ton joyeux.

- Naruto, pour la millième fois, ne m'appelles pas Mamie Tsunade... Adela, c'est bien toi ?

- Tata Tsunade ! »

Et Adela se jeta dans les bras de Tsunade. L'Hokage était si heureuse de retrouver sa nièce, après tout ce temps. Maintenant, elle ne voulait plus qu'Adela s'éloigne de Konoha, par peur de la perdre de nouveau.

« Je suis si contente de te revoir.

- Je suis tellement désolée. A cause de moi tu as perdu ton titre d'Hokage, et la dernière fois qu'on s'est vue, on s'est disputée, parce que je croyais que c'était toi qui m'avait dénoncé, alors que c'était Saï en réalité. Mais maintenant, je suis de retour, je ne lui en veut pas.

- Ce n'est rien ! Je peux comprendre que tu m'en aies voulu. Si tu n'en veux pas à Saï, alors je ne lui en veux plus moi aussi. D'ailleurs, ... où est Danzô ?

- Et bien, nous l'avons vaincu tous ensemble, mais il a profité que nous ayons le dos tourné pour s'enfuir. Fit Kiba.

- Ce n'est pas bien grave. L'essentiel, c'est que tout le monde soit sain et sauf, et que le village n'ait pas trop subi de dommages.

- Et que devons-nous faire d'Orochimaru et de Kabuto ? Demanda Sakura. »

Tsunade jeta un coup d'œil par dessus Adela. Orochimaru et Kabuto la regardaient, l'air de se demander ce qui allait se passer. L'Hokage se rapprocha d'Orochimaru et lui dit :

« Je vais devoir te parler mon cher ancien coéquipier !

- Je t'écoute princesse. Répondit celui-ci.

- Pas ici. J'ai des choses très importantes à te dire. Et je ne veux pas que des oreilles indiscrètes nous écoute.

- Comme tu voudras.

- Tu n'auras pas l'occasion de lui parler Tsunade. Fit une voix. »

Tsunade se retourna. C'était le conseiller et la conseillère qui arrivaient. Adela leur lança un regard de dégout, ce qui n'échappa pas à Orochimaru. Le conseiller dit :

« Nous allons l'exécuter immédiatement. Et Adela aussi !

- Vous ne pouvez pas procéder ainsi ! Ma politique a toujours été d'organiser un jugement avant de décider de la vie ou de la mort d'un criminel. Il en sera pareil pour Orochimaru et Kabuto. En ce qui concerne ma nièce, il est hors de question !

- Ils sont tous les deux des traitres à leur village. Par conséquent, ils ne méritent que la mort.

- Adela est innocente ! Je m'en porte garante. Mais en ce qui concerne Orochimaru et Kabuto, ce serait injuste d'agir ainsi.

- Bien, vu que Danzô a échoué en tant que Hokage, tu peux reprendre ta place Tsunade. Nous consentons à ce que Adela ne soit pas jugée, mais elle devra être surveillée. En ce qui concerne Orochimaru et Kabuto, nous organiserons un procès pour savoir leur sort, puisque vous le désirez. Ce sera notre façon de réparer notre erreur par rapport à Danzô.

- Je vous remercie. Fit Tsunade.

- Bien entendu, dans l'attente du procès, Orochimaru et Kabuto devront être emprisonnés.

- Je suis d'accord. Kiba, Lee, je compte sur vous pour faire cela ! Ordonna Tsunade.

- Pas de soucis ! Allez venez ! Fit Kiba. »

Et Kiba et Lee emmenèrent donc Orochimaru et Kabuto en prison, sous le regard peiné d'Adela.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Réponses aux reviews:<strong>

**Junkai: Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui déborde d'enthousiasme! Ca me fait plaisir! ^^ Oui bien sûr qu'il y a une suite. Ma fiction devrait comporter entre 50 et 55 chapitres! **

**Finisteral: Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews. Oui, tu as raison. C'est clair qu'Adela a beaucoup changé l'histoire, rien que par sa présence! lol. Je suis contente de voir que tu aimes l'idée de ma fiction. **


	48. Manigance

**Coucou!**

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre!**

**N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions. :)**

**Bisous. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 46 : Manigance.<strong>

Quelques heures plus tard, Tsunade sortit de chez elle. Le ciel était au crépuscule, et les villageois se promenaient dans le village avant de se coucher. Elle avait envoyé Adela prendre le repas du soir avec quelques amis, afin qu'elle se change les idées, ce qu'elle accepta. Tsunade était contente, car elle se devait de rendre une petite visite à une de ses connaissances, et elle ne voulait pas que sa nièce assiste à la conversation qu'elle allait tenir avec cette personne. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la prison, elle demanda aux gardes de la laisser passer, tout en leur assurant qu'elle n'en aurait pas pour très longtemps, ce à quoi ils consentirent. Le garde l'accompagna jusqu'à la cellule de son interlocuteur. C'était Orochimaru. Lorsqu'il la vu arriver, il eut un maigre sourire. Il savait que c'était l'heure des explications. Elle entra dans la cellule. Quand le garde s'en alla, Tsunade prit la chaise qui était à coté du lit et s'assit dessus. Elle toisa Orochimaru et dit :

« Ce qui devait arriver est finalement arrivé. Tu as été fait prisonnier.

- Si tu es seulement venue jusqu'à moi pour me rappeler mon échec, ce n'est pas la peine de rester. Répondit Orochimaru, amer.

- Je ne suis pas ici pour cela. Je voudrais te parler d'Adela. Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu tant à elle ? D'après Guren, tu pensais qu'elle avait des pouvoirs qui sortaient de l'ordinaire ?

- Tss, ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour qu'elle soit auprès de moi. Ta nièce n'a pas de pouvoirs spéciaux. C'est une très bonne kunoichi. Tu as fait du bon travail, en faisant d'elle une kunoichi d'exception en seulement quelques mois.

- Iruka a beaucoup participé à cela aussi. Et pourquoi tenais-tu tant à ce qu'elle soit « auprès de toi » ?

- Comme je l'ai dit à tes ninjas tout à l'heure, je voulais qu'Adela devienne mon prochain corps, à défaut de Sasuke.

- Est-ce seulement la seulement la seule raison ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. On se connaît depuis l'enfance. »

Orochimaru ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il était vrai qu'après la défection de Sasuke, il avait pensé faire d'Adela son nouveau corps. Mais l'évidence lui était parvenu tel un coup de fouet sur le dos. Il aimait Adela, et il le savait depuis qu'elle l'avait sauvé de son ancien apprenti. Mais pouvait-il avouer à Tsunade la nature de ses sentiments pour sa nièce ? L'Hokage, voyant l'hésitation de son ancien coéquipier, dit :

« Si je peux t'aider, saches que tu n'as pas laissé Adela indifférente.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ? Dit-il en relevant soudainement la tête.

- Qu'elle est amoureuse de toi ! Adela m'a tout dit, et je suis la seule à le savoir.

- Vraiment ? Jamais je n'aurais pensé que ça pouvait être réciproque ! Dit-il.

- Réciproque, as-tu dit ? Fit Tsunade.

- Oui ! Je l'avoue ! J'aime Adela, même si ça déplait à tout le monde, j'aime Adela. Mais je sais qu'il n'y aura jamais rien entre elle et moi, car j'ai été trop idiot, trop orgueilleux pour reconnaître mes sentiments.

- Je suis contente de voir que tu sais reconnaître tes erreurs Orochimaru. Le fait que tu aimes ma nièce ne me pose aucun problème, même si vous avez une très grande différence d'âge...Néanmoins, il faut que tu saches lui prouve ton amour, si tu veux la récupérer.

- Et comment pourrais-je ? Je vais certainement être condamné à mort ! Déclara Orochimaru.

- Il n'y a que toi qui peux répondre à cette question, Orochimaru. »

A ces mots, Tsunade s'en alla, laissant Orochimaru complètement perplexe. Comment pouvait-il le savoir ? Tsunade sortit de la prison, en souriant. Elle espérait qu'Orochimaru saurait utiliser son cœur.

Au même moment, dans une contrée assez éloignée de Konoha, un jeune homme assez grand, brun, avec le symbole des Uchiwa dans le dos, parlait avec un individu dont le visage était masqué, et qui était vêtu d'un grand manteau noir, décoré de nuages rouges. Ils semblaient plongés dans une grande discussion.

« Sasuke, je suis content que tu ais rejoins notre organisation. Avec nous, tu feras des grandes choses.

- Je me fiche de savoir si je vais faire des grandes choses ou pas. Après avoir tué Itachi, vous m'aviez dit que vous aurez des choses à me dévoiler le concernant, alors j'attends.

- Tu es bien pressé mon jeune ami. Mais avant de te raconter ce que je sais, laisse-moi te décrire la situation actuelle. A la base, mon plan était de faire revenir Orochimaru et d'intégrer sa compagne Adela Koichi, qui avaient en leur possession, le parchemin du passage de notre monde au monde réel, afin que nous puissions avoir assez de puissance pour capturer les deux derniers démons, puis utiliser des personnes du monde réel pour régner en maitre ici, et signer des alliances avec eux, une fois que cela aurait été fait. Seulement, Zetsu, qui devait récupérer le parchemin, a complètement échoué à cette mission, ce qui a eu pour conséquence la mort de la partie noire de Zetsu, et la destruction définitive du parchemin. J'estime donc mettre mon plan en hiatus, pour le moment. Mais la seule bonne nouvelle, c'est que Konoha est affaiblie par l'attaque de Pein et Konan, donc vulnérable.

- C'est intéressant tout cela, mais en quoi savoir tout cela va-t'il m'aider dans ma quête ?

- C'est là que l'histoire d'Itachi entre en jeu. Ecoutes-moi bien et prends la bonne décision après. »

Après qu'il eut dit ces mots, Tobi raconta en détail tout ce qu'il savait du passé d'Itachi. Comment les doyens de Konoha avaient obligés Itachi à tuer toute sa famille, la pression morale qu'il avait subi, et la demande qu'il avait fait à Sarutobi de protéger coute que coute Sasuke. Celui-ci était complètement stupéfait de ce que racontait Tobi, mais devait-il le croire ? Sans doute oui, il était celui qui connaissait mieux son frère. Et ça lui donnait une raison de vouloir la destruction de Konoha.

« C'est donc Konoha qui a ordonné à mon frère de tuer ma famille ? Jamais je n'aurais cru cela ! Et moi qui croyais depuis tout ce temps qu'il l'avait fait volontairement ! Je comprends mieux ce qu'elle a voulu dire... Finit Sasuke plus pour lui-même que pour Tobi.

- Comment ça, tu « comprends mieux ce qu'elle a voulu dire » ? Demanda Tobi.

- Aucune importance ! De toute façon, j'ai pris ma décision. Je vais attaquer Konoha, et détruire ce village ! Dit Sasuke. »

Au même moment, la partie blanche de Zetsu surgit de nulle part et annonça :

« J'ai des nouvelles concernant Konoha. Comme vous le savez, l'attaque de Pein et Konan a été un échec, mais cela a été suffisant pour affaiblir quelque peu le village. Mais il faut que vous sachiez que Orochimaru et Adela Koichi se trouvent à Konoha, et qu'Orochimaru a été fait prisonnier. Apparemment, ils veulent organiser un procès, ce qui aurait pour conséquence la condamnation à mort d'Orochimaru. Adela Koichi est, quant à elle, en liberté surveillée.

- Mmmh, c'est très intéressant tout cela. Sasuke, je crois que tu fais le bon choix en t'attaquant à Konoha. Ce village se trouve dans une parfaite pagaille, et tu viendras l'aggraver... Sasuke ? Fit Tobi. »

Sasuke sortit de la pièce juste après avoir écouté ce qu'avait à dire Zetsu. Ainsi donc Adela et Orochimaru étaient à Konoha, voilà qui était amusant. En plus de pouvoir tuer les doyens de Konoha, il pourra enfin régler son compte à Orochimaru, et remettre cette Adela à sa juste place. Après avoir parcouru une dizaine de kilomètres, il croisa une personne qui avait l'air d'être éreinté. Il fut surpris de constater que c'était Danzô.

« Tiens donc, le nouvel Hokage de Konoha fait une petite balade de santé ? Fit l'Uchiwa avec dédain.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à te croiser, cher Sasuke. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas une petite promenade. Je suis en fuite.

- En fuite ? Je ne savais pas que le niveau avait baissé pour devenir Hokage, à Konoha ! Mais tu tombes très bien, j'ai quelques comptes à régler, concernant Itachi.

- De quoi ? » Fit le vieil homme.


	49. Procès

**Coucou,**

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, un peu plus long que les autres. **

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

**En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions! ^^**

**Bonne lecture!**

**La réponse aux reviews est en bas. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 47 : Procès.<strong>

Sasuke sortit de la pièce juste après avoir écouté ce qu'avait à dire Zetsu. Ainsi donc Adela et Orochimaru étaient à Konoha, voilà qui était amusant. En plus de pouvoir tuer les doyens de Konoha, il pourra enfin régler son compte à Orochimaru, et remettre cette Adela à sa juste place. Après avoir parcouru une dizaine de kilomètres, il croisa une personne qui avait l'air d'être éreinté. Il fut surpris de constater que c'était Danzô.

« Tiens donc, le nouvel Hokage de Konoha fait une petite balade de santé ? Fit l'Uchiwa avec dédain.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à te croiser, cher Sasuke. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas une petite promenade. Je suis en fuite.

- En fuite ? Je ne savais pas que le niveau avait baissé pour devenir Hokage, à Konoha ! Mais tu tombes très bien, j'ai quelques comptes à régler, concernant Itachi.

- De quoi ? Fit le vieil homme.

- Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je veux parler Danzô ! C'est vous, avec les autres doyens, qui ont forcé Itachi à assassiner le clan Uchiwa !

- C'était sa mission ! Et il se devait de la remplir ! Pour le bien de Konoha ! C'était nécessaire ! »

Sasuke regarda Danzô avec dégoût, et l'attaqua sans crier gare. Danzô, prit par surprise, esquiva tant bien que mal l'attaque de Sasuke. Danzô tenta de riposter avec une attaque Fûton, ce qui déstabilisa quelque peu Sasuke. Le ténébreux invoqua Susanô, comme s'il voulait mettre fin ce combat le plus vite possible, ce que remarqua Danzô :

« J'ai comme l'impression que tu as envie de te débarrasser de moi, ou alors c'est toi qui veut une mort rapide.

- Disons que j'ai d'autres priorités, comme Konoha par exemple. Répondit Sasuke.

- Konoha ? Alors, je ne peux pas te laisser vivre ! Fit Danzô »

Et il releva sa manche, dévoilant une nouvelle fois tout ses Sharingan. Seulement, Danzô fut victime d'une illusion de Sasuke et rata son attaque. Le vieil homme était à présent à bout de force et Sasuke en profita. Il le transperça grâce à son chidori et l'ancien s'écroula à terre. Danzô essaya de sceller Sasuke, grâce à l'un de ses sceaux dont il a le secret, mais Sasuke se déporta ailleurs, ce qui fit rater sa tentative. Il expira donc sous les yeux impassibles de l'Uchiwa, qui reprit son chemin peu après.

Deux jours plus tard, le village de Konoha était en effervescence. En effet, aujourd'hui se déroulait le procès de l'un des pire criminel de rang S, à savoir Orochimaru, et de son acolyte Kabuto. Normalement, les procès se déroulaient à huis-clos. Seules les personnes concernées par l'affaire sont autorisées à rentrer dans la salle d'audience, à savoir, l'accusé, les témoins, les magistrats et les proches de la victime, et la victime elle-même si elle est en vie. Mais exceptionnellement, les conseillers ont décidés que ce procès serait public, pour infliger une nouvelle humiliation à Orochimaru. Tsunade s'y était opposée, mais elle ne put les convaincre de changer d'avis. Le procès se déroulerait donc sur la place publique où une grande estrade avait été installée. Dans cette estrade, une tribune se démarquait, ce serait là où s'installeraient Tsunade, Adela, et quelques uns de ses amis. En bas, dos au public, il y avait une grande table avec deux chaises, où seront installés les deux conseillers. En face d'eux, quelques mètres plus loin, une autre table avec deux chaises avait été également installée, ce serait le banc des accusés, qui eux seront face au public. Et au milieu, une tribune avait été installée, pour permettre aux accusés de parler.

Pendant que les villageois investissaient l'estrade, les conseillers arrivèrent avec des papiers, certainement des documents comportant les chefs d'accusation et les questions qu'ils poseront. Tsunade et Adela s'installèrent aussi à leur tribune, suivis de Naruto, Hinata et Saï, qui ont tenus à accompagner Adela dans cette épreuve. Lorsque l'estrade fut plein et qu'avait sonné onze heures du matin, la conseillère ordonna le silence, et le conseiller lança d'une voix forte :

« Que l'on fasse entrer les accusés ! »

Orochimaru et Kabuto firent irruption sur la place, provoquant les huées des villageois. Adela tressaillit à leur vue, mais la main réconfortante de Tsunade se posa sur la sienne. La première chose que vit Orochimaru en s'installant sur sa chaise fut Adela. Et elle était plus belle que jamais. Elle avait troqué sa robe noire avec des nuages rouges pour un haut, ou une robe semi décolletée noir avec des motifs rouges, et ses cheveux étaient retenus en une queue de cheval, sans baguettes. Orochimaru sentit qu'elle était un peu angoissée, et il se surprit à imaginer que peut-être elle ne lui en voulait plus. Mais il revint à la réalité. Kabuto et lui étaient seuls devant une armée de villageois et face aux conseillers, son destin se jouait ici à présent. A coté de lui, Kabuto se décomposait sur place. Il avait l'impression de se trouver dans une fosse aux lions et il n'aimait pas être exposé. Le procès commença :

« Orochimaru, Kabuto Yakushi, nous allons vous juger pour tous les crimes que vous avez commis depuis que vous avez désertés notre village. Messieurs, qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ? Je vous rappelle que si vous voulez parler, vous devez vous déplacer jusqu'à la tribune devant vous. Fit la conseillère. »

Contre toute attente, ce fut Kabuto qui se leva le premier. Orochimaru en fut surpris. D'habitude, il préférait se plier aux ordres plutôt que de prendre lui-même des initiatives. Kabuto s'avança vers la tribune, s'éclaircit la voix et dit :

« Je dois avouer que je n'ai aucune notion de la justice, mais j'espère que ce que j'ai à dire permettra à votre justice d'être clémente à mon égard. Depuis que je suis petit, j'ai toujours été sous les ordres de quelqu'un. Tout d'abord de Nonô, qui m'a tout appris sur la médecine, puis de Maitre Orochimaru. C'est lui qui m'a fait devenir ce que je suis maintenant, et jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai toujours suivi ses ordres, et je ne le regrette pas. Mais maintenant, j'ai envie d'apprendre à vivre autrement, et c'est Adela qui m'en a donné l'envie, car elle est devenue ma première amie. J'ai énormément d'affection pour elle. Je suis prêt à me repentir. »

Orochimaru et Adela furent sous le choc. Orochimaru car jamais il n'aurait pensé que Kabuto négocierait sa liberté de cette manière-là. Si lui devait mourir, autant que son bras droit meurt lui aussi. Mais bon, ce n'était que le bras droit, il ne sera surement pas condamné à mort. Adela était heureuse de ce que Kabuto avait dit à son sujet. Si elle l'aurait put, elle serait descendue le serrer dans ses bras. Il méritait de vivre, tout comme Orochimaru.

« Voilà qui est très touchant. Vous parliez d'affection pour Adela. Est-ce-que Orochimaru éprouvait de l'affection pour Adela ?

- Heu... »

Kabuto se tournait vers Orochimaru qui sembla surpris par la question. Mais il sut de suite ce qu'il devait répondre :

« Maitre Orochimaru n'a pas de sentiments, vous devez le savoir. Adela était notre prisonnière, même si elle avait beaucoup de liberté. Et quand bien même s'il en avait pour Adela, ce n'est pas tellement la question. Nous sommes là pour juger des meurtres, pas pour savoir si mon Maitre a aimé une prisonnière. Il ne me semble pas qu'aimer soit un crime. »

La place devint silencieuse pendant quelques minutes, puis on entendit quelqu'un dire que Kabuto n'avait pas tort, suivi d'applaudissements. Les autres personnes l'imitèrent et bientôt, ce fut une vague d'applaudissements qui retentit. Kabuto en fut surpris, il ne savait pas si le procès jouait en sa faveur mais son intervention avait fait de l'effet. Il retourna à sa place. Tsunade et Adela en furent surprises elles aussi. Ce procès prenait une tournure plutôt inattendue. Mais le conseiller réclama de nouveau le silence.

« Bien, après cette intervention quelque peu... utile, nous demandons à Orochimaru de s'avancer vers la tribune. Dit-il. »

Le sannin s'avança donc. Il ne savait pas à quelle sauce il allait être mangé et espérait qu'aucune question sur Adela ne serait posé, car il savait très bien qu'il n'aurait pas l'éloquence de Kabuto à ce niveau. La conseillère demanda :

« Bien, Orochimaru, ça faisait des années que j'attendais ce moment et il est enfin arrivé. Tu as déserté le village dans l'unique but de te perfectionner dans ta science. Tu as brisés des milliers de vies, tué trop de personnes innocentes pour remplir ton objectif qui était de trouver l'immortalité. Tu as même assassiné le troisième Hokage. Cela aurait du te valoir l'exécution immédiate. En es-tu conscient ?

- Parfaitement !

- Et tu n'as pas de regrets ? Demanda le conseiller.

- Aucun ! Tout ce que j'ai fait était dans le but de faire progresser notre connaissance du monde dans lequel on vit. J'ai embobiné des tas de personnes pour ça. C'est tellement facile de prendre le pouvoir sur des personnes faibles ! Dit-il avec délectation. »

Dans la tribune, les regards étaient surpris. Tsunade se demandait ce que fabriquait son ancien coéquipier. Adela lui dit :

« C'est moi où il ne se défend pas ?

- J'ai la même impression que toi. Répondit Tsunade.

- Mais, il est au courant qu'il est en train de s'envoyer à l'échafaud tout seul ?

- Malheureusement, je crois qu'il sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait. Et je pense savoir pourquoi. Fit-elle avec tristesse.

- Ah ? Pourquoi ? Demanda Adela, intéressée.

- Je ne peux pas te l'expliquer, au cas où je me trompe. »

La vérité, c'était que Tsunade ne voulait pas dire à sa nièce qu'Orochimaru ne voyait pas comment s'en sortir. Il aurait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il savait très bien que c'était couru d'avance. Les conseillers le condamneraient à mort. Et comme il pense qu'il n'aura jamais le cœur d'Adela, ça ne valait pas le coup de se battre.

« Bien ! Maintenant que vous avez parlé, nous allons nous retirer pour délibérer. »

Les conseillers sortirent pour décider leur verdict. Kabuto se sentait stressé alors qu'Orochimaru se sentait serein, du moins en apparence. Tout ce qu'il avait dit sur cette tribune, il le pensait vraiment, mais il n'a pas trouvé quelque chose à dire qui aurait pu lui éviter la peine capitale, et puis de toute façon à quoi bon ? Il n'avait pas résolu le problème qui lui avait tendu Tsunade, et peut-être valait-il mieux quitter ce monde sans rien dire à Adela. Elle serait plus heureuse ainsi.

Les conseillers revinrent à peine dix minutes après et le silence revint. Le teint de Kabuto avait étrangement verdit. Il ne voulait pas être condamné à mort, et il enviait presque son maitre de se sentir détendu. Le conseiller dit :

« Bien, nous allons rendre notre verdict. En ce qui concerne Orochimaru, nous le déclarons coupable et le condamnons donc à la peine capitale. L'exécution aura lieu par pendaison cette après-midi à quatorze heures précises. En ce qui concerne Kabuto Yakushi, nous le déclarons innocent, faute de preuves qu'il ait réellement assassiné quelqu'un, mais nous le condamnons à une liberté surveillée. Si dans deux ans, il ne fait rien qui puisse le compromettre, il sera totalement libre. La séance est levée. »

Les conseillers se levèrent et s'en allèrent, ainsi que les villageois, satisfaits du verdict. Deux Anbus emmenèrent Kabuto et Orochimaru avec eux. Il ne resta que Tsunade, Adela, Hinata, Naruto et Saï.

« Est-ce que ça va Adela ? Demanda timidement Hinata.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce verdict ! Répondit-elle.

- Par rapport à Kabuto ? Demanda Naruto. Je suis bien d'accord, il ne mérite pas la lib...

- Non, par rapport à Orochimaru ! Fit Adela, les larmes aux yeux. »

Naruto et Hinata se regardèrent, ne comprenant pas l'état de leur amie. Adela reprit :

« Il ne peut pas mourir comme ça ! Je ne veux pas qu'il meure ! Je... Je l'aime ! »

* * *

><p><span><strong>Réponses aux reviews:<strong>

**Junkai: Coucou. Tu le trouves un peu OOC? C'est vrai que j'ai tout fait pour le faire fidèle à sa personnalité. Mais si je veux avancer dans sa relation avec Adela, il faut bien qu'il laisse tomber son masque à un moment ou à un autre. J'ai fait une Tsunade assez ouverte d'esprit, c'est vrai. Après, faut reconnaitre qu'Orochimaru a toujours eu une certaine attirance pour des personnes plus jeunes que lui, donc, ça ne doit pas étonner sa coéquipiere, dans un sens. lol. En tout cas, merci pour ta review. ^^**


	50. Sasuke arrive!

**Coucou!**

**Voici le nouveau chapitre!**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, c'est gratuit!**

**Bisous. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 48 : Sasuke arrive !<strong>

Les conseillers se levèrent et s'en allèrent, ainsi que les villageois, satisfaits du verdict. Deux Anbus emmenèrent Kabuto et Orochimaru avec eux. Il ne resta que Tsunade, Adela, Hinata, Naruto et Saï.

« Est-ce que ça va Adela ? Demanda timidement Hinata.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce verdict ! Répondit-elle.

- Par rapport à Kabuto ? Demanda Naruto. Je suis bien d'accord, il ne mérite pas la lib...

- Non, par rapport à Orochimaru ! Fit Adela, les larmes aux yeux. »

Naruto et Hinata se regardèrent, ne comprenant pas l'état de leur amie. Adela reprit :

« Il ne peut pas mourir comme ça ! Je ne veux pas qu'il meure ! Je... Je l'aime ! »

Naruto et Hinata se regardèrent, estomaqués. Adela était donc bel et bien amoureuse du sannin. Naruto fut encore plus surpris de voir que ni Saï, ni Tsunade n'étaient choqués. Il dit :

« C'est une blague ?

- Non Naruto, j'aimais Orochimaru bien avant d'arriver dans ce monde. Le fait de l'avoir vu en vrai n'a fait que confirmer ce que je ressens pour lui.

- Mais tu ne peux pas aimer un criminel tel que lui ! C'est abject ! Comment quelqu'un d'aussi gentil que toi peut aimer un type aussi horrible qu'Orochimaru ? Fit-il en s'en allant.

- Attends Naruto ! Cria Adela, désespérée.

- Laisse faire Adela, il faut qu'il digère la nouvelle. Je vais lui en parler. Fit Hinata.

- Ca ne te choques pas ? Demanda Adela.

- Je dois dire que c'est surprenant, mais comme l'amour est un sentiment que l'on ne peut pas commander... Répondit Hinata. »

Et elle s'en alla à son tour. Saï et Tsunade proposèrent à Adela de rester chez elle, en attendant l'heure de l'exécution, ce qu'elle accepta.

Pendant ce temps-là, à une dizaine de kilomètres de Konoha, un jeune homme scrutait l'horizon avec détermination. C'était Sasuke. Il avait hâte d'attaquer Konoha. Il pourrait enfin en découdre avec les conseillers et venger une bonne fois pour toute Itachi. De plus, il pourrait finir le travail qu'il avait commencé avec Orochimaru, puisqu'il se trouvait aussi au village. Et il pourrait également mettre les choses au clair avec Adela. Après avoir vengé Itachi, Sasuke voulait refonder le clan Uchiwa, et pour cela, il faut faire des enfants. Le souci, c'est qu'il voulait faire cela avec quelqu'un qu'il aime réellement. Et il se trouvait qu'il avait enfin rencontré la personne idéale pour cela. C'était Adela. Au départ, c'est vrai qu'elle lui avait un peu rappelé Sakura, dans sa manière de penser. Puis, en voyant comment elle se démenait pour bien se faire voir d'Orochimaru, et en la connaissant un peu mieux, la jeune fille l'avait peu à peu séduit. Il lui avait même presque avoué lorsqu'il lui avait dit dans la prison des laboratoires qu'il aurait aimé rencontrer quelqu'un comme elle. Mais elle n'avait pas saisi la subtilité de sa phrase car elle était trop obnubilé par ce serpent de malheur pour. Dans tous les cas, il fallait qu'elle comprenne, et si elle ne voulait pas comprendre, il la tuerait. Jamais il n'aurait pensé dire cela un jour, mais il ne pourrait pas supporter de savoir Adela avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Il entendit soudainement du bruit derrière lui. C'était Suigetsu, Karin et Juugo qui arrivaient. Suigetsu dit :

« Désolé de t'avoir laissé tomber quelque temps, mais ce Tobi voulait absolument qu'on fasse un truc pour lui. Une mission d'espionnage à Kumo, puisque Kisame a apparemment échoué à sa mission.

- Une mission qui ne sers à rien, comme d'habitude ! C'est mieux d'être indépendant. Comme ça, on peut faire ce qu'on veut où on veut. Rétorqua Sasuke.

- Et maintenant, on va attaquer Konoha ? Demanda Karin.

- Bien sûr ! Je veux venger Itachi coûte que coûte ! Et Konoha se trouve sur mon chemin.

- Mais il y a des gens puissants à Konoha... Commença Juugo.

- Si tu ne veux pas attaquer Konoha, alors ce n'est pas la peine de rester. Trancha Sasuke. »

Il y eut un silence pesant. Voyant qu'il avait remis de l'ordre dans son groupe, Sasuke lança :

« Bien, maintenant que tout est clair, allons à Konoha. On y sera en début d'après-midi. »

Le début d'après midi arriva bien vite aux yeux d'Adela, qui n'avait rien mangé du tout ce midi, malgré l'insistance de Tsunade et de Saï. A deux heures moins le quart, ils allèrent jusqu'au bâtiment du Hokage, devant lequel était installé la potence sur laquelle allait être exécuté Orochimaru. Adela eut un pincement au cœur en voyant la corde qui était déjà nouée. Ces satanés conseillers n'avaient pas perdus de temps. Tsunade entra dans le bâtiment, sûrement pour signer les papiers de l'exécution. Pendant ce temps-là, Saï essayait de la réconforter, ce qui s'avérait difficile, et il savait que cela serait encore pire quand l'exécution serait terminée. Kabuto arriva quelques minutes après. Il fit :

« Bonjour Adela, tu es sûre que tu veux assister à ça ?

- Kabuto ! Comme je suis contente de te voir. J'ai peur de voir ce qu'il va se passer, mais je dois être là. Je... je veux être la dernière personne qu'il voit avant de mourir, même si mes sentiments ne sont pas partagés.

- Je vois. C'est dommage qu'il ne se soit pas défendu. J'aurais aimé qu'il ne soit pas condamné. Ajouta Kabuto.

- De toute façon, qu'il se soit défendu ou pas, ça aurait donné la même chose, les conseillers savaient déjà qu'ils allaient le condamner avant le début du procès. Je crois que tu dois ton salut aux villageois. S'ils n'avaient pas réagis, je pense que tu aurais eu le droit à la même punition. Fit Saï. »

Adela n'écoutait déjà plus la discussion les garçons, car Tsunade revenait vers elle. Elle dit :

« Adela, si tu veux voir Orochimaru pour lui adresser quelque mots, tu peux venir. Les conseillers t'en ont donné la permission.

- D'accord, je te suis. Fit Adela, la mine grave. »

Et elle suivit Tsunade dans le bâtiment des Hokages. Elle monta au premier étage, et l'Hokage la fit entrer dans la pièce qui se situait à coté de la bibliothèque, et qui était réservée aux condamnés à mort. La pièce était complètement dénuée de vie. Les murs, ainsi que le sol, étaient blancs et il y avait qu'une ampoule au milieu de la pièce. Jamais Adela n'aurait pensé que pareille pièce pouvait exister à Konoha. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait Orochimaru, assis sur une chaise et qui était ligoté de toute part par des filaments de chakra. Et deux Anbus se trouvaient de part et d'autre de la porte. Tsunade fit :

« Tu peux rester pendant cinq minutes. Après, il faudra sortir. »

Et elle sortit. Une fois la porte fermée, Adela s'avança vers Orochimaru. Celui-ci paraissait serein comme au procès, mais intérieurement, Orochimaru ne pouvait pas supporter de rester là à attendre ce qu'il a toujours voulu éviter. Et la venue d'Adela lui apparaissait comme un ange qui venait pardonner tous ses crimes avant l'heure du jugement final. Adela se mit à sa hauteur et fit :

« Bonjour Orochimaru, je crois que cette fois-ci, c'est vraiment terminé. J'aurais tellement voulu être à votre place. J'aurais tellement voulu qu'ils vous laissent la vie sauve.

- Ne dites pas ça ! Si l'un de nous deux doit mourir, c'est bien moi. Vous, vous avez toute une vie à construire. Vous êtes jeune, profitez-en. Répondit Orochimaru. »

Les larmes d'Adela commencèrent à couler. Elle ne pourra jamais supporter sa mort. Elle posa ses deux mains sur les joues d'Orochimaru, dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupéfaction. Jamais personne n'avait posé les mains sur lui de cette manière. Et ces mains qui étaient si douces, ce regard si profond de tendresse, contrastaient avec le reste de la pièce. Adela reprit :

« C'est à cause de moi si vous êtes dans cette situation. Si je n'étais pas restée auprès de vous, rien de tout cela ne se serait passé, et vous seriez encore en liberté à l'heure qu'il est. Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir importuner, pardonnez-moi d'avoir gâcher tout ce que vous aviez construit.

- Ne vous excusez pas. Je suis condamné pour tous mes crimes, pas pour vous avoir rencontré. Fit-il, amer. »

La main droite se retira de la joue d'Orochimaru pour caresser ses cheveux noirs, elle dit :

- Orochimaru... je vous aime. Je... vous aime tellement ! Jamais je ne vous oublierais.»

A ce moment-là, Tsunade refit irruption dans la pièce et dit :

« Adela, il est l'heure. Il faut sortir. »

Adela retira ses mains d'Orochimaru et se releva. Elle le regarda encore une dernière fois et dit :

« Adieu, Orochimaru. »

Et elle sortit de la pièce. Lorsque la porte se fut refermée sur elle, Orochimaru murmura :

« Moi aussi je vous aime Adela. Soyez heureuse. »

A peine dix minutes après qu'Adela fut sortie du bâtiment des Hokage, complètement bouleversée, on annonça que l'exécution allait avoir lieu. Orochimaru sortit, accompagné de deux Anbus. Il avait les mains ligotées derrière le dos. Il monta sur la potence, et un autre Anbu mit la corde autour du cou d'Orochimaru. Les conseillers s'avancèrent devant la potence, et le conseiller dit :

« En ce dix-sept Juillet, à quatorze heures précises, je déclare Orochimaru condamné à la pendaison pour tous les crimes commis depuis sa désertion, il y a vingt ans, jusqu'à maintenant. Nous allons tous compter jusqu'à trois, et l'Anbu qui est sur la potence descendra le levier. UN ! »

Adela trouva cette façon de compter avant la pendaison complètement morbide et inhumaine. Ces conseillers sont complètement fous. Cependant, elle tenta de garder la tête haute. Rester digne, c'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire à présent. Rester digne pour lui.

« DEUX ! »

Orochimaru regarda Adela. C'était la seule personne qu'il voulait avoir dans son champ de vision avant de mourir. Elle lui avait déclaré ses sentiments, et lui n'avait pas eu le temps d'y répondre. Il mourra en regrettant de n'avoir pas dit à Adela combien il l'aimait, en regrettant de ne l'avoir jamais serré dans ses bras, ni l'avoir embrassé ne serais-ce qu'une fois.

« TROIS ! »

Au moment où l'Anbu présent sur la potence allait actionner le levier, où Adela, qui, malgré sa tentative de rester digne, allait se cacher dans les bras de Saï et de Kabuto, un cri retentit. C'était un Jûnin qui était au poste d'observation, il arriva en criant :

« Arrêtez ! Arrêtez tout ! Il faut défendre le village ! Sasuke et son équipe marche droit vers le village. On va se faire attaquer ! »


	51. Début des hostilités

**Coucou, **

**J'avais prévu de publier ce chapitre avant de partir en vacances, mais j'ai un petit peu oublié. :S**

**Mais je répare ma faute en publiant aujourd'hui, ce chapitre qui devrait précéder celui que je vais publier dans quelques heures. **

**Bonne lecture!**

**Bisous. **

**P.S: N'oubliez pas de me laisser des reviews. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 49 : Début des hostilités.<strong>

Au moment où l'Anbu présent sur la potence allait actionner le levier, où Adela, qui, malgré sa tentative de rester digne, allait se cacher dans les bras de Saï et de Kabuto, un cri retentit. C'était un Jûnin qui était au poste d'observation, il arriva en criant :

« Arrêtez ! Arrêtez tout ! Il faut défendre le village ! Sasuke et son équipe marche droit vers le village. On va se faire attaquer ! »

Cette annonce provoqua un mouvement de panique dans la foule qui assistait à l'exécution du sannin. L'Anbu qui était à coté d'Orochimaru se demandait s'il devait actionner le levier ou pas. Quant à Orochimaru, il ne savait pas s'il devait prendre l'arrivée imminente de Sasuke comme une bonne, ou une mauvaise nouvelle. Les conseillers, qui furent surpris par cette annonce, se reprirent et tentèrent de stopper le mouvement :

« S'il vous plait, mes chers concitoyens, restez calme, il s'agit sûrement d'une fausse alerte. » Tenta la conseillère. »

Mais à peine avait-elle dit ça qu'on entendit une explosion, à quelques mètres de là. Tsunade prit les devants.

« Ecoutez-moi bien, cette explosion prouve que nous sommes attaqués. Mais nous sommes en bonne position. Je vais demander aux conseillers de se réfugier dans la pièce qui leur est réservée lors des attaques. Quant à vous mes villageois, vous serez escortés par Adela, Iruka, ainsi que deux Anbus, vers le passage qui est prévu pour vous protéger en cas d'attaque. Pendant ce temps-là, je demanderais à l'Anbu qui se trouve sur la potence de détacher Orochimaru et de le reconduire immédiatement en prison. Ne le laissez surtout pas vous échapper. Quant à mes shinobis, et au reste de mes forces spéciales, nous allons former des divisions pour contrer Sasuke. Exécution ! »

Tous les ninjas exécutèrent les ordres de l'Hokage. Orochimaru adressa un dernier regard à Adela qui le lui rendit bien, avant de prendre le chemin de la prison, avec son bourreau. Kabuto se retourna vers Adela :

« Je me demande bien ce qui conduit cet idiot de Sasuke à semer la pagaille à Konoha ?

- Tu sais Kabuto, Sasuke est peut-être idiot, mais il vient de sauver la vie d'Orochimaru ! »

Et Adela se dirigea vers Iruka et les villageois qu'il tentait tant bien que mal à regrouper, tandis que Kabuto rejoignit Saï. Tsunade se dirigea vers l'ancien couple :

« Adela ! Je préfère que tu t'occupes des civils pour le moment. Nous ne savons pas encore ce que Sasuke veut...

- Je pense savoir ce qu'il fait ici. Il a tué Itachi, et Tobi de l'Akatsuki a dû lui raconter les circonstances du massacre du clan Uchiwa. Et maintenant, il vient ici pour venger Itachi. Les cibles premières vont être les conseillers. Danzô doit être mort à l'heure qu'il est.

- Hmm, dans tous les cas, je pense que toi et Iruka, vous formerez l'équipe idéale pour rassurer les villageois. Pendant ce temps-là, je vais rejoindre les conseillers. Mais avant, il faut aussi que j'organise les troupes. Bon courage. »

Et elle partit voir les autres ninjas qui étaient tous rassemblés devant la porte du bâtiment des Hokages. Elle dit :

« Bien, comme vous le voyez, l'heure est grave. Cette fois-ci, c'est Sasuke qui nous attaque. Evidemment, je demanderais à chacun de ne pas se laisser gagner par les sentiments. Sasuke n'est plus un camarade, mais un ennemi à neutraliser. Suis-je bien claire ? »

Elle avait dit cela en regardant particulièrement Naruto, Sakura et Ino. Elle reprit :

« Adela pense que Sasuke en veut aux conseillers. Donc, que cela nous plaise ou non, il faut les défendre. Et pour cela, je pensais faire des équipes de deux que je répartirais dans chaques quartiers. Les Anbus vont surtout veiller à ce que l'on ne se fasse pas attaquer par l'Akatsuki en même temps...

- Pourquoi l'Akatsuki nous attaquerais de nouveau ? Demanda Naruto.

- Parce que Sasuke se serait mêlé à l'organisation. Et on ne m'interrompt pas lorsque je parle ! Ordonna Tsunade. »

Le silence s'installa de nouveau. Elle reprit :

« Comme je le disais, je vais former des équipes de deux, qui seront regroupés dans une même unité. Cette première unité va surtout veiller à ce qu'il n'y ai plus de civils dans le village. Si vous en trouvez, vous enverrez un message à Ino qui le transmettra à Iruka et Adela. Après, j'enverrais une deuxième unité, composée d'une seule personne par quartiers, qui vous épauleront si jamais vous entrez en contact avec l'ennemi. Les premières équipes seront composées de Sakura et Ino Shôji et Saï, et de Shikamaru et Neji. La deuxième unité sera composée de Kiba, Hinata et Lee.

- Et nous on fait quoi ? Demanda Naruto, en désignant Shino et Tenten.

- J'y viens. Shino, tu rejoindras les membres de ton clan. Tenten, tu veilleras à ce que personne ne manque d'armes. Quant à toi Naruto... Naruto ? »

L'Hokage ne put dire ce que Naruto devrait faire, car celui-ci venait de disparaître comme par enchantement, dans un flop sonore. Elle réfléchit, et se souvient d'une fois où Jiraya avait disparu de la même manière lors d'une mission périlleuse. Celui-ci avait prétendu être allé sur une montagne où résidaient des crapauds, après l'avoir engueulé de toutes ses forces. Peut-être que Naruto était aussi là-bas. Enfin bref, elle n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir plus. Elle envoya donc la première unité dans le village, tandis qu'elle tenta de rejoindre les conseillers.

Sakura et Ino, qui formaient la première équipe, se dirigeait vers l'Ouest du village. Elles avaient toutes deux la mine grave. Sasuke attaquait le village, et elles se demandaient ce qu'elles pourraient faire si elles se retrouvaient en face de lui.

« Sakura, que feras-tu si tu te retrouvais en face de Sasuke... en sachant qu'avant, tu avais des sentiments...

- Déjà, j'essayerais de comprendre pourquoi il a basculé, et pourquoi il en veut à Konoha. Tsunade a dit qu'il fallait laisser les sentiments de côté.

- Tu as raison. De toute façon, il y a peu de chances pour qu'on se retrouve face à lui... Ah tient, je vois quelqu'un en bas de la rue, je vais aller vérifier si c'est un civil.

- D'accord.»

Et Ino descendit dans la rue. Sakura continua droit devant elle, mais une voix qui n'était pas celle d'Ino l'interpella.

« Il me semblait bien que je sentais le chakra d'une fille, dans le coin ! Fit une jeune fille aux cheveux roux.

- Qui es-tu ? Demanda Sakura.

- Je m'appelle Karin, et je suis la coéquipière de Sasuke-kun ! »

Au même moment, Shôji et Saï, qui parcourait la zone Est, venaient de retrouver le corps d'un Anbu gravement blessé. Saï se porta volontaire pour le ramener auprès de Shizune. Lorsqu'il fut parti, une autre personne apparut :

« Ah, enfin un adversaire ! Je suis Juugo, l'un des partenaires de Sasuke. J'aimerais savoir à qui j'ai affaire, avant de tuer ?

- Mon nom et Shôji Akimichi, et c'est moi qui vais te réduire en poussière ! »

Pendant ce temps-là, Shikamaru et Neji balayait au peigne fin la zone Nord de la ville. Arrivés au bout, ils constatèrent qu'il y avait une partie de la ville qui était inondée.

« Ils ont fait exploser les canalisations ou quoi ? S'exclama Shikamaru.

- Canalisations ou pas, il faut vérifier s'il n'y a pas de corps à l'intérieur. Je vais aller plus loin, pour avoir une bonne vue. Répondit Neji. »

Neji s'en alla. Alors que Shikamaru s'avança dans l'eau pour faire ses propres recherches, une voix derrière lui s'exclama :

« Si ce sont vraiment les canalisations, alors je trouve qu'elles ne sont pas très résistantes. »

Shikamaru sourit. Il avait bel et bien compris que c'était un piège pour éloigner son coéquipier.

« Je connais exactement mon village... ainsi que ses canalisations, et je sais que même les attaques les plus puissantes ne pourraient pas les détruire. Je suis Shikamaru Nara, à qui ais-je l'honneur ?

- Mon nom à moi est Suigetsu. Maintenant, tu vas me laisser te liquéfier mon jeune ami. »

Un peu plus au Sud, les deux conseillers tentaient de rentrer dans leur refuge, mais ils se souvinrent avec horreur que c'était Tsunade qui avait les clés. Et vu que le village était attaqué, elle ne pourrait pas les secourir tout de suite.

« On aurait peut-être du partir avec les villageois. Ici, nous sommes sans défense.

- Avec les villageois ? Certainement pas ! Je préfère être ici que d'avoir la nièce de Tsunade dans mon champ de vision. Fit le conseiller.

- Mais, elle et Iruka auraient pu nous protéger ! Qu'allons-nous faire ? Dit la conseillère.

- Tiens, tiens. Je retrouve les deux personnes que je cherchais le plus dans ce village. Vous voulez vous réfugier ? Je crois plutôt que l'heure des explications est arrivée. Fit une voix ténébreuse derrière eux.

- Sasuke Uchiwa ! S'exclamèrent avec horreur les deux conseillers. »


	52. Inquiétudes

**Coucou,**

**Comme promis, je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre, qui est un peu plus court que d'habitude. **

**Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même!**

**Bisous. **

**P.S: N'oubliez pas de me laisser des reviews. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 50 : Inquiétudes. <strong>

Un peu plus au Sud, les deux conseillers tentaient de rentrer dans leur refuge, mais ils se souvinrent avec horreur que c'était Tsunade qui avait les clés. Et vu que le village était attaqué, elle ne pourrait pas les secourir tout de suite.

« On aurait peut-être du partir avec les villageois. Ici, nous sommes sans défense.

- Avec les villageois ? Certainement pas ! Je préfère être ici que d'avoir la nièce de Tsunade dans mon champ de vision. Fit le conseiller.

- Mais, elle et Iruka auraient pu nous protéger ! Qu'allons-nous faire ? Dit la conseillère.

- Tiens, tiens. Je retrouve les deux personnes que je cherchais le plus dans ce village. Vous voulez vous réfugier ? Je crois plutôt que l'heure des explications est arrivée. Fit une voix ténébreuse derrière eux.

- Sasuke Uchiwa ! S'exclamèrent avec horreur les deux conseillers.

- Lui-même ! J'imagine que vous vous sentez prêts à assumer vos erreurs. Fit-il en dégainant son katana. »

Les deux conseillers se regardèrent. Il fallait convaincre Sasuke que leur décision était la bonne, sinon, ils se feraient embrocher vivants.

« Ecoute Sasuke, notre boulot, c'est de s'assurer de la paix et de la sécurité au sein du village. Seulement, le clan Uchiwa représentait une menace pour le village, c'est pour cela qu'on a du prendre des mesures radicales. Fit le conseiller.

- Des mesures radicales ? C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas plus radical que de faire exterminer ma famille en utilisant mon frère !

- Sasuke, le clan Uchiwa a toujours représenté une menace pour le village, et ce, depuis le combat entre Madara Uchiwa et l'Hokage premier du nom. Depuis lors, les Uchiwa ont réussis à rester discrets. Mais c'est Itachi qui a découvert que ton clan préparait un coup d'état contre Konoha. C'était très grave, d'autant plus qu'on les a soupçonné d'avoir pris le contrôle de Kyubi lors de son attaque... Commença la conseillère.

- C'est pour cela que l'on a pris de telles mesures. Finit le conseiller.

- Et vous étiez vraiment obligés de tous les tuer ? Vous ne pouviez pas en emprisonner quelques-uns ? Vous vous rendez-compte de toute la pression morale qu'a subi Itachi, à cause de vos lubies ?

- On ne voulait vraiment pas de ce coup d'état. C'est Danzô qui nous a mis sur la voie de l'extermination. Il nous fallait quelqu'un pour le faire. Si on avait prit un criminel spécialement pour faire ça, cela aurait fait scandale, et encore plus si on aurait prit un ninja lambda de Konoha. C'est pour cela que l'on a prit Itachi.

- Je vois. Fit simplement Sasuke. »

Au même moment, dans la zone Ouest du village, le combat faisait rage entre Sakura et Karin, mais aucune des deux n'arrivaient à prendre l'avantage. Karin fit :

« Il faut absolument que je gagne ce combat, comme ça, Sasuke aura une bonne raison de me regarder et d'être fier de moi... et il arrêtera aussi de me prendre pour une moins que rien. Finit-elle plus pour elle-même que pour Sakura.

- Tu crois vraiment avoir la fierté de Sasuke en me battant ? Je ne veux pas te décevoir, mais ça ne suffira pas. Tu peux me croire, j'ai été sa coéquipière pendant un certain temps, et malgré tous mes efforts, il ne m'a jamais considérée comme son égal.

- Je ne te crois pas ! Je vais gagner pour Sasuke-kun ! Affirma Karin. »

Elle lança une nouvelle attaque, mais Sakura la repoussa sans trop de difficultés. C'est à ce moment-là que revint Ino, accompagnée de Hinata.

« Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre Sakura, Shizune avait besoin de mon aide pour soigner un ninja. Fit Ino.

- Ce n'est rien. Maintenant que vous êtes là, aidez-moi à vaincre Karin. Dit Sakura. »

Les deux jeunes filles qui étaient derrière Sakura acquiescèrent. Mais avant qu'Ino put faire quelque chose, Hinata s'élança vers Karin, réalisa la technique des trente-deux points du Hake, ce qui mit leur ennemie hors d'état de nuire. Sakura et Ino se regardèrent.

« Désolée, mais je voulais vous prouver que moi aussi, je sais me battre. Fit Hinata.

- C'était parfait ! Annonça Sakura en levant son pouce, suivie par Ino.

Pendant ce temps-là, dans un coin éloigné du centre du village, deux hommes marchaient. L'un d'eux avaient les mains attachées dans le dos, et avaient de longs cheveux noirs. C'était Orochimaru. L'autre homme ne pouvait qu'être son bourreau, qui le ramenait en prison. Orochimaru réfléchissait. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu faire revenir Sasuke au village ? Serait-il venu pour lui ? Il y avait de fortes chances, après tout, si Adela n'avait pas été là, il aurait pu finir son « travail »... Adela, et si c'était pour elle qu'il était venu ! Et s'il était venu jusqu'à Konoha pour la tuer ? Il fallait qu'il sache.

« Alors, on pense encore à cette jeune fille ? Vous n'avez pas de honte quand même, vous enticher d'une fille aussi jeune qu'elle.

- Je suis libre de faire ce qu'il me plait. Répondit froidement Orochimaru.

- Libre ? C'est vous qui dîtes ça ? Je vous rappelle que je vous reconduis en prison ! Dit le bourreau en s'esclaffant.

- Justement, on va dire qu'il y a eu un changement de plan de dernière minute. »

Orochimaru, qui avait réussis à délier ses mains grâce au kunai accroché au flanc droit de son bourreau, assomma l'ANBU et couru en direction du centre du village. Il espérait retrouver Sasuke avant les autres.

Un peu plus loin, dans la cachette réservée au villageois, Adela et Iruka venaient de finir de rassembler les villageois. Adela faisait les cent pas.

« Adela, calme-toi, je suis sûre qu'ils vont réussir à neutraliser Sasuke.

- Je ne doute pas des capacités de mes coéquipiers, mais Sasuke ne peut pas mourir tant que je ne lui aurais pas parlé.

- Tu veux lui parler de quoi ? Demanda Iruka.

- Je veux savoir ce qu'il ressent, maintenant qu'il a tué son frère pour rien. Et puis, quand il en aura fini avec les conseillers, qui nous dit qu'il ne va pas s'en prendre à Orochimaru ?

- Adela, Sasuke n'est pas censé être au courant qu'Orochimaru est au village. Rappela Iruka.

- Sauf si, comme je le pense, Sasuke s'est rallié à l'Akatsuki. J'ai combattu Zetsu, qui officie dans cette organisation comme espion. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il se soit infiltré dans le village sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

- Je crois que tu t'inquiètes pour pas grand chose... Eh, où est-ce que tu vas ? Tsunade nous a dit de ne pas sortir ! S'écria Iruka quand il vit son ex sortir de la cachette.

- Désolée, mais je dois en avoir le cœur net ! Lui répondit Adela. »


	53. Exécution

**Coucou;**

**Me revoici avec mon nouveau chapitre!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Bisous. **

**P.S: Vous savez, les reviews sont gratuites, et je pense que chaque auteur devrait pouvoir recevoir une récompense pour son travail. Méditez bien là-dessus. ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 51 : Exécution.<strong>

Dans la zone Est, le combat qui opposait Shôji et Juugo était plus difficile qu'il n'y paraissait. En effet, Juugo avait prit l'avantage, alors que Shôji pensait le battre rapidement.

« Alors, on est déjà fatigué ! Moi je suis en pleine forme ! Dit-il cruellement. »

Juugo avait activé le niveau deux de son sceau, mais quelque chose en lui avait changé. Au départ, Shôji se battait contre quelqu'un de relativement calme, mais depuis sa transformation, on aurait dit qu'il avait changé de personnalité, qu'il était devenu plus dément.

« Je vais te réduire en charpie ! »

Et Juugo fonça sur Shôji qui savait qu'il n'aurait jamais assez de forces pour contrer son attaque. Alors que Juugo allait le toucher, il se prit de plein fouet un énorme chien. Shôji reconnu Akamaru, ce qui devait signifier que...

« Très bien joué Akamaru ! Fit une voix derrière Shôji.

- Kiba ! Sai ! Vous tombez à pic ! J'ai bien cru y rester !

- Nous sommes là pour t'aider. Mais ne cries pas trop vite victoire, notre adversaire est encore sur pied ! Fit Sai. »

Effectivement, Juugo se relevait péniblement. Il dit :

« Ah, je vois que des renforts sont arrivées ! Mais ça ne change rien, vous ne pouvez rien faire contre moi.

- Je ne veux pas te décevoir, mais à trois contre un, tu n'as aucune chance de gagner ce combat ! Te rendre sera le mieux à faire dans ton cas.

- Me rendre ? Pas avant de vous avoir fait mordre la poussière ! »

Et il tenta une nouvelle attaque. Les trois garçons se regardèrent. Shôji décupla son bras, tandis que Kiba réalisa leur technique de l'imitation de l'homme-bête : les quatre griffes, et que Sai dessina une multitude de kunai qu'il lança sur Juugo qui ne put les éviter. Le coup de poing final que lui assena Shôji finit de le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Kiba dit :

« C'était un vrai travail d'équipe ! On devrait faire plus de missions ensemble !

- Je suis assez d'accord ! Répondit Shôji.

- Si vous voulez bien de moi, je suis partant. Ajouta Sai. »

Pendant ce temps, dans la zone Nord, Shikamaru, qui se battait contre Suigetsu, avait épuisé toute sa réserve de chakra. C'est à ce moment-là que Neji et Lee arrivèrent. Shikamaru put reculer afin de reprendre des forces et réfléchir à une stratégie. Neji et Lee étaient tout deux des spécialistes du taijutsu, alors que l'ennemi est un adepte du ninjutsu. Cela allait s'avérer plus compliqué que prévu. Si ils voulaient gagner, il faudrait un ninja en plus, quelqu'un qui soit aussi à l'aise au combat de distance. Comme ça, l'équipe serait plus équilibrée. En d'autres termes, Shikamaru voulait que les deux ninjas pratiquant le combat à distance fasse diversion, ce qui laisserait l'occasion aux deux ninjas spécialistes du corps à corps d'attaquer et de vaincre. Alors qu'il allait prendre la parole, quelqu'un d'autre attira l'attention de tous les ninjas :

« Suigetsu, ça faisait longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas vu ! Quel bon vent t'amène ? »

Shikamaru, Neji et Lee se retournèrent. Suigetsu eut un rictus méprisant. Kabuto, l'ancien bras droit d'Orochimaru se tenait du haut d'un toit d'une maison, et il semblait très déterminé.

« Oh, Kabuto, quelle surprise ! Je ne pensais pas que Orochimaru attaquait aussi le village !

- Hmm, tu te trompes ! Orochimaru n'attaque pas le village, disons qu'il est en mauvaise posture en ce moment. J'ai été blanchi par le tribunal de Konoha, et maintenant, je veux prouver que je resterais fidèle à ce village.

- Tu t'es repenti ? Alors, connaissant Orochimaru, tes heures sont comptées, le binoclard ! Rétorqua Suigetsu.

- Peu importe mon sort ! Ce qui compte, c'est de savoir ce que toi et Sasuke, vous faites ici ? Fit Kabuto.

- Et bien, Juugo, Karin et moi, nous aidons Sasuke à réaliser la tâche qu'il se doit de faire ici. Venger son frère Itachi. Pour cela, il doit tuer les conseillers et détruire le village de Konoha. Après, je suis certain qu'il a une autre raison, mais je ne peux pas te dire ce que c'est. Sasuke n'est pas tellement causeur, même quand on est en mission.

- Dans toute façon, nous n'allons pas te laisser faire. Dit Kabuto. »

Shikamaru qui avait écouté avec intérêt le dialogue entre les deux hommes, réfléchissait. Certes, un nouveau ninja s'était joint au combat, et celui-ci savait se battre à distance. Mais quelques semaines auparavant, il était encore le bras droit d'Orochimaru, donc il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir lui faire confiance. Il savait très bien que Neji et Lee pensaient la même chose en ce moment. Mais, au fond, Kabuto semblait être très motivé pour protéger le village, et puis, il était ami avec Adela, et elle semblait avoir beaucoup d'estime pour lui. C'était aussi le cas pour Sai. De toute façon, ils n'avaient pas le choix, si ils voulaient vaincre Suigetsu, il faudra laisser de côté les rancœurs du passé. Kabuto se rapprocha d'eux, il dit :

« Je sais ce que vous devez penser de moi, mais il faut me faire confiance. Je suis là pour vous aider. »

Shikamaru échangea un regard avec Neji et Lee qui acquiescèrent. Il dit :

« Alors, voici ce que nous allons faire. »

Au Sud du village, l'ambiance était plus que tendue. Les conseillers tentaient de convaincre Sasuke que tout ce qu'ils avaient fait à l'encontre des Uchiwa était dans le but de protéger le village :

« On ne voulait vraiment pas de ce coup d'état. C'est Danzô qui nous a mis sur la voie de l'extermination. Il nous fallait quelqu'un pour le faire. Si on avait prit un criminel spécialement pour faire ça, cela aurait fait scandale, et encore plus si on aurait prit un ninja lambda de Konoha. C'est pour cela que l'on a prit Itachi. Expliqua le conseiller.

- Je vois. Fit simplement Sasuke. »

Tout se passa alors très vite. Sasuke dégaina son katana, couru en direction de ses adversaires, et décapita le conseiller, sous les yeux écarquillés de la conseillère :

« Homura ! Cria la conseillère. »

Elle se retourna vers Sasuke, qui rangeait son katana. Si lui expliquer calmement et pacifiquement ce qu'il s'est passé ne servait à rien, elle ne voyait pas comment lui faire entendre raison sans user de la violence. Mais le problème était qu'elle n'était plus aussi leste qu'avant. Ses techniques se sont affaiblies, et sa rapidité était devenue moindre. Pourtant, si elle voulait survivre à cet entretient, elle devait donner de sa personne.

« Sasuke, tout ce que nous t'avons dit était la vérité. Mais comme tu ne veux rien entendre, et que je ne vais pas te pardonner la mort de Homura facilement, nous allons devoir nous battre. Annonça-t-elle, la mine grave.

- Nous battre ? Encore heureux! Après tout, vous êtes une dirigeante de Konoha, c'est donc votre devoir de « protéger le village », comme vous le dîtes si bien. »

Mais au moment où la conseillère allait faire apparaître ses armes, Adela s'interposa :

« Sasuke, arrêtes-ça tout de suite !

- Adela, quelle bonne surprise ! J'avais aussi très envie de te voir.

- Me voir ? Mais je croyais que tu venais pour venger ton frère. S'exclama Adela.

- C'est ce que je suis en train de faire. Dit-il en montrant le corps du conseiller. Mais, il faut aussi que je te parle de quelque chose. Annonça Sasuke.

- Tu lui parleras que quand je t'aurais fait entrer dans le ciboulot que ta vraie place se trouve à Konoha. Fit soudainement une voix qui se voulait imposante. »

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, et Adela, ainsi que la conseillère se retournèrent. Les trois s'exclamèrent :

« Naruto ?! »


	54. Mise au point

**Coucou! Avec beaucoup de retard, je le sais, je poste enfin mon cinquante-deuxième chapitre! Pour me faire pardonner, j'en mettrais un deuxième. Ce soir, vous aurez probablement un autre chapitre de publié! ^^**

**Je tiens à remercier Minimiste et 00-Crew-00 de suivre ma fiction. **

**Bonne lecture! ^^**

**Bisous. **

**P.S: La réponse aux reviews se trouve en bas de ce chapitre. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 52 : Mise au point. <strong>

Mais au moment où la conseillère allait faire apparaître ses armes, Adela s'interposa :

« Sasuke, arrêtes-ça tout de suite !

- Adela, quelle bonne surprise ! J'avais aussi très envie de te voir.

- Me voir ? Mais je croyais que tu venais pour venger ton frère. S'exclama Adela.

- C'est ce que je suis en train de faire. Dit-il en montrant le corps du conseiller. Mais, il faut aussi que je te parle de quelque chose. Annonça Sasuke.

- Tu lui parleras que quand je t'aurais fait entrer dans le ciboulot que ta vraie place se trouve à Konoha. Fit soudainement une voix qui se voulait imposante. »

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, et Adela, ainsi que la conseillère, se retournèrent. Les trois s'exclamèrent :

« Naruto ?!

- Pour vous servir ! Annonça celui-ci. Sasuke, c'est terminé pour toi ! Il faut que tu arrêtes ces projets. Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte, mais ça te détruit.

- Me détruire ? Tu ne comprends décidément rien mon pauvre. C'est le chemin que je dois prendre pour que je puisse enfin vivre normalement.

- Avec des morts sur la conscience ? Tu as une perception bizarre de la vie alors. Fit Naruto.

- Peu importe ma perception de la vie. A la base, je voulais parler à Adela, pas à toi. Rétorqua Sasuke.

- Si tu ne veux pas parler, alors on va se battre. Répondit Naruto en préparant son multiclonage.

- Laisse tomber Naruto, moi aussi je veux lui parler de quelque chose. Dit Adela. »

Naruto parut surpris de l'intervention d'Adela, qui défiait Sasuke du regard. Celle-ci reprit :

« Alors Sasuke, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

- Je te laisse commencer. Honneur aux dames comme on dit. Répondit Sasuke.

- Soit. J'imagine qu'à l'heure qu'il est, tu as du tuer ton frère, ainsi que Danzô. Qu'est-ce que cela te fait de savoir que tu as tué Itachi pour rien ? »

Sasuke parut surpris de l'audace de la jeune femme. Adela était vraiment intelligente, il fallait le reconnaître. Et cela faisait une raison de plus pour la choisir comme femme.

« Je n'ai pas tué Itachi pour rien. C'est grâce à sa mort que j'ai pu apprendre les circonstances de la fin du clan Uchiwa. Et Konoha m'est apparue comme la prochaine étape de ma vengeance. C'est pour ça que je suis ici.

- C'est consternant. Itachi a fait tous ces sacrifices pour que la paix revienne au village. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu viens mettre Konoha à feu.

- Je n'en ai rien à faire. Comme je te l'ai dit, Konoha est une étape. Et même si elle ne l'était pas, je serais quand même venu, pour préparer celle qui viendra après.

- Parce qu'il y a encore une étape après la destruction du village ? Demanda Naruto, stupéfait.

- Oui, et elle te concerne ma jolie Adela. Une fois que mon clan sera vengé, il me faudra le reconstruire. Pour cela, j'ai besoin d'une femme, si possible quelqu'un que j'aime. Et la personne qu'il me faut c'est toi. Alors, qu'en dis-tu ? »

Adela regarda Naruto, complètement sous le choc. Sasuke était vraiment tombé sur la tête. Il voulait l'épouser juste pour reconstruire son clan. C'est complètement répugnant.

« Jamais de la vie ! Cracha Adela.

- J'aurais du m'en douter. Tu n'en as que pour ton serpent de malheur. Si tu le prends comme ça, je vais devoir te tuer ! Dit Sasuke en dégainant son katana.

- Avant, tu devras me passer sur le corps. Fit Naruto, en se plaçant devant Naruto.

- Madame la Conseillère, si j'étais vous, j'en profiterais pour fuir. Fit Adela sans lui accorder un seul regard. »

La conseillère ne se fit pas prier deux fois. Elle courut le plus vite possible loin des trois autres ninjas.

Pendant ce temps-là, dans la zone Nord, Shikamaru avait décidé d'un plan, dont Kabuto, Neji, et Lee seront les éléments importants. Tandis que Kabuto restait en retrait, à préparer sa nouvelle technique dont il avait le secret, Neji et Lee passaient à l'attaque. L'idée était d'avancer au plus prêt possible de l'adversaire pour qu'il ne puisse pas se défendre. Kabuto interviendra lorsque les défenses de Suigetsu seront assez affaiblies. La première tentative est un échec, car Suigetsu se déporta en arrière. Il dit :

« Ce n'est pas en utilisant du taijutsu que vous arriverez à me vaincre.

- Ca c'est ce qu'on verra. Fit Shikamaru.

- Au fait, qu'est-ce qui te pousse à collaborer avec Sasuke ? Demanda Neji.

- C'est simple, je me suis dit que si je suivais Sasuke, j'allais pouvoir voir d'autres endroits que la tanière d'Orochimaru. Et je voulais en profiter pour rassembler toutes les épées des sept épéistes. Comme, ça je fonderais mon groupe et j'en deviendrais le chef. Et puis, c'est toujours excitant de participer à un projet de vengeance.

- Tu ne fais tout ça que par intérêt personnel ? Fit Lee.

- Il faut croire que oui. Répondit Suigetsu. »

A ces mots, il leur lança une attaque avec son pistolet à eau, que les shinobis n'eurent pas de mal à esquiver. Il leur lança :

« Vous savez que vous êtes énervants ! Je n'aime pas faire d'efforts et vous m'obligez à en faire !

- C'est bien dommage ! Répondit Neji. »

Et ils retentèrent une deuxième offensive qui ne marcha guère mieux, car Suigetsu esquivait tous les poings et les pieds de ses deux adversaires. La situation tournait à son avantage se disait-il. Car les deux ninjas s'épuisaient inutilement alors que lui ne bougeait qu'à peine pour les éviter. De son coté, Kabuto qui avait compris la manigance de Suigetsu brandit son pistolet dans lequel il avait mis une seringue. Lorsque Neji et Lee se retirèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, Suigetsu était juste là où il fallait et ne perdit pas de temps pour tirer. La seringue atteignit le cœur de Suigetsu qui s'effondra sur le sol. Le sbire de Sasuke ne comprenait pas. Une seconde avant, il pensait qu'il allait gagner le combat et voilà qu'il se sentait partir pour de bon. Après que Suigetsu eut expiré, son corps se liquéfia complètement pour ne former qu'une grande flaque d'eau. Shikamaru se retourna vers Kabuto :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Kabuto ?

- Discuter avec vous lui a permit de gagner du temps sur vous. Quand Neji et Lee se sont retirés, il allait lancer une nouvelle attaque que personne n'aurait pu éviter. J'ai préféré agir.

- Mais je croyais que tu avais mis un somnifère dans la seringue ? Fit Lee.

- C'est ce qui était prévu à la base, mais au vu de la situation, j'ai mis du poison à l'intérieur.

- Et bien, je te remercie de nous avoir sauvé la vie. Maintenant, on sait que tu as de bonnes intentions. C'est tout à ton honneur. Déclara Neji.

- Merci beaucoup ! Répondit Kabuto. »

Au Sud du village, le combat faisait rage entre Naruto et Sasuke. Chacun était décidé à l'emporter sur l'autre. L'un pour protéger le village, l'autre pour le détruire. Naruto était déjà passé en mode ermite alors que Sasuke avait activé son Susanô. Adela qui s'était retiré un peu plus loin regardait le combat, et était impressionnée. On sentait énormément de puissance émaner des deux ninjas, et cela avait un résultat assez spectaculaire. Naruto tenta un rasengan qui avait décuplé de puissance grâce au mode ermite, mais celui-ci ne parvint pas à briser le Susanô. Sasuke riait. Le mode ermite s'était désactivé et Naruto était devenu vulnérable, le temps de trouver une autre attaque. Sasuke lança un Katôn qui atteignit le blond de plein fouet. Il retomba quelques mètres en arrière, assommé. Adela accourut auprès de lui.

« Naruto ! Non ! »

Elle essayait de le ranimer, en vain. Sasuke désactiva le Susanô, et s'avança vers elle. Il dit :

« Adela ! C'est la dernière fois que je te pose la question. Je veux passer ma vie avec toi, et tu dois passer ta vie avec moi. Certes, cela va permettre à mon clan de se régénérer, mais ce qui importe, c'est que l'on vive ensemble. Alors épouse-moi !

« Tu peux toujours courir Sasuke ! Répondit Adela.

- Alors, prépares-toi à mourir ! Lança Sasuke, furieux. »

Il dégaina son katana et s'apprêtait à l'abattre sur le cou d'Adela dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent de peur. Mais lorsque la lame allait toucher Adela, quelque chose, ou, plutôt quelqu'un la repoussa avec force.

« Je t'interdis de la toucher ! D'ailleurs, je ne te permets pas de demander la femme que j'aime en mariage ! Grogna une voix masculine qu'Adela reconnaitrait entre mille.

- Toi ? Fit Sasuke, dédaigneux.

- Orochimaru ! S'écria Adela. »

* * *

><p><span><strong>Réponse aux reviews: <strong>

- **Junkai:** Justement, tu vas pouvoir me dire ce que tu en penses. ^^ Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre! ^^"

- **Kurama-sesshomaru**: Tu as tout lu en un coup? Combien de temps as-tu mis (simple curiosité de ma part!^^) ? Ca me fait chaud au coeur. Cependant, je vais devoir couper l'histoire, car si je continue jusqu'à la fin du manga, je n'aurais jamais le temps de la finir. lol.


	55. La preuve

**Chapitre 53 : La preuve.**

Il dégaina son katana et s'apprêtait à l'abattre sur le cou d'Adela dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent de peur. Mais lorsque la lame allait toucher Adela, quelque chose, ou, plutôt quelqu'un la repoussa avec force.

« Je t'interdis de la toucher ! D'ailleurs, je ne te permets pas de demander la femme que j'aime en mariage ! Grogna une voix masculine qu'Adela reconnaitrait entre mille.

- Toi ? Fit Sasuke, dédaigneux.

- Orochimaru ! S'écria Adela. »

Orochimaru se tenait devant Adela, et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il était furieux. Il avait assisté à tout ce qui venait de se passer depuis que Naruto était inconscient. Comment Sasuke pouvait-il traiter Adela de cette manière. Il l'a traitait comme un vulgaire objet... un objet, Orochimaru venait de trouver la solution du problème que Tsunade lui avait posé. Orochimaru devait prouver à Adela qu'elle n'était pas un objet à ses yeux, et qu'elle ne l'a jamais été. Il sourit, ce que remarqua Sasuke :

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire comme ça, Orochimaru ?

- Et bien, je pense que vais régler un petit problème, et ce grâce à toi, mon cher.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Disons que je déteste que l'on prenne les gens que j'aime pour un objet ! Annonça-t'il.

- Mais tu n'aimes personne ! C'est toi même qui le dit ! Fit Sasuke d'un ton dédaigneux.

- C'était vrai ! Mais maintenant, j'aime quelqu'un. Il s'agit d'Adela, et je ne te laisserais pas la malmener !

- Vous êtes pénibles tous les deux ! Je vais vous tuer, puis après, je m'occuperais de la conseillère !

- C'est ce qu'on verra. »

Orochimaru et Sasuke se mirent en position d'attaque. Adela poussa Naruto en arrière, pour le protéger des coups. Adela était impressionnée. Jamais elle n'avait vu Orochimaru aussi furieux que là. En général, c'était elle qui provoquait la fureur du Sannin, et aujourd'hui, c'était parce que Sasuke lui avait fait du mal qu'il était furieux. Et c'était pour elle qu'Orochimaru allait se battre. Elle comprit alors que ses sentiments étaient partagés.

Orochimaru tenta d'atteindre directement Sasuke en lui lançant une poigne du serpent central que Sasuke esquiva sans mal. Sasuke lança un Katôn boule de feu suprême, qu'évita Orochimaru. Sasuke pensa que les réflexes d'Orochimaru sont bons. Il décida de passer à l'étape supérieure. C'est ainsi que Sasuke réactiva, pour la deuxième fois, le Susanô. Celui-ci prit rapidement une forme concrète, et Sasuke le prépara à lancer une offensive. Orochimaru, sachant les dégâts que cela allait occasionner, exécuta sa technique des triples remparts. Le projectile de Sasuke détruit les remparts et allait frapper Orochimaru de plein fouet lorsqu'Adela s'interposa. Elle savait que ce qu'elle venait de faire était idiot, car Orochimaru aurait pu se défendre sans mal, mais elle ne parvenait pas à expliquer pourquoi elle faisait cela. Adela encaissa donc le projectile à la place d'Orochimaru, ce qui la projeta en arrière, et elle heurta un mur. A la vue d'Adela inconsciente, Sasuke en fut surpris. Il pensait avoir mis hors d'état de nuire Orochimaru, ce qui n'était pas le cas.

« Oh, on dirait que ta chère Adela a tenu à te sauver ta vie une seconde fois.

- Je te jure que si tu l'as tuée, ta dernière heure sera arrivée !

- Je n'en doute pas ! Fit Sasuke. »

Sasuke était déstabilisé. Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait toujours cru que ce que ressentait Adela pour Orochimaru était plus du béguin que de l'amour. Mais le fait qu'elle l'a défendue, peut-être au péril de sa vie, voulait bien dire que la kunoichi aimait Orochimaru, et personne d'autres. Cette vérité l'attristait, il avait espéré qu'Adela changerait d'avis, mais cela était peine perdue. Il voulait tuer Adela parce qu'elle avait refusé de se mettre avec lui, il ne voulait pas que ce soit accidentelle. Mais assez réfléchi, il fallait poursuivre, et finir ce combat, mais c'était sans compter l'arrivée d'autres personnes :

« C'est très bien ce que tu as fait là Sasuke. Tu as mis Orochimaru en position de faiblesse en tuant sa chère dulcinée, maintenant, tu vas pouvoir l'achever. Dit une voix masculine derrière lui. »

Sasuke se retourna, alors qu'Orochimaru fronça les sourcils. C'était Tobi, accompagné de Zetsu blanc, qui venaient d'arriver sur les lieux.

« Et en plus, tu as mis l'hôte du démon renard à neuf queues hors d'état de nuire ! Vraiment très bien. Poursuivit-il.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Demanda Sasuke.

- Et bien vois-tu, disons que tu n'étais qu'un prétexte pour pouvoir envahir le village sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

- Envahir le village ? Mais c'est moi qui l'envahis ! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! Ordonna-t'il.

- Je te rappelle que tu fais parti de l'Akatsuki, et que c'est à mes ordres que tu obéis. Alors je t'ordonne de tuer Orochimaru, et d'achever sa chère et tendre s'il le faut. Puis nous ramènerons l'hôte de Kyubi et on délivrera le démon qu'il abrite. Et comme nous venons d'avoir Hachibi, on pourra ranimer Jubi, qui plongera le monde dans u chaos total.

- Attends une minute Tobi. Vous ne m'avez jamais parlé de ce chaos total, et de ce Jubi !

- Ce que tu peux être naïf ! J'ai fait exprès de te raconter tout ce que je t'ai dit à propos de ton frère pour que tu nourrisses une haine totale à Konoha. Si je t'avais dit toute la finalité de mon plan, tu n'aurais jamais attaqué Konoha. »

Sasuke était abasourdi. C'était donc ça le plan de Tobi ! Soumettre le monde dans le chaos total. C'était Adela qui avait raison, encore une fois. Itachi a fait tout ça pour rétablir la paix dans son village, qu'il aimait, pas pour le pousser vers une vengeance. Il prit soudain conscience de tout ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait fait de la peine à tous ses amis, déshonoré la mémoire de son frère, et en plus de cela, il avait peut-être tué la seule femme qui a voulu le ranger du bon côté depuis le tout début. Il dit à Orochimaru :

« Orochimaru, je propose que nous arrêtions ce combat, qui n'a plus aucun sens, et que nous nous allions à Konoha pour arrêter la folie de ces individus.

- Cette proposition est acceptée. Mais je veux continuer notre combat quand tout cela sera finit. Après tout, nous nous battions surtout pour, ou à cause, je ne sais pas, d'Adela que pour la défense ou non du village de Konoha.

- C'est vrai ! J'accorde ta requête. »

Mais au moment où les deux hommes firent face aux deux derniers membres de l'Akatsuki, un bruit attira leur attention. C'était Naruto. Il se réveillait, mais il n'était pas dans son état normal. En effet, un halo orange le recouvrait et des queues faisaient leur apparition les unes après les autres.

« Aha, ça devient intéressant là ! Fit Tobi.

- Oh non il se transforme ! S'écria Sasuke. »

Et en effet, en quelques minutes, Naruto avait complètement pris l'apparence du démon renard à neuf queues. Orochimaru et Sasuke craignaient le pire. Le démon ne fera aucune distinction entre les ennemis et les alliés. Ils prirent alors leur défense.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous ferais aucun mal. Dit simplement une voix qui n'était pas celle du démon.

- Na...Naruto, c'est toi ? Fit Sasuke.

- Ouais ! Heureux que tu ais enfin pris conscience de tes actes Sasuke. Ce court séjour au Mont Myôboku nous a fait pas mal de bien, n'est-ce pas Kurama ?

- Je dois dire que tu as su me convaincre, gamin !

- Bon, on a assez discuté. Et si on faisait mordre la poussière à ces deux énergumènes ? Reprit Naruto.

- Excellente idée ! Répondit Kurama.

- Sasuke, Orochimaru, écoutez-moi bien. Il est temps pour moi de remplir la prophétie à laquelle je me suis engagée. Je rétablirais la paix en mettant hors d'état de nuire Tobi et Zetsu blanc. Pendant ce temps, il faut que vous vous occupiez d'Adela. Elle est encore vivante, mais il faut l'emmener d'urgence se faire soigner, vous avez bien compris ? »

Orochimaru et Sasuke, qui étaient un peu perturbés par la tournure que prenaient les évènements, mais aussi par la conversation entre le démon et son hôte ne répondirent pas tout de suite. Mais Orochimaru reprit rapidement contenance et répondit :

« Oui, nous y allons le plus vite possible.

- Alors, c'est parti ! Cria Naruto. »

Orochimaru et Sasuke se précipitèrent vers Adela. Effectivement, elle était encore vivante, mais c'était tout juste. Orochimaru la prit dans ses bras et coururent en direction du centre du village. Sasuke se retourna quand même et pensa.

« Sois prudent, Naruto. »

Pendant ce temps-là, Naruto, toujours sous l'apparence de Kyubi, dit :

« Et maintenant, à nous quatre ! »


	56. La paix revient

**Chapitre 54 : La paix revient.**

Alors que Sasuke et Orochimaru, Adela dans ses bras, couraient en direction du centre du village, Naruto se retourna face à ses deux adversaires : Tobi et Zetsu blanc. Naruto savait que Zetsu ne serait pas trop difficile à vaincre, mais que ce ne serait pas le cas pour Tobi. Il y avait trop de choses que Naruto ne savait pas sur lui. Qui était-il et surtout quelle était sa puissance ? Kurama dit :

« Aurais-tu peur d'affronter ce Tobi, gamin ? »

Naruto ne répondit pas tout de suite. Avait-il peur ? Il avait affronté des adversaires très puissants, par le passé, comme Zabuza Momochi ou Orochimaru et Pein.

« Non, je n'ai pas peur. Au contraire... je suis excité à l'idée de l'affronter ! Répondit-il.

- C'est ce que je voulais entendre ! Affirma le démon. »

Kurama repoussa un des clones de Zetsu, que celui-ci avait créé pendant que Naruto et lui discutaient intérieurement. Naruto vit qu'il y en avait une dizaine, et que Tobi était en retrait. Il comprit que si il voulait atteindre le ninja masqué, il faudrait détruire les clones, et tuer Zetsu blanc.

« Tu es prêt Kurama ?

- Je le suis toujours, quand il s'agit de tuer !

- Alors c'est parti ! »

Kurama lança une boule de feu qui éradiqua tous les clones de Zetsu blanc. Il ne restait à présent que le vrai. Mais avant que celui-ci ne puisse effectuer sa technique des spores, Naruto, avec l'une des pattes de Kurama, créa un rasengan qui toucha de plein fouet le cœur de l'homme plante. Il tomba à terre, mort. Naruto regarda Tobi. Il fit :

« Je crois qu'il ne reste plus que nous deux... et Kurama aussi.

- Je ne pensais pas que Zetsu tomberait aussi rapidement... et minablement, je dois dire. D'ailleurs, je ne pensais même pas faire usage de ma force contre toi, Naruto. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que le démon que tu refermes m'intéresse grandement.

- Oui, je ne le sais que trop bien ! Et je vais te dire une bonne chose. Tu peux toujours aller te faire voir pour que Kurama et moi-même nous rendions !

- Kurama et toi ? Mais tu es seul Naruto ! Tu l'as toujours été, et tu le resteras, seul !

- Tu te trompes ! Peut-être qu'à une certaine période de ma vie, j'ai été seul, mais ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui. J'ai des amis, une famille même, qui m'ont accepté et que je veux protéger, pour les remercier, et pour leur prouver à quel point je tiens à eux !

- Naruto n'est pas seul, dans la mesure où j'ai décidé de l'aider à réaliser ses tâches ! Ajouta Kurama.

- Et je pense aussi que tu devrais te battre, au lieu de parler pour ne rien dire ! Fit quelqu'un qui venait de toucher Tobi avec les mille oiseaux. »

Tandis que Tobi se relevait péniblement, Naruto et Kurama constatèrent que c'était Kakashi qui venait de les rejoindre. Naruto s'exclama :

« Kakashi Sensei ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser l'affronter tout seul ?

- Mais je ne suis pas seul ! Kurama est avec moi. Répondit Naruto.

- Ca ne fait rien, on pourra peut-être l'avoir plus facilement, à trois contre un. »

Kakashi était toujours épaté de la facilité déconcertante avec laquelle Naruto parvenait à rallier les autres à sa cause. Mais là, il était plus qu'impressionné. Naruto a réussi à s'allier avec le démon renard à neuf queues. Et ça, Kakashi était sûr que Naruto serait le seul à pouvoir s'en vanter.

Tobi, quant à lui, se disait que la situation se compliquait quelque peu. Naruto et le démon renard à neuf queues vont être plus difficile à obtenir que prévu, et en plus de cela, Kakashi venait de les rejoindre. Au final, ça devenait intéressant. Il dit :

« Quel beau monde ! Avant de vraiment commencer les hostilités, je vais vous faire une faveur. Je vais retirer mon masque, comme ça, vous verrez tous qui je suis, même si je pense que cela n'a aucun intérêt de le savoir. »

Et Tobi retira son masque. Très lentement, comme s'il voulait créer un certain suspens. Le masque tomba, roula sur lui même pendant quelques instants pour se figer, immobile. Tobi releva la tête, et Kakashi eut un sursaut d'horreur.

« Toi ? Mais... non... c'est impossible ! Tu ne peux pas... Tu es censé être mort !

- Mort ? Non, j'ai pu survivre, grâce à Madara !

- Kakashi... qui est-ce ? Demanda Naruto.

- Obito Uchiwa ! Répondirent Kurama et Kakashi d'une même voix. »

Kakashi n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Obito était devant lui. Obito, son meilleur ami, qu'il avait vu mourir pendant la troisième grande guerre ninja. Obito, à qui il avait promit de protéger Rin, promesse qu'il n'avait su tenir. Obito sembla deviner ses pensées.

« Tu sais, au départ, il n'était pas prévu que je fasse tout cela ! Mais quand je t'ai vu la tuer...

- Je ne l'ai pas tuée ! C'est Rin qui s'est interposée. Je ne pensais qu'elle l'aurait fait. Je me battais contre un ninja de Kiri.

- Je ne te crois pas ! Je t'ai vu l'empaler, la tuer, alors que tu m'avais promis que tu la protègerais. Mais maintenant, ça n'a plus aucune importance, car je vais te tuer, ici et maintenant ! Katôn, boule de feu suprême ! »

Kakashi eut tout juste le temps de s'écarter. La boule s'écrasa sur le mur qui était derrière lui, ce qui provoqua un incendie. Kurama en profita pour former un orbe des démons à queues, mais Obito exécuta la formation des Six Soleils Rouges, qui stoppa l'attaque de Kurama. Kakashi lança le double éclair pourfendeur, qui fut assez puissant pour détruire la barrière d'Obito. Naruto prit les choses en main, en exécutant un Futon, orbe tourbillonnant. Il dit :

« Obito, c'est fini pour toi ! Mais saches avant que le fait de perdre quelqu'un qui nous est cher ne justifie pas toute cette violence, toute cette souffrance, que tu as commis. Est-ce vraiment ce qu'aurait voulu Rin ?

Et Naruto toucha Obito qui fut surpris. Il avait raison. Rin n'aurait jamais accepté qu'il use de toute cette violence, même si c'était dans l'unique but de rétablir une paix immortelle. Il n'était qu'un idiot, voilà ce que se disait Obito au moment où il se sentait partir. Et il comprenait à présent pourquoi Rin avait toujours eu des sentiments pour Kakashi plutôt que pour lui. Kakashi s'approcha de lui et dit :

« Naruto a résumé en deux phrases tout ce que j'aurais voulu te dire, si tu n'avais pas précipité le combat. Je comprends ce que tu as pu ressentir, lorsque tu m'as vu tuer Rin. Même si je ne suis pas blanc comme neige, tu dois cependant me croire. Je me battais contre un ninja de Kiri, et j'avais lancé mon Raikiri contre ce ninja. Rin s'est interposée entre lui et moi, et elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait mourir des mains de la personne qu'elle aimait. C'étaient ses derniers mots.

- Kakashi... »

Mais Obito ne put en dire plus, car la lueur qu'il y avait dans son regard venait de s'éteindre. Obito était mort, pour de vrai cette fois-ci. Kakashi tomba à genoux devant lui. Naruto, qui venait de reprendre son apparence normale s'approcha de lui. Il dit :

« Kakashi Sensei...

- Naruto, j'ai besoin d'être seul un moment, s'il te plaît. »

Le blond comprit ce que ressentais son sensei, et acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il dit simplement :

« Si vous voulez me parler, je serais vers les ninjas-médecins. Je vais voir comment va Adela. »

Et Naruto partit en se disant, que même si son Sensei était triste, la paix était enfin revenue à Konoha. Enfin presque... car maintenant, il faudra décider de ce qu'il va advenir de Sasuke et d'Orochimaru, les deux ninjas les plus recherchés du village, maintenant que la guerre entre Konoha et ses ennemis était achevée.


	57. Réveil mouvementé

**Bonsoir, me revoilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!^^**

**Petit rappel: Reviews are free!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 55 : Révélations.<span>**

Quelques jours après ces affrontements, un petit groupe de ninjas étaient rassemblés dans l'hôpital du village. En effet, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Saï, Kabuto, ainsi qu'Orochimaru et Sasuke, étaient dans la chambre d'Adela, qui était encore inconsciente. Le choc qu'elle avait subi pendant la bataille l'avait plongée dans le coma, et depuis, elle ne s'était pas réveillée. Tout le monde espérait qu'elle s'en sortira. Sasuke brisa le silence de plomb qui s'était installé dans la salle :

« Tout cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Adela n'aurait jamais dû être blessée.

- C'est vrai, mais dans la vie, on ne peut pas avoir tout ce que l'on veut, malheureusement. Répondit Naruto d'un ton triste. »

Naruto était assis au chevet d'Adela et il lui tenait la main, en la pressant. Hinata, était debout derrière Naruto. Elle avait posée ses mains sur les épaules de Naruto, en signe de réconfort, et de soutien. Tous les autres étaient assis sur des chaises autour du lit d'Adela. Orochimaru n'avait rien dit depuis qu'il était entré dans la chambre. Il regardait seulement Adela. Sasuke reprit :

« Peut-être, mais avoues au moins qu'Adela n'aurait pas été blessée si Orochimaru n'avait pas été là. Cracha Sasuke.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Sasuke ? Demanda Orochimaru d'une voix rauque.

- Si tu savais te défendre correctement, Adela n'aurait pas eu besoin d'intervenir pour te protéger.

- Elle n'avait pas besoin de me protéger, je l'aurais très bien fait tout seul. Et puis, mon petit Sasuke, si tu n'avais pas lancé cette attaque contre moi, rien de cela ne serait arrivé, car si Adela m'a protégé, c'est uniquement de ta faute. Répondit-il en se levant, l'air menaçant.

- Calmez-vous, s'il vous plait ! Tenta Sakura.

- De ma faute ? C'était un combat ! Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Bien sûr que je t'ai attaqué, je n'allais quand même pas me jeter sur toi pour te faire des câlins ! Tonna Sasuke, en se levant à son tour.

- Ca suffit ! Nous sommes dans une chambre d'hôpital ! Si vous voulez vous battre, allez dehors, et laissez notre malade tranquille ! S'écria Sakura. »

Les deux hommes regardèrent Sakura, ahuris. La colère leur avait fait oublié la situation dans laquelle ils étaient. Orochimaru regarda Adela d'un air peiné, tandis que Sasuke se reprit :

« Se battre ? Mais quelle bonne idée, n'est-ce pas Orochimaru ?

- Oui, allons reprendre où nous en étions l'autre fois. »

Et Orochimaru et Sasuke sortirent de la pièce en se défiant du regard. Saï se leva à son tour, et dit :

« Je vais juste m'assurer que cette histoire ne dégénère pas trop. Ils restent quand même des hors-la-loi. »

Peu après que Saï fut sorti de la pièce, ce fut au tour de Naruto de pousser une exclamation, Sakura se tourna auprès de lui :

« Naruto ! Tu ne vas pas commencer toi auss...

- Sakura, elle se réveille ! Adela se réveille ! J'ai senti une pression sur ma main ! »

Tous les ninjas se précipitèrent auprès d'Adela, qui reprenait conscience. Elle voyait des formes floues s'agiter devant elle, des formes qu'elle distinguait de mieux en mieux, avant de devenir parfaitement nettes.

« Salut Naruto... les amis... Que m'est-il arrivé ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton faible.

- D'après Orochimaru, tu as encaissé à sa place l'attaque de Sasuke. C'est ce qui t'a valu un joli traumatisme crânien avec hémorragie interne. Maitre Tsunade, Ino et moi avons dû t'opérer, pour que tu puisses survivre. Maintenant, tout ce qui te reste à faire, c'est de te reposer pendant quelques jours, après cela, tu seras parfaitement rétablie.

- Alors, on dirait que je suis revenue de loin. Où est ma tante ?

- Elle est en train de négocier avec la conseillère pour faire abandonner les charges contre Orochimaru et Sasuke. J'imagine que cela va être plus difficile pour Sasuke, étant donné que c'est lui qui a attaqué le village à la base, mais le fait qu'il a été manipulé par Obito devrait jouer en sa faveur. Répondit Naruto.

- Et Orochimaru ?

- Personnellement, je n'ai aucune inquiétude le concernant, il a participé à la protection du village, en affrontant Sasuke. Après, je ne peux rien te garantir à cent pour cent, tu comprends. Reprit Naruto.

- Oui. Dans combien de temps pourrais-je sortir, Sakura ?

- Dans une semaine environ, à condition évidemment de te ménager. Nous resterons à tes côtés si ça peut te rassurer.

- Tu as mal en quelque part ? Demanda Hinata.

- Un peu à la tête, mais c'est supportable. Répondit Adela en se redressant. Dîtes-moi, quels sont les bruits que l'on entend dehors ?

- Euh... Naruto, Sakura, je crois que Saï a du mal gérer la situation en bas. Déclara nerveusement Kabuto.

- Allez-y, je vais donner les médicaments à Adela pendant ce temps, et je vous rejoindrais s'il le faut. Dit Sakura.

- Je reste avec vous deux. Ajouta Hinata. »

Lorsque les garçons furent sortis de la pièce, Sakura s'en alla à son tour, puis revint quelques minutes plus tard, avec un certain nombre de médicaments.

« Euh, Sakura, j'ai vraiment besoin de prendre tout ces médicaments là ?

- Oui, tu as subi une lourde opération, donc ton rétablissement ne doit pas être pris à la légère. Tu auras l'impression d'être un peu shootée, mais c'est normal.

- Je vois, c'est juste que ça a l'air d'en faire beaucoup.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es entre de bonnes mains. Fit Hinata d'un ton rassurant. »

Et les deux filles s'occupèrent d'Adela pendant quelques minutes, le temps de lui appliquer les soins. Sakura en profita pour lui changer ses bandages. Lorsque cela fut fait, Adela demanda de quoi manger et boire, et Hinata lui ramena un plateau sur lequel se trouvait de l'eau et des petits gâteaux sucrés, faits pour stimuler son organisme. Pendant qu'elle mangeait, Adela prit la parole :

« Que se passe-t-il en bas, au fait ?

- Et bien, pendant que tu étais dans le coma, il y a eu une petite dispute entre Orochimaru et Sasuke, qu'ils ont préférés continuer en bas, sous peine de dégâts matériels de ma part s'ils ne se taisaient pas.

- Pourquoi se sont-ils disputés ? Demanda-t-elle, surprise.

- A cause de toi. Chacun rendait l'autre coupable de t'avoir mis dans cet état... Oho, ça commence à se battre ! Dit-Hinata.

- Mais Naruto, Saï et Kabuto n'arrivent donc pas à les contenir ? S'exclama Sakura avec colère.

- Quoi ? Orochimaru et Sasuke se battent à cause de moi ? Oh mon Dieu ! »

Et Adela se leva soudainement de son lit, faisant voler de ce fait le plateau et les victuailles qui étaient dessus. Elle sortit en trombe de la chambre, sous les cris de protestation de Sakura, et la surprise d'Hinata.

Lorsqu'Adela sortit de l'hôpital, la première chose qu'elle vit fut Orochimaru et Sasuke face à face, prêts à se donner la raclée. Saï, Naruto, et Kabuto tentaient de les convaincre d'en arrêter là. Mais les deux hommes n'avaient pas l'air d'être disposés à les écouter. Sasuke fit :

« Orochimaru, je vais te montrer que c'est moi le gagnant. Adela va inexorablement tomber sous mon charme.

- Ahaha ! Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela, mon jeune Sasuke ? S'esclaffa Orochimaru.

- Parce que je suis fort, en pleine santé, et surtout jeune !

- Peut-être, mais tu manques d'expérience, et de maturité pour avoir une femme. Et puis, pardonnes-moi, mais moi aussi, je suis fort et en pleine santé. Tes arguments sont irrecevables. Répondit Orochimaru.

- Mais toi tu es vieux, trop vieux pour elle ! Et puis pourquoi elle voudrait d'un vieux comme toi ? Alors qu'elle pourrait préférer la jeunesse virile qui sommeille en moi. Rétorqua Sasuke.

- Moi, vieux ? Tu vas voir, jeune freluquet ! S'écria Orochimaru en brandissant son poing.

- Jeune freluquet toi-même, espèce de vieux serpent mutant ! S'exclama Sasuke en brandissant lui aussi son poing. »

Alors que les deux hommes allaient commencer à se battre, Adela s'interposa entre eux, bloqua leurs poings, et cria :

« Vous allez arrêter ?! Ca suffit ! »

Orochimaru et Sasuke regardèrent Adela, ahuris. Ils ne pensaient pas qu'elle se serait réveillée entre temps, et ils ne s'attendaient encore moins à ce qu'elle vienne les arrêter dans leur querelle, uniquement vêtue de son pyjama d'hôpital. Dans tous les cas, elle avait l'air furieuse.

« Peut-on savoir ce qui vous arrive à la fin ? Vous ne voyez pas que vous troublez l'ordre public !

- C'est Orochimaru qui trouble l'ordre public, pas moi. Répondit Sasuke.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, c'est Sasuke qui...

- Taisez-vous ! Vous n'avez pas honte de vous conduire comme deux gamins égocentriques, alors que vos vies sont en train de se jouer en ce moment même !

- Mais... Tentèrent les deux hommes.

- il n'y a pas de mais ! Je veux savoir ce qui vous met dans cet état puéril, répondez !

- On voulait savoir lequel d'entre nous mérite le plus ton cœur, Adela. Voilà, tu es contente ? Répondit Sasuke.

- Non, je ne suis pas contente du tout ! Saches que jamais je ne pourrais être avec toi Sasuke. Ta suffisance ainsi que ton désir de vengeance infondé ne sont pas compatibles avec ce que j'attends de l'homme idéal. Quant à vous Orochimaru... »

Mais Adela s'interrompit. Orochimaru la regarda en détail. Elle semblait soudainement perdue, comme si elle ne savait plus de quoi elle parlait. Il tenta :

« Adela... ?

- Ca tourne... »

Et elle s'évanouit dans les bras d'Orochimaru. Sakura et Tsunade, qui venait de sortir de son bureau accoururent. L'Hokage dit :

« Naruto, Kabuto, ramenez Adela dans sa chambre. Sakura, fais quelques examens pour nous assurer que le trauma crânien ne se soit pas aggravé. J'arrive dans cinq minutes, le temps de m'expliquer avec ces deux personnes. Dit-elle en désignant Orochimaru et Sasuke qui se figèrent.

- Bien Maitre Tsunade. J'espère que vous êtes contents tous les deux ! Fit Sakura d'un ton aigre. »

Et les jeunes gens rentrèrent dans l'hôpital, avec une Adela inconsciente, une nouvelle fois. Tsunade regarda Orochimaru et Sasuke d'un air grave.

« A nous trois maintenant ! Dit-elle. »


End file.
